Après la rupture
by Marjoriie
Summary: Comment Bella a-t-elle pu survivre après le départ d'Edward? Que lui est-il arrivé? Comment va-t-elle vivre le retour des Cullen? couples habituels. Premiers chapitres en rapport avec tentation... Changement de titre. Fiction Terminée!
1. Après la rupture

_Tous les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer. Cette fic est aussi ma première, une sorte de bébé. Alors n'hésitez pas donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plait une simple petite review et le tour et joué, vous aurez égayer ma journée =D. Sur ce je vous laisse avec mon bébé^^_

Chapitre 1 : Après la rupture.

Jamais ma vie ne m'avait parue aussi creuse...Tout ce qui, un jour, y avait eu un sens, il l'avait emporté. Sans même se retourner, il était parti... Me laissant seule, et démunie...

Tout ce que j'avais cru acquis, m'avait été repris, arraché même.

Le temps n'avait plus aucune signification. Je ne me rappelais même plus la  
dernière fois où il en avait eu une...

Je devais cependant ne plus y penser, essayer de passer à autre chose, au moins pour mon père. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible?! Tout mon être ne vivait que pour lui et grâce à lui!..

Le jour où il m'avait (je ne pouvais pas penser ce mot, tant il me blessait)..., ma vie avait perdue tout sens.

Je ne percevais plus rien, mis à part le néant que j'étais devenue. Mon cœur avait-il cessé de battre? En tout cas, il ne se manifestait plus...

Désormais, je savais que ma vie n'était, et ne serait plus qu'une succession de choses auxquelles j'assisterais sans y prendre part.

Je ne cessai de m'interroger: pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi _lui_? Rien n'avait de sens.

Ma promesse avait-elle aussi un sens? Je ne voyais même pas en quoi cela le regardait, après tout, si je devenais stupide ou téméraire, c'était bien à cause de lui! Plus j'y repensais, et plus cela m'anéantissait...

Je pensais avoir trouvé une famille sur qui je pouvais compter!! Et malgré tout, je devais me résigner, ils m'avaient tous abandonnée, comme on laisse un chien sur le bord de la route : sans regret et livré à lui-même.

Les raisons qu'IL m'avait données avaient-elles un sens? Je ne leur en trouvais aucun. Lui qui avait prétendu m'aimer, avait-il vraiment réfléchis à ce qu'il faisait? Et ce que cela engendrerait?

Il était évident que oui, _il_ ne faisait jamais rien à la légère, et, au vue de ce comportement qu'il avait eut face à moi ce jour, ô combien, funeste pour moi...

Je pensais ma vie toute tracée, auprès de lui et les nôtres (qui s'avéraient ne pas être les miens), et voilà que cette vie m'était arrachée...

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve! Comment pouvait-il en être autrement?  
Ou alors, c'était cette vie, si merveilleuse, qui n'avait été qu'un rêve, brûlant de réalité...mais un rêve quand même...

Ca expliquerait des tas de choses, en effet: la perfection, la beauté, la splendeur, la richesse!  
Avais-je rêvée cette vie?!

Je ne pouvais me décider, ni même répondre à toutes ces questions. Ma vie dépendait entièrement de leurs réponses. Celles-ci me sauveraient, ou bien, au contraire, me réduiraient à néant.

J'avais trop peur que cette deuxième possibilité en soit la bonne. Mes questions restèrent donc simplement rhétoriques. Mais elles continuaient tout de même de me hanter, jour après jour, ne me laissant de répits. Elles m'assaillaient de toutes parts et me laissaient à peine le temps de respirer.

Je n'avais plus la force de lutter, et les laisser donc m'emporter dans des tourments sans fin...

Dès lors, la vie défilait autour de moi, je ne tentai même pas de m'y accrocher. Chaque jour passant ainsi ne faisait que m'éloigner un peu plus de LUI. Inlassablement et continuellement. A croire que le destin y prenait un goût particulier!..

A vrai dire, même cela m'était totalement égal, je subissais une vie qui n'était en rien comparable à celle que j'avais eu, ni à celle que j'aurai dû vivre, du moins, que j'aurai dû vivre à _ses_ côtés...

Je ne supportais plus toutes ces réflexions. Je ne pouvais plus m'y vautrer, ni m'y complaire. Ca n'était pas sain! Et je voyais la souffrance que ça provoquait chez mon père.

Me voir ainsi lui donnait un air fatigué en permanence, on ne pouvait plus lui donner d'âge précis tant ses traits étaient tirés et marqués à présent.

Je devais à tout prix faire en sorte qu'il ne s'aperçoive plus de ce qui me tourmentait.  
Je pensais avoir trouvé une méthode assez efficace pour l'apaiser, en me fermant à tout ce qui m'entourait.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter mes nuits, et mes rêves agités... Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ces derniers. Je n'arrivais pas à contenir ni à maîtriser les horribles cris que je poussais chaque nuit, me réveillant en sursaut, sortant toujours de ce même cauchemar... Ce qui faisait encore et toujours arriver en trombe dans ma chambre un Charlie ensommeillé, prêt à me secourir quelque fut le danger présent...

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, et j'avais l'atroce impression que chacun de mes cris lui transperçait le cœur.

Malgré tout, le mien était bien trop en lambeaux pour que je puisse l'aider...  
Chaque jour devînt une bataille féroce au cours desquelles je luttais contre des assaillants invisibles et sournois.

Dès ce jour, je fuyais le salon lorsque la télé était allumée, j'avais brisé la plupart de mes disques, puis les avaient jetés, ne pouvant plus les supporter. Et chacun des cadeaux offerts lors du pire des anniversaires que j'ai jamais eu à subir fut enfouit au plus profond de mon armoire, de manière à m'apaiser un peu. L'autoradio n'y coupa pas, de toute façon je ne pouvais plus ni l'écouter, et encore moins le voir. Cela m'était tout bonnement insupportable.

J'usais donc mes dernières forces à extirper cette chose de mon tableau de bord, en utilisant divers outils, je m'y écorchais même les doigts, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait que j'arrive à me débattre contre mes démons intérieurs.

Puis, étant à bout, je n'avais plus le choix, le seul moyen de protéger mon père était de sauver les apparences devant lui. C'est donc ce que je fis, jour après jour, nettoyant la maison dans ses moindres recoins, cuisinant de savoureux mets (dont le goût ne me parvenait pas) et en me concentrant sur mes études. Je m'en sortais avec plus ou moins de succès, mais les maths restèrent ma bête noire...

Progressivement, je m'enfermais dans cette bulle, où tout m'était inconnu...

Peu à peu, mes amis me délaissèrent (je m'en aperçu à peine), je me coupais de tout et de tous. Même mon père devint une raison insuffisante pour m'exhorter à continuer cette lutte acharnée, l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve cédant à la réalité de plus en plus douloureuse.

J'avais à peine, voir nullement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Tout ne devint qu'une question d'automatismes, et je me révélais être naturellement forte et douée à ce petit jeu.  
Car, au fil du temps, ma vie cédait la place à une couleur profonde et ténébreuse qui, petit à petit, engloutissait tout sur son passage.

Néanmoins, je ne repoussai pas ces ténèbres, car ils me créaient une protection, en m'isolant et en me coupant de tout ce qui pouvait risquer de raviver la douleur qui s'était infiltrée dans ma poitrine et qui me lasserait le cœur à chaque souvenir de _lui_ qui surgissait sans crier gare.

C'est ainsi, que je parvînt à survivre plusieurs mois durant...

Je vivais ainsi, ne voulant et ne pouvant plus m'intéresser, ni m'attacher aux gens et au monde qui m'entourait. J'étais comme profondément perdue au cœur d'un brouillard sur épais qui m'empêchait de voir autour de moi. Mais ce brouillard, je l'appréciais, il me protégeait, m'empêchait de souffrir. Pour ainsi dire, je cohabitais avec lui car il me permettait d'honorer ma parole - bien qu'elle fut inutile.

C'était comme être sous l'emprise d'un anesthésiant, ça permettait que la douleur restât moindre, contrite, cet anesthésique me faisait aussi oublier mes propos et ceux des personnes m'entourant, aussitôt qu'ils étaient prononcés.

Malheureusement, mon père ne comprenait pas tout cela, et, bien que ses actions ne fussent réalisées dans l'unique but de m'aider, il se trompait...

C'est ainsi qu'il décida, d'un commun accord avec ma mère que, pour mon bien, je devais retourner vivre chez ma mère, à Phoenix.

Alors je sortis de ma transe.

- Non, je t'en supplie papa, ne m'oblige pas à partir.  
- Trop tard Bella, tes affaires sont prêtes, ta mère t'attend.  
- Tu ne peux pas! Tu n'as pas le droit, je suis majeur, c'est à moi de choisir.  
- Pas temps que tu vivras sous mon toit.

Je vis que prononcer ces mots lui faisait mal et bien que n'étant pas d'accord, mon ton était resté le même que ces derniers mois, sans vie... La volonté qui m'animait ne transperçait pas. Je le savais parfaitement. S'il en avait été autrement, je l'aurai sût, ma bulle n'aurait plus existée.

C'est alors que je pris une décision que, moi-même, je ne comprenais pas.

Je sortis de la cuisine, pris mes clés de voiture et courus dehors sous la pluie pour rejoindre ma vieille Chevrolet. Je ne savais pas où j'irais. Mon père était inquiet.

- Bella, ma chérie, _dit-il en attrapant mon bras_, où vas-tu?  
- Je ne sais pas, _répondis-je honnêtement._ Mais je te promets de revenir.

Une lueur de soulagement se lisait dans ses yeux, il me serra contre lui - geste inhabituel qui nous sembla pourtant naturel. Je lui souriais piteusement, il alla sous le porche et me regarda m'éloigner...


	2. Surface

Chapitre 2 : Surface

Je ne parcourus guère quelques kilomètres avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je n'avais pas parlé à mes amis depuis des mois, et _celui _que je serais allée voir en temps normal m'avait abandonnée en emportant ceux qui, pour moi, représentait ma famille. C'est alors que la douleur se fit intenable. Mon cœur se brisât et les morceaux commencèrent à s'éparpiller, inertes.

A ce moment précis, quelqu'un frappa à la vitre côté passager, je tressaillis, ma respiration toujours coupée. La personne n'attendit pas de réponse, ouvra la portière et grimpa près de moi.

- Oh Bella...

Je reconnus cette voix, mais ne voulant pas qu'on ne me voit ainsi, je me renfonçais dans mon siège, tête baissée, mes bras entourant ma poitrine pour retenir les morceaux de mon cœur.

Jacob Black me prit alors dans ses bras, ne parlant pas, ce qui m'évita de mentir en tentant de me justifier. Il avait chaud, et son contact m'apaisa quelque peu. Je me redressais et lui lançais un regard interrogatif.

- Charlie a appelé Billy, il était inquiet. Il ne savait pas où tu étais et avait peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, vu ton état...

Sa voix se fît dure sur ses derniers mots. Ils laissaient percer une sorte d'inquiétude mêlée à un autre sentiment que je n'identifiais pas. Je le remerciais dans un regard. C'est, dans ses bras que je me demandais où j'étais. Ne voulant pas briser cet instant où pour la première fois, depuis plusieurs mois, je me sentais bien et en sécurité, je regardais par la vitre. Bien qu'il fît noir, je m'aperçus que j'étais à la Push.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée?

Il sourit puis fixa son regard dans le mien.

- Tu es dans ma réserve non? _Il rit._ Et à vrai dire, je reconnaitrais le bruit de cette bagnole à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
- Merci, _dis-je._

Mon ton laissait entendre quelque chose de plus profond et il le remarqua. Mais à sa grande habitude, Jacob rit et me dit :

- Ravi de pouvoir me rendre utile en sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin.

"La veuve" s'était exactement ce que j'étais. Mon cœur se fendit, et je suffoquais, l'air n'arrivait plus à mes poumons. Jake s'inquiéta, me fit sortir de la voiture, son bras toujours entourant ma poitrine, de l'autre, il me frottait lentement le dos.

- Désolée, _réussi-je à articuler difficilement._  
_- _Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, je suis là. Viens, on va se mettre au chaud.

Ses bras, d'une tiédeur agréable m'avait fait oublier la pluie et le vent, qui était le lot quotidien à Forks. Je me rendis alors compte que le temps était plutôt frisquet. Je me laissais guider vers la maison des Black. En entrant, je fus surprise de voir Billy qui nous attendait. Aussitôt que nous fûmes entré, il se précipita vers moi, aussi vite que le permettait son fauteuil. Il me serra dans ses bras et me fît un sourire plein de compassion. Puis il alla au téléphone, composa un numéro que je reconnu. Jacob me tira vers le canapé. De là, la conversation de Billy nous parvenait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta fille est là, on prend soin d'elle. Mais elle n'a pas l'air en forme pour reprendre la voiture.

- Non, reste chez toi. Elle va dormir ici cette nuit. On te la renverra demain.

- De rien, tu en ferais autant pour moi. Et Jacob est heureux de pouvoir aider Bella. Bonne nuit, et ne te fais pas de mourons, on veille sur elle.

Le correspondant répondit une dernière fois, puis Billy raccrocha. Il s'approcha de moi et me sourit.

- Bon, Jake tu prends le canapé. _Dit Billy à son fil._  
- Non, _me récriais-je_, je ne veux pas vous déranger, garde ta chambre. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Jacob qui paraissait ravit changeât d'attitude et devint soudain autoritaire.

- C'est hors de question, de toute façon je t'ai piqué tes clés, tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi. Et Charlie te pense en sécurité ici, alors tu reste!

Me revint en mémoire la décision de mon père de me renvoyer chez ma mère, et je décidais de rester le plus longtemps possible ici. Espérant ainsi, contrecarrer les plans que mes parents avaient faits pour moi. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner de cette ville, ça m'était impossible. S'éloigner était synonyme d'oublier, et je ne voulais pas _l'_oublier. Ma vie était ici, bien que je n'ai l'ai pas toujours su. Je ne pouvais plus partir. Le mince espoir qu'un jour _il_ revienne me serra le cœur.

Je laissais donc Jake m'emmener vers sa chambre, où il tenta de me trouver un change pour dormir. J'observais cette petite chambre, le lit prenait quasiment toute la place, je m'asseyais donc dessus, attendant que Jacob finisse ses recherches. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers moi, un petit tas de tissus à la main, puis il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je remarquais alors que, bien que le lit m'ait parut très grand, il ne devrait pas rester beaucoup de place une fois qu'il était couché. Mon ami me tendit les vêtements, je le remerciais mais je n'avais pas envie de me changer. Je voulais juste profiter de cet instant où mon cœur me laissait un peu de répits.

- Tu es sûr que je ne vous dérange pas? _Demandais-je faussement gênée._

- Si, d'ailleurs nous sommes prêts à te mettre dehors dès que cela sera possible, _rit-il._

Je fus prise de cour par ma réaction. Je souriais... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pas sourit en six mois, et un peu de temps auprès de Jacob me faisait du bien. Si seulement mon père avait pu être présent... Il aurait était soulagé. Peut être même rassurée. Mon déménagement aurait-il était remis à plus tard, voir oublié??

Je secouais la tête, essayant de revenir sur terre. C'est alors que je remarquais que Jacob m'observait, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Je ne suis plus habituée à sourire, _avouais-je honteuse._

- Hey bien rassure-toi, tes sourires sont magnifiques, _me dit-il tout sourire._

Je ne su pourquoi, mais je sentais quelque chose en trop sous ses propos, et je me sentis quelque peu gênée. Jake le remarqua.

- Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie de chez Charlie?

- Il voulait me renvoyer en Arizona, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas, non, je ne veux pas repartir!

La raison de mon refus refit surface, écrasant une fois de plus mon cœur. Je gémis, d'une manière à peine audible, mais la douleur me transperçât. Je me retrouvais subitement entourée des bras de Jacob qui me berçait doucement, tentant d'arrêter les sanglots qui me secouaient. Il ne me demanda pas d'explication et j'en fus soulagée. Peu à peu, les forces m'abandonnèrent, et je m'endormis.

Ma nuit fût assez calme pour une fois, je n'y trouvais pas vraiment d'explication, encore plongée dans un demi-sommeil. Je fus surprise de constater que mes habituels cauchemars ne m'avaient pas poursuivi cette nuit.

Je fis alors surface, me rappelant des évènements survenus la journée précédente. J'étais toujours dans les bras sécurisants de mon ami si fidèle. Dehors, le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et, à vrai dire, je m'en moquais.

Soudain, j'entendis une voiture approcher de la maison en ralentissant, puis s'arrêter. Le conducteur coupa le contact et j'entendis une portière claquer. La personne se dirigeât vers la maison. Je perçus le bruit du fauteuil de Billy, qui allait ouvrir la porte.

- Salut, où est-elle? _fit une voix tendue._  
- Tout va bien, elle est dans la chambre de Jacob. Ils se reposent.

J'entendis clairement mon père soufflé puis se précipité vers la chambre où nous étions.

Je ne sais pourquoi, je décidais de jouer la comédie et refermais les yeux. Toujours enlacée par Jacob qui dormait vraiment, lui, avec un léger ronflement. Surement dû à la position assise peu confortable, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Mon père ouvrit la porte doucement, mais fermement. Avoir les yeux fermés ne me permit pas de voir son expression, mais il restât là un moment, ne disant rien, ne bougeant pas. Il devait surement nous observer.

J'étais calme, et détendue. J'espérais timidement que ces sensations perdureraient, lorsque j'entendis que l'on refermait la porte précautionneusement. Je me sentais bien, et ce sentiment qui m'avait quitté en même temps que _lui_ me convainquit de rester là.

Je perçus alors les voix de Billy et de Charlie qui me venaient du salon.

- A-t-elle bien dormi? _demanda mon père._  
_-_ Je ne les ai pas entendus longtemps, _répondit Billy._ Elle semblait épuisée, Jacob l'a accompagné pour lui prêter des vêtements, et ils ont dû s'assoupirent peu de temps après.  
- Hum..._ fit mon père qui paraissait pensif. _J'ai vraiment peur tu sais? Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne tiens plus à la voir autant souffrir. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis pommé, _dit-il la voix cassée par les sentiments qu'il refoulait._

Les roues du fauteuil de Billy crissèrent sur le parquet. Billy était surement allé se placer près de mon père pour le soutenir.

- Je te comprends mon ami, mais il faut du temps apparemment.

La compassion de Billy me surpris, lui qui _les _avait toujours haïs... Soudain mon père s'emporta.

- Mais ça fait déjà six mois! Ce n'est pas normal à son âge! Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'en ai parlé avec Renée, elle est très inquiète elle aussi, et elle veut que Bella retourne à Phoenix. Et si c'est pour son bien, je suis prêt à l'accepter.

Sa voix se brisa, il était assaillit par ses sentiments. Mais Billy reprit :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution, Bella a semblée apaisé hier soir.

Je me sentis alors redevable envers Billy, s'il me soutenait, j'arriverais peut-être à convaincre mon père que rester à Forks était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire.

Pourtant, je ne bougeais pas, cette chambre et ses bras qui m'entouraient été bien trop sécurisants. Je n'avais pas le courage de m'en éloigner, je craignais trop que cette plaie béante ne scinde à nouveau mon cœur en deux. Doucement, je me rebloti au creux des bras réconfortants d'un Jacob endormi, le seul auprès de qui j'arrivais à vivre.

Je dû me réasoupir, -ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis plusieurs bien longtemps- car plus tard, en rouvrant les yeux, j'étais seule...  
J'eus soudain beaucoup de mal à respirer, cherchant partout mon ami des yeux. Mon cœur recommençait à être douloureux quand Jake ouvrit lentement la porte, un sourire sincère s'étirait sur son visage.

- Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en me rappelant qui m'avait appelé ainsi pendant la période la plus heureuse de ma vie, mais je l'ignorais, ne voulant pas affoler Jacob.

- Salut toi, désolée de t'avoir piqué ton lit, répondis-je un peu gênée.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je suis heureux qu'on l'ai partagé. Tu en avais besoin.

Il marqua une pause, l'air d'hésiter à continuer. Puis il se lança, un rictus étrange aux lèvres.

- A propos, savais-tu que tu es la première fille à dormir dans mon lit et dans mes bras?

Bien qu'il affichait un air taquin, je sentis que ses paroles n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

- Ah oui? Et bien j'aurais peut-être dû rester sur le canapé, ça aurait évité les quiproquos fâcheux... lançais-je, faignant la bêtise.

A ce moment, je sentis le fumet délicieux des spaghettis ancestraux de la famille Black. Je n'entendis personne excepté Billy qui s'activait derrière ses fourneaux, les commentaires d'un match des Mariners en arrière-fond.

- Où est Charlie?  
- Il est passé toute à l'heure, mais il a dû repartir, pour le boulot. Il a déposé ça pour toi.

Jacob me tendit un sac qui contenait des affaires de rechanges. Je fus touchée par ce geste si attentionné de mon père. Il avait pensé à tout: brosse à dents, à cheveux, dentifrice et même le déodorant. Apparemment, il n'était pas pressé que je rentre, ce qui me fit sourire au rappel de ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il nous avait observé pendant que Jacob dormait -et que je feignais d'en faire autant.

- Quelle heure est-il? M'enquis-je.  
- Pas loin d'une heure de l'aprèm. Tu as faim?  
- Quand il s'agit des spaghettis maison des Black, j'ai toujours une place. Plaisantais-je en me tapotant le ventre.

Je n'en revenais pas d'arriver à rire, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps…Je me mis alors debout -en m'extirpant difficilement de ce lit moelleux- et suivis Jacob dans le salon où la table était dressée. En y entrant, Billy me fit un signe de la main, un air ravi incrusté dans son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Nous passâmes alors au déjeuner, savourant le repas. Ils ne me demandèrent pas les raisons de ma venue de la veille, et je leur en fus redevable. Une fois la table débarrassée, et la vaisselle faite, Jacob m'entraîna dans son garage qui paraissait être un havre de paix où reposait la dépouille, de ce que j'identifiais comme étant une très vieille Golf.

- Waouh que fait-elle là? Demandais-je en tapotant le coffre.

Jacob parut gêné, ce qui me surprit, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

- Eh bien, c'est ça que mon père m'a offert en échange de mon action de porte-parole l'année dernière au bal de ton lycée.

Ce souvenir me revint alors en mémoire, mais je ne me permettais pas d'y repenser, pas auprès de Jacob, ni après d'ailleurs. Je m'empressais donc de le refouler dans un coin sombre de ma mémoire et de l'y boucler.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma respiration était saccadée et que j'avais noués mes bras autour de ma poitrine. Ce n'est que lorsque Jake vint s'asseoir près de moi que je m'en aperçu. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Ce contact, une fois de plus, me fit du bien. Son corps si chaud était vraiment un réconfort, une sorte de refuge, hors de tout ce qui nous entourait, une protection.

- Désolé... Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
- Tu n'y est pour rien, c'est moi, je n'arrive pas à me contrôle. Je ne suis qu'une idiote!

Je m'en voulais, je le faisais culpabiliser, lui, le seul ami que j'avais! Si j'en avais eu la force, je me serrais mise des baffes. Cependant, je relevais la tête, un regard sincèrement navré et fixais Jacob. Il avait dû comprendre car il me caressa la joue.

- Ce n'est rien, et tu es loin d'être une idiote. Il te faut seulement du temps.

Puis il resserra son étreinte. Un long silence s'ensuivit, mais je n'éprouvais nullement le besoin de le combler, Jake non plus d'ailleurs. Nous restâmes là un long moment. Puis Jacob prit ma main et commença à la caresser doucement. Subitement, il s'arrêta à un endroit précis: là où James m'avait mordu quelques mois plus tôt. Ce souvenir remonta à la surface, l'horreur, le dégoût, tout ce mélangeait et je frissonnais. Il le remarqua.

- Que t'est-il arrivé? Me demanda-t-il en tapotant doucement ma cicatrice. Ta peau est froide à cet endroit.  
- Oh, je ne me rappel pas, j'oublie d'où me viennent toutes mes blessures de guerre. Tentais-je de plaisanter pour le détourner.

Je n'étais qu'une piètre menteuse et j'étais sûre qu'il avait deviné que je ne lui disais pas la vérité, mais il n'insista pas. J'en fus soulagée, car, même si je me rappelais précisément d'où me venait cette cicatrice en forme de lune, je n'avais pas totalement menti: c'était une blessure de guerre... Une guerre que j'avais remportée, mais à quel prix?... Mon cœur se remit à saigner, j'arrachais ma main de celles de Jacob et m'enserrais la poitrine, tentant de ne pas me déliter, de rester entière, au moins devant lui...

Quand je parvint à me calmer, Jake m'observait, il s'était relevé et reculé de quelques pas, comprenant à mon regard suppliant


	3. La Push

**Chapitre 3 : La Push.**

Mon ami était vraiment un amour, ayant surement compris que le sujet était très sensible, il fit comme si de rien était et, mon rayon de soleil personnel, parvînt à enjoliver mon après-midi.

La mécanique était quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour moi, mais Jacob ne me forçât à rien, me demandant juste de lui passer les outils qu'il me demandait lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Plusieurs fois nous fûmes pris de fous rires, car mes connaissances restreintes ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Ces rires étaient une sensation étrange, autrefois cela m'avait parut naturel en sa présence, mais depuis trop longtemps je me coupais de tout, pourtant, ils me firent du bien. J'étais apaisée. Grâce à mon sanctuaire, mon Jacob.

En fin de journée, un garçon un peu trapu mais musculeux nous rejoignit. Je le vis arriver de loin, mais son visage sympathique -quoiqu'il ait eu l'air un peu préoccupé- me convainquis de ne pas prévenir Jake qui était à moitié allongé sous la voiture.

- Jake? Où te caches-tu? Aurais-tu osé laisser ton amie seule? _Lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil lorsqu'il entra dans le garage._

Jacob sortit de sous la voiture, l'air pas totalement ravi de cet intrusion inopinée.

- Salut Quil. Je te présente Bella, _se tournant vers moi. _Bella, voici Quil, un vieil ami... Alors que me vaut cette visite? _Fit Jake en fixant son ami._

- Eh bien, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais l'un de mes deux meilleurs potes fait tout pour nous éviter, alors je viens squatter chez le deuxième. _Il rit._

- Ravi de combler les trous. _Dit Jacob._

Il me sembla que ses paroles avaient un double sens, a voir la tête décomposée de Jake, la première devait être la tristesse à propos de son autre ami. Mais, au vue du regard qu'il me lança, je compris autre chose... Ce rappel me prît par surprise, et la réaction que j'eus tout autant : je me relevais d'un bond -faisant sursauter Quil-, les larmes affluant à grande vitesse et mon cœur se fendant à nouveau, puis fonçait dans la maison récupérer mes affaires. En sortant j'entendis l'autre garçon parler.

- Je ne tombe pas au meilleur moment apparemment. _S'excusa-t-il. _Je repasserais plus tard, va la rattraper avant que ça ne dégénère.

J'entendis clairement que Jacob trottinait derrière moi -suivant les conseils de son ami- lorsque je tournais la clenche de la porte. Il m'attrapa par le bras alors que j'étais dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Je me libérais et ouvrais la porte de sa chambre pour prendre le sac contenant mes affaires et partir. J'avais tout, je me retournais pour sortir, Jake me barrait le passage, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Son regard était à la fois perdu et énervé.

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang?

- Laisse-moi passer! _Fulminais-je._

_- _N'y compte pas, pas temps que je ne saurais pas ce que tu as!

- Arrête ton char s'il te plait! Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai!

Il m'attrapa les bras, son regard était à présent totalement égaré. Je commençais à douter de l'interprétation que j'avais faite dans le garage, et je me sentis bête. Il reprit.

- Calme-toi et explique-moi.

Nulle trace d'autorité dans cette requête. Jake me serra dans ses bras et je le laissais faire, alors que quelques instants plus tôt je me serais dégagée. Je ne savais plus par où commencer, les larmes s'accumulaient dangereusement au bord de mes paupières.

- Oh! _Je m'enfonçais dans ses bras. _Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Quand tu as parlé de combler des trous, j'ai pensé que tu parlais de moi et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Désolée, oh je m'en veux, si tu savais, pardonne-moi!

Mes larmes se déversèrent, et j'inondais le t-shirt de mon ami. Cependant, il ne me relâcha pas, au contraire, il resserra l'un de ses bras autour de moi, et de l'autre main, il se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Ce contact avec lui m'apaisât un peu. Quand je me fus calmée, il se recula un peu.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour? _Demanda-t-il avec un sourire._

J'acquiesçais, ne voulant pas parlé -et risquer de briser cet instant- et lui renvoyais un pauvre sourire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Le jour commençait à peine à tomber quand nous y arrivâmes, en silence et main dans la main. Je contemplais le couché de soleil -qui se décomposait en une palette de couleurs du orange en rose, en passant par le jaune- sur la mer calme, seulement agitée par une douce brise.

Soudain, mon regard se fixa sur la falaise la plus haute où quatre grands gaillards se tenaient, bien trop près du bord à mon goût. Je me tournais vers Jake, j'étais totalement alertée. Lui avait l'air dédaigneux.

- Que font-ils? Qui sont-ils? On ne devrait pas prévenir quelqu'un?

J'étais paniquée lorsque le plus grand des 4 s'approcha encore du bord, les bras écartés. Il sauta et je me mis à hurler, je ne savais plus quoi faire alors qu'un second plongeait. Jake me rattrapa avant que je ne cours alerter des personnes. Comment pouvait-il resté aussi calme alors que nous assistions à un suicide collectif?! Les deux autres hommes sautèrent à leur tour, je plaquais mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour ne pas hurler à nouveau.

- Mais Jake! Qui sont-ils? Laisse-moi aller prévenir quelqu'un!

Je me débattais, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. J'étais perdue. Il ne réagissait pas alors que ces hommes venaient de se tuer sous nos yeux. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas?

- Du calme, ce n'est rien. _Me chuchota-t-il. _

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? _M'emportais-je. _Ils viennent de se tuer!

- Bien sûr que non! Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry se la raconte c'est tout.

J'étais choquée, complètement désorientée.

- Ils...ils jouent en sautant d'une falaise? _Soufflais-je._

- Mais oui Bella, tout les jeunes font ça ici. Enfin pas d'aussi haut.

Jacob paraissait énervé et en même temps blasé. Là encore, je ne comprenais pas. Je le regardais l'air désespérée, il dût comprendre, car il m'expliqua.

- A la réserve, ils se font appeler "les Protecteurs", Embry les évitait avant, mais depuis quelque temps, il est tout le temps fourré avec eux et c'est Quil et moi qu'il évite à présent. _Dit-il amère. _Ils veulent se montrer, se rendre intéressant en sautant d'aussi haut. C'est pitoyable.

- Tu ne les porte pas dans ton cœur apparemment...

Ente temps, les 4 hommes étaient ressortis de l'eau et j'en restais sans voix, ébahie, fascinée, malgré ce qu'en pensait Jacob.

- Jake... Il faudra que tu me fasses sauter un jour. _Dis-je presque suppliante._

_- _Si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui, et pas d'aussi haut.

Je ne sais pas d'où cela venait, mais j'avais réellement envie de sauter à mon tour, l'attrait de l'adrénaline surement. Le jour se couchait maintenant, nous restâmes chez les Black où nos pères nous attendaient -Charlie avait dû venir ici une fois le travail fini-, lorsque nous les vîmes attendre devant la porte, nous fûmes pris de fous rires, une fois encore. Mon père en fut choqué. Mais, à voir son attitude ensuite, je savais qu'il était heureux.

Nous passâmes la soirée chez Billy, lui et mon père en regardant un match à la télé, et Jake et moi à rire de tout et de rien, parler sans cesse, sans jamais s'ennuyer.

Je redoutais l'heure de notre départ à Charlie et moi, car elle signifiait le retour du manque et de la douleur, loin de mon rayon de soleil. Je fis tout pour reculer cette échéance, mais il était tard et Charlie travaillait le lendemain. Je dus donc me résoudre à partir, le cœur gros rien qu'à l'idée de m'éloigner de Jacob.

- Je reviens dès que possible. _Lui soufflais-je en montant dans ma vieille Chevrolet._

Visiblement, mon empressement lui fit plaisir, car il sourit. Il m'embrassa sur le front. Mon père, qui attendait derrière pour partir dans la voiture de patrouille, me fit un appel de phare. Je dû donc démarrer et m'arracher à mon repos, qui avait été bien court en comparaison de ces six derniers mois.

Sur le chemin du retour, je savais que chaque kilomètre parcourut ne faisait que me rapprocher de l'horreur de mes cauchemars et de mes souvenirs...


	4. Imprévus

**Chapitre 4: Imprévus.**

En arrivant, je trainassais en bas jusqu'à ce que mon père m'expédie dans ma chambre.

- Tu as eu une longue journée et tu as besoin de récupérer. _Me lança-t-il en me poussant vers les escaliers._

Je remarquais son air soulagé, mais ne réagissait pas. Il était heureux, l'effet que Jake avait eu sur moi n'avait pas totalement disparu, alors j'essayer de mettre ces satanés cauchemars à l'épreuve.

Je me changeais sans hâte, me brossais les dents et filais dans ma chambre. Je me glissais dans mon lit, attendant mon habituelle sensation d'étouffement, resserrant les poings, je fermais brutalement mes paupières, prête à encaisser la douleur. Cependant, rien ne vint. Je me détendis un peu au bout de quelques instants, et sombrais dans un sommeil profond dénué de rêves.

A mon réveil, j'étais déboussolée, et malgré tout soulagée d'avoir enfin passer une nuit sans risquer de réveiller Charlie, et sans le soutien de mon Jacob. Mais j'étais sûre que ça ne durerait pas.

Sortant peu à peu de mon sommeil, je réalisais qu'il était trop tôt, bien trop pour une visite en tout cas. Alors, à l'aune de la veille, je pris tout mon temps. Charlie était déjà parti. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il devait travailler un dimanche -qui était normalement un jour de repos- et je notais mentalement de lui demander plus tard.

Alors que je nettoyais la vaisselle après mon petit-déjeuner, le téléphone sonna, et je sursautais -trop occupée à planifier ma journée à la Push avec Jake. C'était Billy.

- Bella, c'est Billy, _son ton m'inquiéta._

- Que se passe-t-il? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

- Oh, ce n'est pas moi, _souffla-t-il._

_- _C'est Jacob? Qu'es-ce qu'il a? _Paniquais-je._

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, je le conduis chez un médecin.

- J'arrive tout de suite, je viens vous aider.

- Non, reste chez toi, ça vaut mieux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais c'est surement contagieux. _Se récria-t-il._

Il avait dit cela vite, bien trop vite à mon goût. J'avais l'impression étrange qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

- D'accord, _dis-je perplexe. _Tenez moi informée, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci, je pense que ça va aller on se débrouille. Passe le bonjour à Charlie.

Billy raccrocha. Mais cette conversation et cette maladie étaient surprenantes et mystérieuses. Jake n'avais montré aucun symptôme précurseur d'une quelconque maladie. Et Billy avait l'air embêté, mais pas tellement pour son fils. Peut-être devenais-je parano, mais cette manière vague de s'exprimer et le refus de toute aide me firent penser qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que j'étais resté immobile près du téléphone, absorbée pas mes réflexions. Je finis donc la vaisselle en vitesse. Je montais faire mes devoirs de maths pour le lendemain. Une fois ceux la terminés, la journée n'était pas très avancée, et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je décidais alors de sortir prendre l'air. J'attrapais ma parka sur la patère en passant dans l'entrée, je sortis de la maison et me dirigeais instinctivement au fond du jardin, vers la forêt.

C'était encore une journée pluvieuse -le lot quotidien à Forks- mais les arbres m'abritaient. Tout cela me paraissait tellement familier, sans parvenir pourtant à dire pourquoi. Ce n'est que lorsque je me fus enfoncée dans la forêt, que, voyant un abri formé par un arbre écroulé sur un autre, je fis le rapprochement. De nombreux moi auparavant, j'étais venue ici. C'est alors qu'un flot de souvenirs m'attaqua sournoisement, cette vieille journée pluvieuse, et le rappel de ma nuit d'horreur me saisit. La douleur fut telle que je tombais à genoux dans la boue, livrant une bataille intérieure acharnée pour ne pas succomber à cette plaie béante qui détruisait tout sur son passage.

J'étais là, immobile et pleine de boue, les bras fermement serrés autour de ma poitrine quand j'entendis un bruissement de feuilles à quelques mètres de moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de tenter de comprendre d'où provenait ce bruit, je relevais la tête. Mon cœur accéléra soudai, Laurent était là. Il m'observait. Quelque chose me gênât, ça ne venait pas du fait qu'il me détaillait, et je ne trouvais pas ce qui clochait...

Il me souriait, j'en fus heureuse -peut-être même trop. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais toujours agenouillée. Je me relevais rapidement, soulagée grâce à cette apparition que je considérais comme un signe qu'_il_ était toujours là, et m'aimait peut-être encore. Je faillis le jeter à son cou, mais quelque chose me retint. Soudain mon regard se fixa sur ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur que ceux des vampires "végétariens"... Ils étaient rouges, presque bordeaux...

Je fus prise d'une panique inexplicable, et j'amorçais une retrait rapide quand _son_ ténor m'interpella.

"Non! Ne bouge pas"

Ca n'avait été qu'un chuchotement qui résonnait dans ma tête. Pourtant, je lui obéis, moyen pervers de garder ce lien étrange. Laurent avança alors d'un pas.

" Reste où tu es."

Encore _lui,_ j'étais aux anges.

- Bonjour Bella, que faites-vous ici? Seule? Vous seriez-vous perdue?

Son insistance sur le fait que je sois seule m'effraya, mais son sourire m'hypnotisa.

" Ne lui dis pas la vérité! Invente!" _Me pressa-t-il._

Chose facile à dire certes, mais beaucoup plus difficile à faire quand on s'appel Bella Swan et que tout en vous peux vous trahir...

- Je m'aérais un peu avant de rejoindre Ed...ward _(aïe),_ d'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez, il n'a pas digéré les évènements passés. _Lançais-je d'un ton qui se voulait assuré._

- Ah? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'ils étaient tous partis depuis un moment... _Dit-il mesquin._

- A vrai dire, les Cullen_ (ce coup la, j'eus du mal à le digérer)_ ont dû s'éloigner, ils attiraient trop l'attention. Mais ils reviennent souvent, bien que le temps me paraisse long _(pour être long, ça il l'était!)._

Laurent s'avança encore et un grondement féroce emplit mon crâne, il affichait un air satisfait et sûre de lui.

- Donc ils ne m'en voudront pas. _Conclut Laurent._  
- De quoi?  
- De t'avoir mangé ma chère. Figure-toi que je n'étais pas ici en visite, mais en chasse... Et face à toi, la faim me brûle. De toute façon, ils ne te retrouveront pas. La pluie aura tôt fait d'effacer toute trace de ton passage avant qu'ils ne reviennent -s'ils reviennent s'entend.

Ce coup de plus porté à mon cœur me paralysa. J'avais tant attendu la mort, et pourtant je ne voulais pas. Jacob et Charlie était là à présent, pour moi.

- En tout cas, tu peux t'estimer heureuse que ce ne soit que moi et pas Victoria. Elle a quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux pour toi en tête...

Soudain, tout fut si rapide que je ne vis rien. Le grondement dans ma tête était un cri de rage, -j'avais fermé les yeux, prêtes à affronter mon destin- quand j'entendis de gros bruits autour de moi. Je rouvrais les yeux, trop tard, tout: Laurent et la -ou les choses- qui avaient provoqué ce bruit avait disparu. Je ne perçus que de lointains éclats similaires aux sons que l'on entend lors de combat à l'épée dans de vieux films sur le moyen-âge.

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, et de toutes mes forces, pour rentrer. Mais les racines d'arbres se mettaient en travers de mon chemin, et s'amusaient à me faire tomber à maintes reprises.

J'arrivais enfin dans le jardin de Charlie, mais ne m'arrêtais pas, fonçant vers la maison. Il me fallait un abri, une protection, _ma _protection. Jacob. Je me précipitais sur le téléphone -l'après-midi était bien entamée, peut-être étaient-ils rentrés- composais le numéro à la hâte et attendais qu'on réponde. Rien ne vînt.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, Laurent, les Cullen, Jacob... Je suffoquais. M'asseyant sur le sol, je mis ma tête entre mes jambes. La plaie de mon cœur se rouvrit, j'avais l'impression que la douleur provoquée pas l'évocation de _leur _noms, et surtout de _lui,_ allait me briser, m'anéantir...

J'entendis la voiture de patrouille sur les graviers -ne voulant pas que Charlie me voit ainsi- je rassemblais toutes les forces qu'il me restait et montait rapidement. Dans la salle de bain, j'aperçus mon reflet, de grosses larmes s'écoulaient le long de mes joues, je pris une longue douche chaude pour me calmer et tenter de cacher mon mal-être à Charlie.

- Bella? Tu es la haut?

- Oui, je suis dans ma chambre papa. _Dis-je en ravalant mes sanglots constants._

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, s'en était trop: _eux,_ Jacob, Laurent, Victoria (je frémis en me demandant ce qu'elle me réservait). J'étais complètement perdue. Que pouvais-je faire alors que je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé? Mon cœur se réduisait petit à petit en poussière, et chaque grain était une partie de moi qui s'arrachait du reste de mon être, ne laissant que des blessures suintantes et sanguinolentes. J'encaissais en silence, tentant, tant bien que mal, de ne pas alarmer Charlie.


	5. Rechute

**Chapitre 5:****Rechute.**

Les heures passèrent, s'égrainant comme des jours. J'étais torturée. Pourquoi Jacob ne donnait pas de nouvelle, qu'avait-il? J'avais besoin de lui plus que jamais!

Et cette voix,_ sa_ voix, _son_ ténor, que signifiait donc cela? Pourquoi l'avais-je entendu comme s'_il_ était prêt de moi? Comme s'_il_ tenait toujours à moi, qu'_il_ voulait encore me protéger...

Non! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, _il _m'avait quittée, _il_ se moquait de moi, je ne lui apportait rien. _Il_ me l'avait dit des mois plus tôt, et ça, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier... Ces mots m'avaient été envoyés tels de puissants poignards aiguisés, me transperçant et me tuant avec une douleur inouïe.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée prostrée ainsi, -assise contre ma porte, seulement couverte d'une serviette, des torrents de larmes se déversant à chaque instant- mais ce temps avait dû inquiéter Charlie. Il montait les escaliers, l'entendant, je m'essuyais le visage avec un coin de ma serviette et tentais de relever -exercice périlleux- terminant assise sur mon lit. Charlie toqua à ma porte.

- Bella, chérie ça va?  
- Oui, _couinais-je._

Mon père ne fut pas dupe, il entra lentement. Me voyant ruisselante de larmes, il se précipita à mes côtés, me pris tendrement (mais fermement) dans ses bras et me berçât -telle une enfant. Je n'arrivais jamais à exprimer mes sentiments face à mon père -et lui non plus- mais en cet instant, la peur, la vulnérabilité et la fatigue me poussèrent à me confier.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je t'aime papa, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. _Sanglotais-je._

Je relevais la tête, tentant de comprendre ce que Charlie ressentait. Son visage était empreint de douleur, de douceur, de compassion, et son regard était plein d'amour.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, je ne te lâcherais pas. _Parvînt-il à chuchoter difficilement._

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment. Nous n'avions rien à rajouter. Tout avait été dit, même si ça n'avait été qu'à demi-mot, puis, mon ventre qui n'avait pas était correctement nourris depuis très longtemps, se manifesta. Mon père eu un léger sourire forcé. Il détacha délicatement notre étreinte, se leva, et se dirigea vers ma porte.

- Habille-toi ma Bella. Je vais commander une pizza.

Ce contact avec mon père m'insuffla un peu de force, assez pour me relever, me changer, et descendre tenter de manger quelque chose. Tout ce temps, j'étais à nouveau léthargique. Arrivée en bas, mon père se renseigna sur ma journée.

- Jacob est malade. _Dis-je pendant la conversation._  
- Aucun soucis à se faire, c'est un solide bonhomme, il sera vite remit.  
- Je ne sais pas, Billy avait l'air super inquiet, il m'a même dit qu'il emmenait Jake à l'hôpital, tu te rends compte?

En effet, ça n'était pas anodin, les Quileutes n'allaient jamais à l'hôpital, encore moins les Black! Mon père grommela son assentiment en allant ouvrir au livreur qui venait d'arriver. Quand il revint, j'étais assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine complètement dépitée. Il s'affola alors, se précipita prêt de moi -lâchant la pizza sur la table- et pausa son bras sur mes épaules.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ma chérie? _Souffla-t-il._  
- J'ai l'impression que Billy a voulut me faire passer un message, que Jake ne veut plus me voir. _Sanglotais-je._

Charlie passa son autre main autour de mon visage -une telle proximité entre nous était incroyable-, puis il essuya mes larmes et me colla contre lui.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu as mal interprété ce qu'il te disait.

Je me haïssais, je le faisais encore souffrir, je le voyais bien au son et au timbre de sa voix. J'avais beau essayer de me rassurer, même ces bras si aimants ne pouvaient m'apaiser. Charlie le sentit.

- Tu veux que j'appel Billy pour en savoir plus? _Proposa-t-il._  
- Ca ne servirait à rien, ils ne répondent plus au téléphone!  
- Eh bien, nous irons à la réserve dès la fin de tes cours demain.

J'acquiesçais, puis réussi à me calmer le temps d'avaler une part de pizza et de remonter. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'essayais de ne plus penser à rien -autant demander au destin de ne pas faire son œuvre-, peine perdue. Tous les éléments récents me poursuivaient, et le sommeil, lui, me fuyait.

Avec tous ces dangers environnants, je m'aperçus d'une chose: je n'étais pas un aimant à problème comme _il_ me l'avait dit, j'étais un danger... Une évidence me frappa alors : vu que j'étais un danger, à chaque instant je m'étais la vie de mon père en péril! Comment pouvais-je empêcher cela? Comment pouvais-je parvenir à faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Je ne savais pas, s'_ils_ avaient été là, je leur aurais demandé de me transformer au plus vite. Toute douleur aurait été parée. Mais _ils _m'avaient tous abandonnée des les pires conditions qu'il soit. Je repensais soudain à un évènement, un an plus tôt... Le fourgon d'Eric. _S'il _n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas à avoir peur à présent, tout aurait été réglé depuis bien longtemps, la souffrance ne m'aurait pas habitée pendant plus de six mois, et surtout, je n'aurais rien espéré d'un jeune indien...

La pluie battante me tapait sur les nerfs, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil de toute façon. Je repensais à la visite chez les Quileutes le lendemain. J'allais trouver Jacob et le contraindre à s'expliquer! Pour qui se prenait-il de m'éviter ainsi? C'était inutilement cruel, et mon cœur menaçait de flancher au prochain coup porté...

Cette nuit la, je dormis très peu, et mes songes étaient plus horribles encore que mes cauchemars habituels. Laurent, Victoria et un loup brun-roux gigantesque se rapprochaient de moi, menaçant de me tuer, et _lui_ regardait la scène, complètement indifférent. Je me réveillais en sursaut à l'instant précis où les deux tueurs allaient mordre, à ce moment, _il_ souriait, comme s'_il_ désirait ma mort. Je mordis l'oreiller pour retenir un hurlement de terreur.

Il était encore trop tôt, Charlie n'était pas levé, mais je ne pouvais pas me rendormir. Je me levais, rassemblait quelques affaires au hasard, et allais discrètement prendre une douche bien chaude pour tenter d'oublier tout ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'eau chaude sur mon visage et mon corps eût l'effet escompté. Mais à peine sortie de la douche, mes problèmes m'accablèrent à nouveau. Je sortis de la salle, une fois habillée, et tombais sur un Charlie encore tout ensommeillé, ce qui, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, me fit sourire...

Je descendis à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Charlie. La soirée de la veille avait changée beaucoup de chose entre nous, nous étions plus proches. Prenant conscience de ça, je fus prise d'une panique horrible. Comment pouvais-je me séparer de mon père, au moment où nous nous retrouvions vraiment? Lorsqu'il arriva, ses traits étaient moins tirés que d'ordinaire, un mince sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, Charlie paraissait vraiment plus léger, soulagé.

- Je risque d'y prendre goût. _Plaisanta-t-il en désignant du menton son bol de café fumant et ses toasts._  
- J'espère bien que non, je ne veux pas devenir insomniaque!

J'avais essayé de répondre sur le même ton léger que lui, mais, à mes oreilles, cela sonnait faux. Charlie ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et il sourit. Mais je lui avais révélé une partie de la vérité, je ne dormais plus, ou très peu, les poches sous mes yeux pouvaient en témoigner. Et l'absence de Jacob, qui en à peine une journée (!!) m'étais devenu essentiel, se faisait déjà cruellement sentir. Repensant à Jake, je me rappelais la visite de la visite de ce soir.

- Papa,_ fis-je, _pour les Black, on fait comment?

Je baissais la tête, j'avais vraiment peur que cette visite ne soit la dernière souffrance que je ressentirais si Jake me rejetait. Mon père ne fut pas dupe, et failli s'étouffer en avalant un toast. Il passa sa main sous son menton -ce qui devenait naturel à présent- et redressa ma tête, de manière à pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons chercher une explication et nous l'aurons, et si Billy cautionne ce que je fais Jake et bien qu'il aille au diable!

J'étais soulagée, de la persuasion qui perçait dans les propos de Charlie, mais le fait qu'il soit près à se brouiller avec son vieil ami à cause de moi me fit culpabiliser. J'avais la gorge serrée.

- Papa, je ne veux pas que tu te dispute avec Billy à cause de Jacob et moi... C'est ton ami et je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux...

Tant d'émotions se lisaient sur son visage que je m'y perdais. L'amour, la confiance, la compassion, l'espoir... Il caressa tendrement ma joue et reprit.

- Ecoute, je me fiche que Billy soit mon ami, si son fils te fais souffrir et qu'il le soutien, nous n'aurons plus rie à faire ensemble. Et pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas toi qui me rend malheureux, mais plutôt les épreuves que tu dois traverser ma chérie.

Un tel discours était inhabituel, tan par sa longueur que par las sentiments qui perçaient dans son ton, mais il me fit du bien. Charlie était là pour moi, il me soutenait et m'aimait. Mais cet instant fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Mon père se leva lentement pour aller décrocher. L'appel ne dure pas longtemps, mais Charlie était attendu au plus vite au poste de police. Il raccrocha et vint m'embrasser.

- Merci pour le petit-déj'. Je dois filer, on se rejoint ici après tes cours et on ira directement à la Push.  
- Au fait papa, _je repensais à son travail de la veille_, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là hier?  
- Tu n'en a pas entendu parler? Il y a un ours dans la forêt, un campeur à disparu, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir.  
- Oh...

C'est la seule chose que je parvins à dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle bête dans les parages. Il me restait un peu de temps avant de devoir partir. Je finissais donc de déjeuner, puis filais à l'étage prendre mes affaires de cours, et redescendais récupérer ma parka. Je sortis, fermais la porte et me dépêchait de rejoindre ma Chevrolet avant d'être trempée.

Arrivée au lycée, mon premier cours était biologie. Depuis que j'avais quitté mon boulot au magasin, Mike était assis sur ma table à chaque début de cours, on aurait cru une moule accrochée à son rocher. J'étais à peine arrivée au niveau de ma paillasse qu'il commençait déjà à parler, ça avait le don de m'agacer. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il qu'il n'avait aucune chance? Il faut croire qu'il ne se laisserait jamais de ces bavardages inutiles. C'était un jeu de séduction dans lequel il était le seul à rentrer. Je le laissais parler, sans l'écouter pendant que je m'installais. Il daigna enfin descendre et d'en aller quand le prof entra dans la salle.

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même façon, j'étais là, mais je n'écoutais rien de ce qui se disait, trop occupée à imaginer la confrontation Black, Swan de ce soir. Le meilleur des scénarios était que Jake soit vraiment malade et que tout s'arrange, le pire était qu'il me rejette, que je sombre et que nos pères ne s'adressent plus la parole.

A la fin des cours, je sortis le cœur gros, et pas particulièrement pressée à l'idée de cette rencontre imminente.


	6. Confrontation

_Merci à Malfoy Funambule pour ses reviews, contente que ma fic te plaise =D._

**Chapitre 6: Confrontation.**

Moi qui ne roulais déjà pas vite en temps normal, je mis encore plus de temps que d'ordinaire à parcourir les deux kilomètres qui s'éparaient le lycée de la maison. Dès que je fus rentrée, je pus constater que Charlie tenait parole et était prêt. Il m'attendait pour partir. Je déposais lentement mes affaires, puis rejoignais mon père dans l'entrée.

Dans la voiture, ma tension s'était encore accrut, et Charlie dut le ressentir -surement à cause du silence pesant qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture de patrouille-, car il prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra. Les mots étaient inutiles, cette simple pognée de main signifiait sa présence et soutien inconditionnelle.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement, trop à mon goût, à la réserve. Personne ne trainait dans le village, à croire que tout le monde se préparait à un cataclysme. Charlie se garât devant la maison de Billy, il coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu es prête? Ca va aller?

J'acquiesçais, aucun son ne pouvait s'échapper de ma bouche. Je défis sans hâte aucune ma ceinture, puis sortis doucement. Charlie avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture. Il posa son bras sur mes épaules autour de mes épaules et exerçât une légère pression pour m'exhorter au courage.

Nous nous tournâmes ensemble vers la maison. Mon père attendait que je bouge pour avancer avec moi. Je vis alors un rideau bouger, quelqu'un nous avait donc observés, j'en fus révoltée. Je serais les poings, bien décidée, et avançais. Charlie ne me quittât pas et restât à mon niveau. Il frappa avec force à la porte. Billy vînt nous ouvrir un instant plus tard.

- Salut, on peut entrer? _Fit Charlie._

Billy parut très mal à l'aise et se tortilla sur son fauteuil. De l'intérieur nous parvenait plusieurs voix d'hommes.

- Euh, ça ne vaudrait mieux pas, Jacob est contagieux.

Charlie ne se démonta pas, pendant que je restais crispée face à ce mensonge éhonté.

- Il faut qu'on parle, et Jake ne doit pas être si contagieux vu le monde déjà présent. _Insista mon père._

Je n'en revenais pas, je n'avais jamais vu Charlie remonté contre Billy ainsi. Sa détermination raviva la mienne et j'essayais de regarder par dessus la tête de Billy. Je vis trois indien aux cheveux raz, et qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, de dos du moins. Billy paraissait hésiter et recula un peu de l'encadrement de la porte, mais pas comme s'il nous invitait à entrer. La voix de Jacob résonna alors.

- Laisse-les, de toute façon ils ne partiront pas avant.

Sa voix n'avait rien de malade, il semblait même être en pleine forme. Ce qui découlait de ces paroles était de la colère et de la résignation. Mon désire d'explication, bien que celle-ci m'effrayait au plus haut point, se renforçât encore d'avantage. Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour. Je le voulais, mais cette confrontation était un passage obligatoire. Billy se recula encore, nous laissant la place d'entrer, puis il referma la porte derrière nous. Charlie ne relâchât pas son étreinte autour de mes épaules, mais ce contact ne m'aida pas cette fois. Ma respiration était difficile maintenant que j'étais certaine que Jacob n'était pas malade. A présent, nous étions face à lui, il nous jeta un regard noir qui me fit frissonner. Je ne reconnaissais pas mon ami.

- Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez? _Demanda-t-il sans aucune politesse._  
- Te parler calmement. _Répondit Charlie._  
- Allez-y je vous écoute...  
- Tu ne m'as pas compris je crois. Je voudrais que tes amis nous laissent. _Expliqua mon père._

Jake regarda les deux autre garçons et leur fit signe de sortir. Ils paraissaient hésiter, Billy intervint et les poussa vers la porte, puis il nous rejoignit et attendit que quelqu'un daigne reprendre la parole, nous regardant tous tour à tour. Jacob se décida au bout de quelques instants d'un silence oppressant.

- Bon alors vous vouliez parler, allez-y. _Dit-il affable._

Cette phrase eut pour effet d'énerver Charlie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Mais pour qui oses-tu te prendre? On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ou quoi? _Tonna-t-il._

C'est alors que Billy intervint, tentant d'apaiser les esprits. J'avais envie de baffer Jacob, comment pouvait-il parler de la sorte à mon père? N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour qui que ce soit? Charlie parvint à se reprendre, mais sa mâchoire rester crispée. Il s'adressa à Billy.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu plus au téléphone?

Le vieil indien parut être pris au dépourvu. Il s'éclaircit la voix, cherchant visiblement une réponse valable.

- Hum les lignes étaient en dérangement.  
- A vrai dire, nous ne voulions pas vous répondre. _Coupa Jacob en insistant sur le "vous"._

Il m'avait fixée en disant cela, et mon cœur avait reçu une décharge surpuissante, telle une lame crantée qui transperçait de part en part cet organe qui avait déjà tant souffert ces derniers mois. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Je faillis défaillir, seul le bras de mon père m'en empêcha. Charlie s'en inquiéta, il me tourna vers lui et fixa son regard au mien, je tentais d'y chercher le soutien dont j'avais besoin, mais n'y parvenait pas. Mon père tourna la tête vers Jacob.

- Et pourquoi cela gamin? _Demanda-t-il._  
- Je n'en avais pas envie tout simplement.

Son ton désinvolte eut le don de me sortir du gouffre dans lequel je plongeais en silence depuis quelques jours. Je parvins à me ressaisir, je me tournais vers Jacob et lui demandais.

- Pourquoi avoir fait croire à une maladie?  
- C'était plus simple. _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

Je me retournais furieuse vers Billy, je ne savais plus par quoi commencer.

- Et vous le laissez faire? _Hurlais-je. _Vous mentez pour lui?  
- Bella, je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi. M_'interrompis-Jacob. _C'est _Toi_ que je ne voulais plus voir. Je ne suis pas là pour combler les trous...

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et eut un sourire condescendant.  
J'avais été idiote de croire qu'une guérison était possible. Je m'étais trop accrochée à cet espoir. Ce sourire était pour me rappeler cette après-midi dans son garage: "J'adore combler les trous"... Soudain tout se mit en place dans ma tête, je ne serais jamais plus heureuse. Mon cœur ne supporta pas ce énième coup, il se déchira littéralement. Ma respiration se stoppa nette, les contours de la pièce devinrent flous et vacillèrent pendant que _son_ ténor rugissait dans ma tête.

S'en était trop, je m'écroulais sur le sol, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Je ne vis que le visage paniqué de mon père au-dessus de moi, puis je tombais dans ce gouffre sans fond...

_Pour le prochain chapitre je vais vous demandez votre avis. Vous préféreez que les Cullen réaparaissent ou pas? _

_Et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas les review, que je sache que ma fic et lu et si elle plait ou pas. Merci d'avance._


	7. Inconscience

**Chapitre 7: Inconscience.**

Je n'éprouvais plus rien, ce trou noir qui m'aspirait était source de quiétude... Chacun de mes souvenirs se rappelait à moi, mais contre toute attente, je ne souffrais pas. C'était comme regarder se dérouler la vie d'une autre devant les yeux. Ma mère, mon père, _lui_, _sa_ famille, Jacob, Angela... Tous leurs visages s'imposaient successivement à moi, ne laissant jamais aucun ressentiment. Je planais. Cette sensation était la seule agréable que j'avais vécue depuis ce qui me semblait être des siècles.

Je n'essayais pas de me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression que jamais plus rien n'arriverais, bon ou mauvais. Je pouvais tout oublier, Laurent, Victoria, les bruits assourdissants dont la source m'était restée inconnue dans la forêt, _lui, eux,_ tout! Je me laissais sombrer, voulant me rapprocher de la mort.

Les mois, les jours, les heures, plus rien ne comptait. J'étais entrainée vers les profondeurs abyssales et noires de ce gouffre. Cependant, je n'éprouvais aucune crainte... Vivante, j'avais été bien trop idiote, tentant toujours en vain de me raccrocher aux personnes qu'il ne fallait pas. Je n'avais plus à me soucier de rien à présent, je ne respirais plus, mon cœur m'était totalement étranger et je me rapprochais de la fin, je sentais que ma chute ralentissait et ce qui m'entourait devenait plus clair, paisible.

Je tentais de remuer légèrement, pour savoir si tout était fini, si je pouvais aller en paix, une main s'agrippa à la mienne. Je ne comprenais pas, qui pouvait m'attendre. J'ouvris lentement les paupières lorsque je m'étouffais. Quelque chose était logée dans ma gorge et m'empêchait de respirer. Mon père tenta de me retenir, appelant du secours, je me débattais comme une lionne, il fallait que je respire, j'en avais besoin. Nous ne devions pas être seuls, car j'entendis quelqu'un se précipiter de l'autre côté de ma tête et appeler à un interphone.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un homme entra, je me figeais soudain et retombais mollement dans le lit. Ce n'était pas possible! Ce cauchemar ne cesserait donc jamais! Ce médecin arriva rapidement et s'affaira à retirer le tuyau qui obstruait ma gorge. Durant tout ce temps je le fixais, lui ne daigna pas soutenir mon regard.

Mon père caressait mon front, me chuchotant à l'oreille des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Je ne bougeais plus. Je n'étais donc pas morte, j'étais désemparée. Et que faisait-il là? Qui était dans cette pièce?

Je regardais autour de moi, Charlie, _ce_ médecin et... Jacob. Comment osait-il? Et comment Carlisle s'autorisait-il à m'approcher? J'étais hors de moi.

- Sortez d'ici! _Hurlais-je._ Allez-vous-en! Je ne veux pas vous voir!

Je regardais fixement Carlisle et Jacob, attrapant et serrant le bras de mon père. J'étais furieuse! Comment pouvaient-ils être là alors qu'ils m'avaient tant fait souffrir?

Jacob parut hésiter, il ouvrit la bouche, voulant surement prendre la parole, mais ne dit rien. Charlie le fusilla du regard. Il s'adressa aux deux hommes.

- Vous l'avez entendue, sortez. _Dit-il fermement._

Carlisle sembla dépité, mais il ne répondit pas, acquiesça tristement et sortit, suivit par Jacob qui me lança un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Sitôt l'eut-il fait, je fondis en larmes. Un intarissable flot de larmes se déversait de mes yeux. Charlie se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Chut ma chérie, tout va bien, ils sont sortis.

Il tentait de me rassurer, me caressant doucement les cheveux pendant qu'il prononçait ses paroles apaisantes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je réussi à me calmer et à arrêter de pleurer. Charlie resserrât son étreinte.

- Bella, j'ai eu si peur. _Souffla-t-il._

Je relevais la tête et observais mon père. Sa voix était rauque. Son regard trahissait de la peur, du soulagement et de l'amour. Je me rendis alors compte que ses traits étaient tirés à l'extrême, ses yeux bouffis et ses cernes profondément creusées.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Et où suis-je?

Ma demande sembla lui faire oublier tout le reste.

- Oh, ma chérie, j'étais paniquée. Chez Billy, tu t'es écroulée, j'ai appelé les secours, ils t'ont emmenés à l'hôpital. Là-bas, les médecins ne comprenaient pas et ils ont préférés te faire transférer à Seattle. Ces quatre derniers jours ont été les plus horribles de ma vie Bella...

Charlie posa son front contre le mien. J'étais perdue. Si j'étais à Seattle que faisait Carlisle ici? Ne devrais-je pas ne plus jamais le revoir?

- Pourquoi Carlisle est ici?

- Il travail dans cet hôpital, il en est même le meilleur médecin. Comme personne ne comprenait ce que tu avais exactement, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à ton chevet, quand je m'absentais, il a veillé sur toi hors de ses heures de garde. C'est vraiment un homme bien...

Mon père était plein de reconnaissance pour Carlisle. Un rire hystérique sortit de ma bouche. Je ne me contrôlais plus.

- Un homme bien? Ah ah ah. Tu crois sincèrement que c'est un homme bien? Alors qu'il s'est enfuit avec toute sa famille sans rien dire à personne. Mais de qui ce moque-t-on à la fin?

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, j'étais devenue agressive, c'était la seule défense que j'avais. Mon père s'était éloigné de moi et me regardais l'air perplexe. Je me sentis coupable, après tout, Charlie n'était pour rien dans leur fuite.

- Désolée. _Dis-je penaude._ _Pour changer de sujet, je continuais. _Pourquoi avais-je un tube dans la gorge?

Charlie qui avait baissé la tête la redressa doucement. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense souffrance, je devinais qu'il revivait la scène.

- Tu as fais un état de choc très grave ma chérie, c'est ça que personne ne comprenait. Tu es tombée dans le coma et tu ne respirais plus mon cœur... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre Bella...

Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, je tentais d'attraper son bras pour l'attirer vers moi, lui prouver que tout aller mieux, mais des tuyaux m'en empêchèrent.

- Oh! Beurk! _Fis-je._

Charlie me regarda surpris. Je lui indiquais la perfusion. Il sourit mais ne dit rien. Je repensais aux personnes dans ma chambre à mon réveil.

- Qu'es-ce que Jacob faisait là? _Demandais-je._

- Il culpabilise, en te voyant tomber, c'est lui qui a réagit le plus vite. Il t'a rattrapée avant que tu ne t'ouvre la tête sur le bord de la table. Puis il s'est mis à pleurer alors qu'il t'avait dans les bras et te serrais en pleurnichant. Il est venu plusieurs fois te voir.

Alors c'était donc ça... Il se sentait coupable, à tel point qu'il me rendait visite très souvent. Qu'il aille au diable! Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié et j'avais bien l'intention de le lui dire!

- Papa, je crois que je vais devoir m'expliquer avec eux. _Fis-je en indiquant la porte._

- Rien ne presse ma chérie. _M'interrompit Charlie. _Repose-toi, et quand tu seras prête j'irais te les chercher, si tu le veux toujours.

Il me caressa le front tendrement. Ce petit geste me redonna de la force et du courage. J'étais fermement décidée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bon, il _faut_ que je leur parle. Tu peux aller chercher Jacob s'il te plaît.

Charlie me regarda, guère heureux. Il craignait vraiment que je ne retombe dans le coma. Il m'embrassa et alla vers la porte. J'essayais alors de me contrôler et de rester calme. Mais une haine immense s'empara de moi, en repensant à ce que j'avais enduré à cause d'eux et de leurs familles...

_Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le 8 est déjà en court d'écriture. Si je peux je vais vous le poster aujourd'hui. Mais les reviews m'encouragent. La reprise des cours va m'empêcher de pouvoir écrire aussi souvent que ces derniers temps. _


	8. Explications

**Chapitre 8: Explications.**

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, Jake passa la tête, je fixais le plafond, essayant de canaliser cette haine. Il entra, referma la porte et s'avança vers moi l'air penaud. J'étais plus froide que je ne l'avais jamais été.

- Charlie m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. _Commença Jacob._  
- Je ne le _veux_ pas, mais je le dois! Crois moi, ça n'est pas de gaieté de cœur...

Mon ton était plein d'une haine dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Il baissa tristement la tête, j'étais fière de ne pas me démonter.

- Je l'ai bien cherché. _Reprit-il la voix cassé._  
- Bel euphémisme en effet! _Crachais-je. _Pourquoi es-tu venu?  
- Pour toi... _Il me regarda l'air suppliant._  
_- _Pour moi? Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié! Ton message est bien passé, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, ne t'en fais pas!

Il releva la tête, comme alerté pas quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Il voulut parler, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps, je bouillonnais de rage. Il osait prétendre qu'il était venu pour moi, alors que je me retrouvais ici précisément à cause de lui!...

- Aller! Va-t-en, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable s'il m'arrive quelque chose, après tout tu n'es pas mon ami.

Une telle bile se déversait de mes propos que je crus que c'était la raison de son air soudainement outré.

- Pour sûre, je ne sais que ce sera à cause de ces satanés sangs-sues._ Jura-t-il._

J'en restais bouche bée, comment savait-il? De qui parlait-il? D'_eux, _ou de Laurent et Victoria?

Jacob interpréta mal mon silence, il le prit pour de la peur. Il saisit ma main, la caressant lentement et ajouta:

- Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal.

Mon cœur se glaçât. Imaginer Jacob face à la sauvagerie de Laurent et Victoria me terrifiait. Ce n'est que lorsque Carlisle entrât en trombe dans ma chambre, envoyant claquer la porte contre le mur, Charlie sur ses talons que je remarquais le bruit strident d'un moniteur près de moi, j'avais arrêté de respirer et mon cœur avait eu plusieurs ratés inquiétants. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et repartis à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni les battements excessivement rapides de mon cœur, ni ma respiration saccadée. Je m'étais agrippée aux barreaux du lit et à la main de Jacob.

Carlisle se précipita près de moi, repoussant Jacob. Il inspecta les branchements sur ma poitrine et me forçat à me rallonger dans le lit par une légère mais ferme pression sur mes épaules

- Elle doit se reposer. _Dit-il à l'adresse de Jacob et de mon père. _Veuillez sortir.

Jacob serra ma main une dernière fois, nous n'avions pas finie cette conversation et il le savait aussi bien que moi. Je devais avoir mes réponses.

- Je reste dans le couloir avec ton père, je repasserais plus tard. _Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille._

Son souffle était chaud, et sa main presque brûlante alors que je n'avais pas froid, le contraste m'apparut énorme. Ce contact était étrange, jamais auparavant Jacob ne m'avait semblé aussi chaud. Je fus tirée de mes réflexions en voyant Carlisle se dirigé vers la porte. Ma chambre était déjà vide.

- Attendez! _Chuchotais-je._

Je savais qu'il m'entendait parfaitement. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, un léger sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était satisfait que je m'adresse à lui.

- Oui, que puis-je pour toi? _Demanda-t-il avenant._  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?  
- Je travail dans cet hôpital Bella.  
- Vous n'avez pas compris ma question, j'étais censée ne plus jamais vous revoir, alors que faites-vous à Seattle? _Le coupais-je peu à même._

Son expression changea subitement. De courtois, il devint triste. Je me mis à me le reprocher, après tout, lui n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Je le prenais pour responsable alors que le coupable n'était pas là. Un sentiment de culpabilité immense s'empara de moi, et je me remis à pleurer. Décidément, j'allais me dessécher à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Carlisle se rapprocha et prit très lentement ma main. La froideur de sa peau me calma un peu. Je lui sautais au cou et le serrais de toutes mes forces.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. _Pantelais-je le visage strié de larmes._

Une fois la surprise passée, il me prit doucement dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux d'une main hésitante. Le sentiment de culpabilité redoubla d'intensité, mais mes larmes avaient cessées. Il me consolait alors que j'avais été odieuse avec lui, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Je suis désolée.  
- Chut, ce n'est rien, je comprends. _M'interrompit-il._

Je me raccrochais encore plus fort à son cou. Il m'avait tellement manqué, lui et sa famille. Soudain je repensais à Edward, un hoquet de douleur me fit gémir, tel un animal blessé. Carlisle desserra mes bras et se dégagea habilement pour tenter de comprendre la raison de cette douleur. Ne constatant aucun raison physique, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il dû comprendre, il me serra de nouveau contre lui, en me frottant tendrement le dos. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Reprenant mes esprits, je m'écartais un peu de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, mais je devais lui parler. J'inspirais profondément et repris:

- Carlisle pourquoi êtes-vous à Seattle? Je suis heureuse de vous revoir s'entend, mais une seule séparation est déjà assez dure, alors une deuxième, je n'ose même pas imaginer...

Je ne sais pas si mon visage trahissait tout la peine que j'avais pu ressentir ces derniers mois, mais quand Carlisle m'observa attentivement, il sursauta et parut effrayé.

- Je suis navré Bella, nous ne pensions pas te revoir, nous nous sommes dit que vu que tu ne venais jamais à Seattle, c'était un lieu peu risqué. Mais quand j'ai su que tu étais dans le coma je n'ai pas voulus me cacher, j'ai préféré venir t'aider et soutenir ton père... Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il avait baissé la tête, signe de sa sincérité. J'en fus touchée et repris sa main dans la mienne. J'attendais qu'il me regarde pour reprendre la parole. Lorsqu'il le fit je me lançais:

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de mon état, je vous suis reconnaissante de ne pas vous êtes enfuit, sans vous, mon père n'aurait pas surmonté ces quatre jours.

A cet instant, j'étais sûre que si Carlisle avait pu pleurer, de grosses larmes auraient coulées sur ses joues. Ce moment été intense. Je pensais alors qu'il devait surement aller travailler et la peur me tenailla. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, c'était probablement égoïste, mais je m'en fichais. Son départ aurait signifié ma perte définitive... Je me raccrochais fermement à sa main que je n'avais pas lâchée, mon pouls s'accéléra, mes yeux se firent suppliants. Carlisle comprit rapidement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma garde est presque finie, je repasserais plus tard. Essaye de te reposer. Ta journée à été très éprouvante.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, comme l'aurait fait Charlie et sortit. Suivant ses conseils, je m'enfonçais dans le lit, en me repassant notre conversation. Ma bêtise m'avait fait oublier le principal. Qui était au courant de mon état? Es-ce qu'_il_ savait?

Mon père entra rapidement dans ma chambre et me rejoignis. Il le prit dans ses bras et me serra plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il embrassa mes cheveux plusieurs fois.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça tu entends. _Souffla-t-il._ J'ai cru avoir une attaque en entendant cette machine.

Je ne répondis pas, Jacob entra silencieusement. Je me rappelais que cette conversation la aussi été inachevée. Charlie me relâchât.

- Ma chérie, je dois rentrer, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler au poste. Je te laisse avec Jacob, je reviens demain à la première heure.  
- Repose-toi, de toute façon Carlisle doit venir après sa garde et tu en as besoin. _Lui répondis-je._

Il m'embrassa et s'éloigna, je voyais que s'en aller lui coûtait beaucoup, mais il ne devait pas négliger son travail, et j'avais besoin de parler à Jacob seul à seul. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour l'encourager. Ca fonctionna, il sortit finalement. Je me tournais directement vers l'indien.

- De qui parlais-tu tout à l'heure en disant les "sangs-sues"?

Il parut étonné par cette question directe. J'avais oubliée ma colère grâce à Carlisle, j'étais donc beaucoup plus calme. Il mit du temps à répondre, beaucoup de temps. Il était gêné.

- Bella je n'ai pas le droit de tout t'expliquer, mais je sais que deux vampires trainaient à Forks récemment. Un homme et une femme.

C'était donc Laurent et Victoria, je fus parcourut de frissons des pieds à la tête, Jacob ne comprit pas leurs origines. Pensant que j'avais froid, il m'avait faites me déplacer sur le lit, s'était assis près de moi et avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules. Son contact si chaud, pour une raison obscure, m'apaisa. Je ne bougeais pas, trop fatiguée. Avant même que je comprenne ce que je disais, une phrase était sortie toute seule.

- C'était donc toi, les bruits dans les bois. _Chuchotais-je._

Jacob tressaillit, je n'avais pas saisit le sens de ma phrase, qu'il y répondait déjà.

- Je pensais que tu ne nous avais pas vus.

Cette fois, ce fut mon tour de tressaillir. Il était donc responsable de ces bruits et il n'était pas seul. Mais quelque chose m'échappait. Avec qui était-il? Pourquoi Laurent avait-il disparut? Comment s'en était-il sorti? Qu'étais devenu Laurent?

- Jake, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'explique. Je risque de devenir complètement folle sinon.

Il hésita, sonda mon regard, puis se lança dans ses explications. La légende selon laquelle les hommes de sa tribu étaient des loups s'était révélée vrai. Il en avait fait les frais en le devenant aussi -ne sachant pas cela, je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas lui faire comprendre le malentendu-, il m'expliqua que c'était pour ça qu'il m'évitait, pour ne pas me mettre en danger à son contact. Cette révélation anéantit toute ma colère, je suivais attentivement son histoire.

- Ce week-end, nous avons trouvé la trace de vampires, nous étions sur le qui-vive, à leur recherche, nous n'en avons trouvé qu'un mais il était sur le point de t'attaquer. Je n'ai pas attendu la décision de Sam, j'ai foncé te protéger. Je l'ai écarté un maximum de toi, les autres ont été obligés de me suivre et ça m'a valut une sérieuse leçon après. Je ne suis pas le chef, je n'ai pas le droit de me lancer comme ça.

Mon esprit était vide, complètement déconnecté. La fatigue était trop forte, je me calais contre Jacob, la tête sur son épaule.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins? _Demanda-t-il._  
- De quoi? _Dis-je ensommeillée._  
- Eh bien, de l'avoir tué...  
- Non, Jake, il allait me tuer. Merci d'être intervenu. _Je baillais._  
- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, tu es exténuée, tu encaisse bien, mais il ne faut pas tenter le diable. Repose-toi. Bonne nuit. _Souffla-t-il en riant._

Il m'embrassa lui aussi sur le front, me déposa sur l'oreiller et sortit en éteignant la lumière. Je ne voulais pas dormir, il fallait que je parle à Carlisle, mais la fatigue était trop forte, et elle l'emporta...


	9. Surprises

**Chapitre 9: Surprises.**

Cette nuit la, mon sommeil était de plomb, mais _ce_ cauchemar qui me hantait depuis des mois ne fit pas d'exception. J'étais seule, abandonnée et je sentais cette horrible verdure qui recouvrait tout m'engloutir. Je dû m'agiter dans mon sommeil car quelqu'un m'en tira. Deux mains froides me secouaient légèrement au niveau des épaules. J'ouvrais mes yeux, dans le noir je ne perçus qu'un reflet d'une blancheur singulière. Mon cœur s'accéléra, ayant parfois quelques ratés. Ce pouvait-il qu'_il_ ait-été mis au courant? Se préoccupait-il encore de moi?

Mes yeux s'acclimatèrent au noir environnant, et quand je reconnus Carlisle, mon cœur se serra. Il avait beau avoir dit qu'il repasserait, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il resterait et me tirerait d'un cauchemar. J'en fus touchée et très reconnaissante. J'avais envie de le reprendre dans mes bras, pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, et c'est ce que je fis. Je me rejetais dans ses bras, étouffant mes larmes sur son épaule. Il ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, il me serra un peu. Carlisle semblait heureux de me revoir et soulagé. J'avais l'impression qu'une infime partie de moi, qui avait disparue depuis bien longtemps, réintégrait sa place initiale.

- Merci. _Soufflais-je._  
- Mais de quoi Bella? _Demanda-t-il surprit._  
- D'être là, de tenir parole, j'avais tellement peur de ne plus vous revoir.

Je sanglotais, Carlisle se recula un peu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais besoin de la froideur de cette peau, mais ce n'était pas _sa_ peau. Aurait-_il_ été là que je l'aurais rejeté, je ne lui apportais rien, _il_ me l'avait dit, alors autant ne plus y revenir. Je repensais alors à une question.

- Carlisle, est-il au courant pour moi?  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. De plus il ne passe presque plus nous voir...  
- Comment ça? _M'étonnais-je._  
- Lorsque nous sommes... _Il s'interrompit, mon cœur se scindât à nouveau en deux, je plaquais mes deux mains sur ma poitrine pour recoller les morceaux, il m'observa mais reprit, _il est partit de son côté, en s'isolant de tout et de tous. _M'expliqua Carlisle._

Je repensais aux distractions dont _il_ m'avait parlé, elles devaient être nombreuses pour qu'_il_ en oublie les siens. Deus grosses larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues, mes bras étaient croisés autour de ma poitrine et ma respiration était difficile. Carlisle sembla réellement s'inquiéter.

- Bella que t'arrive-t-il?  
- Ne vous en fait pas, ce n'est rien. Les souvenirs sont la pire des douleurs... _Marmonnais-je tristement._

Cette fois, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Carlisle me prit dans ses bras tendrement. J'avais vraiment le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé un père. Il me berça doucement tandis qu'il chuchotait.

- Je suis navré Bella, sincèrement, tu nous a beaucoup manquée à tous.

J'aurais voulu objecter, j'étais sûre qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas éprouvé le manque dont il me parlait, mais je n'en fis rien, me laissant aller contre lui.

- M'autorises-tu à dire aux autres que tu es ici? _S'informa-t-il._  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici, mais si vous le voulez, c'est d'accord. Je vous demanderais juste que _lui_ ne soit pas au courant. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. J'ai perdu beaucoup plus qu'une famille, et je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience.

Carlisle hocha la tête solennellement, caressant délicatement ma joue du revers de sa main pour me rassurer. Je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Il le remarqua et sourit.

- Tu es épuisée Bella, rendors-toi. _M'intima-t-il._

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je savais bien qu'il le devrait à un moment ou à un autre, mais je voulais qu'il reste près de moi cette nuit.

- Accepteriez-vous de rester encore un peu? _Demandais-je._

Il sourit, tira un fauteuil pour le rapprocher de mon lit et s'y assit. J'attrapais sa main et me rallongeais. C'était égoïste, je le savais une fois de plus, mais en cet instant, je savais qu'il était heureux d'être là, et cela me suffit à me rendormir paisiblement.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, il faisait grand jour. Le ciel était gris, mais pour une fois, il ne semblait pas vouloir pleuvoir. Je verrais donc Carlisle. Je jetais un regard autour de moi, j'étais seule. Ma perfusion avait été retirée et je remerciais intérieurement mon médecin. Je me levais doucement, et voyant un sac contenant des affaires propres, je l'attrapais et aller prendre une douche chaude, source de plénitude. En sortant, je me sentais mieux. J'attrapais un t-shirt et un jean au hasard et les enfilaient rapidement. Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain minuscule, on frappât légèrement à ma porte. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre mon lit et de m'y asseoir. On poussa doucement ma porte.

J'eus un choc en reconnaissant la personne. D'assez petite taille, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Un lutin entrait dans ma chambre. Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche, retenant un cri de stupeur mêlé d'appréhension. La voir ici faisait remonter tant de joie, mais aussi tellement de souffrances. Des larmes affluèrent en masse, mais je les combattais.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue? _Soufflais-je._

Ma réaction parut blesser Alice, elle baissa la tête, l'air triste. Je ne lui demandais pas de partir, juste les raisons de sa venue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle revenait ainsi après tout ce temps, après m'avoir abandonnée sans un mot.

- Veux-tu que je m'en aille? _Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle._

Je décidais que temps qu'elle était là, autant en profiter pour lui soutirer le maximum de réponses à mes questions.

- Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de partir, je te demande juste pourquoi tu viens maintenant...  
- Bella, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi.  
- Pardon! _M'exclamais-je furieuse._ Tu ose prétendre t'être inquiétée pour moi, alors que tu t'es lâchement enfuit, me laissant seule me démener contre une vie dont je ne voulais pas?!

Ma colère était montée en flèche. Alice parut outrée et sincèrement désolée, elle reprit calmement.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Bella, _il_ nous a convaincu de tous partir. Il m'a même interdit de me concentrer sur ton avenir. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vue ce que t'arrivais. _Expliqua-t-elle en montrant le lit._

S'en était trop. Je n'avais pas revue cette famille, ma famille, à cause de lui. Je devins rouge de rage.

- Et tu es resté obéissante, bien sagement, tu as écoutée tout ce qu'il te disait! _Fulminais-je._  
_- _C'était pour te protéger ma Bella, je n'aurais jamais accepté autrement. _Répliqua Alice._  
- Arrête ton char! Si tu avais vraiment voulut me protéger, tu te serais concentrée sur mon avenir avant d'accepter! Tu aurais vu que c'était livrée à moi-même et par mes seuls moyens que j'étais en danger, et que je mettais aussi Charlie en péril! _Criais-je._

Pour le coup, Alice resta sans voix, me fixant avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui m'était arrivé, et c'était précisément ce que je lui reprochais. Elle resta planter au beau milieu de la chambre, interdite.

- Je suis désolée Bella, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

A cet instant, je savais que si elle avait été humaine elle aurait pleurée. Elle était parcourut de sanglots silencieux. Mais je m'en fichais, cette peine n'était absolument rien comparée à ce que j'avais enduré après leur départ.

- Chacun sa croix Alice. _Répliquais-je acerbe. _Moi je m'en veux d'avoir respectée ma parole.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, et fus à mon côté sans même que je la vois arriver.

- Je t'interdis de te faire du mal, ça n'aurait pas de sens et il souffrirait.  
- De me faire du mal?! C'est ça qui t'inquiète? Et bien désolée, mais je souffre plus que je ne peux le dire depuis bien longtemps. _Crachais-je entre mes dents. _Et tu ose me parler de lui?! Si je suis ici, c'est pour la plus grande partie à cause de lui. Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parle, alors arrête s'il te plaît.

Mes paroles l'avaient profondément marquée, je le voyais à son visage, et ça m'était égal. Pour l'instant du moins. Alice parut soudain plus sérieuse que jamais.

- Bella, de quoi parlais-tu, à propos des dangers qui vous guettaient ton père et toi? _Demanda-t-elle._  
_- _Les Cullen ne sont pas les seuls vampires dans la région ma chère.

Toute l'ironie de ma voix lui passa très loin. Elle était réellement inquiète à présent, j'avais envie de me pincer pour ne pas baisser ma garde, mais tous nos souvenirs heureux toutes les deux et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi me revint en mémoire. Je retins un sourire en me rappelant l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle m'avait fait dans sa famille. Mon visage se détendit et Alice ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Elle reprit:

- De qui parles-tu? Nous pouvons te protéger mais il faut que je sache!

Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher. Cependant, elle ne me voulait pas de mal. De plus, ma promesse ne tenait plus, vu que je revoyais _sa_ famille...

- Laurent et Victoria sont revenus...

Alice siffla de rage, sa main se crispa. Cette réaction qui aurait due m'effrayer, me rassura. Je ne serais plus seule, que je le veuille ou pas d'ailleurs, Alice ne me quitterait pas avec eux qui rôdaient.

- Il m'en voudra, mais ça m'est égal, nous avons déjà fait trop dégâts en septembre. Et tu as besoin de nous. _Dit-elle avec un regard plein de compassion._

Mes yeux furent soudain atrocement embués, me rendant compte que ma colère ne me rendait pas service. Elle me libérait certes, mais elle ne m'avançait pas. Tout ce ressentiment fit alors place à une tristesse colossale. Alice vint à moi pour me remonter le moral, je n'avais plus le courage de la repousser, de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Je me rendais compte que la pire des douleurs qui me soit jamais arrivée, m'était entièrement infligée à cause de _lui. _Les bras froids d'Alice qui m'encerclaient me permettaient de ne pas sombrer à nouveau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous fûmes dérangées par l'entrée inopinée d'une infirmière m'apportant mon petit-déjeuner. Voyant ma tête dégoutée face au chocolat froid industriel et le croissant plastique, Alice sourit. Elle attendit que l'infirmière soit sortie pour me proposer d'aller faire un saut à la cafétéria pour me prendre quelque chose d'autre. J'acceptais.

Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter la, et quand elle se stoppa près de la porte pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ma tenue, je compris que j'allais devoir supporter ses lubies de fashion victim. Et quand je vis arriver Carlisle, une bouteille de jus d'orange sous le bras et un sachet renfermant un beignet dans l'autre main, je compris qu'avant même d'avoir le temps de me cacher, Alice serait revenue avec assez d'affaires pour trente personnes. Je poussais un long soupir. Alice ne changerait jamais...

- Merci. _Dit Carlisle plein de reconnaissance._

Son ton ne permettait aucun doute, c'était de l'avoir pardonné qu'il me remerciait. J'en fus estomaquée. C'est grâce à sa présence, et celle plus récent d'Alice, que je ne me laissais pas aller à trop me remémorer le passé.

Je le remerciais en l'embrassant sur la joue quand il déposa le tout sur la table de chevet. Il sourit largement et sortit. Alors que je croquais dans mon beignet, quelqu'un tambourina à ma porte...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 **

Je faillis m'étouffer, avant que je ne réalise que quelqu'un me tapait gentiment mais un peu fort dans le dos. Je me retournais vivement et essayais de voir qui était là.

Reprenant mon souffle, je le reconnus. Ma mâchoire se décrocha, je me jetais à son cou et le serrais dans mes bras. Il ne broncha pas, sourire aux lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se libéra habilement et se recula un peu. Il était tout souriant.

- Je savais bien que je ne te laissais pas indifférente. _Rigola-t-il._

Emmett serait toujours Emmett, un gros nounours blagueur et taquin. Je ne sais pourquoi je n'avais aucun ressentiment envers lui. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours été égal à lui-même et qu'il avait toujours suivi les autres membres de sa famille, surtout sa femme Rosalie qui avait dû être la première partie vu les sentiments qu'elle nourrissaient contre moi. A le voir ici, je ne pu retenir un sourire joyeux.

- Dans tes rêves. _Dis-je souriante._

Il me tapota le dessus de la tête et prit un air faussement résigné.

- Quand arrêteras-tu de te le cacher? Tu es raide dingue de moi!

Les raisons de mon comportement m'étaient totalement inconnues, mais la présence d'Emmett me rendait hystérique. Je me levais tant bien que mal sur mon lit, j'étais prête à lui sauter dessus et je glissais. Si Emmett n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes, je me serais surement retrouvée allongée par terre comme une crêpe, ma cassant probablement quelque chose au passage... Mais il me rattrapa doucement et rigola. Je me tortillais pour descendre de ses bras, mais rien n'y fit.

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me relâcher s'il te plait. _Ironisais-je._  
- Avec le plus grand plaisir. _Dit-il hilare._

Je me rendais alors compte que rien si ce n'est le lino froid du sol n'était en-dessous de moi, et j'espérais secrètement que mon postérieur amortirait la chute. Ses gros bras me lâchèrent et je tombais, je fermais les yeux attendant le choc. Il vint, mais je n'étais pas au sol et j'étais assise sur quelque chose de rembourré. J'ouvrais rapidement les yeux et constatais que j'étais sur le fauteuil sur lequel Carlisle s'était assis dans la nuit.

Je regardais Emmett, se grand idiot se tordait de rire.

- Tu as beau être beaucoup plus âgé que moi, tu ne grandiras jamais mon pauvre. _Fis-je faussement vexée._

Il dût repenser a quelque chose car son visage changea tout à coup. Il devint sérieux, vraiment sérieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avant. Je m'inquiétais un peu, mais j'attendis qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Bella, si j'avais su, je l'aurais empêché de faire ça.

Emmett était totalement sincère, je savais qu'il ne m'avait jamais voulut aucun mal, même s'il m'avait toujours taquinée. Mais je savais aussi de qui il voulait parler, je secouais la tête, tentant de chasser les souvenirs pour profiter de l'instant présent.

- C'est rien, oublie Em'. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Malgré mes efforts, mes yeux s'étaient dangereusement humidifiés. Et il ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Le geste qu'il fit alors me surpris autant qu'il me fit plaisir. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra légèrement contre son torse.

Alice débarqua comme une furie, mettant Emmett à la porte aussi sec, j'avais à peine tournée la tête que mon lit était déjà encombré de tenues sur toute sa longueur. Je n'arriverais pas à tenir le coup, malgré tout mes efforts les souvenirs m'assaillaient.

Je choisi la seule tenue qui me semblait acceptable, avant même qu'Alice ait fini de tout déballer, lui intimant le silence de la main alors que j'allais à la salle de bain. J'en ressortis à l'aide, dans une tunique bleue électrique et un leggins gris. Le résultat me satisfaisait, c'était simple, confortable, et ça se coordonnait assez bien.

Quand j'aperçu mon reflet, je restais paralysée. Tout était allé trop vite. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'avais tout pardonné à des personnes qui m'avaient brisée. Je restais là, les yeux dans le vague, me rappelant tout ce que j'avais enduré, la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée, la peur de mon père et mon cœur qui avait cédé la place à cette plaie béante sans limite. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je sentais Alice s'activer telle une tornade dans la chambre, mais je ne pouvais plus réagir. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, je tentais d'articuler:

- Alice?

Ma voix était basse et ma gorge serrée, pourtant, je savais qu'elle m'entendait. Elle s'arrêta et me fixa.

- Pourrais-tu sortir s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seule. _Repris-je dans un souffle._

Alice me regarda sans comprendre, malgré tout, elle alla dans le couloir, complètement abattue. Je ne bronchais pas, je ne le pouvais pas. Je savais que c'était une saute d'humeur (ou pas d'ailleurs), mais cette tenue avait fait remonter trop de souvenirs douloureux, etsa présence, leur présence, bien qu'elle m'ait soulagée au début, elle raviverait toujours ma mémoire et me ferait souffrir.

La couleur de cette tenue en était un exemple parfait: c'est dans cette couleur qu'_il _me préférait... Il me l'avait dit, car c'est en bleu que j'étais habillé pour notre premier rendez-vous. Repenser à tout ça était tellement bizarre et intense -je m'étais efforcée pendant des mois à ne pas y repenser et voila ce que leur réapparition faisait. Je ne tenais plus debout, mes jambes flageolaient, je dus m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Pendant cette évasion de mon esprit, je n'avais pas entendue l'entrée discrète d'une nouvelle personne qui se précipita sur moi, faisant de gros yeux surpris et compatissants. Je me demandais pourquoi cette promptitude, et réalisais que j'étais ruisselante de larmes.

- Oh Bella, tu m'as fais si peur. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi au lycée.

Angela avait simplement saisit mes mains dans les siennes et se petit contact m'apaisa, pas besoin de grandes démonstrations entre nous. Un silence pouvais parfois en dire bien plus long qu'une longue explication. Si j'avais un jour besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, je me tournerais vers Angela, je le savais, et je savais qu'en cet instant j'avais besoin d'elle.

- Ang'. _Prononçais-je entre deux sanglots. _Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement de ces derniers mois...

Elle serra un peu mes paumes dans les siennes, signe que j'étais pardonnée. un sourire effleura mes lèvres quand je regardais mon amie si fidèle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le principal est que tu ailles mieux Bella, et tu peux compter sur moi. _Dit Angela sincèrement._

Je m'étais coupée de tout le monde, et pourtant, j'étais sure qu'elle était la seule amie sincère que je verrais ici. Je lui en fus extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour comprendre, elle lisait dans mes yeux la douleur, le doute et la peur de souffrir encore. C'est alors qu'elle me demanda ce qui m'arrivait. Je baissais la tète et inspirais profondément.

- Les Cullen sont ici, et trois d'entre eux sont déjà venus me rendre visite.

Les larmes revenaient m'attaquer sournoisement, elle me demanda si je tenais le coup, elle me connaissait si bien malgré le peu de moments échangés. Angela ne me forçait jamais à parler parce que, contrairement à des filles comme Jessica, elle n'était pas une commère. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était fait dans son âme et conscience pour m'aider.

- Je ne veux pas t'affoler Ang', mais c'est très dur. Je leur ai pardonné sur un moment où j'avais besoin d'eux, mais je sais qu'ils sont prêts à repartir à cause de moi et les perdre une deuxième fois, je ne pourrais pas le supporter je pense et ça me fait peur. J'ai préféré chasser Alice, je me sens coupable mais tout est arrivé si vite depuis mon réveil que j'en ai le tournis. _Expliquais-je avec beaucoup de mal._

Etrangement, me confier m'avait retiré un poids énorme. Je me sentais libre de mes mouvements à présent. La situation n'exigeant pas de réponse de la part d'Angela, elle m'étreignit légèrement puis se tourna vers mon lit où était étalées une vingtaine de tenues, toutes plus décolletées les unes que les autres.

- Tu veux un coup de main pour ranger tout ça? _Proposa-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers le lit._

Angela était parfaite, ne me demandant rien de plus que ce que j'acceptais de lui raconter. Elle qui s'était accroupis face à moi se releva rapidement, me tendant une main pour m'aider à me lever de se fauteuil. Je me passais une main sur le visage pour essuyer mes larmes et attrapait la sienne, et me relevais, lui offrant un léger sourire de remerciement. Elle hocha la tête, signe que je ne lui devais rien. Puis nous allâmes près du lit.

- Waouh, c'est Alice qui t'as apporté tout ça? _S'étonna Angela._

Je hochais la tête à mon tour, puis attrapais u sac, que je posais sur le lit pour commencer à mettre les vêtements dedans. Angela fit comme moi, et nous commençâmes à ranger rapidement. Nous finîmes assez vite, déposant les sacs dans la penderie qu'offrait ma chambre, puis nous nous assîmes sur mon lit.

- Eh ba dis donc, tu es rhabillée pour le siècle prochain! _Plaisanta Angela._  
- Je ne sais pas si je vais les mettre.  
- Oh, mais pourquoi Bella? Ces tenues sont géniales. _S'étonna-t-elle._  
- Oui, tu as raison. Mais ce ne sont pas forcément mes goûts, et ça ne me sert à rien d'y pensé temps que je suis ici. _Répondis-je._  
- D'ailleurs, quand pourras-tu sortir et revenir au lycée? Tu me manque là-bas tu sais?  
- Merci, c'est gentil. Je vais essayer de sortir aujourd'hui, cet endroit est insupportable, et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Forks me manque. _Je soupirais._ Pour sortir, il va falloir que je demande l'accord de Carlisle.

Cette idée me stressais légèrement, mais c'était un passage obligatoire si je voulais pouvoir partir. Je n'avais pas peur de Carlisle, ni d'aucun Cullen (excepté Rosalie peut-être), mais je ne voulais pas le voir seule.

- Ang' tu accepterais de l'attendre avec moi? _Demandais-je._  
- Bien sûre Bella. _Répondit-elle souriante._

Pour passer le temps, nous parlâmes. Angela me racontait les dernières tentatives désespérées de Jessica pour approcher Mike. Et nous rîmes en imaginant Jessica à moitié nue, attendant à l'arrière de la voiture de Mike, alors que celui-ci emmenais une nouvelle conquête du nom de Lory.

Le temps passa rapidement, et je me surpris à appréhender la réaction des autres Cullen face à mon départ. J'avais peur de ce qui se passerait par la suite... Que feraient-ils? Et_ lui_ quand _il_ apprendrait mon séjour à l'hôpital... Et surtout, arriverais-je à reprendre le cours normal de ma vie?

_Merci pour vos reviews, désoléen je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt pourtant il était prêt =$. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera disponible, la période d'exams se rapproche très vite et je risque de ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps pour quoi que ce soit et même ma fic. Enfin je remerci toutes celles qui me lisent régulièrement et qui n'oublie pas les reviews =D. Donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plait, ça prend pas longtemps et ça me fait toujours plaisir._


	11. Réintégration

_Voila mon nouveau chapitre, le prochain devrait etre disponible dès ce week end. Bisous à vous et merci pour les reviews, je suis très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise._

**Chapitre 11: Réintégration.**

Carlisle voulait me garder en observation encore une nuit, mais si tout se passait bien, je pouvais partir dès le lendemain matin. Il était très souriant, mais guettait chacune de mes réactions -je compris qu'il devait être mal à l'aise après ce qui était arrivée avec Alice.

Angela dû repartir peu de temps après son passage, elle avait rendez-vous avec Ben. Jacob arriva en fin d'après-midi et il ne devait plus me lâcher, sur ordre de Charlie. Il le fit cependant pour appeler rapidement mon père pour le prévenir de ma sortie prochaine. Ils se mirent d'accord, et il fut entendu que Jacob passerait la nuit à l'hôpital et qu'il me ramènerait le lendemain, aussi tôt que possible.

Jacob dormirait donc dans ma chambre, dans le fauteuil, que j'avais au préalable repoussé contre le mur -ce qui ne servit pas à grand chose quand il s'assit sur mon lit et s'y étala.

- Ta chambre dégage une odeur vraiment horrible tu sais? _Demanda-t-il intéressé._

Je tentais d'humer l'air ambiant, rien ne me parut très inhabituel pour un hôpital. Je regardais Jake, avec un air interrogateur.

- Des vampires seraient-ils venus ici, je n'ai perçu cette odeur que très rarement et je ne suis pas bien sûr.

Il était suspicieux et inquiet de la raison qui aurait pu les amener ici. Cela ne servant à rien de lui mentir -il aurait forcément croisé Carlisle tôt ou tard-, je lui révélais donc la personnalité de mon médecin et mes visiteurs de la journée.

Jacob semblait désappointé, et je l'étais tout autant que lui, plantée face à la fenêtre, mes yeux se perdant dans le soleil couchant tandis que je réfléchissais aux jours suivants...

Le pacha ne m'interrompit qu'au bout d'un certain moment, se relevant et m'attirant à lui doucement. Je me laissais faire, trop préoccupée par les conséquences de ces échanges avec _ces _vampires. Jake déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, alors que je passais mes bras dans son dos, cherchant du réconfort auprès de ce corps si chaud. Il ne broncha pas et passa lui aussi, lentement, ses bras musclés autours de moi...

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, et lorsque je me sentis complètement calmée, une question me vint subitement à l'esprit. Comment savait-il que des vampires étaient venus? Quelle était cette odeur? Je ne sentais absolument rien. Ne rompant pas notre étreinte, je le lui demandais dans un souffle.

- Tu ne peux surement pas le détecter, mais les vampires dégagent une odeur prenante et très piquante. Tout à fait désagréable... _M'expliqua-t-il._

Cette explication était plausible et expliquait bien des choses: la répugnance entre loups et vampires, leurs territoires respectifs... En fin de compte, je me moquais de tout ça. Ces rivalités devaient m'être égales. Et si je devais avoir à choisir, j'espère que j'opterais pour le bon choix...

Il se fit rapidement tard. On m'avait apporté un dîner que Jake et moi avions partagé -autant dire qu'on n'avait pas mangé grand chose dans l'estomac. Toutes les émotions de cette journée m'avaient épuisées, et j'espérais que plus tôt je serais prête, plus tôt je sortirais. Avant 22heures, je me mis à bailler, Jacob m'accompagna jusqu'à mon lit et me fit m'y coucher. J'avais envie de le taquiner.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais une vraie petite mère poule. _Je riais._  
- Tu n'es pas drôle tu sais? Aller pousse toi que je m'installe. _Répliqua-t-il._  
- Correction, tu es un pervers. Tu n'as pas le droit de te glisser dans mon lit, tu as le fauteuil là-bas, et Charlie te tuerais s'il savait.

Cette fois Jacob éclata de rire, et je ne cernais pas bien la blague. J'abandonnais, il me poussa et je me laissais faire docilement, nous avions déjà dormis ensemble après tout, et sa présence m'avait été bénéfique. J'étais de nouveau égoïste, mais tant pis.

Il s'installa confortablement, en saisissant ma main et en l'emprisonnant doucement. Je ne bougeais pas, et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne sais si sa chaleur m'aidait, mais je m'endormis rapidement, d'un sommeil lourd et profond, dénué de cauchemar.

En me réveillant le lendemain, je sentis Jacob dessiner des ronds sur le dos de ma main. Je me redressais calmement et m'étirais consciencieusement. Jake m'observa sans rien dire. Je me levais, allais chercher des affaires propres, laissant de côtés celles que m'avaient apportées Alice. J'entrais rapidement dans la salle de bain, fermant à clé -au cas ou. Une douche chaude fut source de bienfaits, je restais sus le jet plusieurs longues minutes. Une fois hors de la douche, je me séchais et m'habillais au pas de course. J'entrepris de me coiffer et entendis Jacob frapper à la porte.  
- Tu as vraiment peur que je te saute dessus dans la douche pas vrai_? Rigola-t-il._  
- Tout à fait_. Dis-je en plaisantant_. Mais rends-toi utile et va nous chercher un petit déjeuner à la cafétéria. L'argent est dans les sacs près du mur.

J'entendis Jacob farfouiller dans le sac, puis la porte se refermer. Alors que je finissais juste de nouer ma queue de cheval, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ca ne pouvait pas être Jacob, je dépêchais de rassembler mes affaires et de sortir de la salle de bain.

Je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec Carlisle. Il était rayonnant. Je me demandais alors si le fait de se débarrasser de moi lui faisait autant plaisir. Je le saluais et allais ranger mes affaires. Une fois les vêtements dans le sa, je me tournais vers lui.

- Puis-je sortir aujourd'hui? _Demandais-je poliment._  
- Bien sûr Bella, je te l'avais promis non?

Carlisle me tendit ma feuille de sortie que je m'empressais de prendre. Je le remerciais et rangeais ce qui trainais dans la chambre.

- tu es vraiment pressée de t'en aller. _Constata-t-il._  
- Oui, je ne suis pas une grande fan des hôpitaux, malgré mes nombreux passages. _Répondis-je._

Il sourit, me dit au revoit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais choquée, j'avais l'impression que mon départ lui faisait plaisir. J'en restais immobile, continuant de fixer la porte une fois Carlisle partit. C'est ainsi que Jacob me trouva, revenant avec le petit déjeuner. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement de mon air hébété et se précipita à mes côtés.

- Hey, qu'es-ce qui t'arrive? _S'enquit-il._ Bella que se passe-t-il? Une mauvaise nouvelle?

Je mis un certain temps à me reprendre. Mais dès que ce fut le cas, je devins une vraie pile électrique. Je courrais à travers toute la chambre, ramassant mes dernières affaires et les rangeant. En à peine 2 minutes, tout était prêt, je voulais fuir, avant que la douleur ne me rattrape -il le fallait, même si c'était idiot. Jake n'avait pas compris et me regardait effaré.

- On s'en va Jacob! _Lançais-je. _Prends les sas je te rejoins à la voiture, je passe confirmer mon départ aux infirmières et je te rejoins.

Sur ce, je me précipitais hors de la chambre, attrapant le sac contenant ma feuille de sortie. Je réglais le plus rapidement possible les derniers papiers et courrais presque rejoindre Jacob qui m'attendait en voiture. Je déposais le sac à l'arrière et me jetais sur le siège passager.

- Tu as tout?

Il hocha la tête et fit un signe vers ce qui était à mes pieds. Le petit déjeuner! Je souris, songeant que ça aussi il y avait pensé. C'était vraiment le meilleur ami que j'ai...

- Bella, je ne te le redemanderais pas. Pourquoi autant de fringues?

Il sourit. J'hésitais un instant puis éclatais de rire. Jake démarra, attendant que je me calme. J'attachais ma ceinture et tentais de calmer mes rires. Une fois que j'y fus parvenue, je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Ca ne vient pas de moi, mais apparemment certains vampires ne changent jamais. _Repris-je._

Jacob grommela, comprenant d'où venant les vêtements. Nous étions sur la route. C'était une journée paisible. Le temps était clair et il ne pleuvrait pas. Nous nous arrêtâmes donc pour déjeuner dans un parc. Une fois notre repas avalé silencieusement, nous repartîmes en voiture. Nous avions encore 4 heures de trajet si nous comptions une pause déjeuner.

Le voyage se passa calmement, je réfléchissais, tranquillement accoudée à la vitre passagère. Jacob posait régulièrement sa main sur mon genou, et, comme pour s'assurer de ma présence, il me lançait souvent de petits regards en coin.

Le silence n'étais pas pesant, et me laissait l'occasion de réfléchir posément à tout ce qui c'était passé ces 2 derniers jours. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi _ils _étaient venus me voir, et pourquoi Carlisle était aussi heureux avant mon départ. Il allait aussi falloir que je calme un peu Jacob et que je refixe clairement les limites. Mon conducteur ne rompit pas mes réflexions, et je ne me rendis pas compte de la route parcourue.

Nous étions arrivés à la Push, je ne savais pas pourquoi nous étions là. Je regardais Jacob en arquant un sourcil interrogateur. Il sourit, content de son effet de surprise. Jake prit alors ma main entre les siennes.

- Ton père voulait te faire une surprise, ils nous attendent à la plage. _Expliqua-t-il._

Je supposais que Billy et Charlie nous avait préparé un petit après-midi reposant, profitant du temps et de la température de cette journée. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la plage.

Quelle ne fut pas mon choc en découvrant ce qu'ils m'avaient préparé! Une fête! En _mon _honneur! Je me figeais sur place, stoppant Jacob. J'étais totalement alarmée. Je ne voulais pas être au centre de toute l'attention. Il sembla comprendre et m'encouragea par un sourire éclatant. (Émail diamant lol, désolée dérapage de l'auteur^^)

Il me tira par le bras sur les derniers 15 mètres qui nous séparait de la fête. Tellement de gens étaient là. Les amis de Jacob, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric, même Lauren Malory (!!) et quelques élèves du lycée dont je ne connaissais pas les noms. Je m'efforçais de rester calme et d'être souriante avec chacun, même Lauren qui ne le méritait pas.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, je ne tenais plus. J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette mascarade. Je décidais de prétendre être fatiguée pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite. Charlie n'était pas à son aise ici, je le voyais bien, alors je le rejoignis pour lui parler.  
- Char...Papa?  
- Oui ma chérie. _Il attendait que je continue._  
- Merci pour tout ça. _Dis-je en faisant un signe vers les autres. _On rentre pas trop tard? J'ai cours demain et je suis fatiguée.

Il m'observa, et détectant le mensonge, il me forçat à rester encore une heure. Jacob en profita pour me présenter ses amis. Vu leurs physiques quasiment identiques à celui de mon ami, je compris qu'eux aussi faisaient partis de la meute. Les garçons formaient une sorte de rang devant lequel Jacob m'entraina, me précisant les prénoms de chacun.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Sam, qui semblait être plus âgé et posé que les autres. Puis, Paul, qui était vraiment électrique, il ne tenait pas en place. Jared, qui ne paraissait pas hostile, Embry qui me fit un grand sourire amical. Et enfin, Quil, qui avait beaucoup changé en seulement une semaine et qui m'accueillit en me serrant dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais il sourit, me lâchant et jetant un œil vers Jacob qui avait la mâchoire crispée et s'agrippait à mon bras.

- Jake, pas la peine de meurtrir mon bras, il ne t'a rien fait. _Plaisantais-je._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde éclate de rire. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de leur raison de rire et m'interrogeais une fois de plus.

Charlie intervint alors, mes arguments l'avait apparemment convaincu. C'est à ce moment que je me mis à bailler, ce qui provoqua encore quelques fous rires dans l'assistance. Mon père se tourna vers les invités, mal à l'aise.

- Profitez du buffet, nous rentrons, Bella est fatiguée, il faut qu'elle récupère.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, je les saluais rapidement, allais remercier Billy, Jacob et ses amis puis je filais rapidement avec mon père. Jake nous suivi pour transférer mes sacs dans la voiture de patrouille. Puis, nous rentrâmes doucement à Forks, où je me sentais finalement soulagée.

- Ca t'a plu ma chérie_? Demanda Charlie_.  
- Merci, c'était simpa, mais je ne suis pas très en forme pour ça_. Eludais-je_.

Charlie sourit, il savait que je n'aimais pas les fêtes, que je n'y étais pas à mon aise. Une fois à la maison, Charlie m'aida à monter mes sacs dans ma chambre. Je les rangeais sans même y jeter un œil, et m'allongeais. J'étais harassée, et je m'endormis aussitôt.

_Alors, d'après vous, il se passe quoi dans le prochain chapitre? ;)_

_A bientôt =D._


	12. Le lycée

**Chapitre 12: Le lycée.**

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais emménagé avec mon père, il dû me réveiller. J'étais encore tout habillée et il rit en me regardant émerger lentement. Il était déjà tard, et si je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer en arrivant en retard en classe.

Je me précipitais à la salle de bain, me douchais rapidement et fonçais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Mon éternelle chemise assortie à un jean me rassura. Je dévalais les escaliers, attrapais une barre de céréales et buvais un peu de lait au goulot. Je sortis, fermais la porte et montais dans ma vieille Chevrolet si séduisante.

J'allais rapidement au lycée, je devais passer à l'accueil pour signaler mon retour -surement très attendu. Il ne me restait qu'une dizaine de minutes et je devais filer en espagnole. La secrétaire eut du mal à me laisser partir, et je dû courir pour arriver à temps en classe. Je fonçais m'installer à une table et soufflait un grand coup.

L'heure passa vite, la littérature fut un peut plus difficile. Entendre parler de Roméo et Juliette me faisait terriblement mal. Ca ravivait trop de souvenirs, et mon cœur menaçait dangereusement de céder. Je préférais donc repenser à d'autres choses, délaissant complètement le cours. J'essayais de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire à manger à Charlie ce soir, mais mes pensées dérivèrent vers les sacs que j'avais déposés au bas de mon placard.

La sonnerie libératrice retentit, elle me permit de m'enfuir de ces 2 heures insoutenables. Je devais rejoindre Angela, elle était heureuse que je sois de retour, mais elle n'était pas seule. Mike était plus collant que jamais. Il était venu me chercher à la sortie de mon cours et me parlais de la fête de la veille en allant vers la cafétéria. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, je me fichais de cette petite bringue. Nous rejoignîmes donc Angela qui sautait presque de joie de me voir.

Arrivé prêt d'elle, je me rendis compte qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Elle était enjouée, mais ne me regardais pas et se torturait mutuellement les mains.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ang'? _M'inquiétais-je._  
- Oh, non non, qu'es-ce qu'il te fait dire ça? Rien du tout...

Je crus l'entendre continuer "pour l'instant", mais la manière dont elle parlait n'était pas la sienne habituellement. Elle, d'ordinaire si calme avait dit cela à toute vitesse. Je ne comprenais pas. Je pensais alors qu'un cours -ou que sais-je- la stressait particulièrement.

Des élèves passèrent à côtés de nous, me dévisagèrent bizarrement, ce qui était arrivé constamment depuis le début de la journée. Ca me fatiguais, je poussais un long soupir et avançais vers les portes de la cafet'.

Mes deux amis me collaient au train, l'air paniqué, mais tentant de se contrôler. Je les ignorais, ne comprenant rien et me plaçais dans la queue pour me servir. Je n'avais pas faim et je ne pris qu'une pomme et une bouteille de limonade. Je les réglais et attendais que mes amis finissent. Ils paraissaient inquiets de mon manque d'appétit et me questionnèrent. Ce n'était rien, nous avançâmes donc vers notre table, je regardais où je m'étais les pieds et Angela et Mike formaient une sorte de barrière devant moi. Je ne les comprenais pas, et je ne cherchais pas plus que ça.

Nous nous installâmes en silence, des élèves me dirent bonjour, je leur répondais d'un petit signe de la main et contemplais ma pomme. Ce n'est que lorsque Jessica m'interpella -fait devenu rare depuis plusieurs mois-, que je sortis de cette admiration silencieuse.

- Bella, je suis désolée pour ce qui t'arrive.

Son ton sonnait plus que faux et son sourire en coin voulait tout dire, elle se moquait de moi. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas. Mais son regard se porta sur la salle. Je parcourrais donc la salle des yeux de l'entrée au fond de la salle, je n'apercevais rien de bizarre. C'était étrange.

Le plus étrange fut quand Angela et Mike remirent Jessica à sa place en lui rappelant "l'incident" de la voiture. Ca ne leur ressemblait pas. Un groupe d'élèves passa alors près de nous et j'entendis un nom qui me piqua au vif, mes yeux se portèrent d'eux-mêmes sur _leur_ table.

Je me levais d'un bond, laissant la chaise aller claquer par terre. Je n'en revenais pas! _Ils_ étaient là, _tous_! Tout le monde me regardais, mon cœur se déchirait à nouveau dans une douleur atroce. Les larmes affluaient. Je me précipitais hors de la cantine en courant vers les toilettes. Je fus prise de convulsions, et je vomis tout ce que j'avais avalé depuis le matin. Je sortis et me rinçais la bouche au lavabo, tandis que mes pleurs s'écoulaient sur mes joues.

Je devais fuir, et vite, je ne pouvais pas les revoir. Je sortais aussi vite que possible et me remis à courir pour rejoindre ma Chevrolet. _Il_ était devant la sortie, je mis mes bras en protection devant mon visage et courais de toutes mes forces rejoindre ma voiture.

Une fois bouclée à l'intérieur, mes larmes redoublèrent. Comment osaient-_ils? _N'avait-_il_ donc aucune parole?! Je devais m'en aller, _l_'oublier, oublier son visage. Je sortis de mon stationnement et roulais, bien plus vite que d'habitude, vers la 4 voies.

Je ne savais pas où aller, le seul endroit possible était la maison. Je rentrais et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je bloquais la fenêtre et tirais les rideaux. Je n'avais plus de force. Je m'appuyais contre la porte et me laissais tomber.

Pourquoi me faisait-_il_ ça? _Il_ avait pourtant promis! J'avais déjà assez de mal sans ça, sans _lui_! Je repensais à l'air ravi de Carlisle, était-il revenu lui aussi? Voulait-il me voir encore souffrir?

J'avais besoin de soutien, mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Voir Jacob dans un moment pareil serait une erreur, il s'imaginerait des choses, et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Angela était au lycée et ne pouvait pas être mise au courant de certains faits. Charlie était la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider, il ne me demanderait pas de détails et sa présence serait suffisante, aussi maladroit soit-il. Il était mon père, je l'aimais, et en cet instant il fallait que je le vois.

Je descendis pour l'appeler. Le temps que je franchisse les dernières marches, le téléphone sonnât. J'hésitais à reprendre, je ne savais pas qui cela pouvait être, et je ne voulais pas _lui_ parler ou parler de _lui_. Finalement, je décrochais. C'était Charlie, il était inquiet.

- Allo? Bella, tu es à la maison?

- Oui, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. _Répondis-je._

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe? Le lycée a appelé pour dire que tu étais partie précipitamment.

- Ils sont revenus... _Pleurnichais-je._

Il y eut un long silence, Charlie devait être en train de deviner de qui je parlais, ce qui n'était pas compliqué à comprendre vu les sanglots qui m'échappaient.

- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite. _Lança-t-il avant de raccrocher._

Dans moins de 15 minutes, il serait rentré. Je savais que Charlie était prêt à enfreindre certaines lois dans un moment pareil, en me rejoignant plus vite que cela n'était autorisé. Je m'affalais par terre, le téléphone pendait contre le mur, je ne tenais pas à être dérangée et le seul moyen était de ne pas raccrocher.

Je me laissais aller, et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je pensais avoir été déchirée pendant leur absence, mais ça n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus? Prenait-_il_ un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir? Peut-être voulait-_il_ s'amuser...

Mon père arriva sans que je l'entende, j'étais toujours dans la même position, prostrée, repliée sur moi-même. Le visage de Charlie déjà anxieux se décomposa en me voyant. Il s'empressa de s'asseoir près de moi, prit ma tête, la calant sous son menton, me serra dans ses bras et nous fit nous balancer doucement d'avant en arrière. Ces gestes étaient dénués d'hésitation, Charlie avait compris que j'avais besoin de lui, et aucun doute ne l'avait ralenti. Cette pensée me mis un peu de baume au cœur, mais c'était insuffisant, la douleur ne s'atténuait pas.

- Chut Bella, ils ne t'approcheront pas. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Ce morveux mérite une bonne correction. _Cracha-t-il._

- S'il te plait? _Sanglotais-je._ Je ne veux pas y repenser. Je ne peux pas...

J'étais étouffée par les larmes, j'avais du mal à respirer et mon cœur avait du mal à avoir un rythme normal. Mais mon père comprit et resserra son étreinte, il permettait à mon cœur de ne pas se morceler.

Peu à peu, la douleur fit place à la colère qui s'intensifia en une haine profonde de _ce_ monstre. _Il _était inhumain et me l'avait prouvé par bien des manières. Tout était planifié de longue date, _il_ m'avait dit que j'oublierais, c'est pour cela qu'_il_ était revenu. Ces paroles n'avaient été que du vent -sa promesse déjà bafouée-, avait-_il_ seulement pensé une seule de ses belles paroles? Cette question me fit mal, c'était comme une lacération dans mon cœur déjà à vif.

Je ne voyais donc plus aucun intérêt à respecter ma promesse échangée avec lui. Cette pensée me soulagea, j'étais libre de faire ce qui me chantait, et personne, surtout pas _lui, _ne pourrait m'en empêcher. Je commençais à me calmer.

Charlie le remarqua et se détacha un peu de moi. Il sondait mon visage, attendant un nouveau déluge. Mais rien ne viendrait, c'était hors de question. Je savais ce que j'allais faire, et je voulais ma revanche. Je n'avais pas envie d'être fair-play, et je ne le serrais pas. J'étais décidée, je réfléchissais déjà aux moyens à employer.

- Tu as faim? Je peux te préparer quelque chose si tu n'as pas mangé... _Proposa Charlie._

- Où est la caméra cachée? _Demandais-je faussement taquine._ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux. Retourne donc au poste, tu dois avoir du travail. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça...

- Ne t'en fais pas va. Je rentre dès que possible. S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelle, j'arriverais illico, arme au poing. _Ajouta-t-il._

Je ne m'y trompais pas, ce "quoi que ce soit" était pour _lui,_ il n'avait pas intérêt à montrer le bout de son nez par ici. Mais ma tentative blagueuse pour le rassurer avait fait son effet, bien que le doute soit toujours visible dans ses prunelles. Charlie savait que j'avais besoin d'être seule à présent -caractéristique génétique, que voulez-vous?- et il s'en alla, m'embrassant sur le front avant de se relever.

Une fois la voiture partie, je montais à l'étage, réfléchissant à une tactique. Je voulais le rendre fou, puis le rejeter comme _il_ l'avait fait avec moi. Je devais devenir époustouflante, ce qui allait demander du travail. Cependant les vêtements d'Alice ne seraient surement pas de trop. Me souvenant des après-midis passées à jouer la poupée Barbie, je me rappelais qu'un assortiment de produits de beauté en tout genre était resté dans la salle de bain.

J'allais les chercher, et trouvais plusieurs choses utiles: un masque rendant les cheveux brillants et souples, des crèmes pour le visage et des huiles pour le corps. Les vêtements avaient, eux aussi, une place importante dans mon plan. Je n'avais jamais été intéressée pas tout ça, mais je savais parfaitement comment assortir le tout harmonieusement, et les 4 sacs regorgeaient d'éléments intéressants. Il y avait même plusieurs paires de chaussures dans l'un d'entre eux.

Je décidais de m'accorder une pause avec une douche bien chaude, pendant laquelle j'utilisais les huiles, puis j'appliquais le masque sur mes cheveux. Entortillée dans ma serviette, je me plaçais devant le miroir et effectuais sérieusement mon gommage. Une fois le tout rincé, j'étais très satisfaite. Je m'étais toujours considérée comme banale, mais la, j'étais belle -ce mot me fit même me sourire à mon propre reflet-, je n'y étais pas habituée.

J'avais passé plus d'une heure à faire tout cela, et même si j'étais contente, il fallait que je fasse à manger. Voulant faire plaisir à Charlie, je décidais de faire des lasagnes. Il me faudrait un certain temps. Je m'activais, je voulais que ce soit parfait.

Je n'entendis pas Charlie arriver. Mais il fit du bruit en rentrant, alors que j'enfournais les lasagnes. Le fumet l'attira, je ne le voyais pas, je rangeais et rangeais tout ce que j'avais utilisé. Charlie resta sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'est que quand je me retournais qu'il parla.

- Waouh chérie, tu as fais quelque chose à ton visage et tes cheveux?

Je hochais la tête avec un petit sourire. J'étais heureuse de mon petit effet sur mon père. Mes changements avaient été remarqués et Charlie les appréciaient. C'était la le but escompté et j'étais ravie de l'avoir atteint.

- Je t'appel quand c'est prêt. _Dis-je à Charlie._

Il ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea sans attendre vers son canapé et son écran plat. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus être heureux, il était prêt, j'avais mis le couvert, et j'étais en train de sortir les lasagnes quand Charlie s'attabla, ayant détecté le fumet appétissant qui s'échappait du plat. Nous mangeâmes en silence, comme à notre habitude. Puis je montais, fatiguée.

Je devais encore choisir mes vêtements. J'allumais l'ordinateur, attendant de pouvoir répondre au mail de Renée qui me demandait comment j'allais, je sortis les sacs d'Alice et me mettais à la recherche d'un ensemble convenable. Je sortis un jean slim blanc et un tee-shirt manches 3 quarts bleu nuit, juste assez décolleté pour laisser apparaitre le galbe de ma poitrine. J'étais fière d'avoir un corps avantageux, bien que ça ne m'ai jamais parut essentiel auparavant. Il me fallait aussi une veste, ce que je retrouvais facilement parmi les affaires achetés des mois plus tôt lors d'une séance de torture, une veste longue et grise que je pouvais fermer à l'aide d'une ceinture mettant ma taille en valeur. Parmi les chaussures, il y avait des ballerines noires qui s'alliaient très bien avec le tout.

Mes affaires étaient prêtes, il ne me restait plus qu'à rassurer ma mère sur mon état de santé. Ce que je fis en quelques minutes. Puis j'allais me coucher, cédant peu à peu à la fatigue. Je réglais mon réveil, pour avoir les temps de me préparer avant le lycée, et je m'endormis en réfléchissant aux différents types de coiffure et de maquillage qui pourraient me mettre en valeur.

Mon réveil sonna, et je me levais rapidement, totalement alerte et reposée. J'attrapais mes affaires et allais à la salle de bain. Charlie était en bas, se préparant son petit-déjeuner. Une fois habillée, je me concentrais sur la coiffure -mon choix s'était arrêté sur un chignon lâche avec des mèches dégringolant en boucles sur mes épaules. Puis vint le maquillage, un peu de mascara et d'eye-liner pour souligner mon regard et le tour serait joué.

Une fois prête, je m'observais dans le miroir, mon plan n'était pas infaillible, ce désir de vengeance n'était pas sain, mais tout pouvait aussi se dérouler comme je le souhaitais. J'allais rapidement ranger ma chambre et remettre ma couette en place. Puis, alors que Charlie était déjà parti, j'allais déjeuner. Un bon jus de fruit et des toasts me changèrent, et me firent du bien. J'étais fin prête, et l'heure du verdict était arrivée. Je montais en voiture et pris la direction du lycée

Cependant, sur le route, le doute s'empara de moi... Et si je m'étais trompée? Etais-je réellement belle? Comment pouvais-je être sûre que j'avais atteint mon but? Je pensais aussi à l'après, comment réagirais-je une fois cette histoire terminée? Il fallait que j'occulte tout cela, que j'ai l'air radieuse, c'était essentiel! Je ne pouvais pas _lui _permettre d'avoir toujours autant d'emprise sur moi, après tout ce que j'avais enduré à cause de lui.

Je me garais, appliquant un sourire joyeux sur mon visage et m'efforçant de ne pas _les_ regarder. Je me dirigeais droit vers Mike et Angela, sentant _leurs_ regards me détailler. Je leur fis la bise, ce qui scotcha Mike sur place. Mon sourire s'en renforçât, je ne m'étais pas trompée, et cette journée serait décisive.

- Waouh! _Firent-ils en cœur._  
- Tu es magnifique! _Reprit Angela._

Mike ne réagissait toujours pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sentis mal à l'aise au compliment d'Angela, je la remerciais d'un signe de tête, mais être au centre de l'attention ne m'avait jamais intéressée, et j'étais en train de m'y propulser. Je paniquais légèrement, mais il fallait que je me contrôle, sinon Jasper et Alice ne tarderaient pas à me démasquer.

Je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours. Littérature. Les Cullen me fixaient toujours, mais je les ignorais royalement, Mike ne se fit pas prier pour m'accompagner. Les gens me dévisageaient, mais je tentais de ne pas y faire attention, ce qui ne s'avéra pas compliqué après plusieurs mois d'entraînement. Dans la salle de classe, je constatais que j'occupais la plupart des bavardages, mais je préférais aller m'asseoir près de Ben qui m'accueillit gentiment et me soutint par quelques propos encourageants.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ils ne disent que du bien de toi. Un grand nombre d'élèves te soutient. Me s_ouffla-t-il discrètement._

Je sursautais, c'était gentil de sa part, mais savoir que les gens jugeaient une situation dont tout leur échappait ne me rassurais pas. Je lui souris tout de même gentiment. Et après les regards de Lauren, soit elle désirait me tuer, soit elle rageait de jalousie. La connaissant, c'était peut être les deux à la fois, cette idée me fit sourire, amusée.

Tout se déroula sans encombre, mais je n'avais pas prévue, n'ayant pas assisté à mes cours de l'après-midi précédent, qu'au cours d'anglais suivant, Alice serait présente. Je tressaillis sur ma chaise en la voyant entrer et se diriger vers la table jouxtant la mienne, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je l'avais déjà pardonnée à l'hôpital, d'être partie, et je portais les vêtements qu'elle m'avait offerts, mais elle m'avait tout de même trahie, elle avait trahie notre amitié en ne me donnant pas de nouvelle et ça, je ne le lui avais pas pardonné.

- Bella, tu es ravissante. _Dit-elle en s'asseyant._

C'est donc pas un simple signe de tête et un air renfrogné que je lui répondais. Elle m'observait, mais je restais concentrée sur les gribouillages qui occupaient la couverture de mon cahier.

- Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que tu ne m'en voulais pas, et tu joue la reine des glaces. Emmett est comme moi, il est blessé, il pensait avoir retrouvé sa petite sœur et voila ce qu'il retrouve 3 jours plus tard. Et ne parlons pas de Ed....  
- Oh, arrête ton cher si tu veux bien! Tu es comme _lui, _tu m'as trahie! Tu croyais quoi? Qu'il vous suffisez de revenir pour que je te saute dans les bras? Et ton frère m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un jouet entre vos mains. Et si Emmett veut me parler, il a mon numéro. _Ripostais-je._

Sur ce, la conversation prit fin avec l'entrée de la prof. La haine avait fait surface pendant cette altercation, mais je m'en voulais de m'être emportée contre Alice, elle avait ses tords, mais c'était contre _lui_ que j'e avais. _Il_ avait détruit ma vie, mon monde et tous mes espoirs. Cependant, ce que j'avais dit était vrai, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien était...

L'heure passa ainsi, moi ressassant mes pensées sombres, et ma voisine m'observant par de petits coups peu discrets. Une fois que la cloche eut sonnée, je ramassais mes affaires et rejoignais la cantine quand Alice me saisit par le bras et m'entraina dans un coin où personne ne nous observerait.

- Ecoute et ne m'interrompt pas. Je ne remets pas en question ce que tu as traversé, et je sais que c'est à cause de nous. Mais nous aussi nous avons tous soufferts de ton absence. Si nous sommes partis, c'était pour te protéger, et notre famille en a été déchirée. Alors s'il te plait réfléchis aux options qui s'offrent à toi: tu peux continuer ton petit manège, ou tu peux t'expliquer avec chacun de nous. _Discourra-t-elle._ Le choix te revient, mais une solution ne te permettra pas d'avancer, tandis que l'autre nous aiderait tous...

J'en restais figée, les larmes aux yeux. Mon plan était diabolique et ça ne me ressemblait pas... Alice prit ma réaction (ou mon manque de réaction) pour un assentiment, un sourire joyeux étira ses lèvres, et elle m'entraîna vers la cantine. Une fois les portes de celle-ci passées, je réalisais où et auprès de qui elle m'emmenait. Je me stoppais net, et dégageais mon bras, je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant.

Alice m'interrogea du regard en se rapprochant de moi. Je la regardais suppliante et désolée. Mon cœur était comme écrasé, ligoté dans une camisole trop étroite.

- Navrée, je ne peux pas... _Dis-je dans un souffle._

Je me retournais alors et titubais vers la sortie d'un pas encore plus mal assuré que d'ordinaire. J'étais sonnée par tous les sentiments qui m'assaillaient. J'avais besoin de respirer. Une légère brume recouvrait le parking, et le contact des gouttelettes en suspension me fit du bien, m'aéra les idées. J'étais plus calme, mon cœur retrouvait peu à peu un rythme normal.

C'est à ce moment, qu'une main d'une froideur inhabituelle se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautais, me retournais d'un bond et tentais de m'écarter en reculant précipitamment...

_Alors vous en pensez quoi? N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait._

Bisous


	13. Electricité

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez au fil de mon écriture. _

_Par conte, je dois avouer que le fait que certaines personnes me mettent dans leurs story alert mais ne laissent jamais de reviews ne me motive pas beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que mon histoire n'est pas très appréciée. Alors si ça ne plait pas dites le moi, toutes les critiques permettent d'avancer..._

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_Bisous à tous._

**Chapitre 13: Electricité.**

Tout ce passait si vite, je ne me rendais pas compte des détails. Il y avait eu _cette_ main, puis je m'étais retournée. C'était _lui. Il_ me faisait l'affront de me toucher. Je ne m'étais pas aperçus que j'avais reculé, je n'avais pas vu les marches si proches de moi, je sentis seulement tout mon poids basculer vers l'arrière.

Je cherchais quelque chose à quoi me rattraper, mais il n'y avait que lui, je préférais l'humiliation publique et la douleur, plutôt que de lui accorder mon pardon et de lui demander de l'aide en m'accrochant à lui. Pourtant, je n'eu pas à choisir, deux bras fermes m'enserrèrent la taille et m'attirèrent _à lui_.

Le temps d'un instant, je me sentis entière, légère, comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Mais je fus vite ramenée à ma triste réalité, une phrase suffit à cela :

- Toujours aussi maladroite à ce que je vois. _Dit-il à mon oreille._

Je m'écartais vivement de lui, le repoussant de mes deux mains. Ce qui, pour lui n'était qu'une simple pression légère, presque imperceptible. Ces paroles me faisaient enrager. _Il_ disait cela comme s'_il_ n'était pas parti subitement et qu'_il_ évoquait de bons souvenirs avec une amie.

- Lâche-moi, ne me touche pas! _Fulminais-je._ pour qui te prends-tu? Tu crois que tu peux jouer avec la vie des gens comme bon te semble? Les prendre, les utiliser, puis les jeter comme de vulgaire kleenex? Ma vie ne t'appartient plus depuis plus de six mois, alors ne revient pas comme une fleur en espérant que je retombe dans le panneau. On dit que ce qui ne nous tu pas nous rend plus fort, alors félicitations, tu ne m'a pas tuée! _Crachais-je._

Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, pourtant je n'eus pas le choix, il fallait que je respire. J'aurais tellement voulut continuer, vider mon sac comme on dit, mais mon pouls me faisait peur, il était si rapide à cause de la colère que je risquais d'exploser. Cependant, voir cette petite lueur d'espoir insupportable -qu'_il_ avait eu dans les yeux- s'éteindre m'avait fait du bien, c'était peut-être sadique, ou simplement l'impression d'un juste retour des choses...

- Je te pris de m'excuser. _Fit-il penaud._

- Non, je ne t'excuse pas, je n'en ai aucune raison. _Répondis-je acerbe. _Tu m'as fait souffrir comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je te croyais honnête, je t'aimais et je pensais que c'était réciproque. J'avais toujours cru que je ne te méritais pas, mais tu m'as fait croire au contraire, juste pour me balancer à la figure quand tu en avais assez, que je ne t'apportais rien et que je n'étais qu'un jeu, un passe-temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne l'oublierais pas. Et je ne vois pas ce que je peux te pardonner, tu n'as fait que dire le fond de ta pensée. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai cours.

Et je le laissais là, les yeux dans le vague et l'air agar. Il me restait 20 minutes avant mon prochain cours. Biologie. J'avais besoin de souffler, et il ne fallait pas qu'_il_ me voit ainsi... J'étais déboussolée, je croisais les gens sans les voir. Je repensais à ce contact entre nos deux corps, je n'avais pas ressentis cela depuis si longtemps. Chaque nerf de mon corps recevait une décharge électrique lorsqu_' _il me touchait. Ce sentiment m'avait manqué, mais je devais l'ignorer_. Il_ n'était qu'un vil manipulateur.

Ma détermination était totale, renforcée par cette rencontre imprévue. Je redressais les épaules, essuyais mes yeux (si le maquillage se mettait à couler, je serais horrible), et relevais la tête. Mon plan ne changeait pas en ce qui _le _concernait. Je pouvais pardonner les autres Cullen, mais pas _lui_.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle et allais m'installer à ma paillasse, où _lui _viendrait s'installer plus tard. Je poussais mon tabouret au bord extrême de la table et plaçais mes livres au centre de cette même table, créant ainsi une sorte de mini palissade entre nous 2. Bien évidemment, ça ne me protègerais de rien, mais j'aurais au moins fait ça...

Lorsqu'il entra, j'en eus le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas sa beauté surprenant qui me déroutait, c'était la souffrance incrustée sur son visage. Je me mettais à avoir de sérieux doutes. Peut-être devrais-je lui parler... Une partie de moi voulait le consoler, et une autre, plus petite mais plus forte, m'exhortait à ne rien faire. Je laissais tomber ce plan idiot, mais je ne lui céderais pas.

Je passais cette heure de torture à cramponner la table pour ne pas bouger. Je savais qu'_il_ me regardait, ma je l'évitais soigneusement. Croiser son regard aurait signé la perte totale et définitive de toute rationalité en moi.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé? Cela me paraissait être beaucoup trop long, mes doigts me faisaient mal, mais je ne me détendis pas une seule fois. Cependant, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse, le cours n'avait pas été pratique, je n'avais donc pas été obligée de _lui_ parler.

Une fois libre, je filais vers mon dernier cours, sport. Mike ne me lâcha pas, et je n'étais pas vraiment en état de participer à quoi que ce soit. Ma maladresse était décuplée par le stress qu'avait provoqué _sa_ présence. Cette impression de n'être qu'un gigantesque fil conducteur n'était pas désagréable, mais les décharges que je recevais en _sa_ présence étaient exténuantes.

Le prof m'autorisa à rester sur la touche. Je n'aurais rien pu faire de toute manière, si ce n'est blesser d'autres élèves, et ni lui ni moi ne le désirions... Lorsque le cours fut fini, je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de douche et j'en prendrais une à la maison dans la soirée, alors autant rentrer. Je me rhabillais donc et me dirigeais vers le parking.

Alors que je franchisais les portes du gymnase, je vis _sa _Volvo passer et ralentir près de moi. Je n'avais pas la force de le repousser, mais l'ignorance ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle, monte s'il te plait. Je te ramène.

Son ton était suppliant, ma main se crispa autour de mes clés, je fixais mes yeux droit devant moi. Je ne devais pas flancher. Les 5 mètres jusqu'à ma voiture me semblèrent être des kilomètres, _il_ continuait d'avancer à ma hauteur, attendant que je cède. Mais il n'en était pas question.

Arrivée dans ma voiture, je poussais un grand soupir. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans les rétroviseurs, _il_ était parti. Etrange... Je rentrais et montais directement prendre une douche surchauffée et relaxante, j'en avais besoin. Mes muscles restaient tendus et je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi.

J'allais, entortillée dans ma serviette, chercher un pyjama dans ma chambre. En allumant la lumière, ma mâchoire se décrocha. Sur mon lit trônait une boite de portable. Je l'ouvris rapidement et découvris un mot de Charlie.  
"En cas de besoin."

C'était tout lui, attentionné et discret. Il avait très bien choisi, un modèle simple et sans artifice. Je m'habillais d'un t-shirt long et d'un shorty. J'étais fatiguée et je n'avais pas envie de faire à manger. Je retournais sur mon lit et appelais Charlie.

- Oui. _Dit-il._  
- Papa, tu pourras prendre une pizza en rentrant? _Demandais-je._  
- Ca va ma chérie? _S'inquiéta-t-il._  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, la journée à été longue...  
- D'accord, bon à toute à l'heure alors...  
- Oui. Et merci. _Fis-je à propos du portable._  
- Oh, euh... De rien. _Répondit Charlie._

Il raccrocha. J'étais exténuée. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, et je m'endormis quasiment instantanément. Mes rêves furent peuplés d'horreur. J'étais terrifiée, ils n'avaient rien d'effrayant pour tout autre personne que moi, mais je ne voulais pas encore souffrir. Dans mes rêves_, _il était là, il me regardait et s'approchait de moi, et au moment ou nos lèvre allaient se toucher, je me réveillais en sursaut. Je vis alors quelque chose bouger à la périphérie de ma vision.

Il était là, comme dans mon rêve, il m'observait. L'attaque fut le seul moyen de me protéger que je trouvais.

- Le spectacle te plait_? Sifflais-je entre mes dents._  
- Nous devons parler Bella, j'ai des choses à te dire_. Continua-t-il_.  
- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. Et je pense que tout à déjà été dit...

Je n'étais pas aussi confiante que ce que j'affichais. Mon cœur me faisait mal, ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque s'étaient accélérés, et étaient inégaux_. _Il se rapprocha jusqu'au bord de mon lit, et s'accroupit pour que nos têtes soient au même niveau.

- Calme-toi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Son contact réveillait tellement de choses en moi, mon cœur, qui semblait fini, battit à un rythme éffreiné, mes poumons se recomposaient. Toutes ces émotions firent affluer les larmes sans que je m'en apperçoive. _Il _essuya mes larmes du bout de ses doigts. Je l'aimais, mais c'était inconcevable. Comment pouvait-_il_ être là, près de moi, alors qu'_il_ m'avait quittée?

Sans doute, avait-il détecté les interrogations qui fourmillaient en moi, et cela sembla le toucher durement. Il baissa la tête et laissa tomber ses mains sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Je suis désolée Bella, ça ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé, je t'ai rendue malheureuse, et rien que pour ça je mérite le pire des châtiments, et je nous ai _tous _fait souffrir. Jamais rien ne pourra me racheter et je ne me le pardonnerais pas, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches que tout ce que je t'ais dit ce soir la dans la forêt, absolument tout était mensonge. Je pensais que le seul moyen de te protéger était disparaitre, de te laisser en paix et de ne jamais revenir...

Je me perdis à cet instant précis, il continuait de parler, l'air désespéré. Ces paroles me touchaient trop profondément, et la vitesse à laquelle Edward (j'arrivais enfin à penser son prénom sans souffrir) s'était exprimé prouvait qu'il était sous le coup d'une émotion intense. Un besoin éperdu s'empara de moi, je cessais totalement de réfléchir et laissais mes pulsions me guider.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, me plaquais à son corps. Le moindre vaisseau, la moindre parcelle de mon corps dégageait des impulsions électriques qui me firent frissonner. Edward sembla hésiter, puis il répondit ardemment à mes baisers. Jamais nous n'avions été aussi proches, et, en cet instant, son corps n'était pas froid, son contact laissait une langue de feu sur son passage. Mon cerveau était déconnecté, et je m'abandonnais à ce plaisir charnel.

Nous avions reprit là où mon rêve s'était arrêté. Edward n'hésitait plus, et chaque geste était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie. Ma première fois, _notre _première fois était magnifique et intense, rien ne vint la gâcher : aucun refus et aucun arrêt.

Je reprenais lentement conscience, mon corps était engourdit et mon esprit aussi. Une odeur bizarre, que je ne connaissais pas, planait dans la chambre. C'est alors que je sentis un regard posé sur moi.

Ô mon Dieu! Qu'avais-je fais? Je me redressais et regardais sous les couvertures. J'étais nue. Oh non! Comment avais-je pu faire ça? Que devais-je faire à présent? Qu'es-ce qu'Edward allait faire?...

Je n'étais pas prête, j'avais trop peur. Il fallait que je sois claire, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans mon lit m'y encouragea. Je m'enroulais dans mon drap et le regardais en m'asseyant sur le lit. Comment pouvais-je lui dire? Cette nuit était extraordinaire, mais je risquais trop gros, il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir.

- Edward, je suis désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus. _Commençais-je._  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'aurais eu la force de te repousser si je l'avais voulu. _Ria-t-il._  
- Je ne m'en fais pas, mais ça complique encore les choses. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'ai besoin de temps...  
- Si tu en as besoin... Je suis prêt à t'attendre, j'ai déjà fait trop d'erreur. _Répondit-il._

Il se releva de mon rocking-chair et s'en alla par la fenêtre, en me lançant un dernier regard triste. Je me sentis immédiatement soulagée, et... coupable. Soulagée parce qu'il n'avait pas insisté, coupable parce que j'avais l'impression que je l'avais utilisé à des fins seulement sexuelles.

Je devais me lever, Charlie était déjà sorti de la salle de bain. J'attrapais un col roulé noir, une tunique grise et un jean habilement délavé, et je filais sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fit oublier mes soucis pendant quelques minutes.

Mon plan ne servait plus à rien, je ne me maquillais donc pas et me brossais simplement les cheveux. Il manquait un petit accessoire à ma tenue, je retournais dans ma chambre, et cherchais le collier que Renée m'avait offert avant mon départ.

C'était un magnifique petit médaillon, il renfermait une photo de ma mère et moi, ainsi qu'une phrase gravée :

"A jamais avec toi."

Je devais me dépêcher, il était déjà tard. J'avalais rapidement une barre de céréales et partais pour le lycée. En me garant, je fus soulagée de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas attendue, je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire. En revanche, Alice m'attendais, sautant presque de joie près de ma voiture.

- Oh Bells, je suis si contente pour vous. _Dit-elle._  
- Mais de quoi tu parle? _Demandais-je._  
- Eh bien... De cette nuit.

Oh non pitié, elle avait tout vu, je me sentis rougir intensément. Qu'avait-elle vu? Je devais la calmer avant qu'elle ne s'emballe trop.

- Bon écoute, ne te réjouis pas trop vite. J'ai besoin de temps pour tout reconsidérer.  
- D'accord. _S'étonna-t-elle. _En tout cas, tu n'es pas aussi irrécupérable que je l'avais cru.

Elle souriait en me détaillant des pieds à la tête. J'eus un regain de fierté. De plus, je me sentais mieux dans ses vêtements, plus féminine. Je rendis donc son sourire à Alice, complice.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre, 2 heures d'anglais avec Alice, puis maths. Cependant, à l'heure du déjeuner, un choix difficile s'imposa. Je ne mangerais pas avec les Cullen. Voyant Alice, Jazz et Emmett, je leur fit un sourire et un signe de la main. Ils me rendirent la politesse et allèrent s'installer à leur table. Le déjeuner en compagnie d'Angela, Mike et les autres fut long. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de repousser Mike sans le vexer et de survivre à la biologie.

Alors que la cloche sonnait, j'entrais dans la salle de biologie, suivie de près par Mike et rencontrais le regard interrogatif d'Edward. Je m'installais et le saluais.

- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour Bella. _Répondit-il gentiment._

Lorsque nous devions manipuler pour des expériences, nous échangions le minimum de mots, puis nous restions silencieux. Mais aucune tension ne régnait, juste de la compréhension et de la patience.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Peut-être voulait-il juste plus de sexe, ça avait été très agréable après tout, ou, j'avais du mal à l'envisager, il disait vrai et m'avait quittée pour mon bien...

J'avais apparemment besoin de plus de temps...


	14. Olympic

**J'ai été rapide pour ce chapitre (merci a mon médecin et son heure et demi de retard hier lol), il me tient vraiment à coeur et j'espère qu'il vous touchera autant qu'il m'a touché pendant son écriture.**

**Merci pour les reviews, j'espère en avoir d'autres pour me booster un peu =D.**

**Bisous**

**Chapitre 14 : Olympic.**

Deux semaines étaient passées, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée des Cullen, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas décider de ce que j'allais faire en ce qui concernait Edward. Je le voyais se renfermer, mais il continuait d'espérer, je le voyais à la manière dont il me regardait. Cependant, j'avais peur de souffrir à nouveaux, je n'arrivais pas à lui refaire totalement confiance, quelque chose avait été cassé...

Chaque jour se répétait, Alice, Emmett et Jasper passaient souvent à la maison après les cours ou le week-end. Mon petit lutin commençait à s'impatienter de voir mon stock de vêtements ne pas se renouveler. J'avais pris goût à ces tenues féminines, et j'avais presque mis toutes les tenues qu'Alice m'avait apportées à l'hôpital. Nous étions toutes les 2 dans ma chambre quand Alice revint à l'attaque.

- Aller Bella, s'il te plait, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie_. Me supplia-t-elle._

- Alice, je ne raffole pas des magasins, juste des tenues que tu m'avais apportées. Tu le sais très bien et tu cherche une raison pour me trainer à Olympic, pour ton plaisir ma belle_. Plaisantais-je_.

- Ne te fais pas prier, je te promets d'être le plus rapide et efficace possible. Tu n'auras rien à faire si ce n'est essayer les vêtements que je te trouverais.

- C'est d'accord_. Cédais-je_. Mais c'est une fois et une seule je te préviens!

Un sourire immense occupait son visage, et j'étais heureuse de la voir ainsi. Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Bon nous sommes vendredi, dès demain matin 7 heure 30 je passe te chercher et nous irons en voiture à Olympic ma Bella. Maintenant tu te couche tôt, je te veux en pleine forme demain_. Dit-elle d'une traite_.

Charlie devait avoir un don inexploité, car à ce moment précis, il entra et cria _"Bella, j'ai ramené une pizza, descends vite, temps qu'elle est chaude_." Alice me regarda, toute souriante, comme si elle avait su...

Quelle idiote j'étais, elle le savait, bien évidemment. Elle avait eu une vision, et son signe de tête approbateur me le confirma. Nous descendîmes rapidement en riant. Alice prétexta qu'elle devait rejoindre ses parents pour aller manger -ce qui était possible, cela dit en passant, mais je n'aurais pas utilisé le verbe manger.

Charlie avait déjà tout préparé, c'est-à-dire : télévision allumée, carton de pizza ouvert sur la table basse du salon, de la bière pour lui et de l'eau pour moi. Il était totalement rassuré, les cours finissaient dans une semaine et Edward n'avait pas remis les pieds à la maison. A vrai dire, il était ravi. Il ne supportait plus Edward, et Charlie avait eu très peur de ce que son retour engendrerait. Pourtant, je n'étais pas aussi rassurée que lui, le doute subsistait.

J'aimais Edward, notre nuit ensemble le prouvait bien assez, mais ma confiance était atteinte et avait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Je mettais tout cela de côté, pour ne pas gâcher la soirée avec mon père. Nous mîmes une comédie : En cloque mode d'emploi. Nous n'en raffolions pas ni lui, ni moi, et les scènes très explicites nous mettaient mal à l'aise. Nous en profitions donc pour critiquer chaque passage impossible ou complètement fou.

Nous y prîmes plaisir, mais j'avais promis à Alice de me coucher rapidement, je montais donc dès la fin du film. Charlie avait prévu d'aller pêcher avec son ami Harry Clearwatter, je ne le verrais donc pas, ou peu, le matin.

Je me couchais promptement, et le sommeil s'empara de moi tout aussi vite. Mes rêves autrefois si traumatisants étaient à présent peuplés de papillons multicolores. Je n'avais plus de cauchemars depuis quelques temps, et j'en étais soulagée, mais le manque de sommeil était constant, bien que mes journées soient bien remplies, je ne comprenais pas d'où venait toute cette fatigue.

Je me tirais difficilement du lit vers 7 heure, j'avais juste le temps de me préparer avant qu'Alice n'arrive. Ne voulant pas passer mon temps dans les cabines d'essayage, je m'habillais d'une jupe bleu foncé arrivant juste au-dessus du genou et d'un t-shirt gris à col rond et manches trois quarts. Mon médaillon allait encore parfaitement avec le reste.

J'avais dû m'épiler, et j'avais pris plus de temps que prévu, mais j'étais impeccable. Un simple chignon-lâche et le tour était joué. Lorsqu'Alice arriva, elle se figea et m'observa quelques instants. Je rougissais devant son insistance. J'étais dans la cuisine et finissais de déjeuner. Elle m'y suivit.

- Bells tu es renversante! _Me complimenta mon amie._

- Merci. _Dis-je gênée._ J'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique si nous devions essayer des vêtements.

Alice fit un signe de tête approbateur très marqué. Je mettais la vaisselle dans l'évier et attrapais une veste avant de sortir. Le petit lutin m'avait devancé et attendait déjà dans la voiture. Je la rejoignis, mes économies dans mon sac et m'installais à bord de la Mercedes de Carlisle.

Nous partîmes à une vitesse folle et effarante en direction d'Olympic. Je savais que je ne risquais rien mais je me cramponnais à mon siège et resserrais la ceinture autour de moi. Alice paraissait dérangée par quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as_? Lui demandais-je._

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en parler, mais Edward est vraiment très irritable en ce moment. Il ne nous parle plus, Esmée en est bouleversée. Nous avons compris que tu étais la raison de ce comportement, et nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi_... Expliqua-t-elle_.

Ainsi, il se sentait mal. Son humeur se répercutait sur sa famille et il ne l'expliquait à personne... Je pris une profonde aspiration.

- Al', je suis navrée. Je suis complètement perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire en ce qui le concerne. Je ne parviens pas à me décider. J'ai trop peur...

Les sanglots étouffaient ma voie, je n'avais jamais dit cela à qui que ce soit, et me confier me faisait du bien. Alice devint songeuse.

- L'aimes-tu encore_? Me questionna-t-elle._

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai souffert au-delà de l'imaginable et ma confiance en a pris un sacré coup, je ne parviens pas à la lui accorder de nouveau. Je suis paniquée à l'idée de revivre la même chose, je ne le supporterais pas Alice...

- Il a beaucoup souffert aussi tu sais_? Murmura-t-elle._

Je me tournais vers elle, cherchant le mensonge, mais ne trouvais rien. La peur devenait une faible excuse et mon ventre se tordit d'appréhension.

- Je t'en supplie, changeons de sujet, j'ai besoin d'une journée calme pour une fois. _Implorais-je._

Elle changeât de sujet instantanément, et c'était mise à me faire un rapport détaillé des boutiques dans lesquelles nous devions aller. Je l'en remerciais pas un sourire discret. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Après les boutiques, elle voulait m'emmener dans un centre esthétique renommé. Cela m'alerta.

- Al' je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour tout ce que tu prévois. Je n'ai pas des dizaines d'années d'épargne et de placements boursiers vampiriques derrière-moi. _Plaisantais-je faussement._

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est moi qui régal. _Dit-elle joyeuse. _Je peux bien faire ça pour toi.

- Mais c'est de la folie, ça ne se fait pas, je vais avoir l'impression de profiter de toi et de ton argent. _Ripostais-je gênée._

- Eh bien, disons que je suis folle.

Son sourire était éblouissant. Cependant, c'était impoli d'accepter tout ça. Je me débrouillerais plus tard pour payer le maximum de choses possible et en acheter moins que ce qu'elle me donnera.

Arrivées à Olympic, j'eus à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture qu'Alice était déjà en train de trépigner. On aurait cru une enfant à qui l'on refusait quelque chose et qui faisait un caprice pour l'obtenir. Cette comparaison me fit rire, Alice se calma un peu en tentant de deviner la blague. Je lui fit signe de laisser tomber, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre commercial.

Alice m'entraina dans toutes sortes de magasins, de vêtements, de chaussures... A 10 heures, elle m'emmena au salon d'esthétique où elle avait pris rendez-vous. J'étais déjà fatiguée, et après que Roberto ce soit occupé de mes cheveux en les éboutant et en leur redonnant du volume et de la vitalité, je m'assoupis, me laissant pouponner par ses mains expertes.

Mon amie m'avait dit de l'attendre ici, pendant qu'elle allait dans d'autres magasins. Je m'étais résignée, mais elle avait déjà beaucoup dépensé pour moi, et je n'arrivais pas à m'y opposer, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce furent ces petits cris hystériques qui me sortirent de mn sommeil, alors que Roberto m'appliquait un fard à paupières discret.

- Génial... Magnifique... Harmonieux. _Elle était incompréhensible._  
- Alice? Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas cohérente là tu sais? _Fis-je._

Elle secoua la tête comme pour ne reprendre ses esprits? Je ne l'avais que rarement vu dans cet état. Elle était encore plus excitée que d'ordinaire. J'attendais une réponse.

- Bells regarde toi! Tu es resplendissante! _S'exclama-t-elle._

Je me sentis gênée, surtout lorsque Roberto se mit à hocher ostensiblement la tête, d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je jetais rapidement un œil au miroir qui me faisait face, et je restais stupéfaite.

Mes cheveux se définissaient en boucles bien formées, lisses et soyeuses, mon visage semblait apaisé. Mes traits étaient moins tirés -ce qui pouvait aussi être lié à la petite sieste que je venais de faire-, je me sentais bien, calme, détendue, et bien dans mon corps. Je regardais Alice dans le miroir et lui souriait.

Roberto acheva rapidement son travail de maquilleur, Alice avait déjà réglée la note et nous repartîmes. Il était 11 heures et demi. Alice m'entraîna dans un magasin de chaussures où elle me fit essayer un grand nombre de paires différentes. Au moins, j'étais assise, et la fatigue ne m'atteignait pas trop.

Alice était en train de m'épuiser, nous devions encore faire plusieurs boutiques, et les sacs devenant trop encombrants, nous dûmes retourner à la voiture les déposer. A peine retournées dans la galerie, Alice m'entraina dans un nouveau magasin. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir de quel genre de boutique il s'agissait, mais une fois entrée, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : de la lingerie, partout! Je me stoppais net, mais Alice n'y fit pas attention, elle était déjà en train de parcourir les rayons et entassait des ensembles dans un panier.

- Alice arrête. Il est hors de question que j'essaye quoi que ce soit ici. _L'interrompis-je._  
- Bella, il n'y en a pas que pour toi, et je connais ta taille donc pas la peine que tu essaye. _Répliqua-t-elle imperturbable._

Je soupirais et m'appuyais près de la porte en l'attendant, ce qui ne dura qu'à peine 20 minutes. Cette journée était épuisante, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, je n'avais pas mangé à midi et la fatigue prenait le pas. J'attendis qu'elle ne revienne, encore 2 sacs dans les mains.

- Al' je suis exténuée, on peut rentrer s'il te plait? De toute façon nous avons parcouru presque tous les magasins.  
- D'accord. _Céda-t-elle._ En tout cas, tu es rhabillée pour un moment, moi aussi d'ailleurs, et je vais pouvoir faire plaisir à Jasper. _Dit-elle en secouant l'un des deux sacs._

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. J'eus du mal à retourner à la voiture, mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus totalement. Elles étaient lourdes et me portaient difficilement. Alice m'aida à monter en voiture, et je m'appuyais contre le siège.

- Bella, es-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne voir Carlisle? _S'enquit Alice._  
- Non ne t'en fais pas, du repos et un bon repas et je serais repartie. _Répondis-je._  
_-_ Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai oubliée que tu devais manger plus souvent que moi. _S'énerva-t-elle contre elle-même._  
- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas faim donc tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. C'est juste une baisse de régime. _Tentais-je de la rassurer._

Ca ne marcha pas, nous filâmes, encore plus rapidement qu'à l'aller, vers Forks. Ma tête était lourde, je n'essayais même pas de me concentrer sur la route qui défilait. Alice paraissait anxieuse et me regardais souvent. Tout mon corps était engourdit, et quand Alice me déposa chez moi, elle se précipita à temps.

A peine m'étais-je mise debout que mes jambes avaient cédées, me précipitant vers le bitume. Avant que ma tête ne heurte le trottoir, Alice m'avait rattrapée. Elle me remit sur le siège et boucla ma ceinture.

- Je t'emmène voir Carlisle. _Dit-elle fermement._

Non! Pas la villa! Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit dans cet état.

- Pas chez toi je ne veux pas. _Marmonnais-je difficilement._  
_- _Carlisle est à l'hôpital, je t'y conduis.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, que je m'évanouissais. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais j'entendais vaguement des ordres donnés près de moi. Je reconnus une voix : celle de Carlisle. Je devais être à l'hôpital. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières étaient bien trop lourdes. Je bougeais mes doigts et une main froide s'en empara.

- Bella tu m'entends. _Demanda Carlisle._  
- Oui. _Soufflais-je doucement._

J'arrivais enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Mon médecin se tenait près de moi et Alice était en face, appuyée au mur. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air inquiet. Combien de temps étais-je resté ainsi? Que s'était-il passé? Je me rappelais seulement des contours vacillants lorsque j'étais sortie de la voiture devant chez moi.

- Tout va bien. Tu as perdu connaissance il y a moins de 2 heures, Alice t'as conduite ici. _M'expliqua-t-il._  
- Qu'es-ce que j'ai? _Demandais-je._  
_- _Je ne suis pas certain, j'attends tes résultats d'analyse_. Dit-il_.

Je regardais mon bras. Oh non! Beurk! J'avais une perfusion et un pansement, signe de la prise de sang. Je relevais la tête au moment où une infirmière entrait dans la pièce et tendait une feuille à Carlisle.

Je le dévisageais, tentant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Je ne fus pas déçue en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller. Alice se mit face à lui et me prit la main. Je la lui serrais, inquiétée par la réaction qu'avait eu Carlisle. Alice le fixait elle aussi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et me regarda.

- As-tu eu des relations ces derniers temps_? S'informa-t-il._

Alice frémit, devinant avant moi de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne comprenais pas la question de Carlisle. Il comprit mon trouble.

- Bella, tu es enceinte...


	15. Décision

_Salut à tous, et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews. _

_Je tenais juste à m'excuser, j'ai été assez longue à poster ce chapitre. Mais le bac approche, le planning est chargé et en plus je suis en bataille avec ma mère à cause du pc, donc j'ai du mal à me connecter comme je veux._

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Enjoy =D. _

**Chapitre 15 : Décisions.**

Comment était-ce possible? Les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant? Je restais la mâchoire tombante, fixant Carlisle sans vraiment le voir. Qu'allais-je faire? Comment pouvais-je garde cet enfant alors que son père n'était même pas fiable? Etais-je prête à avoir un bébé?

On m'avait toujours dit que j'étais très mûre, mais à ce point, j'en doutais fort. Et cet enfant que serait-il? Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, 50% des gênes venaient du père... Comment serait-il?

Alice et Carlisle semblaient encore plus déboussolés que moi. Comment pouvais-je me rassurer alors que leurs têtes me faisaient plonger dans un film d'horreur? Il fallait que j'aie des réponses. Pourtant Carlisle me devança.

- Bella, que comptes-tu faire?

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour voir le fœtus? _Demandais-je ignorant sa question._

- Je n'en suis pas certain, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches, Edward pourrait m'aider...

- Non! Surement pas! _L'arrêtai-je._

- Mais pourquoi? _S'étonna-t-il._ Il en est bien le père n'est-ce pas?

- Bien évidemment, je ne vois pas qui d'autre se serait introduit dans ma chambre en pleine nuit! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant! Promettez-moi de ne rien dire et de lui cacher vos pensées. _M'exclamais-je._

- Si c'est ton choix, je suis obligé de m'y tenir. _Répondit-il tristement Carlisle._  
- Alice. _Repris-je. _S'il te plait, ne lui dit rien.

Elle me regarda stupéfaite. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon choix s'était fait de lui-même. Je devais garder cet enfant. J'aurais quelqu'un à aimer, et qui m'aimerait en retour -pensée purement égoïste. De plus, avorter aurait été comme assassiner une personne pour moi, qu'importe le stade de ma grossesse, qui était très peu avancée, à peine deux semaines...

Alice avait hochée la tête, et je voyais que la perspective du mensonge lui coûtait beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir, à elle non plus d'ailleurs, nous ne pouvions pas prévoir qu'une telle chose arriverait.

- Bon, écoutez, là, j'aurais vraiment besoin qu'on me rassure, peut-on faire quelque chose dès maintenant, pour avoir un peu plus d'information_? Dis-je stressée._

Carlisle réfléchit un instant et sortit de la pièce sans rien dire. Alice et moi nous dévisageâmes stupéfaites. Carlisle revint quelques minutes après, poussant une machine encombrante. Je ne comprenais absolument rien et l'observais s'activer. Il brancha la machine près de mon lit et me regarda.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela donne quoi que ce soit. Cependant nous pouvons essayer de faire une écographie. Nous ne verrons rien de concluant je pense, mais nous pourrons peut-être en apprendre plus_. Expliqua-t-il incertain._

Je lui donnais l'autorisation, il releva mon t-shirt et mit un gel froid sur mon ventre. Il saisit ensuite un objet qui me fit penser au scanner qu'ont les caissières dans les magasins. Je retins difficilement un sourire, en pensant à cela.

Carlisle observait frénétiquement l'écran d'ordinateur. Tout ce temps, Alice ne m'avait pas lâchée la main et j'y raccrochais mon autre main, cherchant un appui. Elle tentait d'observer l'écran elle aussi, elle me regarda et me sourit d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante. Cela marcha un peu, mais je gardais sa main serrée entre les miennes.

Après quelques minutes, Carlisle retira le capteur et essuya le gel que j'avais sur le ventre. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Mon cœur accéléra. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi ne disais-t-il rien?

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de parler? _M'emportais-je, la voix rendue sèche par l'anxiété._  
- Tout semble normal. Je ne saisis pas tout. Il est normal de ne rien vois à cette période d'une grossesse, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la norme pour un tel enfant. _Dit Carlisle_.  
- Ecoutez, la remise des diplômes est la semaine prochaine, je repasse mardi, d'ici là, vous pourrez faire des recherches, puis nous aviserons. _Décidais-je._

Carlisle acquiesça, me retira la perfusion, puis me tendit une feuille de sortie. Il me sourit, il me connaissait bien. Je pensais soudain à Charlie, était-il au courant? Si oui, qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire? La vérité était impossible, il aurait voulut tuer Edward et se serrait blessé.

- Carlisle, mon père sait-il que je suis ici? _Demandais-je._  
- Non, et il est seulement 18 heures. Tu as le temps de rentrer chez toi ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je la remerciais, me relevais rapidement, soutenue par Alice, puis je sorti, avec mon amie accrochée à mon bras. Elle s'occupa de tout et me fit monter en voiture rapidement.

Devant chez Charlie, elle se précipita pour m'ouvrir et me tenir la portière. Elle passa un bras dans mon dos et me tint par le bras. Cette soudaine attention me fit sourire. Nous entrâmes, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, où était restée ma vaisselle que je devais nettoyée.

J'avais à peine mis l'eau à couler qu'Alice était de nouveau derrière moi, pas de doute, les sacs étaient déjà dans ma chambre.

- Bella, assieds-toi je m'occupe de tout_. M'ordonna-t-elle._  
_- _Alice, je peux encore faire ça, je suis enceinte, pas à l'article de la mort. _Plaisantais-je._

Je m'écartais tout de même et la regardais laver la vaisselle. Le silence trahissait sa peur, et moi aussi je n'étais pas rassurée, il fallait que je trouve à m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Il était presque 19 heures, Charlie n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et un bon dîner serait le bienvenu.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, il me fallait une idée simple. Alors qu'Alice avait terminé, j'allais au congélateur chercher un poisson frit donner par Harry, et dont mon père raffolait. Je ne fus pas très originale pour l'accompagnement et fis cuire du riz. Pendant que je m'activais, Alice mit la table.

Je faisais égoutter le riz lorsque mon père rentra. Je remerciais Alice et la rassurait avant que Charlie ne nous rejoigne. Alice salua mon père et s'en alla.

- Comment a été votre shopping?_ Demanda-t-il._  
- Fructueux. _Répondis-je._

Il n'ajouta rien et moi non plus. Nous finîmes de manger, puis je montais me doucher. A qui pouvais-je parler quie ne soit pas un Cullen? Alice et Carlisle étaient déjà dans une situation délicate à cause de moi, inutile d'en rajouter. Angela ne pourrait pas tout comprendre. Jacob était le seul à qui je pourrais me confier, mais comment réagirait-il?

Je retournais m'habiller d'un pull léger mauve et d'un jean noir. Je téléphonais à Jacob, pour aller le voir. Charlie ne dirait pas non, il était à peine 20 heures, et c'était Jacob... Nous convînmes qu'il passait me chercher dans une vingtaine de minutes.

J'allais me coiffer, alors que je finissais, j'entendis la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir et mon père, surprit, accueillir Jake. Je mettais quelques affaires dans un sac et descendais rapidement. Ils étaient devant un match, Jacob m'attendait debout, appuyé contre un mur. Aussitôt étais-je arrivée en bas que Jake m'attrapait par le bras et m'entraina par le bras.

- Je rentre demain. _Lançais-je à Charlie avant que la porte ne se referme._

Jacob ne s'arrêta pas, il me fit monter en voiture -une Golf qu'il avait rénovée- et partit en direction de la réserve. Il prit de mes nouvelles et le reste de la route se fit en silence. Ca n'était pas désagréable, ni oppressant...

La présence de Jacob éloignait mes démons intérieurs. Je l'avais appelé pour me confier, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Notre relation était ambiguë pour lui, et j'avais peur de le faire souffrir. Il m'aida à descendre de la voiture. Je lui souris.

- Bella? Je ne comprends pas quelque chose... Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé? _Demanda Jake._  
- Tu préfèrerais que je m'en aille? _Dis-je blessée._

Il sembla surprit, nous étions devant le porte de sa maison, il passa sa main sous mon menton et redressa ma tête pour y déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Ce qui me rassura un peu.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. _Reprit-il. _Ca fait plus de 2 semaines que je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, je pensais que tu avais changée d'avis et que tu ne voulais plus me voir...

- Ne crois jamais une telle ânerie! _M'exclamais-je. _Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais ma vie a été pas mal chamboulée ces derniers temps...

- C'est à cause d'eux n'est-ce pas...  
- On va faire un tour? _Eludais-je._

Instinctivement, nous allâmes vers la plage. Sur place, je m'installais en tailleur sur un rocher, Jake me rejoignis et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour que je n'ai pas froid. Il attendait que je reprenne la parole.

- Jake... Tu te rappel m'avoir demandé d'où venait la cicatrice sur mon poignet?

Pour toute réponse, il attrapa ma main et caressa la demi-lune imprimée à mon poignet. Je devais continuer.

- C'est une morsure. _Soufflais-je._

Jacob s'immobilisa, puis examina d'un nouvel œil la marque que m'avait faite James un an plus tôt.

- Cette sangsue a osé te mordre! _S'emporta-t-il. _Le traité est rompu, il va payer pour ça! _Il s'arrêta pensif. _Mais comment peux-tu encore être toi?

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait. Je devais tout de même rétablir la vérité avant d'engendrer une catastrophe. Jacob s'était relevé et tremblait. Je l'attrapais par le bras et le tirais pour qu'il se rassoie. Au bout d'un instant, il comprit et s'exécuta.

- Ce n'est pas Edward qui m'a mordu, au contraire, il m'a sauvé en suçant le venin. Comme on le ferait pour celui d'un vipère. Il a fait preuve d'un contrôle hors du commun. _Expliquais-je._

Jake sembla désappointé. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas. J'hésitais à continuer, mais il semblait calme, alors je n'ajoutais rien.

- Pourquoi sont-ils revenus?  
- C'est à cause de moi! A Seattle, Carlisle m'a soignée et Alice et Emmett sont venus me voir. C'était ça l'odeur... _Avouais-je._  
- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire... _Fit-il tristement._

Il était en train de me demander de choisir. La raison de ma venue et mes sentiments pour les Cullen me firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Je devais néanmoins choisir, et je n'avais pas 36 solutions... Soudain, une nouvelle option m'apparut.

- Je sais en tout cas ce que je vais faire. _Répondis-je incertaine._

Je voulais tout lui avouer. J'avais besoin de me confier. J'attrapais sa main et la serrais pour me donner du courage. Il me regarda faire et ne dit rien. Je fixais le sable, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Jake, j'ai besoin de te parler. Mais je ne veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver...  
- Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer_. Dit-il_. Crache le morceau, tu m'inquiète là.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me colla contre son torse. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je devais tout lui expliquer.

- J'ai tout fait pour les éviter quand ils sont revenus_. Commençais-je_. Mais le lycée à tout compliqué. J'avais beau essayer, et y arriver difficilement, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il viendrait chez moi en pleine nuit...

Cette idée le fit tressaillir, il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas ravi et j'hésitais à continuer. Pour m'inciter à poursuivre, il déposa un léger baiser dans mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer, c'était une torture d'être aussi près de lui dire et de ne plus être sûre.

- Tu peux me faire confiance Bella, je ne te trahirais pas...  
- Jake... Je suis... Enceinte

Il s'étouffa, s'écarta de moi et me fixa incrédule.

- Comment? De qui? Quand?  
- Doucement, tu as promis de rester calme. Comment, ça me parait évident... _Dis-je gênée._ Quand, il y a deux semaines et qui, eh bien... Le seul qu'il ne faudrait pas dans ce cas...

Je baissais la tête, abattue, attendant la sentence. Jacob s'était écarté un peu plus de moi. Il m'observait. J'aurais tout donné pour être invisible en cet instant. J'avais l'impression d'être pire que tout. Je voyais ses traits tordus par la tristesse et quelque chose d'autre... (De la déception?)

Il était en train de souffrir à cause de mes erreurs. Les larmes me montèrent, incontrôlables, aux yeux. Sans réfléchir, je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à son cou.

- Je t'en supplie! Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi Jake!

Une minute s'écoula, j'étais toujours pendue à sa nuque, mes larmes s'écoulant sur son épaule... Enfin, il me prit par la taille. Il restait distant, comme s'il avait peur. Avais-je brisé quelque chose entre nous? J'avais besoin de son soutien et de son aide si je ne voulais pas tout perdre. Cet enfant n'avait rien demandé, et il était encore moins responsable de quoi que ce soit. Mes fautes allaient se répercuter sur lui, et ça, il en était hors de question! Je plantais mon regard dans celui de mon ami.

- Jacob, si tu ne peux pas supporter cela, je préfère que tu me le dises franchement. _M'exclamais-je._  
- Je m'inquiète pour toi. _Corrigea-t-il. _J'ai peur de ce que va être ce.. cette chose, peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Attend une minute! Comment sais-tu que tu es enceinte? Et lui, es-ce qu'il le sait?  
- Je l'ai su parce que j'ai dû faire des analyses après un petit étourdissement. Et non il n'est pas au courant, et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. _M'empressais-je d'ajouter. _Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente responsable, la situation est déjà assez compliquée.

Jake eut un air songeur. Il paraissait encaisse la chose plus facilement que ce que j'aurais cru. Je me détendis un peu et cherchais de réconfort en me blottissant contre lui. Je devais finir mon explication.

- Je dois voir Carlisle mardi, pour savoir si je ne risque rien, il doit faire des recherches.  
- Bell, j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Si ça n'était pas le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de le réduir en bouillie, je ne sais même pas ce qui me retins en ce moment. _Dit-il rageusement._

Je secouais la tête négativement, tant pour le bébé que pour Edward. J'avais le sentiment que ce petit être qui grandirait en moi ne me ferait jamais aucun mal. Etrangement, j'avais déjà de l'affection pour lui, il serait la seule et unique preuve de notre amour à son père et moi, même s'il ne connaitrait surement jamais son géniteur... J'avais toujours pris soin des autres, désormais, je prendrais soin de moi et de la chair de ma chair...

- Ecoute, je verrais mardi après mon rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Mais si ça n'apporte rien concluant que cette grossesse est dangereuse, je retournerais chez ma mère à Phoenix. _Concluais-je._

Cette décision s'était presque imposée, comme une évidence. Mon père n'aurait pas supporté de me voir enceinte, et Edward aurait su... Ma mère, elle, ne comprendrait pas forcément, mais elle ne me forcerait à rien. Elle se contenterait de me prouver son amour en me soutenant, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Notre discussion avait posée les limites entre Jake et moi, et je crois qu'il les acceptait. Il changea de sujet et me parla de ses nouvelles expériences en temps que loup. Brusquement, Jacob s'immobilisa, il me serra un peu plus étroitement dans ses bras en humant l'air. Son regard se posa sur l'eau. Je ne voyais rien, la nuit était tombée, seul un reflet orangé, surement dû à la lune, était visible.

- Bella, je suis fatigué, on rentre rapidement? _Demanda-t-il tendu._

J'acquiesçais, et alors que j'allais me relever, Jacob me porta et rentra à une vitesse incroyable chez lui. Il était tard, je pensais qu'il avait peut-être un couvre-feu à respecter, et voir Billy sur le pas de la porte me renforçât dans cette idée.

La fatigue devenait insupportable, je me mis à baille. Jacob s'empressa d'aller chercher mon sac dans sa voiture. Je m'installais dans le canapé, le regard scrutateur de Billy me mettais mal à l'aise. Je me tortillais un peu sur place. Je me décidais à rompre le silence pesant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe Bella? Pourquoi les Cullen sont revenus? Et que veut cette rouquine?

Sa dernière question occulta toutes les autres. De qui parlait-il? Je fis les yeux ronds, cherchant un sens à cette question. Il dût comprendre mon trouble car il reprit :

- Une vampire rousse et hargneuse traîne dans les parages depuis la mort de celui qui a voulut t'attaquer... Qui est-elle?

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Ce dernier vampire était Laurent, mais la meute l'avait éliminé... Le souvenir de Victoria s'imposa à moi, j'avais oublié son visage, seul restait cet air sauvage et ses cheveux roux. Et si elle était dans les parages... Oh non! Laurent m'avait dit qu'elle me voulait, qu'elle voulait ma mort! Elle n'avait donc pas abandonné...

Ce cauchemar n'en finirait donc jamais... Chaque fois que je voyais le bout du tunnel, celui-ci s'assombrissait, et je repartais de zéro! Comment pouvais-je mériter ça? Je n'avais jamais rien demandé. Je commençais à croire que je côtoyais vraiment les mauvaises personnes et que ça me jouait des tours...

Inconsciemment, j'avais posées mes mains sur mon ventre, comme pour protéger mon bébé, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions. Victoria venait compliquer une situation qui semblait déjà impossible. Jacob était rentré, sans que je m'en rende compte, il s'était précipité près de moi.

- Bella? Tu as mal? _S'écria-il inquiet._

Je revenais subitement à moi. Billy nous observait sans comprendre, et Jacob hésitait à toucher mes mains, pensant surement que le fœtus me blessait...

- Non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. _Le rassurais-je. _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de Victoria?

J'avais blêmis. Visiblement, ce nom ne disait rien à Jake, mais Billy avait saisit. Je restais plantée, incapable de parler pendant que Billy expliquait à son fils. Une fois qu'il eut saisit la situation, Jake me pris dans ses bras, calant ma tête sur son torse.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien. _Promit-il._

_- _Il n'arrivera rien à qui que ce soit. _Repris-je._ Je vais m'en aller, personne ne saura où je vais...

- Et tu compte t'occuper de ton bébé toute seule_? S'énerva-t-il_.

Il m'avait écartée de lui pour me fixer dans les yeux. Il serrait mes bras trop fort, j'essayais de me débattre, mais Billy intervint, l'air incrédule.

- Bella, de qui est cet enfant_? S'enquit-il prudemment._

Je le regardais suppliante, sachant qu'il avait déjà deviné.

- Comment vais-je faire_? Sanglotais-je_. Il faut que je parte, c'est le seuls moyen de protéger ma famille! Cet enfant ne manquera à personne, il est à peine conçut et son père n'est pas au courant.

Quelque chose alarma Jacob, je me rendis compte trop tard du double sens que pouvait avoir mes paroles. Billy nous fixait alternativement, essayant de tout suivre.

- Si tu pense que je vais te laisser te sacrifier tu te trompe lourdement! S_'exclama Jake._

_- _Ce n'est pas cela! Mais si je pars, personne ne s'inquiètera de toute façon, à part toi, ton père et les 2 Cullen, personne ne sait. Et il est hors de question que d'autres personnes soient mêlées à cette histoire. _Dis-je._

- C'est peut-être trop tard. _Glissa Jacob._

- Non, les Cullen ne diront rien, et je vous promets que si vous ne tenez pas vos langues, plus personne ne me reverra!

Les Black me regardèrent gênés. Quelque chose m'échappais. Mais Billy prit la parole.

- Je pense que c'est trop tard. Je crois que Jacob s'est transformé en allant chercher tes affaires, et lorsqu'il se transforme, il communique avec les autres loups, tant volontairement, qu'involontairement...

Etait-ce vraiment possible? Si c'était vrai, au moins 5 personnes de plus connaissaient désormais mon état. Il fallait que j'agisse et vite.

- De toute façon, ma décision est prise! Je reçois mon diplôme dans une semaine et je m'en vais le plus vite possible. Je pense aller à Phoenix, mais je n'y resterais peut-être pas_. Expliquais-jr._

- Je viendrais avec toi_. Enchaîna Jacob._

- C'est hors de question, tu as des responsabilités ici_. Rétorquais-je._

- Ma seule responsabilité est de protéger les humains des vampires. Tu es une humaine -enceinte de surcroit-, et tu as une folle vampirique à tes trousses, alors mon devoirs est d'être avec toi_. Déclara-t-il sérieux._

- Jake tu sais que mardi j'ai un rendez-vous important pour en savoir plus_. Dis-je tristement._

J'étais certaine de ce que je ferais, même si cela comportait quelques risques, aussi importants puissent-ils être, je garderais cet enfant. Parce qu'il était mien, que j'étais sa mère, aussi petit soit-il... Je ne laisserais personne le blesser. Et si jamais Carlisle tentait quoi que ce soit pour me l'enlever, je saurais trouver des appuis solides.

J'en avais assez de cette conversation, où j'étais le centre de l'attention. Je me levais, attrapais mes affaires et allais me changer dans la salle de bain. Puis, j'allais dans la chambre de Jacob, souhaitant bonne nuit à Billy au passage. Jake me suivit. Il me bordât -ce qui me fit rire- et resta allongé au-dessus de la couverture, caressant mes cheveux. Je ressentis le besoin de m'expliquer un peu plus.

- Si Carlisle pense que je ne risque rien, j'irais habiter avec ma mère, elle m'aidera. Mais je ne veux pas que Victoria nous approche.

- Je viendrais avec toi. _M'interrompit-il. _Aller dors, tu en as besoin si tu dois nous faire un monstre dans les règles de l'art. _Plaisanta-t-il._

Je lui fis une tape sur la tête pour le faire taire, puis, je repensais à Renée. Il fallait que je l'appelle et lui explique. Ca n'allait pas être facile, j'avais peur de sa réaction à prime abord.

- Jake, tu n'es qu'un idiot. _Soufflais-je en m'endormant._

_N'oubliez pas les review s'il vous plait, elles me motivent et j'aime avoir vos avis..._


	16. Aveux

Chapitre 16 : Aveux.

Les jours passaient, le rendez-vous tant redouté et attendu était tout proche. Jacob ne lâchais plus, il passait me chercher le matin pour m'emmener en cours, puis il venait me rechercher lorsque j'avais fini. Mike m'avait enfin laissée en paix. Jake avait dû le décourager, ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas.

Après mes cours, ce mardi là, Jake me conduisit directement à l'hôpital. Je lui avais dit que ça n'était pas la peine de m'accompagner, mais c'est ma main dans la sienne que j'allais voir Carlisle. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps, mais Carlisle et Jake se tendirent en se voyant. C'est sous pression que je rejoignais le cabinet de Carlisle. Une fois la porte refermée, le médecin prit la parole :

Alice aurait aimé venir, mais Edward soupçonne quelque chose, elle a donc préféré ne pas courir le risque.

D'accord, _dis-je simplement. _Je comprends, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Excusez-moi pour tout cela, je n'ai jamais souhaité tout cette histoire. Seulement maintenant c'est ainsi, et même si mes choix semblent invraisemblables, je ne veux pas que ça se passe autrement.

Je ne te juge pas Bella. Je ne me le permettrais pas. Veux-tu que nous passions aux informations à présent ? _S'enquit Carlisle._

Naturellement. _Répondis-je poliment avec un petit sourire. _

Ma tension nerveuse s'était accrue, mon pouls avait accéléré. Ils l'entendaient et je le savais, mais Jacob pressa légèrement ma main pour me signifier son soutien et Carlisle me sourit gentiment.

J'ai fais un grand nombre de recherches depuis notre dernière rencontre, et au vue de ce que j'ai pu constater pendant l'échographie, tu ne serais pas en danger. Je suis quand même restreint à des suppositions. Ton cas est rare, presque unique. Mais le fait que la membrane qui entoure le fœtus n'est pas de la même constitution que celles relatées dans les légendes, me laisse à penser que cette grossesse ne devrait pas être risquée. _Déclara-t-il._

Je vous remercie Carlisle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. _Dis-je soulagée._

Bella, je voudrais quand même suivre ton évolution si ça ne te dérange pas.

Désolée, mais cela sera impossible. _Répondis-je._

Pourquoi cela ? _S'étonna-t-il._

Parce que nous partons, Bella est en danger ici. _Intervint Jacob._

Je peux vous assurer le contraire. _Affirma Carlisle._

Je devais intervenir, Carlisle me dévisageait, attendant un éclaircissement, et je le lui devais bien. Je tirais la main de Jacob pour lui intimer le silence. Il me dévisagea.

Victoria me poursuit. _Expliquais-je. _Je refuse de mettre Charlie en danger plus longtemps. Le risque qu'elle me rattrape est moins important dans une ville ensoleillée. J'ai donc décidé de retourner à Phoenix, et Jacob vient avec moi là-bas. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Je ne pense pas en tout cas…

Nous pourrions aussi te protéger Bella….

C'est très généreux de votre part, vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, et c'est ce pour quoi je ne peux pas accepter. De plus, je ne veux pas qu'Edward me prenne en pitié et se sente responsable de quoi que ce soit. _Répondis-je._

Vous devriez discuter, vous avez des choses à vous dire et pas seulement à propos de l'enfant…

Navrée, mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas. Je vous promets qu'à partir de dimanche vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi, du moins, vous ne me verrez plus.

Que comptes-tu faire ? _Demanda simplement Carlisle._

Je préfère ne pas vous en parler. Vous êtes déjà dans une situation délicate à cause de moi, et moins vous en saurez, moins vous aurez à cacher vos pensées. Je ne souhaite pas vous impliquer plus encore dans cette histoire. Peut-être reviendrais-je, je ne suis certaine de rien…

Jacob frottait délicatement mon bras. J'étouffais quelques sanglots, saluais et remerciais Carlisle une dernière fois, puis nous sortîmes. Une fois installés dans la voiture, Jacob se tourna vers moi.

Je vais appeler Charlie, tes examens se finissent demain et ensuite tu resteras à la maison. Après la remise de ton diplôme, nous partirons. Maintenant, il faut que tu préviennes Renée.

D'accord, tu as raison, et je dois l'annoncer à Charlie. _Poursuivis-je._

Tu vas lui dire pour le bébé ? _S'étonna-t-il._

A moins que tu veuilles mourir, je ne lui dirais rien. _Plaisantais-je._

En l'apprenant, Charlie penserait surement à Jacob, vu le temps que nous passions ensemble depuis quelques jours. Jake me raccompagna chez moi. Je me précipitais vers le téléphone, demandant à Jacob de surveiller que Charlie ne rentre pas.

Après 3 tonalités, ma mère décrocha. Je ne savais pas comment le lui avouer, je commençais donc par un sujet banal : la carrière de Phil. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Renée pour partir dans différentes explications pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors que je me perdais dans son monologue, Renée s'arrêta :

Et toi ma chérie ? Comment se passe la vie à Froks ?

Bien, mais je me demandais si je pouvais revenir à Phoenix pour les vacances ?

Bella, je ne pourrais pas y être, Phil n'a pas finit son entrainement. _Dit-elle gênée._

Ce n'est pas grave, je peux venir avec un ami si tu as peur de me laisser seule.

J'étais ridicule, je n'arrivais pas à exprimer ce pour quoi je lui avais téléphoné. Jake me fixais l'air réprobateur.

Je ne sais pas… Qui est cet ami en question?

Jacob Black. Tu sais ? Le fils du meilleur ami de Charlie. Il s'avère être mon meilleur ami. _Expliquais-je rapidement._

Demande à Charlie. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ça, mais ton père a son mot à dire lui aussi, et il mieux placé que moi pour juger la situation. Désolée ma chérie, je dois te laisser, Phil m'attend. Je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse lui répondre. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourrée ? J'allais devoir, une fois plus, mentir. Charlie rentra peu de temps après.

Bella, tu es là ?

Dans la cuisine ! Nous avons un invité.

Charlie nous rejoignit, il ne parut pas surpris de voir Jacob, et ça ne m'étonnais pas non plus. Charlie décida que les Black mangeraient avec nous ce soir. Il alla donc chercher Billy à la réserve.

A peine fut-il sorti que Jacob appela son père pour lui expliquer notre projet de départ. Billy nous soutenait, et il n'était pas de trop. Pendant ce temps, je m'affairais en cuisine, préparant le dîner. J'étais à court d'idée, et j'avais pas mal de temps devant moi. Les émotions de Charlie passeraient mieux avec un bon repas, je fis donc réchauffer ce qu'il restait du bœuf Stroganov de grand-mère Swan. Mon père serait conquit, et quelques patates grillées au four renforceraient cet effet.

Alors que j'enfournais le tout, nos pères rentrèrent. L'odeur incita Charlie à nous rejoindre. En attendant que tout soit près, Charlie et Billy allèrent regarder un match à la télé, Jacob m'aida à mettre le couvert. Aussitôt avais-je sortis le plat du four, les 3 hommes étaient déjà attablés. Cette scène me fit penser à Blanche-Neige et les sept nains, lorsqu'elle leur prépare à manger, et je ne pus retenir un sourire. Ils n'auraient cependant pas appréciés que je les compare à des nains…

Je les regardais apprécier mon repas. Ils n'en laissèrent pas une miette dans leurs assiettes et se resservirent même. J'avais plaisir à les observer, et me suffit. Je n'avais pas très faim, la discussion à venir me nouait de l'intérieur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini et que je me levais pour débarrasser que Jake engagea la conversation :

Charlie, es-ce que ça pose un problème si Bella et moi partons à Phoenix après la remise des diplômes ? J'ai envie de visiter cette ville et Bella m'a proposé d'être mon guide.

Euh, je ne sais pas, il faut voir avec Renée, c'est chez elle après tout. _Répondit mon père décontenancé._

En fait, maman le sait déjà, elle n'y voit aucun problème mais voulait ton accord car elle ne serait pas là pour nous accueillir. _Dis-je en rougissant._

Je me détournais de lui, prétextant de mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier, pour qu'il ne détecte pas le mensonge –même si ça n'était que par omission. Charlie n'osait pas refuser et pour se donner bonne figure, il demanda à Billy son avis. Ce dernier ne s'y opposa pas, prétendant que le changement d'air ferait du bien à Jacob. Je m'activais à tout ranger pour cacher le manque de surprise, je savais dors et déjà que Billy accepterait, il saurait pourquoi Jake devait m'accompagner.

Charlie n'était pas heureux de me savoir seule avec Jacob, à Phoenix et sans personne pour nous surveiller. Il accepta tout de même et appela Renée pour organiser mon départ. Ils se mirent d'accord pour payer les billets et me les donner comme cadeau pour fêter mon diplôme… Nous consultâmes les horaires, et Jake et moi devions partir dans la nuit de samedi.

Le jour du diplôme arriva, et pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention, je pris du temps à me préparer. Une robe marron clair, des ballerines noires et mon collier étaient parfaits. Ni trop voyants, ni trop ordinaires.

Jake et Billy passèrent nous chercher. Tout ce qu'emportait Jacob tenait dans un sac de voyage. Je ne m'en étonnais pas, il avait déjà du mal à supporter des vêtements dans la petite bourgade pluvieuse de Forks, alors à Phoenix, le minimum serait suffisant.

Le gymnase du lycée était plein à craquer. Je venais d'entrer quand Jessica m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers elle. Billy, Charlie et Jacob allèrent se chercher des places, tandis que je me dirigeais vers celle qui m'était attribuée, collée de près par Jessica. Elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant le temps qui était passé depuis notre arrivée, comme si elle avait oubliée tout le temps pendant lequel j'avais eu droit à des regards en biais…

La tête me tourna un peu en arrivant à ma chaise, et je m'assis lourdement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner, et ça me jouais un tour. Jessica sembla s'inquiéter pour sa robe.

Bella ça va ? Tu es toute verte !

Oui, ça va aller, je n'ai rien avalé ce matin, ça va passer. _Dis-je doucement._

Relevant la tête, je vis Edward, son regard me transperçât, il traduisait de la peur et de la tendresse. Je n'aurais pas pu me défaire de ce contact visuel si Alice n'était pas intervenue. Elle fit pivoter Edward et me lança un petit sourire. Je le lui rendis.

Jessica sortit un sucre de son sac et me le tendit. Je la remerciais et l'avalait. Je devais quand même tenir compte du fait que nous étions 2 à partager mon corps et ma nourriture. Je me devais de prendre soin de nous désormais.

La cérémonie se déroula rapidement, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le proviseur nous invita à aller apprécier les amuses-bouche, exceptionnellement offerts. Jacob m'avait devancée, il avait une assiette pleine et me rejoignais, tout sourire. Dès qu'il m'eut rejoins, j'attrapais deux petits apéritifs et les engloutissais.

Tout à coup, Jake se figea et regarda quelque chose dans mon dos, l'air mauvais. Que se passait-il ? Je me retournais vivement, un peu trop peut-être. La tête me tourna, j'eus à peine le temps de mettre mes mains sur ma bouche et de courir aux toilettes, Jacob me suivit. J'avais la nausée. Je me rinçais la bouche et ouvris la porte. Je me sentais vaseuse.

Jake s'avança et posa sa main sur mon ventre en un geste tendre. Son regard était préoccupé. Je le rassurais d'un léger sourire. Un gémissement de douleur étouffé me transperça le cœur. Je cherchais des yeux la source de ce son. C'était Edward. Son regard était fixé sur la main que Jacob avait posée sur mon ventre. Il croisa mon regard, m'insufflant toute sa douleur et sa peine, puis, il fit volte-face. J'allais essayer de le rattraper, mais Jacob m'en empêcha.

Tu ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant, aurais-tu changé d'avis ? _Demanda-t-il sur un ton entendu._

La culpabilité et l'envie de lui parler firent céder mes jambes. Jacob me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte le sol violement. Il me soutint pour sortir et me conduisit à la voiture.

Tu veux rentrer ? Nous devons partir dans 2 heures.

Jake attendait que je réagisse, mais sa voix me parvenait comme lointaine et atténuée par des obstacles. Je ne cessais de revoir la souffrance que reflétait le visage d'Edward. Pourquoi faisais-je ça ? Etait-il vraiment aussi blessé que ce qu'il paraissait? Comment pouvais-je en être certaine ? Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Une nouvelle nausée vint, ma gorge était douloureuse, mon estomac était déjà vide. Jacob n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il m'installa dans la voiture et alla chercher Billy et Charlie. Ceux-ci ne se pressèrent pas. Ils continuaient à profiter du buffet, indifférents du reste… La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de ma torpeur.

Félicitations ma chérie !

C'était ma mère. Je devais le lui dire, c'était le moment où jamais. Je ne réfléchis pas plus. Il fallait que je parle !

Maman je suis enceinte.

Je l'avais coupée dans le récit de sa propre remise de diplôme. Un long silence s'ensuivit, je pouvais presque l'entendre ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte… Sa surprise était aussi grande que la mienne.

Désolée, je sais que je te déçois. Mais je ne peux pas te le cacher. _Ajoutais-je._

Depuis quand le sais-tu ? _Réussi-t-elle à demander._

Juste une semaine. _Répondis-je anxieuse._

Tu as pensé à l'avor….

Non, je ne veux pas. _L'interrompis-je fermement. _

Ca change tout, je reviens dès que possible. Nous avons à parler Bella. Ton père est-il au courant ?

Non, et je ne le lui dirais pas aujourd'hui. _Tranchais-je._

Par la vitre, je vis Jacob et nos pères revenir. Je ne voulais pas avoir à le dire à Charlie, pas maintenant. Il m'aurait empêchée de partir.

Maman je dois te laisser, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le vol et je ne suis pas prête.

D'accord, mais je t'attends pas à ce que j'oublis. Nous allons avoir une longue conversation à mon retour sois-en sûre. Je t'aime. Prends soin de toi, enfin de vous…

Elle raccrocha encore rapidement. Ses dernières paroles montraient qu'elle acceptait mon choix, mais c'était trop rapide. J'étais sûre que quelque chose clochait. Ma mère était très compréhensive sauf pour les mariages et les bébés, avant 25 ans, c'était immature et irréfléchis d'après elle. Et je n'avais que 18 ans…

Les autres montèrent en voiture. Charlie et Billy était à l'arrière, ils ne pouvaient donc pas voir mon air ahuri, mais ça n'échappa pas à Jacob qui m'observa sans comprendre. Nous repartîmes chez moi, il ne restait plus qu'une et demi et je devais faire ma valise. Les garçons regardaient surement un match pendant ce temps.

Une fois chez Charlie, je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, je n'avais plus de temps à perdre. Jacob me suivit à mon grand étonnement, mais Charlie et Billy se mirent devant la télé, et j'eus un pincement au cœur, je les connaissais si bien maintenant… Ils allaient me manquer…

Je refoulais mes larmes, m'emparais d'une valise, et commençais à y placer mes sous-vêtements. Jacob s'installa sur mon lit et détailla ce que je mettais dans la valise. Le rouge me monta aux joues en repensant aux ensembles affriolants que j'avais acquéris ces derniers temps. Jake affichait un sourire suffisant et taquin.

Tu n'étais pas obligée d'acheter tout ça pour moi. _Lança-t-il narquois. _

Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas pensé à toi en les essayant. _Riais-je._

Il prit un air faussement outragé et me fixa. Je riais, continuant de m'activer. Puis je repensais au fait que je n'avais rien dans le ventre et que le trajet était de plusieurs heures.

Jake, tu peux aller me chercher à manger ? _Il acquiesça et se leva. _Et une boîte de barres de céréales s'il te plait.

Vos désirs sont des ordres madame. _Souffla-t-il en sortant._

Je ne l'entendis pas dans les escaliers, quand il revint un sandwich et la boîte dans les mains, j'étais en train d'entasser les jupes, robes et leggins légers dans la valise. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Si on m'avait dit que tu devais aller à Phoenix pour que je te voie avec tout ça, je t'y aurais emmenée de force plus tôt. _Plaisanta-t-il._

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire, mais je redevenais vite sérieuse, repensant à son envie d'être plus que des amis. La seule chose qui le retenait à cet instant précis était ma grossesse. Mais mon opinion ne changerait pas, Jacob était comme un frère. Pour le calmer un peu, je l'envoyais dans la salle de bain, récupérer tout ce que j'y avais laissé. Entre les soins, les shampoings et après-shampoings, mon sèche-cheveux, etc…, il en aurait pour un certain temps. J'aurais peut-être eu le temps de boucler ma valise.

En effet, je déposais les derniers t-shirts dans la valise quand Jake revint les bras chargés. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir encore assez de place pour tout emporter, et ce ne fus pas le cas. Je cherchais un large sac à main, et un cadeau d'Alice fit parfaitement l'affaire. Il était écru, très grand et profond. J'y rangeais ma trousse de toilette, puis plusieurs livres.

Alors que je vérifiais que je n'avais rien oublié, mon regard tomba sur les billets d'avion que m'avaient offerts Carlisle et Esmée. Je les avais complètement oubliés, ils étaient presque périmés, je devais les offrir à quelqu'un. La seule personne qui me vint à l'esprit était Alice, elle saurait quoi en faire. Je l'appelais, poursuivie par les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Jacob.

Elle arriva quelques minutes après, rentrant par ma fenêtre. Un feulement sourd fut émis par Jake et Alice se plaqua dos à la fenêtre. Elle se ressaisit et me regarda, me faisant passer un message.

Jacob, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il s'exécuta très lentement, lançant des regards noirs à Alice et tendu au possible. Je n'avais pas quittée Alice des yeux, les billets dans la main.

Tu vas ma manquer. _Dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras._

Toi aussi ma belle, c'est pour ça que je voudrais t'offrir ces billets. Je ne m'en suis pas servie et j'ai honte de les avoir oubliés.

Je luis tendais les petits rectangles de carton, elle hésita mais les prit tout de même, puis, sans rien dire, elle s'avança un peu et se baissa. Elle releva une latte du plancher et en sortit les objets qui avaient disparus 7 mois plus tôt.

Ils sont à toi. _Dit mon amie en me tendant les photos et le cd qu'elle et Edward m'avaient offert._

Je restais interdite, hésitante. Mais mon corps agît avant mon esprit, je pris le tout et le plaçais dans mon sac. Alice sourit. Je me rappelais alors que je n'avais pas de souvenir d'Alice, j'allais vers mon bureau, pour y prendre mon appareil photo. Alice se prêta volontiers au jeu et me laissa la photographier. Je repensais à Esmée, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle et (même) Rosalie. Ils allaient me manquer. Je le confiais à Alice, elle me prit l'appareil des mains et fila sans rien dire.

Jake rentra, referma ma valise et me dit qu'il était l'heure. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Alice était partie, emportant mes souvenirs avec elle. Je suivis Jacob, j'étais absente, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Posant le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, je me repris ; pour Charlie.

Nous devions nous dépêcher si nous ne voulions pas rater l'embarquement. Nous arrivâmes avec 10 minutes d'avance, j'en profitais pour aller aux toilettes. En sortant, je me heurtais à quelqu'un, je fondis immédiatement en excuses. La personne ne répondant pas, je relevais la tête.

C'était lui, Edward était là, devant moi, sa main sur mon bras. Ma tête me tourna. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi était-il là. Mes interrogations devaient transparaitre car il prit la parole :

Alice m'a demandé de te ramener ceci. _Il me tendit mon appareil. _Bella je suis désolé si tu pars à cause de moi… _S'excusa-t-il._

Soudain, la décharge qui parcourut ma colonne vertébrale effaça tout le reste. La souffrance s'effaça. Pourtant, le doute subsistait.

Non, ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas la seul raison de mon départ. _(Pieux mensonge.) _Et je reviendrais, je vais seulement faire visiter Phoenix à Jacob.

Il lâcha mon bras et baissa la tête. Ma main alla naturellement caresser sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre ma paume. Je le sentis humer mon poignet. Ce contact ne m'effrayait pas, le même électricité que la dernière fois partait du bout de mes doigts et courait tout le long de mon bras.

J'ai besoin de temps, et de réfléchir Edward. _Ajoutais-je calmement. _Ne m'en veux pas, quand je saurais où j'en suis j'appellerais.

Jacob arrivait à un rythme furieux. Pour sûre, il se préparait à botter les fesses d'Edward. Je devais couper court à tout ça.

Remercie Alice pour moi s'il te plait. Je donnerais de mes nouvelles à ta sœur et ton père. _Dis-je en partant._

Je rangeais mon appareil dans mon sac et tirait Jacob par le bras pour retourner dire au revoir à Charlie et Billy. L'indien était confiant, il souriait, mais mon père avait les larmes aux yeux. J'avais horreur de le voir ainsi, et je savais qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer. Je me blottis dans ses bras, et il me serra fort.

Ne pleure pas. _Soufflais-je._ Je t'aime et je reviendrai, si tu veux toujours de moi.

Je ne pleure pas… _Répondit-il gêné. _Reviens-moi vite ma Bella. Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagine ma chérie.

Charlie n'exprimait pas souvent ses sentiments et cette déclaration me fit resserrer mes bras autour de lui. J'avais du mal à le quitter après cela, mais les Quileutes nous rappelèrent l'heure du départ. Nous devions aller nous enregistrer. Je me détachais de Charlie à contrecœur et me tournais vers Billy.

Alors que je me redressais, je croisais le regard d'Edward, il me fixait. Mon cœur me disait d'aller le voir, ma raison m'ordonnait de me protéger et de partir. Aucun des deux n'emporta le combat, ce n'est que quand Jacob passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîna vers le guichet que je rompais le contact visuel.

Il était si beau… Un dieu vivant aurait été jaloux de lui. J'aurais voulu le voir encore une fois, j'avais beau essayer, trop de monde nous séparait. Nous étions déjà au guichet, et l'hôtesse nous dirigeait vers l'endroit à rejoindre. Je ne voyais plus le hall et mon cœur se serra… Quand reverrais-je Forks ? Mon père ? Les Cullen ? Edward ?

Jacob prit place dans un siège et m'invita à m'asseoir dans le mien, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Il s'était chargé de ranger nos affaires, j'avais pourtant gardé mon sac. Je repensais à mon appareil photo. Je voulais voir les clichés qui y étaient. J'hésitais cependant un instant.

Une hôtesse m'interrompit en me demandant de placer mon sac dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet. Jake ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir, et le mis à sa bonne place.

J'attendis que nous soyons dans les airs pour mettre en marche mon appareil numérique. Jake regardais le film diffusé pour les passagers, j'aurais été incapable de dire de quel film il s'agissait. Je fixais l'appareil, indécise.

J'allais finalement dans le dossier de lecture. Les premiers clichés étaient de Jasper et Alice, les suivants regroupaient toute la famille, ils semblaient heureux, seul Edward se tenait légèrement à l'écart, comme s'il n'y était pas à sa place, son sourire était faux… A quoi pouvait-il penser à ce moment ? Les photos suivantes étaient de Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie (qui ne souriait pas) et Emmett, je faillis pleurer en les regardants, ils étaient heureux et le montraient. Les dernières photos étaient floues, ça me semblait étrange… Mais leur contenu expliquait tout : Emmett avait fait des autoportraits, il faisait différentes grimaces… J'en riais…

Je n'avais pas remarqué les larmes que j'avais retenues s'écoulaient. Ce n'est que lorsque Jacob me demanda ce que j'avais et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues que je m'en rendis compte. Je ne lui répondis pas, et me re-concentrais sur les photos restantes. Il n'insista pas et regarda de nouveau le film diffusé dans l'avion, me jetant de petits regards qui se voulaient discrets. Je n'y faisais pas plus attention. Sur les photos, Emmett restait fidèle à lui-même. Prenant discrètement les membres de sa famille, et lui-même, dans des positions étranges et drôles.

Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'après toutes ces photos, il y avait une vidéo. Edward m'avait laissé un message. Voir son visage me faisait sourire, mais j'hésitais à mettre la vidéo en route. Etais-je prête à savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire ? Je n'en étais pas sûre, comme je le lui avais dit, il me fallait du temps.

J'éteignais l'appareil et posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob, qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Il me serrait tendrement contre lui, et ce contact ajouté à sa chaleur corporelle, me fit m'endormir rapidement. Jake me réveilla juste avant que l'avion entame sa décente.

Nous récupérâmes nos bagages, puis nous allâmes chercher un taxi. Il était aux environs de minuit. Nous en trouvâmes un très vite. Sur le trajet menant chez ma mère, mes paupières étaient lourde, j'appuyais ma tête contre la banquette et fixais le paysage. C'était étrangement calme, ne voulant pas réfléchir, je me concentrais sur les détails.

Arrivés chez Renée, je payais le chauffeur tandis que Jake se chargeait de nos bagages. Il s'installa dans la chambre d'ami et déposa ma valise dans ma chambre. Jacob me souhaita bonne nuit et retourna dans sa chambre. J'allais me charger dans ma salle de bain personnelle –elle ne m'avait même pas manquée-, puis allais me coucher.

Malgré la fatigue, mes yeux refusaient de se fermer. Je me sentais vide, cette grande chambre m'inquiétait. Je sortis dans le couloir et allais frapper à la porte de Jacob. Il ne répondit pas. J'entrais doucement, il dormait. J'avais pourtant besoin de ses bras, comment faire sans le réveiller ? Je me glissais lentement dans son lit, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Il remua, je cessais de respirer, et comme s'il avait ressenti mon besoin, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira à lui. Je posais doucement ma tête sur l'oreiller et m'endormais sans plus aucun problème.

J'ouvris les yeux, réalisant où j'étais. Je me retournais et cherchais Jacob. Il n'était pas là. Je m'inquiétais. Où était-il ? Puis mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le réveil, il était 13heures, j'avais dormis presque 12heures. Je sortis de la chambre et trouvais Jake la tête dans le frigo, préparant un plateau télé, je souriais et le regardais faire.

Arrête de m'observer marmotte. _Plaisanta-t-il._

Comment pouvait-il s'avoir ? Je n'avais pourtant pas fait de bruit. Il se redressa et me regarda en souriant.

Je te rappel que mon ouïe est très développée… Alors tu as fini de remuer ? _Me demanda-t-il._

J'ai remué ? C'est étrange, je ne bouge pas beaucoup d'habitude.

Je repensais à mes rêves, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, à part celui où j'avais vu une magnifique petite fille, aux yeux verts émeraude, la peau blanche et les cheveux bouclés couleur bronze. Qui était-elle ? Elle me rappelait quelque chose… (Note de l'auteur : bon ça va, pas compliqué à deviner lol).

Je secouais la tête, pour penser à autre chose, Jacob ne chercha pas à comprendre et partit en direction du salon où la télé était allumée. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour me laver. Le temps était lourd, et je ne voulais pas avoir à me rechanger plus tard, j'attrapais une robe bleue azure légère, elle n'épousait pas trop mes courbes, et ça me convenait.

La douche me délassa et nettoya la sensation de lourdeur dû au voyage et à la nuit. En sortant de la salle de bain, mon estomac gronda. Je souriais et allais me préparer une omelette. Je pensais en proposer un morceau à Jacob, mais j'étais affamée. Je m'installais dans le canapé et dévorais mon omelette, regardant une chaine du câble.

Ma mère rentra vers 16 heures. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma tenue. Elle ne m'avait jamais vu en robe, encore moins arrivant juste sous le genou et légèrement décolletée… Elle me rejoignit rapidement, laissant ses bagages dans l'entrée et me serra dans ses bras.

Tu m'as manquée ma chérie.

Toi aussi maman, désolée de t'avoir forcée à rentrer plus vite. _M'excusais-je._

Tu ne m'as forcée à rien. _Me rassura-t-elle. _Tu as retrouvé tes repères ? _Demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste qui englobait la maison._

Je confirmais cela, puis elle me décrivit son voyage à la suite de Phil dans les moindres détails. Je lui souriais, mais ne faisait pas attention à tout ce qu'elle disait, elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Nous nous étions installées près du bar, et Jacob continuait de regarder la télé.

Ma mère proposa une sortie plage. Le temps était encore chaud, mais moins humide que pendant le reste de l'après-midi. C'était donc une bonne idée. Je filais mettre une paire de tong, et rejoignais ma mère et Jake sur le pas de la porte. Mon ami était ravi de sortir.

Nous allâmes sur l'esplanade près de la plage. Jacob voulait aller piquer une tête dans cette eau bleue transparente. Pendant ce temps, ma mère et moi l'observions depuis la plage, elle voulait discuter, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir cette conversation. Je m'assis doucement dans le sable, retirant mes tongs et laissant les grains de sable filer entre mes doigts de pieds. Renée s'installa près de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je me tournais vers elle.

Je suis désolée, je sais que je te déçois. _Marmonnais-je une fois de plus_.

Es-tu heureuse ma chérie ? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant._

Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue surtout. _Dis-je penaude._

Pourquoi ?

A cause du père bébé. _Lui confiais-je._

Qu'es-ce qui t'inquiète Bella ?

Il n'est pas au courant… _Avouais-je honteuse. _Du moins il ne l'était pas avant mon départ…

Oh ! Ce n'est pas Jacob !? _S'étonna-t-elle._

Non, bien sûre que non, Jake n'est qu'un ami.

Bella, ne me dit pas que c'est Edward… _Dit-elle inquiète._


	17. Stupeur

_Merci pour vos review, n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser d'autres (^^). Je suis désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas long et pas super, mais j'ai été très occupée et j'espère me ratraper bientôt =D_

_Bisous à vous._

**Chapitre 17 : Stupeur.**

Je n'avais rien ajouté, et le choc état déjà visible sur ses traits. Sa mâchoire était décrochée, et ses yeux s'étaient élargis. Je baissais la tête et fixais mes orteils, je les enfonçais dans le sable. Je la sentais me fixer, et je devinais sans la regarder les questions qui devaient fourmiller dans son esprit. Je rapprochais mes genoux de ma poitrine et y posais mon menton.

La conversation que j'avais tant redoutée devait avoir lieu, je ne pouvais pas y échapper à présent. Je redressais lentement la tête, et croisais son regard. Elle était perdue, tout comme je l'étais… Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement contre elle…

Que c'est-il passé Bella ? Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? _M'interrogea-t-elle._

Je ne sais pas, ils sont revenus à Forks, j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter mais nous partagions la même table en biologie et je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. J'aime sa famille, et je l'aime toujours… Cette fois était un accident, et c'est la seule où j'ai craquée, et connaissant ma chance légendaire, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. _Me morfondis-je._

Ma mère sembla réfléchir, puis elle s'écarta, me tenant à bout de bras, et essaya de retenir un sourire. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais assister à une scène d'hystérie, ou bien à tout un tas de remontrances, mais pas à ça.

Je t'ai traumatisée avec mes discours pas vrai ? _Ria-t-elle. _

J'étais complètement perdue, sous la surprise, ma mâchoire se décrocha du reste de mon visage. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle en plaisanterait…

Dis, tu ne te moques pas de moi là au moins ? _M'enquis-je._

Bien sûre que non Bella, détends-toi. Tous mes discours ne te concernaient pas. Tu es bien plus mâture que les jeunes filles de ton âge, et j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu dois être paniquée, mais tu y arriveras, et je serais toujours là pour toi. _Déclara sérieusement ma mère._

La crainte que me tenaillait depuis huit jours fut balayée en un rien de temps par ce que venait de dire Renée. Cette peur apparaissait bien idiote à présent. Je n'aurais que 19 ans lorsque j'accoucherais, mais je serais bien entourée et je pourrais assumer. Ma mère avait confiance en moi, et j'avais confiance en son jugement.

Nous nous sourîmes, puis, mes yeux se posèrent sur de jeunes enfants qui jouaient au ballon. Ce dernier alla trop loin et atterrit près de moi, je l'attrapais et attendais en souriant. Une jolie petite fille châtain d'environ 5 ans s'approcha, l'air terriblement timide. Je lui tendis son ballon.

Tiens ma belle, n'aie pas peur, il est à toi. _Dis-je gentiment._

Contre toute attente, la fillette vint à ma hauteur, m'embrassa sur la joue, attrapa le ballon et s'enfuit rejoindre ses amis. Je continuais de la fixer bêtement. Ma mère me regardait, amusée. Je ne comprenais pas, et arquais un sourcil dans sa direction.

Tu as déjà du succès auprès des enfants, et ça, crois-moi, ça veut tout dire…

J'en restais coite, fixant ces enfants qui riaient aux éclats. Les regarder me faisais sourire. Etais-je vraiment capable de m'occuper d'un enfant ? de mon enfant ? J'eus une révélation lorsque la petite fille se retourna et me fit un signe de la main, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage : j'en étais capable, et j'allais le faire.

Jacob sortit de l'eau et nous rejoignit. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de ces enfants. J'avais posée ma main droite sur mon ventre, et je le caressais doucement, comme si je touchais directement mon bébé (ce qui, d'après mes souvenirs de biologie, était impossible vu le stade de ma grossesse).

Chaque fois que j'avais essayé de m'imaginer ce à quoi ressemblerait mon enfant, la même image revenait toujours : une petite fille à la beauté renversante, la fillette de mon rêve…

Jake me ramena à la réalité en s'ébrouant près de moi. Il était déjà en train de sécher, sa température corporelle lui permettait d'être sec très rapidement. Le soleil me chauffait déjà la peau, et avec mon type ultra-sensible, je devais me protéger avant de finir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Je me levais rapidement, et me mettais à l'abri des cabines au bord de la plage. Jake et Renée me rejoignirent et nous rentrâmes. Nous avions rit en entendant la manifestation bruyante de l'estomac de Jacob. Lui, ne ressentait aucune gêne, et nous disait ce qu'il voulait manger. Au vue de toute la nourriture qu'il projetait d'ingurgiter, nous devrions faire les courses beaucoup plus souvent…

En chemin, nous passâmes devant un garage de réparation d'anciennes voitures. Jacob s'y arrêta en voyant un panneau sur la devanture. Ils cherchaient un mécanicien compétant. Ni une, ni deux, Jake entra et alla demander des renseignements. Ma mère et moi étions restées devant à l'attendre.

Il en ressorti, quelques papiers à la main et un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Apparemment, ce job lui avait tapé dans l'œil, il en avait même oublié ses vacances… Le garage était à quelques minutes de la maison, et nous rentrâmes en riant de son empressement.

Je croyais qu'en oubliant tes vacances tu oublierais aussi ta faim. _Plaisantais-je en ouvrant la porte._

Le jour où j'oublierais de manger, la Terre aura cessé de tourner. _Répondit Jacob._

Nous éclations de rire, ma mère nous suivait, amusée par notre comportement. Je repensais à mon père, et mon sourire se fana. Il était seul maintenant, encore une fois… J'avais oublié de l'appeler pour le rassurer, et j'en eus honte. Je devais rattraper cela. A cette heure, il serait surement chez lui. J'allais dans ma chambre pour être au calme, et prenais le combiné de téléphone. Il ne devait pas être à la maison, car le téléphone sonna dans le vide. C'était étrange. J'appelais au poste de police, et il décrocha.

Papa ? _Demandais-je._

Oh, Bella, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Comment c'est passé le voyage ? _Me questionna-t-il. Il semblait tendu._

Je vais bien, je n'ai pas vu le voyage passer, j'ai dormis pendant presque tout le trajet en avion. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles anxieux…

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Je suis rassuré que tu sois loin en ce moment, il y a des disparitions étranges par ici. _Répondit-il._

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait, Charlie semblait vraiment soulagé que je ne sois pas à Forks en ce moment. Au bout d'un moment, mon père me parla de Carlisle.

Le docteur Cullen m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Il semblait préoccupé par toi, je n'ai pas bien saisi pourquoi. _Dit-il_.

Ah ? C'est très étrange en effet. _Mentis-je._

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Charlie devait aller chez les Clearwatter pour soutenir Sue qui avait perdue son mari d'une attaque cardiaque quelques jours plus tôt. Mon père se montrait fort, mais je savais qu'il souffrait. Je me détestais de ne pas être avec lui en ce moment, en raccrochant, mes yeux se posèrent sur mon sac à main.

Je le pris et m'assis sur mon lit, le fixant sans rien faire. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, j'en sortis mon appareil photo et le CD. J'étais dans un état second, complètement absorbée par mes réflexions, ce n'est que lorsque Jacob entra, venant me chercher pour aller manger, que je réagissais. Je secouais ma tête pour revenir complètement à moi.

Je le suivis. Ma mère avait fait une de ses expériences culinaires. C'était étrange, pas mauvais, mais d'une texture inconnue. Comme à son habitude, Jacob se resservi. Ma mère en était ravie, je ne partageais pas leur gaieté, je continuais de penser aux objets que j'avais laissés sur mon lit. Ils m'obsédaient. Je ne savais pas ce que renfermait cette vidéo, et je n'étais pas prête à le savoir maintenant.

Je me retirais tôt, j'étais, comme souvent ces derniers temps, épuisée. Je me changeais rapidement et retournais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit lorsque mon genou heurta le CD. Je me relevais pour éteindre la lumière, revenant à mon lit, je pris le CD et le plaçais dans ma chaîne hi-fi.

Ma mémoire n'avait pas rendue hommage à ce morceau… Il était extraordinairement beau. Je me rendis compte que j'avais tout fait pour refouler le souvenir de cette mélodie. Pendant tous ces mois de solitude ; cette musique, à elle seule, m'aurait totalement achevée.

Je repensais à mes jours heureux, près de lui et de sa famille. Ces temps semblaient si lointains… Comment être sûre que si je lui redonnais une chance il ne referait pas la même chose ? Ma confiance en moi avait toujours était très limitée, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas le retenir s'il partait à nouveau. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni les attraits suffisants.

Mais avant de me préoccuper de ça, je devais m'assurer d'être en mesure de pouvoir m'occuper de mon bébé. Avant tout, j'allais devoir travailler, pour pouvoir payer les différents soins médicaux. Et, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, j'allais devoirs me renseigner sur « la marche à suivre ». Je savais qu'il fallait manger équilibrer, ne pas boire d'alcool, ne pas fumer, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, médicalement parlant.

Jake entra doucement dans ma chambre, il pensait surement que je dormais. Il commençait à repartir quand je l'interpellais :

Hey, grand nounours. _Soufflais-je la voix pâteuse._

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. _S'excusa-t-il._

Ne dit pas de bêtises, entre. _Répondis-je._

J'étais restée allongée sur les couvertures, j'éteignais la musique et faisais de la place à Jacob dans mon lit, tapotant le drap, signe d'invitation. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, j'étais sûre qu'il était heureux, et ça me suffisait. Mais alors qu'il s'installait, il remarqua mes yeux bouffis par le chagrin. Il s'appuya sur son coude et posa sa tête dans sa main, il caressa ma joue.

Qu'es-ce que tu as ?

J'ai peur Jake.

Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais : t'éloigner, ne rien dire…_Avoua-t-il confus._

Je compris alors que nous ne parlions pas de la même chose. Tout cela se rejoignait, pour moi, ça n'était pas la même chose. Ce qui me faisait peur relevait plus de la rapidité d'enchaînement des choses, lui parlait de mes cachoteries ; qui allaient surement vite devenir ingérables.

Je n'ai pas peur de ça. Je n'étais pas prête et je ne suis toujours pas sûre de l'être. _Expliquais-je. _Mais je dois penser à bien trop de choses d'un coup, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je vis n'est pas réel, je vis à mille à l'heure en ce moment, et pourtant, je ne suis pas active au milieu de tout ça…

Aller, calme-toi. Je sens ton cœur accélérer, et je n'aime pas ça. S'il te plait ferme tes jolis yeux et essayes de dormir. _Me dit-il._

Je me cachais contre lui, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et mit l'autre sous sa tête. Je riais en remarquant que ses pieds ressortaient totalement de mon lit. Il suivit mon regard et mêla ses rires aux miens.

Je ne pouvais plus résister, le sommeil me happait. J'embrassais la joue de Jake, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, puis, je fermais les yeux et m'endormais. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller à écouter ce CD, mes rêves en avaient été chamboulés. J'étais dans un couloir noir et oppressant, je ne distinguais presque rien, la seule chose que j'entendais était ma berceuse, celle qu'Edward avait composée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, alors j'essayais de suivre cette musique et d'en trouver l'origine.

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de sa source, une lumière apparaissait, lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte qu'elle éclairait, cette lumière était aveuglante. Je poussais lentement la porte et clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à voir cela…

Une petite, mais ravissante prairie, couverte de fleurs et baignée par le soleil. J'observais tout, sans faire un bruit. J'avais l'impression, comme c'est parfois le cas dans les rêves, que l'on ne pouvait pas me voir. Je scrutais l'horizon, à la recherche d'une forme de vie lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une charmante maisonnette en pierres grises de différents tons. Je m'avançais un peu pour mieux apprécier cet endroit.

C'est à ce moment, que la petite porte qui donnait sur la prairie s'ouvrit. La même petite fille magnifique que dans mon rêve précédent sortit en courant et en riant, elle était suivie par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, que je ne distinguais pas. J'entendis alors une voix claire et carillonnante, que je ne reconnaissais pas, mais je ne voyais pas la personne qui avait parlé.

La petite fille se retourna et repartit près de la maison en marchant très lentement, elle semblait vouloir aller s'amuser plus loin. L'autre personne, que je ne distinguais pas, semblait être de la même taille que la fillette, et la suivit. Je m'avançais pour essayer de continuer de les observer, quelque chose m'attirait vers eux, je m'étais avancée de seulement 2 pas à leur suite, mais la petite se retourna et scruta dans ma direction. C'est à cet instant, que me réveillais en sursaut.

Jacob grogna dans son sommeil, je ne l'avais pas réveillé. J'en fus soulagée, mais une partie de moi aurait eu besoin qu'il soit conscient, qu'il me réconforte…

Je me blottissais à nouveau contre lui, j'avais trop chaud, mais ça m'était égal, je devais le sentir au plus près de moi, retrouver mon havre de paix, éloigner tous les sentiments qui m'avaient assaillie pendant ce rêve surnaturel. La confusion, l'adoration, la peur, la fascination, tout cela se mélangeait à la curiosité et aux interrogations.

Pourquoi cette petite fille m'apparaissait-elle en rêve ? C'était tout de même la 2ème fois, et elle n'avait absolument pas changée. Qu'était cette forme mystérieuse qui l'approchait en permanence, sans jamais sembler dangereuse. Qui étaient-elles ?

Je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Jake bougea un peu. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, je me levais. Sans y réfléchir vraiment, je pris mon portable et mon appareil phot. J'allais m'installer dans le canapé du salon, les genoux contre ma poitrine et la tête reposant sur le coussin du dossier. J'allumais l'appareil numérique et refaisait défiler lentement les photos des Cullen.

Je me rappelais soudain de ma promesse faite à Alice, je devais lui donner des nouvelles. Je regardais l'heure pour ne pas déranger, puis je riais de ma bêtise, elle ne risquait pas de dormir après tout… J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro. La première sonnerie avait à peine retentit qu'Alice décrochait déjà.

Allo Bella, c'est toi ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse._

Oui, que ce passe-t-il ?

Rien, ne t'en fais pas. _Répondit-elle gênée. _Nous n'avions pas de nouvelle, tout le monde est à cran, même si Carlisle et moi n'avons rien dit, ils ont tous compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.

S'il te plait, ne dis rien, c'est à moi de l'annoncer quand je serais prête… Mais attend une minute, tu ne me vois pas ? _M'enquis-je intriguée._

Non, la plupart du temps je ne vois rien du tout venant de toi, et ça m'inquiète vraiment, mais en ce moment je te vois recroquevillée sur un canapé dans une pièce assez sombre.

Félicitations, tu viens de me voir dans le salon de ma mère. _Plaisantais-je. _C'est étrange que tu ne me perçoives plus comme avant… Tu en as parlé à Carlisle ?

Oui, mais il n'a pas plus d'idée que moi. _Répondit-elle._ Aller ! Raconte-moi tout, ce que tu fais, comment ça se passe, je veux tout savoir ! _Enchaina-t-elle comme une folle._

Eh bien… C'est pas mal, il fait beau, je suis allée à la plage, ma mère a été très compréhensive, et Jacob me soutien… _Expliquais-je._

J'avais beau me plaire chez moi, mon ton ne traduisait aucune émotion. J'étais fatiguée, mais alerte, alors que chaque image de mon rêve re-défilait dans ma tête, elles s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure et devenaient floues. Alice ne manqua pas de remarquer mon absence.

Bells, reviens rapidement s'il te plaît…

Al', j'ai besoin de temps, je viens juste d'arriver, je ne suis pas prête pour repartir. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je dois faire le point.

Elle grogna pour signifier son mécontentement, cependant, elle ne tenta pas plus de me convaincre. Je devais penser à bien trop de choses pour pouvoir me concentrer et convaincre Alice (ce que personne n'arrivait jamais à faire)…

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas lourds dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Jacob devait être réveillé. Je m'excusais rapidement auprès d'Alice et raccrochais, je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvait être, mais c'était encore surement trop tôt pour un appel. Et je ne voulais pas que Jake sache que je gardais des contacts réguliers avec des vampires. Il était tout de même dans sa nature de ne pas les apprécier…

Il arriva, lourd de sommeil et s'assit près de moi sur le canapé, me prenant dans ses bras et m'attirant contre son torse. Je m'installais confortablement contre lui. Ma tête reposait contre son bras, ma main gauche était posée sur son cœur, et lui me tenait comme une enfant, ses deux mains se rejoignant sur le haut de mon bras gauche. J'étais si bien près de lui, tout me semblait naturel.

Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu en me réveillant. _Souffla-t-il tendrement._

Je me suis réveillée, je ne voulais pas que le soit à ton tour alors je me suis levée. _Mentis-je._

Il caressa affectueusement ma joue et fixa son regard dans le mien.

Temps que c'est toi qui me réveille, ça ne me dérange pas.

Non, non Jake. Tu as besoin de dormir, comme tout le monde. _Dis-je gentiment._

Il me berçait calmement, me revins soudainement quelque chose en mémoire. Le sommeil se faisait plus lourd maintenant, mais je devais en parler à Jacob.

Hum, j'ai repensé à ce garage où tu veux travailler, c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne veux pas rester seule à longueur de journées, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais chercher un petit boulot moi aussi. En plus, je vais avoir besoin d'argent pour le bébé, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour en gagne. _Repris-je._

Bells, tu n'as pas à faire ça…

Tu préfèrerais que je braque une banque ? _Plaisantais-je_

Pourquoi pas ? Tu nous ponds ton petit, après tu l'utilise comme arme et ça devrait être efficace, nan ?

Je lui donnais une tape sur le torse. Il avait beau blaguer, je n'aimais pas qu'il parle ainsi de mon bébé. C'était comme s'il lui manquait de respect, et à moi aussi par la même occasion.

Aller, tais-toi au lieu de dire des âneries aussi énormes que toi. Et fais attention que cet enfant ne veuille pas se venger plus tard, je suis sûre qu'il t'entend, et je le laisserai faire, tu mérites quelques bons coups dans le derrière à mon avis.

Mon ton était décontracté mais sérieux, et je me sentais glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Jacob me berça encore doucement, et son rythme baissa en même temps que ma respiration ralentissait. Nous avions à parler, mais pour le moment, nous sombrions ensemble dans les ténèbres…

_Alors un petit avis à me donner?? =D_

_Aller cliquez s'il vou plait. Bisous_


	18. Retour

_Désolée, mes chapitres ne sont plus très longs. Le bac n'est pas encore passé, et écrire devient vraiment compliqué. Cependant, je suis en vacances depuis quelques heures donc je vais pouvoir mieux gérer mon temps..._

_Bisous et merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis vraiment ravie que ma fiction vous plaisent._

_Petit rappel: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, leur propriétaire n'est autre que notre génialisime auteur: Stephenie Meyer._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 18 : Retour.**

J'avais vite réussie à convaincre Jake, mais ma mère se laissait difficilement persuader. Elle prétendait que la place d'une femme enceinte n'était pas au travail, en réalité, elle voulait m'avoir le plus possible avec elle. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, Renée avait tendance à s'emballer depuis qu'elle savait qu'un enfant allait entrer dans ma vie.

Un emploi de bibliothécaire dans mon quartier m'avait été offert pour l'été. C'était une occasion en or : entourée de livres, tout en étant payée. Je m'étais empressée d'accepter, et Jake avait été embauché dans le garage qu'il avait repéré. Il était aux anges, et son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Lorsqu'il rentrait, il me faisait un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qu'il avait vu et fait au cour de la journée. Je me contentais de le regarder en souriant, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il me disait, j'acquiesçai régulièrement, n'essayant même plus de comprendre.

Le matin, Jake avait prit l'habitude de m'accompagne à la bibliothèque avant de se rendre au garage un peu plus loin dans la rue. Chaque fois, nous devions passer devant le club de danse, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'attraper la main de Jacob et de la serrer très fort, de toute façon, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Un soir, après avoir fini de travailler, il me demanda :

Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? A chaque fois qu'on passe ici…tu te crispe.

Si je te dis pourquoi tu ne vas pas apprécier…

Jake me fixa, l'air décidé. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, mais il attendit le coucher pour m'en reparler. Depuis que nous étions arrivés, il y a plusieurs semaines, nous avions notre petite routine et chaque soir nous dormions ensemble. Et même si ma mère avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée, elle ne s'y était pas opposée, mon lit 2 places affichait donc complet chaque nuit.

Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi es-tu si tendue quand on passe devant ce studio de danse ?

Eh bien… Tu te rappel la vampire rouquine de Forks ?

Oui, _dit-il en se crispant._

Tu te rappel aussi pourquoi elle m'en veut n'es-ce pas ?

Parce que Cullen t'as sauvé de l'autre malade. Mais qu'es-ce que ça a à voir avec…

J'étais à Phoenix quand tout ça est arrivé… _L'interrompis-je._ Et ce studio a dû subir pas mal de travaux depuis je pense…

Jake frissonnait de colère. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je savais que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Un feulement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je me rappelais de la promesse que je lui avais faite : m'éloigner quand il se mettait à trembler. J'allais sortir du lit quand Jacob m'attrapa et m'attira fermement à lui. Je posais une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son cœur, le vrillant du regard. Il crispait tellement la mâchoire que ses dents grinçaient les unes contre les autres. Jake se maîtrisa rapidement, et lorsqu'il eu arrêté de trembler, il me serra contre lui.

Cette sangsue ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux. _Grogna-t-il._

J'avais passé mes bras autour de son torse musculeux et posée ma tête sur son épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant que je ne me mette à bailler bruyamment. Jacob riait. Il brisa notre étreinte et nous nous couchâmes.

Cette nuit la, je dormis très mal. Je ne cessais de voir les yeux rouges luisants de haine de Victoria. Celle-ci me menaçait alors que je tentais en vain de protéger mon bébé, cette fillette ne devait pas mourir à cause de moi ou de son père. Personne ne la toucherait avant que je me sois battue pour elle.

Victoria jouait avec mes nerfs, nous étions au cœur d'une forêt, et elle ne cessait pas d'approcher rapidement pour reculer et recommencer par un autre angle. Je gardais ma fille dans mes bras, fermement serrée contre ma poitrine. Ma colère était si intense que j'en frissonnais. C'est alors que la vampire attaqua, et m'arracha mon enfant.

Je sentis alors deux puissantes mais me secouer. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un Jacob plus qu'anxieux. Il me regardait intensément, comme s'il attendait que je me mette à hurler d'un moment à l'autre. Je fus soulagée lorsque je compris que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Bella, tout va bien ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

Le poids qui avait obstrué mes poumons pendant cet horrible rêve avait disparut si subitement que ma réaction semblait complètement erronée.

Promet-moi de prendre soin de mon enfant s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit ! _Le suppliai-je en pleurant._

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fermement contre lui. Mes larmes coulaient le long de son torse. Il le remarqua et essuya tendrement mes yeux. En cet instant, j'avais besoin de lui, mais plus fort que tout, j'avais besoin d'Edward.

C'était impossible. Et la seule personne à blâmer était moi, j'étais la seule responsable de toute cette histoire. J'avais pris toutes les décisions –bonnes ou mauvaises- qui m'avaient amenée ici, et il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit…

Le seul moyen que j'vais de le voir était la vidéo. Mon appareil photo était resté dans le salon. Je m'extirpais de l'étreinte de Jacob et allais le chercher. En revenant, je constatais que Jake était perdu. Il était assis en tailleur, et je m'asseyais à mon tour, dans le creux que formaient ses jambes. En passant ses bras autour de mon ventre, il grommela.

Qu'es-ce que t'as ? Ca ne va pas ? _Demandais-je alarmée._

Tu t'arrondis. _Marmonna-t-il._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'avais remarqué quelques jours plus tôt que mon ventre n'était plus aussi plat, et les premières stupeurs passées, je m'étais rendues à l'évidence : ce petit bidon était la preuve que cette fillette grandissait en moi.

Je crois que c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'une femme est enceinte. _Le taquinais-je._

Il sourit et me fit prendre place précautionneusement. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir face au contenu de cette vidéo et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir imposer ça à Jacob.

Jake ? J'ai envie de regarder la vidéo qu'Edward m'a laissée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient, mais j'ai besoin de le savoir maintenant. _Dis-je hésitante._

Bells, je suis là temps que tu as besoin de moi…

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'allumais l'appareil et prenais la main de Jacob en mettant la vidéo en route. La qualité du son était très mauvaise, et il faisait très sombre.

Dès que je vis son visage, mon cœur tressauta et se mit à accélérer. Il était si beau, sa peau blanche se distinguait nettement du reste. Jacob pressa doucement ma paume et posa son menton sur mon épaule. Je voulais entendre la voix d'Edward, mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Bella, si tu regarde cela c'est que je n'ai pas pu ou que je n'ai pas su te retenir. Je suis sincèrement navré qu'on en soit arrivés là tout les deux. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et si je t'ai quittée, c'est que je ne pensais pas avoir d'autre choix… Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et la simple idée de te perdre me détruit. J'ai fait la plus horrible des erreurs en partant, et je la paye chaque jour qui passe. »

J'étais obligée de mettre en pause. Ce qu'il décrivait ne pouvait pas être vrai… tout ce qu'il exprimait était ma vie après lui. La pire de mes erreurs avait été de partir sans rien dire.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, et la plaie de mon cœur qui ne s'était pas manifestée depuis longtemps s'enflamma. Malgré tout, j'avais besoin de voir la suite. J'essuyais mes yeux du revers de ma main, et je remettais en marche la vidéo. Jacob ne disait rien, se contentant de caresser mon bras et de déposer de légers baisers sur mon épaule. Sous le coup de l'émotion, le débit d'Edward s'accéléra.

« Tu es la seule femme au monde que j'aime et que j'aimerais. Voir cet indien poser sa main sur ton ventre m'a broyé le cœur. Tu le laissais te toucher alors que tu refusais même de me voir… Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi te parler de vive voix. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Bella. »

Je sanglotais bruyamment et Jake m'entoura de ses bras si chauds, me chuchotant qu'il était là, que rien de mal ne pouvais m'arriver. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le voir, répondre à mes envies et aux siennes. Il me manquait, et je ne pouvais plus me le cacher.

J'avais besoin d'être seule, au calme, pour m'éclaircir les idées. Tout était trop confus, je ne comprenais plus pourquoi je m'étais enfuie si vite. J'embrassais la joue de Jacob, lui disant de se rendormir, et allais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche relaxante. Il était à peine 4h15 du matin, mais je n'avais plus envie de dormir. Les minutes défilaient sous la douche, je laissais le jet chaud s'abattre sur mon visage, chassant mes idées noires.

En sortant, j'attrapais un short bleu foncé et un t-shirt blanc léger, assez lâche et flottant. Je ne voulais pas mouler mes formes avec des vêtements cintrés. J'étais heureuse d'être enceinte, mais tout le monde n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Je passais discrètement dans ma chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller Jacob qui ronflait à nouveau : « imperturbable ce garçons… »Pensais-je. Je me dirigeais vers ma table de nuit où était mon téléphone. Je sortis, et allais sur le balcon de la salle. Il faisait chaud, mais l'air était rafraîchit par une légère brise.

En allumant mon portable, je reçus plusieurs messages. Angela et Emmett me demandaient de mes nouvelles, et Alice s'impatientait. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la rappeler. L'été se terminait dans à peine plus d'une semaine, et elle voulait savoir ce que je ferais ensuite.

Je m'installais confortablement dans une chaise longue et répondait à Angela puis Emmett, leur disant qu'au boulot tout allait bien et que ma mère et Jacob occupaient le reste de mon temps. Emmett n'aimait pas du tout le fait que je sois en compagnie de Jake, mais il savait que tout était clair pour moi et mettait ses craintes de côté. Je répondais soigneusement à Alice, lui disant que je finissais mon travail le lendemain et que le retour n'était pas encore prévu.

Pour le coup, il ne l'était vraiment pas. J'avais beau prendre des nouvelles de Charlie chaque jour, il n'était pas au courant pour ma grossesse. Je vivais dans la crainte que Billy ne gaffe et le lui révèle. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait, et je savais que je le blesserais. Il me faisait confiance, et je le trahissais en lui mentant et en me cachant.

Il fallait que je le lui avoue, mais comment ? La seule solution que je trouvais était d'y aller directement, me montrant à lui, soutenue par Jacob, et de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il demanderait. Je n'avais pas le choix, la bosse proéminente de mon ventre ne me permettait plus de me cacher. De plus, Renée avait accepté que je prenne une année sabbatique et je n'allais pas l'empêcher de retrouver Phil. Je devais donc, et j'avais envie de retourner chez Charlie.

Alice répondit alors à mon message : « Je t'ai vu rentrer, alors dit moi juste quand, que je m'organise. » Je lui répondis : « Il n'y a rien à organiser et je n'ai pas de date car je n'en ai parlé à personne. » Elle ne me renvoya pas de message. Peut-être avais-je été trop dure… J'allais surement devoir m'excuser d'ici quelques heures.

Je restais allongée sur ma chaise, observant la ville s'animer lentement à l'unisson du soleil qui se levait. J'avais déjà vu cela des dizaines de fois. Et ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. Les matins brumeux où perçaient parfois quelques rayons de soleil me manquait. Il fallait que je retourne à Forks.

Il était un peu plus de 7heures lorsque ma mère me rejoignit. Elle poussa mes jambes pour s'asseoir près de moi. Je voyais qu'elle était tout excitée, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'elle dirigea ses mains vers le petit ballon qui me servait de ventre et qu'elle le caressa doucement, un sourire s'étira sur nos visages.

- Ma chérie, il va falloir qu'on te prenne un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Tu vas avoir des examens à faire.

Bien que cette idée ne me réjouisse pas, elle était essentielle. Et la nature du père me frappa soudain : comment pouvais-je mettre en danger qui que ce soit avec un enfant dont il n'aurait pas connaissance, et qui, malgré mes réticences à l'avouer, aurait pu être un danger pour eux ? C'était une raison de plus pour retourner à Forks, là-bas, Carlisle s'occuperait de moi et ne courrait aucun risques.

Maman… Charlie n'est toujours pas au courant. Je me sens ignoble et coupable. Et je pense que je serais plus à l'aise avec Carlisle Cullen, c'est lui qui m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte.

Son sourire s'effaça, et je m'en voulais aussitôt, je la décevais et lui faisais de la peine.

Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser filer, surtout pas maintenant. Mais je dois te laisser faire tes propres choix, et tu as raison, Charlie doit être mit au courant, par toi, si c'est possible. Pour ton médecin, je n'ai pas à interférer, en plus, il a déjà ta confiance, donc c'est surement le mieux…

Elle était sincère, mais son regard trahissait sa tristesse. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et que cette nouvelle séparation ne lui plaisait pas. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle voulait être présente pour mon enfant, elle ne souhaitait pas renouveler ce qu'elle appelait ses « erreurs ». Je la comprenais, mais je ne pouvais rien promettre, j'ignorais trop de choses moi-même pour cela.

Nous consultâmes les différents prix et horaires des vols en partance pour Seattle. Il fut convenu que nous partirions 4 jours plus tard, ce qui laissait le temps à Charlie de s'organiser, et à ma mère de faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Je savais qu'elle voulait me trainer au centre commercial, elle bavait littéralement devant les catalogues pour bébés et voulait déjà m'emmener au rayon maternité pour refaire ma garde-robe.

Et elle ne tarda pas à arriver à ses fins, elle me laissait aller à mon dernier jour de travail pour récupérer ma paye. Mes collègues d'un été me firent de brefs adieux, mais j'avais hâte de partir. Jake devait nous inviter ma mère et moi dans une petite pizzeria cosie pour fêter l'arrêt de nos deux jobs. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur notre retour, mais il me regardait souvent du coin de l'œil, comme pour vérifier en permanence que c'était bien ce que je voulais.

La torture que m'infligea ma mère 2 jours de suite ne fut pas si terrible. Cela nous avait permis de partager certains instants de complicité. Renée m'avait aussi donné quelques conseils pour avant et après la naissance du bébé. Son bonheur me touchait profondément, j'avais toujours était proche de ma mère, mais maintenant, nos liens étaient plus intenses que jamais auparavant.

Notre dernière journée fut celle des préparatifs. J'avais deux fois plus de bagages qu'à l'aller, en grande partie grâce aux récentes séances de shopping et Jacob en riais discrètement. Il trouvait que pour un phobique du lèche-vitrine, j'étais très enjouée. C'est à contrecœur que nous quittions notre petite routine, et je m'inquiétais de la réaction de Charlie…

A l'aéroport, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Pendant que Jacob allait faire enregistrer nos bagages, ma mère m'avait emmenée dans un petit café peu occupée. Ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis à cause de ses pleurs, j'essayais de retenir mes larmes du mieux que je pouvais et ça n'était pas simple. J'aurais tellement aimé que ma mère m'accompagne à Forks, mais je ne lui en avais même pas parlé : elle aurait été face à un dilemme, surtout que Phil rentrait à Phoenix le lendemain, et je ne voulais pas lui imposer cela.

Nous avions commandé deux chocolats chauds, je n'avais pas faim et Renée n'était pas en état d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Ma mère ne cessait plus de parler, étouffant ses sanglots. Sa voix était rauque, on aurait pu croire que c'était là ces derniers mots, que son temps lui était compté. Elle me fit tout un tas de recommandations plus ou moins utiles, le temps que nous avalions nos boissons. Nous devions nous dépêcher de rejoindre Jake pour que je ne rate pas l'embarquement.

Les adieux étaient déchirants, ma mère me serrait contre elle, caressant mes cheveux et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle me murmurait qu'elle m'aimait, qu'en cas de besoin il me suffirais de l'appeler et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour m'aider. Je savais que je ne l'appellerais pas si c'était le cas, mais cette attention me toucha. Il fallut cependant nous séparer très vite. Jake avait presque était contraint de tirer par le bras pour m'embarquer. Avant que le visage de ma mère ne disparaisse parmi les personnes qui nous séparaient, elle mima un « Je t'aime » silencieux, les yeux baignés de larmes. C'était cette image que j'emportais d'elle, celle d'une mère aimante, présente et ravissante…

Le trajet en avion m'avait parut bien plus long que l'aller. Je m'imaginais sans cesse qu'elle serait la réaction de Charlie. Mes vêtements laissaient apparaître mes formes, et surtout celle de mon ventre. Je n'avais pas pris plus de 3 kilos, mais c'était comme si tout c'était concentré en cet endroit. Les scénarios que je m'étais imaginée passaient de la joie à l'incompréhension puis à la honte et au rejet… Je me rendais malade que l'un de ces deux derniers puisse être le bon, alors que je visualisais Charlie me tourne le dos et s'éloigner sans un regard, mon ventre se tordit. Je me jetais sur mes pieds et me précipitais aux toilettes, qui, dieu merci, étaient libres. Le visage de Charlie restait comme un voile devant mes yeux, il avait honte de moi et était en colère. Je tentais de me ressaisir, mais ce visage dégouté faisait s'échapper de nouvelles nausées de ma gorge.

Jacob vint frapper à la porte, c'est ce qui me permit de me calmer. Je me rinçais la bouche et sortais. Jake me serra contre lui, caressant mes cheveux, tandis qu'une hôtesse me demandait si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Nous rejoignîmes nos places, et elle m'apporta un verre d'eau et un sachet de biscuits. Je la remerciais poliment. Par reflexe, Jacob posa sa main sur mon front, et nous rîmes de bon cœur en réalisant que la chaleur qu'il dégageait ne lui permettait pas de jauger ma température. Rire me soulageais momentanément. Mon ami prononçait des paroles apaisantes, mais cette image s'était encrée en moi. Je ne parvenais plus à penser à autre chose.

Les minutes me semblaient être des heures. J'appréhendais tellement que je n'avais pas remarqué l'agitation des hôtesses. Tous les passagers regagnaient leurs places et attachaient leurs ceintures. Automatiquement, je le fis à mon tour. Jacob avait l'air impatient, nous allions bientôt nous poser. Par le hublot, je ne distinguais toujours rien, juste la nuit profonde qui était tombée progressivement au cours du vol.

J'étais tiraillée par deus sentiments contradictoires, l'envie de retourner mon père, et l'appréhension à propos de sa réaction. C'est d'un pas hésitant que je suivais Jake vers la sortie et à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport. J'apercevais la lumière plus intense du hall où devait attendre Charlie, et dès que je vis son visage me sourire avant de disparaître entre deux personnes, je me mis à courir, oubliant mes peurs, écartant tous les passagers qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. J'étais à peine sortie de la file de passagers que je sautais dans les bras de mon père. Il m'avait manqué, et vue la manière dont il me serrait, ça avait été réciproque.

Tout à coup, il se raidit et m'écarta un peu de lui. Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps, Charlie avait l'air perdu… Ce n'est que lorsque son regard se posa sur mon ventre que je rougis furieusement et baissais les yeux sur mes pieds. Jake s'esquiva sous prétexte d'aller chercher nos bagages. Charlie prit mon menton dans sa main et le fit remonter doucement, de manière à ce que son regard rencontre le mien. Il n'était pas en colère, pas pour l'instant du moins…

Charlie sondait mon visage, il cherchait des réponses à des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais peut-être pas répondre. Tout ce que j'avais imaginé n'avait fait que m'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui s'avérait inutile. Mes craintes étaient infondées, je n'avais qu'à m'expliquer. La bienveillance se lisait dans les yeux de mon père.

Je le repris dans mes bras, et des larmes de soulagement roulèrent sur mes joues. Mon shérif de père était venu avec sa voiture de patrouille, et c'est main dans la main que nous la rejoignîmes. Jake nous suivait de loin, poussant un chariot sur lequel étaient posés nos bagages. Charlie me tint la portière pendant que je montais en voiture, et il laissa Jacob charger les sacs dans le coffre. Il s'installa côté conducteur et me regarda une nouvelle fois en quête de réponse. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et lui non plus visiblement. Mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, je fus désarçonnée.

Je peux ? _Demanda-t-il en pointant mon ventre du doigt._

Complètement perdue et abasourdie, j'acquiesçai et l'autorisai à toucher mon ventre. Charlie posa délicatement ses mains de chaque côté de mon petit bidon et fixa ses prunelles aux miennes. Il avait les larmes aux yeux…

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire, me donner votre avis =D..._

_Désolée pour celles qui seront déçues par la vidéo, je ne la trouve pas top cette description. Par conte, j'ai adoré écrire la fin de ce chapitre, donc j'espère que cela vous a plus à vous aussi._

_Bisous_


	19. Nouveau départ

_Salut à toutes! Je vous remercie pour vos review, elles me boustent pour continuer. Je poste ce chapitre rapidement, car les épreuves de bac tombent dès vendredi pour moi, et ça va devenir compliqué._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je sais que la fin est sadique, mais je le trouvais déjà assez long comme ça, et ça entretient le suspens lol._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture bisous._

**Chapitre 19 : **

Charlie avait perdu tous ses moyens. Ses yeux allaient et venaient de mes yeux à mon ventre, révélant une forte émotion que je préférais ne pas identifier. Le retour à Forks se fit dans un silence relatif. Nous n'osions pas prendre la parole ni les uns ni les autres. Le silence était calme, mais il laissait présager des explications à venir.

Charlie déposa Jacob à la réserve. Je me tendis immédiatement, comme si j'avais perdu la chose à laquelle je me raccrochais depuis plus de deux mois. Ca faisait à présent trois mois que j'étais en enceinte, je devais faire face à mes responsabilités, seule.

Mon père prit la route qui menait la maison, car c'est ce qu'était Forks pour moi, ma maison. Phoenix faisait désormais pâle figure face à l'atmosphère si spéciale que j'aimai et qui était caractéristique de Forks. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, cette bourgade pluvieuse me plairait ? Surement pas moi en tout cas…

Avant d'arriver chez nous, Charlie rompit le silence.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Le ton de sa voix était bas, ce que j'avais crains était arrivé, mon père était blessé… Mais comment l'apaiser ? J'étais sûre qu'il s'emporterait dès lors qu'il connaitrait l'identité du père de cet enfant.

- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, je ne savais simplement pas quoi faire… Ca m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, tu comprends ? _Répondis-je._

Mon père sembla réfléchir un moment alors que nous arrivions dans notre rue. Ses mains accrochaient un peu plus fortement le volant, mais Charlie tentait de me le dissimuler. Il rit une profonde inspiration et reprit.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu… ? _Demanda-t-il gêné, ne parvenant pas à prononcer le mot._

- Trois mois Papa. Désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Je voulais t'en parler, mais le faire par téléphone était hors de question, et j'avais besoin de faire le point.

- Bella, ma chérie, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être simple, mais Jake ne vous laissera pas… C'est un bon garçon…

A cet instant, je compris que Charlie avait mal interprété la situation, et ma relation avec Jacob l'avait induit en erreur. Il fallait que je rétablisse la vérité, mais le faire en voiture n'était surement pas une bonne idée. J'attendis donc d'être rentré pour ré aborder le sujet. Mon père avait été plein de bonnes attentions. Il m'avait ouvert ma portière, prit mes bagages et tenu la porte d'entrée ouverte.

- Tu as faim ? _Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise._

_-_ Aurais-tu fais des progrès en cuisine sans m'en avertir ? _Plaisantai-je._

Il sourit et fit non de la tête. Je profitai de cet instant de légèreté pour reparler du sujet épineux. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père se méprendre et penser que Jacob était le père de mon enfant.

- Papa ? Dans la voiture, tu as dit que Jake ne me laisserait pas, tu pense que c'est avec lui que… Tu vois ?

Je n'osai pas prononcer ces mots devant mon père, nous n'avions jamais parlé de ces choses la, dieu merci, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Charlie parut étonné, gêné puis décontenancé.

- Euh… Qui d'autre pourrait…

Il s'interrompit et me fixa avec de gros yeux. Il avait comprit. Son visage tourna au rouge, et une veine située sur sa temps se mit à ressortir. Cela m'inquiéta, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, il devait se calmer de lui-même, l'information devait passer. Lorsque son visage retrouva une couleur à peu près normale, je me détendis un peu. Mais le répit fut de courte durée…

- Comment c'est possible ? Comment ce minable, ce bon à rien a pu te toucher ?! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Et je suis sûr qu'il s'est enfuit devant ses responsabilités ce petit…ce sal rat ! _S'emporta Charlie, rougissant furieusement._

Je ne pouvais pas laisser penser ça à mon père. Edward ne pouvait rien à tout cela, ses erreurs étaient antérieures à cette histoire. Charlie le haïssait de m'avoir quittée, mais ici, il n'y était pour rien. Enfin…pas pour grand-chose.

- Il n'est pas au courant. _Intervins-je honteuse._

Charlie se statufia, les yeux braqués sur moi. Le cramoisi qui s'était emparé de ses joues reflua instantanément. Il me scrutait désespérément.

- Pourquoi ? _Dit-il simplement. Ne pouvant rien dire de plus._

- Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Ca avait été un accident et j'étais incapable d'en parler… _Avouai-je la tête baissée._

Avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, j'étais dans les bras de mon père, il prenait garde de ne pas m'écraser, mais me pressait tout de même fermement contre lui. Je sanglotai dans ses bras. Toute la culpabilité et les remords que j'avais refoulés ces trois derniers mois m'écrasaient de tout leur poids. Si Charlie n'avait pas été la, j'aurais probablement défailli, et je serais retrouvée au sol, adossée contre les placards sous l'évier de la cuisine.

- Ne t'en fais plus… Chut… Chut… Je suis là… Nous allons surmonter ça. _Me confia-t-il, chamboulé._

Je n'arrivai pas à me calmer, les sanglots me parcouraient toujours sans que j'arrive à les contrôler. Mon père m'entraina dans le salon et nous installa sur le canapé. Il m'avait enveloppée d'un léger plaid puis s'était assis, me serrant toujours contre lui. J'étais déjà fatiguée, et mon état n'améliorait rien, mes larmes se calmaient au fur et à mesure que je sombrai doucement.

Mes rêves ne furent que la répétition inlassable de mon retour et des sentiments qui avaient resurgis. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Charlie avait-il réagit ainsi ? Ne reviendrait-il pas sur ses positions ? C'était trop beau, tout ne pouvait pas se dérouler de cette manière, c'était trop simple…

Un mouvement sous moi me sortit de mon sommeil, mais je n'ouvrai pas les yeux, ne voulant pas me confronter à la réalité. De nouveau, Charlie remua, j'entrouvrais un œil et m'aperçu que j'étais allongée sur le canapé, ma tête reposait sur les genoux de mon père. Mon esprit était embrumé, mais lorsque le téléphone sonna, je me déplaçai pour laisser Charlie se lever. Ce qu'il fit rapidement pour répondre au téléphone dans la cuisine.

- Allo ? _fit-il très bas._

- […]

- Oui, elle dort.

- […]

- Elle ne pouvait décemment pas me le cacher plus longtemps. Comment as-tu pu la laisser ne

rien me dire ? Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour moi ? _Questionna Charlie rapidement._

- […]

- Oh. _Dit-il après un moment. _Je l'emmènerai cette après-midi alors. Bon je ne veux pas la réveiller, on te rappel plus tard.

Puis il raccrocha. Je savais que le correspondant ne pouvait être autre que ma mère. Je me demandai où mon père devait m'emmener. Comme pour signaler mon réveil, je me mis à bailler bruyamment. En m'étirant, je me redressai doucement. Charlie me rejoignit.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. _S'excusa-t-il._

- Ce n'est rien. Qui c'était ?

- Renée, elle voulait de tes nouvelles. Au fait, elle m'a dit que tu devais aller chez le médecin.

Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? _Proposa-t-il gêne._

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je préfère aller seule à la consultation. Mais tu veux bien m'y conduire ?

Il acquiesça et alla dans la cuisine. Je l'y suivi. Je le regardai s'affairer à nous préparer un petit-déjeuner. Charlie ne m'avait jamais fait le petit-déjeuner d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, et cette attention me fit sourire. Je sortais des verres et les emplissaient de jus de fruits tandis que Charlie déposait deux bols de céréales et le lait sur la table.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, cela me fit du bien : au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changée. Puis je pris une douche. Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller, je n'arrivais plus à fermer mes jeans à cause de mon ventre et le temps n'était pas chaud. Finalement, j'optai pour une tunique bleue, un leggin marron, un gilet chaud noir et des ballerines de la même couleur. Je me brossai les dents et les cheveux et descendais.

Je retrouvai Charlie, se tortillant sur sa chaise dans la cuisine. Il semblait très mal à l'aise. Je tirai ma chaise et m'asseyais face à lui, en lui souriant. Il scruta mon visage, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Son attitude commençait à m'inquiéter. Il fit un petit sourire et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. _L'encourageai-je._

- Hum… Eh bien… Euh… Quand tu es partie, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la Push. Billy m'invitait souvent… Et Sue Clearwater aussi. _Expliqua-t-il._

- Au fait ! Elle tient le coup ? Et ses enfants ?

- Oui, oui… D'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir les voir. Nous sommes invités à manger chez eux ce midi. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, ça marche pour moi. Mais je ne dois pas oublier d'aller à l'hôpital, sinon Renée va nous harceler. _Plaisantai-je._

Mon père sourit. Il avait l'air rassuré, mais son visage dégageait toujours quelques traces d'inquiétude. Puis il fila rapidement à la salle de bain. Charlie avait déjà nettoyé la vaisselle, pour m'occuper, je ne trouvais rien d'autre que mes bagages. Je remontai dans a chambre. Mon armoire se révéla être trop petite pour tous mes vêtements. Il me parut donc évident d'en sortir ce que je ne pouvais plus mettre, et ils s'avérèrent nombreux… Charlie entra après avoir fini de se préparer.

- Renée a réussi à t'entrainer dans un centre commercial à ce que je vois. _Remarqua-t-il en souriant._

J'avais toujours été comme lui, plus préoccupée pas le confort que par la mode, et il le savait bien. Mais depuis quelques mois, j'apprenais à me plaire, et mes goûts évoluaient.

- Si tu as besoin de place, nous pourrons débarrasser la chambre d'amis. _Continua-t-il._

Je relevais brusquement la tête, cette pièce était quasiment inexistant dans mon esprit. Elle avait toujours servie de débarras, je n'y mettais jamais les pieds, et même si je l'avais voulu, cela n'aurait pas été possible car cette pièce était plus que pleine. Pour moi, cette porte, pourtant voisine de la mienne, ne menait sur rien. Elle faisait partie du décor, comme un tableau.

J'étais touchée que mon père pense à cela, j'étais encore abasourdie de la vitesse à laquelle Charlie avait accepté la situation. C'était irréaliste, comme si, en fait, il avait toujours secrètement été au courant. Désormais, il s'occupait de tout, et était à l'origine de toutes les solutions.

Nous finîmes ensemble de ranger mes affaires, réfléchissant à comment débarrasser la pièce d'à côté. Charlie s'étonnait devant chaque robe et chaque jupe, je dois dire que je m'étais laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme contagieux de ma mère, et que les pantalons devenaient peu pratiques. Le temps était passé rapidement, il était déjà 11 heures, et si je voulais être tôt à l'hôpital, il fallait que nous allions répondre à l'invitation des Clearwater.

Nous prîmes donc rapidement en direction de la réserve. Mon père sembla se crisper un peu plus à chaque kilomètre parcouru, ce qui m'intrigua. Peut-être s'était-il disputé avec Billy, et ils étaient surement en froid. Ces deux la passaient leur temps à se chamailler puis à se rabibocher, donc je n'étais pas étonnée. Charlie appréhendait probablement de croiser Billy.

Le trajet c'était fait en silence, j'observais par la fenêtre la nature verte et pluvieuse qui m'avait tant manqué. La tension émanant de Charlie s'était encore accrue et se garant devant une petite maison en rondins de bois. Je descendis en même temps que mon père, et ne vis rien venir.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, de robustes bras chauds m'avaient attirés contre le torse de quelqu'un. L'étreinte était si forte que je ne pensais qu'à mon ami que j'avais quitté la veille.

- Jake… J'étouffe… _Soufflai-je._

Aussitôt, mon ami me relâcha. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de respirer plus calmement lorsqu'un rire que je ne reconnaissais pas éclata, tonitruant. Mon père se joignit à ces rires. Je ne comprenais rien.

- Bella, c'est Seth, le fils de Sue. _Dit Charlie en se calmant._

- Aller belle-sœur, amène-toi. _Fit Seth en m'entrainant vers la maison._

« Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? »

Le jeune homme avait un bras autour de mes épaules, et lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maisonnette, une femme qui devait être Sue se précipita pour m'embrasser. Un regard glacial attira mon attention. Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts me dévisageait furieusement. Elle devait être Leah Clearwater, mais qu'avait-elle contre moi ? Je ne me rappelai pas l'avoir rencontrée auparavant.

Alors que la porte se refermait bruyamment, je me retournai vers mon père. Mais avant que je ne saisisse la situation, Sue était dans les bras de mon père et ils s'embrassaient. Pas comme des amis s'entend, comme de réels amants… La tête me tourna soudainement.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. _Dis-je dans un souffle._

Le bras que Seth avait autour de mes épaules se resserra, et le rire de ce dernier n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Jake, que je n'avais pas vu jusque la, m'attrapa le bras et me conduisit vers une chaise, près de la table à manger. Je m'assis lourdement tentant de regrouper mes pensées. Dans mon ventre, tout remuait étrangement.

Charlie était figé sur place, Sur dans ses bras. Il me regardait désolé. Les choses se mirent alors en place dans mon esprit brumeux… Charlie ne s'était pas chamaillé avec Billy, il me cachait la relation qu'il avait avec Sue…

Réalisant que j'avais arrêté de respirer, je pris une profonde inspiration. Charlie avait droit au bonheur, et si le sien se trouvait avec Sue, tant mieux. De toute façon, je n'avais pas à juger ses actions. Il était mon père, et je n'avais rien à dire sur ses relations. Je n'étais pas responsable de lui.

Jake, qui était accroupie face à moi posa ses main sur mes genoux, et j'entendis Leah grogner. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Que pouvais-je bien lui avoir fait pour qu'elle agisse ainsi avec moi ? Mais cette question fut vite reléguée au fin fond de mon esprit. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi, il fallait que je dise quelque chose…

- Ok… _fut le mieux que je trouvai._

- Oui, ça choc ! _Rigola Seth._

Je le regardais alors. Il semblait si sympathique et drôle qu'un petit sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Lui et Jacob se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils étaient tous les deux très grands et extrêmement chauds, et ils avaient les cheveux aussi courts l'un que l'autre.

Seth pouvait-il aussi être un des membres de la meute ? Je le regardai, éberluée. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Que pouvais-je dire sans trop en révéler si mon jugement s'avérait faux ? Merci mon Dieu, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Quil et Embry, et détournant l'attention de moi.

Les arrivants saluèrent tout le monde et rejoignirent Jake qui s'était relevé. Ils lui chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille. Jacob fixa Seth et obtint un signe de la tête discret de ce dernier, puis ils sortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient rentrés. Billy, que je venais de remarquer, m'apporta un verre d'eau. Je remerciai le vieil indien, déposai le verre sur la table et me tournai vers mon père.

- Je suis…heureuse pour toi…pour vous. _Déclarai-je en regardant Charlie. _

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, excepté Leah, et chacun retourna à ses occupations. J'aidai alors Sue à mettre la table, Seth et Charlie regardaient la télé, tandis que Leah et Billy étaient dans la cuisine. Ce dernier parlait très calmement, il semblait tenter d'apaiser la jeune fille, je ne me risquai donc pas à rentrer dans la cuisine.

Nous venions de finir de mettre la table quand Jake entra à nouveau. Quelque chose semblait le déranger. Il alla directement s'asseoir à table et m'indiqua la chaise près de lui. Tout le monde prit place autour de la table rectangulaire. J'étais entre mon père et Jake, eux étaient face à Billy et Seth, et moi, je faisais face à Leah. Sue était en bout de table, en bonne hôtesse d'accueil.

Billy avait préparé le repas. Nous avions donc le droit aux spaghettis bolognaise, recette ancestrale des Black. Les garçons se jetèrent littéralement sur le plat, et je souriais devant leur appétit glouton. Le repas se passa paisiblement, ponctué de bruits de couverts. Les quelques fausses notes provenaient toujours de Leah, que sa mère rappelait sévèrement à l'ordre à chaque incartade. Son regard était assassin, je ne comprenais pas ce qui provoquait cela, mais soutenue par la main de Jacob dans la mienne, j'évitais d'y prêter attention.

Le dessert arriva, c'était une délicieuse tarte au chocolat, que tout le monde apprécia. La journée était bien entamée, et si je ne voulais pas inquiéter ma mère, je devais aller consulter Carlisle aujourd'hui. Il était déjà 15h30, l'hôpital était à l'opposé de la ville et en rentrant, je devais trouver des solutions pour vider la chambre d'amis.

- Papa ? Tu es prêt ? _Demandai-je._

Il me regarda et fit oui de la tête. Cinq paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur nous, en attente d'explications.

- J'ai un rendez-vous et mon père m'y conduit. _Expliquai-je, gênée de toute cette attention sur moi._

_Nous _nous levâmes et saluâmes tout le monde. Jake nous suivit à l'extérieur. Il m'ouvrit ma portière et attendit que je lui en dise un peu plus sur ce mystérieux rendez-vous.

- Je vais à l'hôpital… Voir Carlisle. Et ensuite, je dois rentrer et vider une pièce.

-Je viendrais t'aider. _Décida Jacob, catégorique._

Je montai en voiture, et Charlie démarra. Nous quittâmes rapidement la réserve, en direction de l'hôpital de Forks où Charlie me déposa.

- Si tu as besoin, tu m'appel. Je vais peut-être rester à la Push cette nuit vu que Jake va venir te tenir compagnie.

- Hum… Okay. _Répondis-je en fermant ma portière._

Et Charlie reparti. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée de cette relation. C'était complètement absorbée par mes pensées que je rentrais dans l'hôpital, me dirigeant vers le bureau de Carlisle. Si Charlie et Sue étaient ensemble, qu'es-ce que cela impliquait par rapport aux enfants de cette femme ? Pour Seth, cela me rendais plutôt joyeuse, c'était un garçon adorable et je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup, mais Leah...elle m'inquiétait. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque instant elle était prête à bondir sur moi et m'étrangler.

Avant d'en prendre conscience, j'étais devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Carlisle était surement au courant de mon retour, mais il ne savait pas que j'allais venir le voir… Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps. Quelques secondes après mon arrivée, alors que je fixais la clenche, la porte s'ouvrit.

Je mis un moment à relever les yeux. Je n'étais pas sûre de la meilleure manière d'expliquer la situation. Carlisle me prit par le bras, me fit entrer et referma derrière nous. Je le regardais et souriais timidement. Son visage à la beauté si calme et rassurante m'avait beaucoup manqué.

- J'espère ne pas vous déranger. J'ai pensé qu'Alice et Emmett vous aurez parlé de mon retour…

- Ils l'ont fait. Assieds-toi, ne reste pas debout, tu vas te fatiguer. _M'interrompit-il en m'indiquant la table d'osculation. _Que puis-je faire pour toi Isabella ?

- Eh bien, malgré le fait que ma grossesse soit hors-norme, je pense qu'il est plus raisonnable d'être suivie par un médecin. Et celui en lequel j'ai le plus confiance se trouve en face de moi, alors me voici. _Dis-je en souriant._

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Cet homme si charmant était vraiment comme un membre de ma famille, et le sentir près de mois m'aurais fait beaucoup de bien. Carlisle me regarda, et à mes dernières paroles, son sourire me coupa le souffle. Il traversa la pièce et me serra contre lui.

- Tu nous as manqué Bella. _Chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille._

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi…

Nous nous séparâmes et il me regarda attentivement. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage lorsqu'il remarqua mon ventre qui pointait à travers le tissu de ma tunique. Je me trémoussai un peu, attendant une réaction.

- La maternité te va bien ma chère. Tu souhaite surement en apprendre plus ? _Demanda-t-il en redevenant sérieux._

- Oui. J'ai pensé que vous seriez le mieux placé pour ces choses. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous avez toute ma confiance. De plus, je risquerai de mettre des personnes en danger si je m'adressais à quelqu'un d'autre que vous…

- Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je sais que cette situation ne doit pas être facile, elle ne doit l'être pour personne. Mais saches que moi et toute ma famille, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Te suivre au cours de ta grossesse n'est donc pas un problème. Je t'aime comme ma propre fille, et cet enfant fait irrévocablement, lui aussi, parti de ma famille. Alors rassures-toi et allonges-toi, que nous puissions observer ce bébé. _Dit Carlisle solennellement._

Cette déclaration m'avait profondément touchée. Comme tous les autres auparavant, Carlisle avait accueilli cet enfant dans sa famille alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une minuscule chose à l'intérieur de moi. Mes yeux étaient embués, mais je m'exécutai et relevai mon haut jusque sous ma poitrine. Il me semblait évident que mon médecin allait me faire une écographie, et le tissu serait surement gênant.

Carlisle déposa ce gel froid sur mon ventre qui me paraissait encore plus tendu que la veille, et déplaça le détecteur. Son air songeur m'inquiéta. Il ne lâchait pas le moniteur des yeux, mais semblait perplexe.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête la ? Que se passe-t-il ? _Dis-je stressée._

- Je ne sais pas Bella. C'est très étrange. Je perçois un rythme cardiaque très rapide, mais l'écran semble brouillé. Je ne vois rien… _Répondit-il déstabilisé._

Carlisle essuya rapidement mon ventre, tandis que je me mettais à sangloter. J'étais en plein désarroi. Qu'es-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Que se passait-il là dedans ? Devais-je m'inquiéter ? Etait-ce grave ?

Avant que je n'aille plus loin dans mes réflexions, Carlisle s'assit près de moi et rabaissa mon haut. Je me redressai et enfonçai ma tête dans son épaule, en entourant son cou de mes bras. Il caressa doucement mon dos pour tenter de m'apaiser. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais folle d'inquiétude. La porte s'ouvrit alors violement.

- Carlisle, as-tu vu Bel… _Fit une voix de velours._

« Oh non, pas maintenant… Pitié ! » Pensai-je.

Le médecin s'écarta de moi, dénouant mes bras de son cou. Edward était déjà derrière lui. Je n'étais pas en mesure de tout expliquer une fois de plus. Les révélations de Carlisle m'avaient assommée. Pourtant, j'avais envie qu'Edward reste près de moi.

- Je vais vous laisser. J'ai des patients à visiter et vous avez des choses à vous dire il me semble. _Déclara Carlisle en refermant la porte derrière lui._

Je restais paralysée, je ne pouvais rien dire. Je fixai le sol, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je n'étais pas capable de réfléchir correctement. Que devais-je dire ?

« Salut je suis enceinte, ta sœur et ton père sont au courant depuis le début, appelle moi on se fera une bouffe ! » ?

J'étais complètement paniquée, et mon rythme cardiaque avait dangereusement accéléré. Je relevai la tête, et tentai d'observer le visage de mon Apollon. Il était impassible, lui aussi figé, telle la statue parfaite qu'il était. A la rencontre de nos regards, il sembla réagir.

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Edward doucement._

- C'était trop dur ! Tout est arrivé si vite, que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je revienne te voir, te saute dessus et que je te dise : « Aller, on a réussi une fois, réconcilions-nous en beauté ! » ? C'est arrivé et a envenimer une situation déjà impossible émotionnellement.

L'appréhension m'avait rendue agressive, je tentai de me ressaisir en respirant un bon coup.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et pour cela, je me suis éloignée. Je n'étais pas en mesure de te contacter, j'avais trop mal. Mais les éléments m'ont poussé à revenir ici. _Discourrai-je péniblement._

Edward me fixa longuement. Ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Je torturai à présent mes mains, trop honteuse pour soutenir son regard.

- Je l'ai bien mérité. Je suis désolée Bella. _Parvint-il à dire._

_Voila, j'esère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'essaye d'écrire la suite aussi rapidement que possible._

_Si ça n'est pas le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaye de vous réserver une surprise pour d'ici quelques temps.._

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles m'encouragent et me poussent à continuer, en plus je réponds à toutes (sauf les anonymes, désolée je suis une flemmarde mais elles me font aussi plaisir que les autres voir même parfois plus)._

Bisous à toutes, faites moi plaisir s'il vous plait.


	20. Révélation Nocturne

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre =D. Je sais que ça fait environ un chapitre par semaine, et bien que le rythme de publication ne soit déjà pas très intense, je risque d'avoir un peu de mal les prochains temps._

_Ma mère veut en effet me trainer un peu partout en France pendant les vacances, je n'aurai donc surement pas internet pendant un certain moment.. Enfin je vous tien au courant._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. _

_Enjoy._

**Chapitre 20 : Révélation Nocturne.**

- Ca n'était pas une punition. _Dis-je très bas. _Je n'ai rien prémédité, crois-moi. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Les sanglots m'étouffaient. Comment pouvais-je expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé sans le faire souffrir ? Quelles solutions avais-je ? Je me détestai, j'avais été si égoïste, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à moi et mes sentiments. Il n'était pas responsable, personne ne l'était, excepté moi.

Je le vis se rapprocher, et je ne faisais rien pour l'arrêter. C'était ce dont j'avais envie, et une fois de plus, il me l'offrait. Je savais que c'était fou, mais malgré mes sentiments, je ne pouvais pas occulter la peur d'un nouvel abandon. Certes, Edward était là, et je m'étais enfuis à mon tour, mais comment être sûre que ça ne se reproduirait pas ?

Comme pour répondre à mes questions, il s'approcha encore plus prêt de moi. Edward était maintenant près de mon visage. Mes larmes roulaient en silence le long de mes joues, je me sentais vraiment mal, et j'avais l'impression que mon bébé s'agitait en moi. Ce contact me fit sursauter.

Sa peau si froide d'ordinaire me paraissait glacée. Je relevai la tête et l'observa. Il semblait exténué ce qui était étrange pour un vampire, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient profondément creusées, ses prunelles étaient d'un noir d'encre. Je pris peur. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que lui _arrivait-_il ?

- Tes yeux… _Soufflais-je._

Il caressa ma joue, et je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur la sensation que me procurait ce contact. Une onde électrique sortait de ses doigts et me traversait de part en part, réchauffant tout sur son passage, y compris mon cœur qui semblait renaître. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis des mois, je voulais prolonger ce moment, alors, je posai ma main par-dessus la sienne, profitant simplement du moment présent… Nous étions yeux dans les yeux, je ne cherchais pas à voir au-delà de ça.

L'accalmie fut de courte durée. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche de mon gilet, interrompant le contact entre Edward et moi. C'était un message de Jacob. « Toujours au bon moment celui-là. » Pensai-je ironiquement.

_T'en as pour longtemps ? J'suis sur le parking._

Je regardai l'heure : 18 :30. Cela faisait près de deux heures que j'étais dans cet hôpital. Charlie devait être inquiet. Je devais m'en aller. A contrecœur je me relevai. Edward ne disait rien, m'observant juste faire.

- Je dois y aller, on m'attend. _M'excusai-je._

- Puis-je te raccompagner ?

- Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas… Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais Jacob ne te porte pas dans son cœur. _Tentai-je d'expliquer en allant vers la porte._

- Bella, j'ai des choses à te dire. Et j'ai besoin de te voir. S'il te plait…

Il était presque suppliant, mais que faire ? Jacob m'attendait à l'extérieur, et devait passer le reste de la journée avec moi chez Charlie. Je ne pouvais pas l'inviter à venir boire un café, pour discuter calmement. Comment faire ? La seule solution qui me vint était de se donner rendez-vous près de la forêt. Ce que nous fîmes avant que je ne sorte de l'hôpital.

Une fois dans la voiture, je me mis à réfléchir à tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Des sensations que je pensais être mortes presqu'un an plus tôt avait refait surface au seul contact de sa main sur ma joue. Quelle idiote j'étais. Le souvenir que ravivait ce rendez-vous nocturne dans la forêt que nous avions fixé ravivait une douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ? A croire que j'aimais souffrir…

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet ?

- Rien, je vais bien. Nous allons bien. _Dis-je en caressant mon ventre. _Carlisle est préoccupé, il n'a pas réussi à voit le bébé, mais il a entendu son cœur et pense que tout va bien.

- Je l'entends aussi. _Chuchota Jacob, me tendant la main pour sortir de la voiture._

- Vraiment ? _Demandai-je, choquée._

Jacob acquiesça simplement, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le porche. Je n'avais vraiment pas fait attention dans la voiture, mes réflexions m'avaient complètement happée. Jake ouvrit la porte, me fit entrer et referma à clé derrière nous.

- Jake ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi fermes-tu à clé ? _M'enquis-je._

- Personne n'entrera, ce soir, tu es à moi… _Plaisanta-t-il._

Je fis semblant de paniquer, et courais vers ma chambre. Jake m'attrapa par le bras une fois en dehors des escaliers. Puis il me regarda, curieux.

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une pièce à ranger ?

- Oh ! Je l'avais oubliée. La chambre d'amis. Charlie a eut l'idée de la récupérer pour mes affaires. _Répondis-je en pointant la porte du doigt._

Jacob s'avança vers ladite porte et tourna la clenche. Les gonds grincèrent par manque d'usage. Cependant, j'étouffais un rire lorsque la porte se bloqua, stoppée par un amas de vieux magasines de pêche poussiéreux. Charlie était passé par là… Et la tâche que nous devions maintenant effectuer risquait de s'avérer longue et pénible.

Je descendis chercher de très grands sacs poubelles pour que nous puissions nous mettre au travail. Jacob dégagea l'entrée, je me faufilai jusqu'à la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Un courant d'air purifia l'atmosphère lourde de poussière. Nous commençâmes stratégiquement en jetant toutes les revues qui jonchaient le sol.

Jake était descendu sortir les poubelles et nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Pendant ce temps, j'avais dû allumer la lumière pour y voir clair. Dehors, la nuit tombait, mais je continuai à m'activer en l'absence de mon ami. J'étais en train de passer un coup de balai bien mérité lorsque je heurtai durement quelque chose. Je me retournai pour voir ce que c'était et je commençai à m'inquiéter… Une lourde armoire bancale était en train de vaciller dangereusement. Je restai paralysée, prenant conscience de la taille si importante du meuble…

Je voyais tout au ralenti, comme si le danger décomposait chaque mouvement. Même si je tentai de m'écarter, l'armoire m'emporterait inévitablement dans sa chute. Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces, et, alors que je m'attendais à un choc violent qui m'écraserait, je me senti propulser vers l'arrière. Un cri m'échappa avant que ma tête ne cogne violemment contre le mur près de la fenêtre. J'entendis deux voix hurler mon prénom avant de m'évanouir…

Pourquoi l'armoire ne m'avait-elle pas écrasée ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avais-je pu être écartée ? Qui était là ? A qui étaient ses voix ? Elles m'étaient familières, mais je ne trouvai pas. Il y avait surement Jacob mais qui pouvait être la deuxième personne ? Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres encore tournoyaient dans mon esprit tandis que je sentais le sol s'éloigner de moi.

J'étais plongée dans le noir, sentant seulement des mains me toucher. L'une d'elles appuya sur l'arrière de ma tête et je serrai fermement les poings et les paupières tant la douleur était forte. Je sentis alors une matière molletonnée sous mon dos et j'essayai en vain d'ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais savoir où je me trouvai, et avoir quelques réponses. J'étais dans un épais brouillard qui me coupait du monde extérieur. Je n'entendais, ni ne humais, plus rien.

Comme pour me rassurer, une main à la température si familière se posa délicatement sur mon front. Ce contact apaisa quelque peu la douleur de ma tête, et je cru sentir un vague sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Cette main parcourue alors lentement et tendrement mon visage, insistant sur mes lèvres. Enfin, mes yeux acceptèrent de s'ouvrir.

Y allant progressivement, je vérifiai que la luminosité n'était pas trop élevée, puis mes yeux parcoururent la pièce. Découvrant ainsi que j'étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, et que Jacob était à ma gauche, en train de grogner ( ?), et Edward, à ma droite, penché au-dessus de moi et tenant ma main. Ses traits ne reflétaient que de la peur et de la réserve. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sien, complètement hypnotisée.

- Carlisle arrive. _Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille._

- Je vais aller faire un tour. _Intervint Jacob, une expression étrange sur le visage._

Je n'avais pas la force de parler. Je me sentais épuisée et barbouillée. C'était comme si, en moi, tout était en mouvement. Comme si, mon corps ne m'appartenait pas totalement, qu'une partie était hors de contrôle. Je souris à ces dernières pensées. En effet, je n'étais plus seule maître à bord. Mon corps devait en fait répondre aux besoins de deux êtres, dont l'un était relativement inconnu.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Edward.

- Au bébé. Je le demande ce qui va se passer. Ce qui vient de se passer.

J'avais répondu sans réfléchir, et même si ça n'était pas totalement vrai, ces questions me préoccupaient réellement. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était ce qui venait d'arriver. Personne n'était dans la chambre d'ami avec moi, il semblait donc que personne n'ai pu m'aider…

- Je t'ai entendu crier et…

Jake et Edward avaient parlé en même temps. Jacob s'énerva et sortit précipitamment. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, mais je n'étais pas en mesure de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Même si j'étais au courant de son dégoût pour Edward, ça n'expliquait pas tout.

- Il ne m'aime pas. _Souffla Edward._

J'eus un petit rire, qui évacua la pression que je sentais sur mes épaules. C'était un bel euphémisme.

- Tu crois vraiment ? _Ironisai-je. _

Ma réplique eut le don de m'attirer un petit sourire en coin qui me fit chavirer. Pour reprendre mes esprits, je fermais les yeux et reposai ma tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Mon geste sembla inquiéter Edward qui grimpa sur mon lit pour se rapprocher de moi. Je le sentis effleurer mon bras, mais, d'envie joueuse, je ne réagissais pas.

- Bella ? Tu m'entends ? _Demanda-t-il stressé._

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai la tête dure. _Répondis-je gentiment._

- Hum, d'accord… Carlisle arrive.

Je le remerciai de me prévenir par un léger signe de la tête, puis, pour me reposer, je fermai les yeux une fois de plus. Je me sentais si bien auprès d'Edward. Quelques moi plus tôt, j'aurai cru impossible de retrouver toutes ces sensations, et pourtant, elles étaient là. _Il_ était là.

J'entendis une voiture se garer sous ma fenêtre, et à peine cinq secondes plus tard, mon lit bougea. J'ouvrai les yeux précipitamment et ma tête me lança douloureusement. Je gémissais. Aussitôt, le visage d'Edward était au-dessus de mois, suivi de près par Carlisle. Ce dernier posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils pour le faire reculer et lui permettre de s'approcher.

- Isabella, où as-tu mal ? _Demanda le médecin._

- A la tête. _Me plaignis-je._

Il regarda son fils et resta concentré quelques secondes. Edward ne cessait pas de me regarder, une lueur d'inquiétude sincère dans les yeux. Cependant, il prit la parole. Il parlait très bas, et j'avais du mal à tout comprendre.

- J'attendais dehors, pour que Bella et moi puissions parler. Elle était occupée quand je l'ai entendue crier, puis il ya eut deux bruits violents. Je me suis précipité par la fenêtre ouverte, et là, je l'ai trouvé sans connaissance, contre le mur, et une armoire gisait à trois mètres d'elle.

Carlisle hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir, ensuite, il s'avança vers moi et releva ma tête. Je grimaçai sous l'effet et m'emparai de la main d'Edward pour la serrer. Carlisle s'excusa et glissa doucement sa main à l'arrière de ma tête. Lorsqu'il toucha la zone la plus sensible, je me mordais brutalement la lèvre pour retenir un cri de douleur, agrippant encore plus fort la main d'Edward. Lui, essayait de me calmer, de me rassurer, il posa son autre main sur ma joue, la caressant de son pouce. Son regard m'hypnotisait toujours, je ne sentais qu'à peine les doigts de Carlisle palper mon crâne. Lorsque ce dernier reposa doucement ma tête sur l'oreiller, je soufflai profondément et fermai les yeux, relâchant ma lèvre meurtrie.

- Le choc a été rude, rien de grave je pense, mais il te faut du repos. Es-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre ? _Demanda Carlisle._

- Non, pas vraiment. C'était si…rapide. Je passai le balai, quand j'ai tapé contre l'armoire. Elle était bancale, et s'est mise à chanceler. Je ne pouvais rien faire, alors j'ai fermé les yeux, et à ce moment là, j'ai senti que quelque chose me poussait vers l'arrière. Je ne m'y attendais pas, alors j'ai crié, et après, c'est le noir… _Décrivis-je doucement._

Carlisle acquiesça et se perdit dans ses pensées, ponctuant parfois son discours intérieurs de bruits révélant son étonnement ou son incompréhension. Edward l'interrompit en s'éclaircissant bruyamment la voix. Son père secoua la tête, semblant revenir à lui, puis il me sourit tendrement. Ce qui se voulait probablement rassurant.

- Bella, je dois me renseigner. Certaines choses m'échappent, et je veux être le plus précis possible. En attendant, essayes de te reposer au maximum, tu sembles exténuée. Economise tes forces de ton mieux, évites de rester debout trop longtemps. Si tu as un problème, appelle-moi immédiatement. Je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard. Dors bien Isabella.

Il me sourit à nouveau, déposant un baiser paternel et délicat sur mon front. Je le remerciai d'une petite voix, et il s'en alla. Edward s'assit contre ma tête de lit, gardant une légère distance entre nous, il tenait toujours ma main. Au bout d'un moment, il se raidit et m'observa.

- Je vais y aller, ne bouges pas d'ici, et fais ce que Carlisle t'as dit. _Chuchota-t-il gentiment._

- Ne me laisse pas ! _Paniquai-je en raffermissant ma prise sur sa main tandis qu'il se levait._

Edward s'arrêta dans son geste, se tournant vers moi, il eut son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer. Il se rapprocha de moi, embrassa lui aussi mon front, et je fermai les yeux à la sensation si naturelle et réconfortante. En les rouvrant, je découvris qu'Edward avait disparu. Il était parti de la même manière que la dernière fois… Une larme roula sur ma joue à cette constatation, et je sursautai lorsqu'une main chaude l'essuya.

- Hey… _Souffla Jacob. _Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. _Menti-je. _J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas… Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris ?

Jake parut se renfrogner à ma demande. La main qui était sur ma joue retomba subitement le long du corps de mon ami. Il me regarda d'un ai froid et dur.

- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être proche d'une sangsue sans réagir.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne font de mal à personne. _Dis-je fermement_.

_-_ Ca ne change rien… _Répondit-il._

Jake semblait tendu. Comme s'il me cachait autre chose. Je me redressai péniblement et m'appuyai en grimaçant contre la tête de lit, de la même façon qu'Edward l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

- Jacob. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu semble inquiet. Déjà ce midi chez Sue et maintenant…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies ce que je vais te dire… La rouquine vicieuse… Elle est revenue.

J'ouvrai la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. _Pas maintenant !_ Pas alors que je retrouvai Edward. Pourquoi étais-je aussi poisseuse ? Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, Charlie était en danger à présent, et tout ça par ma faute…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton père ne risque rien avec Seth et Léah. _Dit Jake._

C'est vrai que Seth m'avait semblé si semblable à Jacob ce midi, maos Léah… Léah ! Elle qui me haïssait ! Je n'avais aucune confiance en cette fille. Je me fichai pas mal de savoir d'où venait son hostilité, elle ne m'aimait pas et n'allait surement pas prendre soin de mon père. Jake dut déchiffrer mon expression.

- Ils font partis de la meute. Ils le protégeront, de toute façon, aucun vampire n'osera s'approcher de réserve. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Les Cullen sont au courant ?

Il haussa les épaules. Je devais les prévenir, ou au moins, être sûre qu'ils le savaient. Avec cette folle qui rôdait, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, et le pire était à envisager sérieusement… Peut-être Edward était-il toujours dans les parages, si je l'appelai, il reviendrait peut-être.

- Jake si tu ne supporte pas qu'Edward soit là, s'il te plait reste à l'écart. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Mon ami me regarda intensément, un air de chien battu sur le visage. Finalement, il accepta et sortit. Il savait que c'était essentiel pour moi… Soudain, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si j'appelais Edward et qu'il n'était plus là, je passerais pour une idiote. Avant qu'une autre option ne se présente à moi, Edward était sur le pas de la porte. Je ne puis retenir le sourire sincère qui étira mes lèvres. Il était revenu…

- Je vous ai entendu parler, j'ai attendu que Jacob soit sortit pour te rejoindre. _S'excusa-t-il._

J'avais le souffle coupée. J'étais, une fois de plus, une idiote. Je m'étais cru abandonnée, je m'étais fait mal au cœur pour une broutille. Intérieurement, je riais de moi-même. Je ne pouvais rien répondre, j'acquiesçai donc. Tout à coup, je repensai à ce qu Edward avait dit. Il nous avait dit.

- Tu étais au courant pour Victoria ?

-Oui. Et sache qu'elle ne te fera aucun mal. Elle ne touchera à aucun de tes cheveux. Elle sera morte bien avant. _Cracha Edward entre ses dents._

Le sort de Victoria m'était complètement égal. Je savais que ni la meute ni les Cullen ne la laisserai m'approcher. Tout ce dont j'avais envie en cet instant, aussi égoïste soit il, était qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras. Ignorant le tiraillement de ma tête, je m'écartai un peu et tapotai la place dans mon lit. Edward comprit l'invitation et ne se fit pas prier. Il restait tout de même sur la réserve.

- Bella… Pourquoi es-tu partie ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._

_- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, faire le point. Personne n'était au courant, ou presque. Seules quatre personnes étaient dans le secret. _Répondis-je en me rallongeant._

- Qui ?

- Ton père, qui me l'a annoncé ; Alice, qui était avec moi quand Carlisle me l'a annoncé. Et les Black. Je devais mettre Billy dans la confidence pour qu'il accepte que Jacob m'accompagne à Phoenix. N'en veux pas à ta famille, je leur avais fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Il se pinça l'arrête de son nez si parfait, signe qu'il avait du mal à encaisser. Je posai ma main sur son bras pour m'excuser et il planta son regard dans le mien. Malgré l'effet dévastateur que ses yeux avaient sur moi, il fallait que je sache.

- Comment ont-ils fait ? Pour tenir leurs paroles s'entend…

- Carlisle n'a jamais pensé ton prénom, et j'évite d'écouter quand il s'agit de ses patients, donc c'était plutôt facile pour lui de me cacher ça. Alice a dut être plus ingénieuse, j'ai sentis qu'elle me taisait quelque chose. Elle s'isolait parfois de la famille, ou elle se mettait subitement à penser à quelque chose de complètement inutile. Comme la température du réfrigérateur ou alors le moucheron qui s'était écrasé sur le capot de sa voiture… _M'expliqua-t-il._

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais reconnaissante envers Carlisle et Alice qui avaient dû faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et de sang-froid pour respecter l'engagement que je les avais contraints à accepter. Repensant aux Cullen, je me rendis compte que le reste de la famille n'était peut-être pas au courant.

- Edward ?

- Hin hin ? _M'encouragea-t-il._

- Tu peux me conduire chez toi ? Il faut que je parle au reste de ta famille.

- Tu devrais plutôt te reposer. Ils peuvent attendre. _Répondit Edward._

- Ils le peuvent, mais je ne le veux pas. _Insistai-je._

Edward abdiqua et se releva. Il m'aida à sortir du lit et je filai vers l'armoire, pour prendre des affaires propres. Les miennes étaient pleines de poussière. Je sentis le regard d'Edward observant chacun de mes mouvements, et ma peau se hérissa.

Je ne pouvais plus mettre les vêtements que j'avais achetés avant de tomber enceinte, je me tournai donc vers les achats faits avec ma mère. Un pull noir, cintré sous la poitrine et large sur le ventre ferait l'affaire, accompagné d'une longue jupe écru à volant, et le tour serait joué. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour me changer, tandis qu'Edward fermait la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami, éteignait la lumière et allait m'attendre dans la cuisine.

Une fois prête, je lançai un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir, puis je descendais. Edward était de dos, il cuisinait quelque chose. A vrai dire, je n'avais rien mangé depuis le midi, et un peu de nourriture ne serait pas de refus. Je m'asseyais en silence à la table et l'observai s'activer.

- J'espère qu'une omelette te suffira. Je ne savais pas ce qui te plairait, et je sais que tu n'as pas mangé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca me convient. _Répondis-je en souriant._

Il me tendit la poêle et une fourchette. Je me mis à manger à même la poêle, me brulant parfois la langue. C'était délicieux, et alors que je n'avais pas vraiment faim, j'avalai la totalité du contenu de la poêle.

- Merci. _Fis-je en buvant un peu d'eau._

Edward ne répondit pas et m'offrit pour toute réponse un resplendissant sourire. Je me levai pour aller déposer la poêle et la fourchette dans l'évier, mais elles avaient déjà disparues et Edward était prêt de moi, me tendant ma veste. Je l'enfilai et suivais Edward dehors.

Une fois dans la voiture, je repensai à Jacob. Je devais lui dire où j'allais. Je lui envoyai un message pour l'avertir de ma destination et pour le rassurer. Il ne me répondit pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord et boudait. Peu importe, il n'était pas en question cette fois. Seuls les Cullen étaient dans mes pensées. J'appréhendai de les revoir après tout ce temps. Et je craignais même la réaction de certains d'entre eux, vis-à-vis de ma grossesse.

Nous arrivâmes chez eux rapidement, Edward n'avait pas interrompu mes réflexions, et j'eus peur qu'il n'interprète mon manque de loquacité comme un signe de dédain ou que sais-je d'autre. Mais le sourire qu'il m'offrit en ouvrant ma portière me montra, qu'une fois de plus, je m'étais trompée.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, s'assurant que je ne tombais pas dans les quelques marches du perron. Ce dont j'aurai été capable au vue de mon habituelle maladresse à laquelle s'ajoutait la fatigue et les quelques douleurs dues à mon petit accident plus tôt dans la soirée. A peine la porte était elle ouverte qu'Alice me serrait déjà dans ses bras en sautillant. Elle m'entraîna au salon et me fis m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés. Je ne lui résistais pas et observai le salon en attendant qu'elle se calme. Les seules personnes présentes étaient : Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi.

Où étaient les autres ?

* * *

_Alors?_

_Vous en pensez quoi?_

_Une petite review?_


	21. Les Cullen

_Salut à toutes, je tiens à m'excuser, ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas très long, et il a mis du temps à venir. _

_Le bac m'a épuisé la semaine dernière, et je ne savais pas trop comment organiser mes idées pour la suite de l'histoire, ce chapitre est donc un chapitre de transition. _

_J'espère que malgré l'attente il vous plaira. Je vais essayer d'écrire et de poster plus souvent à partir de maintenant._

_Bisous à vous._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Les Cullen**

Ma question fut en partie résolue très rapidement. Esmée et Carlisle revinrent à la maison. Je les voyais arriver par la porte fenêtre, main dans la main et à une vitesse humaine. Esmée m'aperçu et s'empressa de rentrer. Elle franchissait la porte quand elle se mir à parler.

- Bella ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir…

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, et me fixait avec des yeux ronds. Quelques mètres nous séparaient désormais et elle semblait statufiée. Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et caressa tendrement son bras, la ramenant ainsi parmi nous. Esmée me sourit et vint me faire un câlin. Edward était assis sur le canapé, près de moi, mais n'osait toujours pas me toucher.

Esmée s'était assise à mon côté et ne lâchait pas ma main. Ses yeux étaient si gorgés d'amour et de tendresse en ce moment que je m'imaginais rêver. Personne ne parlait, et je désirai plus que tout que ce silence calme soit rompu. Jasper dut percevoir ma tension nerveuse augmenter, car il brisa le silence.

- Que font Emmett et Rosalie ?

Le regard d'Alice se voila momentanément, quand elle fut de nouveau avec nous, son regard croisa celui d'Edward. Le sourire que chacun d'eux couvait explosa alors en deux rires cristallins qui constituèrent une merveilleuse mélodie. Le reste des Cullen présents dut comprendre, car, bientôt, je fus la seule à ne pas rire… S'en apercevant, ils tentèrent de recouvrer leur calme rapidement.

Tous vaquèrent alors à leurs occupations. Carlisle et Jasper allèrent à l'étage, Alice et Esmée s'émerveillèrent face à mon ventre et sa taille nouvelle, « caractéristique de ma grossesse », et Edward ne bougea pas. N'y tenant plus, j'attrapai sa main et la serrai légèrement dans la mienne. Un sourire resplendissant illumina son visage et me fit fondre.

Lorsque je me retournai vers Esmée et Alice, celles-ci avaient disparues. Pourquoi étaient-elles parties si vite, alors qu'à peine quelques seconde plus tôt elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller toucher la bosse proéminente que formait mon abdomen ? Leur raisonnement m'échappait. Mais lorsqu'Edward se mit à tracer de légers cercles sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce, j'oubliais toutes ces futilités et reportai toute mon attention sur lui.

- Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

La tension était palpable, et ma question eut pour effet de l'interrompre dans ses mouvements. Je m'en voulus instantanément. Alors qu'il se permettait enfin un geste tendre envers moi, il fallait que j'aborde un sujet difficile. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir obtenir des réponses sans pour autant le brusquer. Tout aurait pu être si simple si seulement toutes les choses qui se mettaient en travers de notre chemin n'existaient pas.

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais pas comme ça, ni ce soir. Tu es trop fatiguée.

En effet, le moment était mal choisi. Emmett et Rosalie rentrèrent par la porte de devant. Je ne les avais pas entendus arriver, mais Rosalie se précipita dans le salon. Alors que je lui tournais les dos, elle se mit à crier.

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là ?

- Rose ! Tu te calme maintenant ! _Ordonna Edward._

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je la serre dans mes bras et lui dit qu'elle m'a manqué ? _Lança-t-elle acerbe._

- J'ai compris. _Dis-je en me levant._ Edward ramène-moi chez moi s'il te plait.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas supporter le comportement de Rosalie. Et durant ces mois de séparation, elle ne m'avait absolument pas manqué. La reine des glaces aurait dut aller faire un stage chez le père noël pour se décoincer un peu.

Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, toute la famille était de retour dans le salon. Esmée était en train de devenir folle à observer la scène, que sa fille s'emporte était habituelle, mais la situation ne lui permettait pas un tel comportement. Cette mère si tendre et douce ne pouvait pas accepter que l'on s'en prenne à une femme enceinte, qui, dans la situation actuelle, n'était autre que moi. Je la voyais qui s'apprêtait à incendier sa fille lorsque j'intervins.

- Je connais tes sentiments à mon égard Rosalie, et ils sont totalement réciproque, alors arrête deux minutes de te la jouer diva outragée et réfléchis ! Bon sang, crois-tu que je serais venue ici sans une bonne raison ? Eh bien même si tu ne le crois pas, sache que ton frère va être père !

J'avais ponctué mon monologue de grands gestes, et au vue de son manque total de réaction, je pouvais dire qu'elle était scotchée… Emmett la rejoignit aussitôt et tenta de la calmer. Soudain, elle parti en sanglotant vers l'étage, suivie de près par son mari. Un silence pesant s'installa immédiatement dans la pièce, et me fis regretter ma réaction. Esmée ne méritait pas que je fasse de telle scène chez elle et je m'en sentais coupable.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je n'en pouvais plus de supporter ses propos insultants, désolée, je n'aurais rien du dire. _M'excusai-je. _

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, elle l'a bien cherché. _Intervint Edward, la mâchoire serrée, en fixant les escaliers._

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et mon corps réagit seul. La fatigue constante que je ressentais depuis le début de ma grossesse et le coup reçu dans la soirée m'avaient complètement épuisée. Je me mis à bailler de manière presque impolie.

- Il est temps que tu me ramène je crois…

- C'est hors de question Bella, tu reste ici, tu ne vas pas te fatiguer plus que tu ne l'est déjà. De plus, nous avons plusieurs lits qui ne servent pas à grands chose dans cette maison. S'il te plait reste ici cette nuit ma chérie.

Esmée ne m'en voulait pas, et c'était là son moyen de me faire comprendre que j'étais toujours la bienvenue chez les Cullen. Cependant, je ne voulais pas m'imposer, ni créer de nouveau conflit.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je peux très bien rentrer chez moi et me reposer là-bas…_Commençai-je._

- Bon, eh bien Bella, tu ne me laisse pas le choix…_M'interrompit Carlisle._ En tant que ton médecin, je t'ordonne de te reposer dès maintenant, ce qui signifie que tu dors ici…

Son sourire lorsqu'il dit cela me fit sourire à mon tour. Je ne pouvais plus partir, si je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie. De plus, j'avais envie de rester, seulement je n'osai pas à cause de Rosalie et de son hostilité non dissimulée.

- C'est réglé ! _S'exclama Esmée, ravie. _Tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'Edward. D'ailleurs mon garçon, tu as intérêt de l'aider à monter…

Elle avait dit cela avec un faux air sévère, en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son fils. La scène fit rire les Cullen, et m'arracha un sourire. Mais, une question me vint à l'esprit. Qu'entendait-elle par « m'aider à monter » ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question que cela, Edward était déjà à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras sans que je m'y attende. Aussitôt, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me mena jusqu'à la salle de bain où il me dit d'attendre Alice pour qu'elle m'apporte quelque chose de confortable.

Je fis donc ce qu'il m'avait dit, m'asseyant sagement sur le couvercle des toilettes, au préalable rabattu. Tout paraissait si simple avec cette famille, car je ne pouvais pas les voir autrement qu'une famille, soudée et aimante. L'amour était la base de tout dans cette maison, et cela se ressentait jusque dans les tapis. Tous les meubles et décoration recelaient leur propre souvenir, cela constituait une énorme mémoire traversant les siècles, dont la valeur restait inconnue à tous les étrangers de la famille.

J'avais fait partie de cette famille il y a très longtemps me semble-t-il, une vraie éternité… Cette pensée m'arracha une larme traîtresse. Et Alice choisi ce moment précis pour rentrer dans la petite salle de bain. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle s'agenouilla face à moi, relevant mon visage au niveau du sien.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, rien… _Sanglotai-je. _Je repensai juste à tout le temps que j'ai passé ici l'année dernière…

Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs m'assaillie et m'étouffa. Je me souvenais de toutes ces après midi à jouer barbie Bella avec Alice, les repas qu'Esmée me cuisinaient, les éclats de rire avec Emmett, les baisers échangés avec Edward dans sa chambre, ou dans notre clairière… Je refoulai tout ça, mais c'était trop tard, les vannes avaient été ouvertes…

- Ecoute. _Elle prit mon visage en coupe et enfonça son regard dans le mien. _Toute la famille t'aime, et on se moque de ce que peux dire ou penser Rosalie, je suis sûre qu'à l'instant elle est triste comme les pierres de t'avoir parlé ainsi. Elle s'emporte facilement contre toi, mais je sais que les regrets doivent aussi être très présents dans son cœur en ce moment… Tu es la bienvenue chez nous, ne l'oublie jamais. Ce que tu fais pour nous, en portant cet enfant, est le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu nous faire. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait jamais cru ça possible et personne ne se serait jamais permis de te le demander… Tu es ma petite sœur Bella, et je t'aime tout simplement.

Ses paroles étaient si pleines d'amour et de sincérité que la joie me submergea en un rien de temps. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et je les laissai couler librement. Ce moment était différent de tous ceux que j'avais passés avec Alice auparavant. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé ainsi, exprimant avec autant de simplicité ses sentiments à mon égard. Je les connaissais, mais l'entendre le dire me touchai bien plus que ce que j'aurai cru possible.

- Je t'aime aussi Ali. _Dis-je en l'étreignant._

Je plongeai mon nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son parfum aussi profondément que je le pouvais. Sa présence m'avait tant manqué pendant tous ces longs mois loin de tous les Cullen… Mon amie si exubérante était essentielle pour moi. M'en passer aurait été comme arracher une partie de moi et la laisser béante à tout jamais.

- Je suis désolée Alice, tu m'as tellement manqué… _J'arrivai lentement à reprendre le contrôle de mes larmes. J'en profitais pour m'écarter un peu d'elle. _Alors que m'as-tu trouvé pour que j'aille me coucher ?

J'avais voulu changer de sujet, et détendre l'atmosphère chargée en émotion. Et ça ne manqua pas de marcher lorsque mon amie se releva comme une possédée et alla chercher un petit tas de vêtements qu'elle avait posé près du lavabo. Quand elle revint, elle me tendit un long t-shirt, qui d'après sa taille ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Emmett.

_- _Tu me prends pour une baleine pas vrai ? _Rigolais-je._

- Disons que ton ventre ne passerait plus dans l'une de mes nuisettes. _Répliqua-t-elle en souriant._

- Je n'oublierai pas ce coup bas ma chère, ton neveu ou ta nièce te le fera payer je te le promets.

Aussitôt avais-je prononcé ces mots que j'éclatai de rire, et Alice en fit autant. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et malgré le fait que nous l'ayons entendu très clairement, surtout Alice, nous ne pouvions pas répondre, trop accaparées par notre accès d'hilarité. La voix d'Edward se fit alors entendre à travers la porte.

- A moins que vous ayez décidé de passer la nuit dans ma salle de bain, je vous serez gré de bien vouloir vous dépêcher de sortir de là.

- Espèce de rabat-joie. _Ronchonna Alice._

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chère sœur. _Répondit Edward en riant._

Je me relevai lentement et attrapai le t-shirt que me tendait toujours Alice. Elle ne craignait pas d'attraper une crampe, mais il fallait bien que je me change. Je me déshabillais en lui tournant le dos, ne craignant plus de la laisser assister à un moment comme celui-ci. Mes mouvements étaient difficiles, tant à cause de la douleur qui m'élançait toujours à l'arrière de la tête qu'à cause de la fatigue qui engourdissaient mes membres déjà maladroits.

Alice le remarqua et m'aida à passer les vêtements au-dessus de ma tête, évitant ainsi de trop me faire souffrir. Le t-shirt d'Emmett m'arrivait au genou et était quasiment quatre fois trop grand pour moi. Alice sortit rapidement, me laissant seule pour quelques minutes humaines.

Une fois prête, je sortis doucement, rejoignant la chambre éclairée seulement par une lampe posée sur une petite table de chevet près du lit. Edward était face à la baie vitrée et fixait la forêt environnante.

Je n'osai pas le déranger dans sa contemplation, alors j'allais m'installer dans le lit. Il devait attendre cela pour se retourner car c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais je n'étais pas sous la couette, et cette vision sembla le figer dans son mouvement. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour le rassurer et le mettre à l'aise.

- Tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait ?

Il ne répondit pas mais vint quand même s'installer sur le lit.

- S'il te plait, arrête de ne rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pense, et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que nous nous expliquions, j'ai besoin de réponses, et je ne souhaite pas te brusquer, mais je n'y peux rien…Je ne veux plus reculer l'échéance, tout ce que je veux c'est savoir pourquoi.

Edward se tendit aussitôt et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se renferme encore plus, j'attrapai sa main et entremêlai nos doigts. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté car il rouvrit ses yeux, me regarda et se détendit un peu.

- Je peux encaisser Edward. J'ai survécu tous ces longs mois, je devrais réussir à surmonter les raisons que tu me donneras...

Mes paroles semblèrent l'attrister. Je ne le voulais absolument pas, je voulais le sentir près de moi et c'est ce que je me poussa à poser ma tête contre son torse de marbre si parfait. Je le sentis hésiter, mais doucement et tendrement, il se mit à caresser mes cheveux.

- Bella, je ne sais pas comment tout te dire, je ne veux pas te refaire souffrir. Je préfèrerai mourir que te blesser en te disant les raisons de mon départ…

Nous y étions, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Son avertissement m'apeura, après tout, je ne savais rien de ce qui l'avait pousser à me quitter…

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour celles qui n'apprécieront pas cette fin à la cliffhanger, j'espère que la suite vous satisfaira (ça doit pas être très français ce mot la^^)._

_S'il vous plait, donnez moi quand même votre avis, je traverse une crise de doute par rapport à cette histoire et avoir votre opinion m'aidera à me décider. Je ne pense pas l'arrêter si les avis sont en majorité négatifs, mais je ne serais pas trs fière de ma fic..._

_Voila, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bisous à toutes, et s'il vous plait cliquez sur le bouton vers pour me laisser une petite review._


	22. Inquiétudes

_Salut à toutes, voilà ce nouveau chapitre, je l'ai écrit vraiment très rapidement, ça ne sera pas comme ça pour les chapitres restants je pense._

_Je suis vraiment touchée par vos encouragements, et exceptionnellement je vais remercier les revieweur anonymes (je sais que j'ai tort de ne pas le faire en temps normal mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps). Donc, Yaya (qui me suit depuis longtemps), Camille et mymy je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos compliments et encouragements. Pour les autres, je réponds toujours aux review, mais, une fois encore, merci beaucoup._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse ce nouveau chapitre. Le suivant est déjà en cours_ _d'écriture_, _mais il va encore me falloir plusieurs jours. Bisous à vous toutes et bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Inquiétudes.**

La perspective que ces réponses pouvaient me blesser me fit attraper son t-shirt et le serrer dans ma paume tandis qu'Edward continuait de caresser mes cheveux. Ce geste était le premier de tendresse qu'il s'autorisait depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, et cela me comblait. Dans un autre contexte j'aurais été folle de joie.

- Edward, s'il te plait… Il faut que je sache. Je ne pourrais pas repartir sur de bonnes bases temps que je ne saurai pas…

Je savais qu'il était proche de craquer, et lorsqu'il posa sa main au-dessus de la mienne sur son t-shirt et qu'il prit une profonde -et inutile- inspiration, je devinai que le moment était venu.

- Bella… Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

J'avais tressaillis à ses premières paroles, mais il me rassura en serrant ma main dans la sienne. J'essayai de reprendre une respiration normale, c'était sans compter le sentiment d'incompréhension dont j'étais victime et qui rendait mes poumons distraits à leur devoir vital.

- Je pensai sincèrement que tu m'oublierais. Je n'ai jamais compris comment j'avais pu avoir la chance de t'avoir. Ton amour était un mystère pour moi, je ne voulais que ton bien, et je savais qu'auprès de moi tu serais en danger tôt ou tard. Le soir de ton anniversaire, toutes mes craintes ont été décuplées. Je voulais te protéger, et c'est l'un des membres de ma famille qui t'as attaquée…

- Jasper n'y pouvait rien. J'aurai dû faire plus attention avec le papier, je me connais, et j'aurai dû me douter que ma malchance me jouerait des tours… _Intervenais-je._

Edward sembla s'énerver, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller et serra le poing qui caressait mes cheveux plus tôt. Tous ses muscles se tendirent.

- Arrête s'il te plait. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose arrive. Tu n'es en rien fautive. Jamais cela ne se serait produit si je ne m'étais pas permis de te convoiter. Aucun de nous ne t'aurais approché, pas même ces monstres sanguinaires que les loups ont dû repousser après notre départ. Jamais tu n'aurais été blessée à Phoenix, _il trembla à l'évocation de ce souvenir,_ et jamais tu n'aurais risqué te vie en connaissant notre secret ou en portant un enfant dont nous ignorons tout.

Je le sentais se laisser abattre sous moi, le poids de ses remords était énorme. Et il se croyait seul responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis plus d'un an et demi ! Je devais intervenir, le calmer, apaiser sa douleur. Je me redressai et prenais son visage entre mes mains, vrillant mon regard au sien.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose Edward Anthony Masen Cullen : si toutes ces choses me sont arrivées, c'est parce que j'avais consenti aux situations qui les ont provoquées. Et si j'y ai consenti, c'est parce que je t'aime, alors arrête de tout te reprocher. Tu n'es pas seul responsable. C'est comme si tu t'accusais de la famine dans le monde ! Tu ne peux pas tout endosser, et tu as tort de croire le contraire. Ecoute-moi bien, si TU es responsable, JE le suis tout autant…

Je laissai ma main gauche contre sa joue tandis que je plaçai ma droite sur son cœur. Edward frôlait du doigt la ride qui s'était formée entre mes sourcils pour l'aplatir. Je posai alors mon menton sur son torse. Nous n'avions pas été aussi proches depuis la conception de notre enfant 3 mois plus tôt, et même si toutes les barrières n'avaient pas encore été brisées, je me sentais entière et totalement en sécurité.

Edward plaça une chaude couverture de laine entre nous, puis je me réinstallai. La tête et une main sur son torse parfait, et mon autre main dans la sienne, puis il passa son autre bras autour de ma taille, par-dessus la couverture et m'attira contre lui. Je fermai les yeux et sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil, accompagnée par une douce mélodie si longtemps refoulée au fin fond de mes souvenirs… Ma berceuse.

Au cours de la nuit, je sentis de l'agitation dans la maison, c'est ce qui me tira de ma torpeur. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et sortir de mon calme enfin retrouvé. Edward avait surement perçut un changement chez moi car il caressa mon visage du front jusqu'au menton avec l'un de ses doigts, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demandai-je encore ensommeillée._

- Rien. Rendors-toi, tu as besoin de plus de repos. Je m'occupe de tout.

Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais je ne voulais pas chercher, j'étais trop engourdie par le sommeil pour ça. Rapidement, je retournais dans les bras de Morphée, entourée de ceux d'Edward.

Quand enfin les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent, Edward n'était plus là. A sa place, trônait une Alice en pleine forme, comme toujours et prête à me trainer n'importe où avec le sourire. Malgré ce qui s'était produit entre son frère et moi la veille, je n'étais pas prête à faire de concession sur des sujets tels que le shopping ou le maquillage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, mon ventre se mit réclamer qu'on le nourrisse par de gros grondements très peu esthétiques.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de manger pour les humains.

Alice sauta sur l'occasion pour me tendre un tas de vêtements et de me tirer du lit pour me pousser vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'aperçus que les vêtements étaient des habits de grossesse.

- Alice ! Ne me dis pas que tu as eu le temps d'aller faire les boutiques ! J'ai déjà assez de vêtements comme ça. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je trouve de la place pour tous les ranger.

- Habilles-toi. De toute façon tu n'avais rien à te mettre pour aujourd'hui, alors tu me dois une fière chandelle.

- Laisse-moi douter de ta dernière affirmation. _Dis-je en enfilant un top qui moulait particulièrement les formes de ma poitrine et de mon ventre._

Je détestai me rendre compte que ma poitrine augmentait de volume en même temps que mon ventre le faisait. Ma vue dans le miroir me fit rogner. L'ensemble était tout à fait coordonnée, ça pas de peur à avoir avec Alice, mais la jupe me paraissait indécemment courte pour une femme enceinte, elle ne m'arrivait pas beaucoup plus bas que mi-cuisse, et le haut me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas tout fait pour cacher le fait que j'étais enceinte, mais je n'avais pas non plus fait en sorte que cela saute aux yeux de tout un chacun.

- Tu nous rejoins en bas ? Esmée te prépare un bon petit déjeuner.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer. Décidément, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines avec Alice. Elle ne me laisserait pas faire comme bon me semble, mais je n'allais pas me laisser abattre.

Je me coiffai rapidement et sortais en regroupant mes affaires de la veille dans un sac que m'avait laissé Alice sur le lit d'Edward. Une fois cela fait, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant que je ne sois arrivée aux escaliers, Emmett était à mes côtés et m'attrapa par le bras.

- Si je veux être tonton, j'ai bien l'intention que tu n'ais pas cogné ce petit en tombant dans des escaliers…

- Je vois que la confiance règne. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi… _Ironisai-je._

Il se mit à rire, très peu atteint par ma remarque sur l'importance de ses préoccupations et m'entraîna dans les escaliers, me soutenant fermement par le bras. Je n'étais pas en sucre, et je savais encore descendre des escaliers. Et même si ça n'était pas fait pour, je me vexai. Je m'étais débrouillée seule jusque là, et rien n'était arrivé à cet enfant, j'y faisais suffisamment attention…

Une fois dans la cuisine, je me rendis compte que la maison avait été désertée par plusieurs de ses membres. Tous les couples avaient été divisés. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie n'étaient pas là. Les autres étaient dans la cuisine, Esmée et Alice me préparaient un petit déjeuner des plus copieux, et Emmett était aux petits soins.

- Je risque d'y prendre goût. _Dis-je en souriant, tandis qu'Emmett me tirais une chaise pour que je m'asseoi._

- Ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour le petit. _Répondit ce gros ours mal léché. _

- Emmet… Ce n'est pas poli. _Le réprimanda Esmée._

- J'avais compris que tu ne le faisais pas pour moi. _Me renfrognai-je._

- Aller Bells, détends-toi un peu. Je suis à ton service

- Tu le connais Bella, ce n'est pas méchant. Il est plus idiot que méchant. _Intervint Alice._

Je ronchonnai en m'asseyant. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je savais qu'Emmett n'en faisais pas exprès pour me vexer ou me blesser. Simplement, je me sentais en mesure de m'occuper de mon enfant, et le fait qu'il remette cela en question m'atteignais profondément. Après tout, je n'étais peut-être pas capable de prendre de soin de cet enfant. Personne ne pouvait le dire, et je n'allai pas m'aventurer à renier ce fait. Mon bébé était dors et déjà un être totalement à part, et je ne pouvais pas être sûre de ce qu'il serait.

Mon air songeur sembla inquiéter Alice qui se plaça directement à côté de moi sur une autre chaise. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon avant bras et tourna mon visage vers le sien, essayant de décrypter ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Elle dut certainement en saisir une partie, car elle me serra dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot de ma part. Emmett nous regardait, se sentant probablement coupable d'être responsable de mon état, et Esmée cessa toute activité.

- Chut Bella. _Dit Alice en frottant doucement mon dos. _Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je ne peux pas ne pas m'en faire Al'. Emmett a raison, je ne sais pas si je serai digne d'être une mère pour ce bébé, ni même ce qu'il sera. Qu'elle mère ne sait pas d'avance à quoi ressemblera son enfant, ou même s'il ne sera pas dangereux.

- Ma chérie, je suis sûre que cet enfant ne fera jamais aucun mal à qui que ce soit. Pas la peine de savoir comment il sera exactement, ce qui fait toute la différence est l'éducation que reçoivent les enfants venant de leurs parents, et je sais qu'aucun enfant ne pourrait rêver meilleure mère que toi.

Je me levai et me jetai dans les bras d'Esmée. J'avais toujours été convaincue qu'elle était la meilleure mère dont quiconque puisse rêver, et voila qu'elle affirmait cela… Je ne retenais plus mes larmes. Mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Recevoir ce compliment d'une personne aussi magnifique et hors du commun qu'Esmée était la plus belle chose possible.

- Merci. Pour tout… _Chuchotai-je dans son oreille._

Elle me serra dans ses bras. Emmett nous regardait toutes à tour de rôle sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je me tournai vers lui et lui donnai une claque derrière la tête. Il me regarda mais ne dit rien, attendant des explications.

- Tu as heurté ma sensibilité de future mère grand balourd. _Tentai-je de plaisanter._

- Oh j'suis désolé Bells. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… _S'excusa-t-il en m'étreignant._

-Ce n'est rien. Tu as involontairement mit le doigt sur une crainte douloureuse.

Je lui tapotai le dos pour qu'il me relâche avant que je manque d'air. C'est à ce moment là que le reste de la famille rentra par la porte d'entrée. Rosalie fuya rapidement par les escaliers –décidément ça allait devenir une habitude- et Emmett ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Carlisle vint m'embrasser sur le front, Jasper me sourit et Edward s'assit sur le tabouret prêt du mien. Esmée me tendit alors une assiette pleine de bacon savamment grillé, d'une appétissante omelette et un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé.

Je la remerciai timidement. Puis, je me rendis compte des cinq regards posés sur moi, et de la quantité de nourriture dans l'assiette. J'étais gênée. Et Jasper perçut mon désarroi.

- Aller tout le monde ! Laissons Bella manger en paix, ce n'est pas un spectacle. _Déclara-t-il en tirant Alice par le bras._

Ils se laissèrent tous guider vers le salon, excepté Edward, mais sa présence ne me dérangeai pas, il m'avait si longtemps manqué. Je saisis la fourchette et m'attaquai à l'omelette. Edward me regardais en souriant. J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, et son sourire s'étira encore.

- Je pensai juste que tu es resplendissante.

Je rougissais immédiatement, tandis que Jasper éclatait de rire dans la pièce voisine. Je me re-concentrais sur mon repas, et dévorais l'omelette sans plus porter d'attention aux saveurs pourtant époustouflantes. J'entendais très faiblement le son de la télévision depuis l'autre pièce, mais Edward ne reparla pas. J'étais totalement repue et je ne pu pas finir le bacon.

Une fois la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée, nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon. Nous semblâmes les interrompre dans une conversation importante, à voix bien trop basses et rapides pour que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Je me tournais vers Edward et constatai qu'il grimaçait.

Ils me cachaient quelque chose…

Alice ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et réagit au quart de tour. Au soulagement des autres, et pour ma plus grande appréhension.

- En voiture Bella, je t'emmène à Port Angeles. _S'exclama-t-elle._

- Aliceuh ! Je me fatigue très vite, tu le sais, alors pourquoi me trainer dans tout le centre commercial ?

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas faire toutes les boutiques, j'en ai certaines plus particulières en tête. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Edward peut venir avec nous, si tu es fatiguée, il pourra te ramener à la voiture tandis que je finirais ce que j'ai à faire.

Que pouvais-je dire ? Elle ne me laissait absolument pas le choix. Et maintenant, elle se mettait à me faire une tête de cocker trempé et malheureux. Au secours ! Ses cheveux sont aussi longs que les poils de ce type de chien. Je soupirai et cédai à son caprice. J'avais légèrement peur des boutiques qu'elle voulait me faire faire…

Edward était plus que ravi de nous accompagner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il préférait, conduire sa Volvo ou nous accompagner au centre commercial… Ils ne me laissèrent guère le temps de me rétracter, et Alice m'entraina vers le garage. J'eus à peine le temps de saluer le reste de la famille d'un léger signe de la main.

Le trajet fut assez rapide, j'étais seule à l'arrière et mon esprit passait d'une idée à une autre sans se reposer. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre de quoi Edward et Alice parlaient à l'avant, tout ce que je compris à l'air que prenait mon petit lutin était qu'elle essayait de convaincre son frère de quelque chose. Mais je ne voulais pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, je laissai donc mon regard s'égarer dans le paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre.

En sortant de la voiture, je remarquais qu'Edward était gêné et ne savait pas quoi faire, je laissai mon esprit et mes envies prendre le dessus et saisissais sa main. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage, et Alice se mit à sautiller vers l'entrée de la galerie marchande. Nous la suivîmes doucement.

La torture que m'infligeai Alice par cette virée shopping fut atténuée par la présence d'Edward. Dès qu'elle allait un peu trop loin, je me rapprochai de son frère et lui lançai un regard suppliant. Il tentait alors de la calmer, ou, tout simplement, m'emmenais un peu plus loin, laissant Alice à sa folie dépensière.

Elle essayait désespérément de deviner de quel sexe serait notre enfant, mais personne n'en avait aucune idée, et même lorsqu'elle se concentrait, elle ne voyait rien qui puisse l'aider dans sa quête. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, et elle décida qu'il faudrait en parler à Carlisle. Personnellement, ne pas savoir ne me dérangeait pas, cette grossesse était déjà hors du commun, alors autant garder le suspens jusqu'au bout. Et ça empêcherai Alice de faire des folies en achat en tout genre… Edward me soutenait dans cette décision. Il devait avoir compris les raisons de mon choix catégorique et semblait d'accord avec moi.

Je me fatiguai vraiment très vite depuis le début de ma grossesse, ou peut-être était-ce le rythme que nous imposait Alice… En une heure et demi nous avions parcouru pas moins de 12 magasins, autant dire que la cadence était plus que soutenue et que je ne tenais pas.

Edward dû, une fois encore, intervenir. Alice ne s'en préoccupait plus, mais mes jambes me faisaient vraiment souffrir, je dus m'asseoir un moment, et cela alerta Edward. Il me forçat à rester assise tandis qu'il menaçait sa sœur.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu es en train d'épuiser Bella et tu sais qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça dans son état. Je te préviens, soit tu arrêtes et nous repartons tranquillement à la maison pour que Bella puisse se reposer, soit tu reste ici et tu te débrouille pour ramener tout ce que tu vas encore trouver le moyen d'acheter. En tout cas je ramène Bella à la maison.

Il me demanda par un signe de tête si j'avais la force de me relever, et je hochai la tête. Edward m'aida à me relever et me soutins par le bras en direction du parking. Il allait lentement, se calquant sur mes pas. Je savais que cela lui coûtai, mais j'étais touchée sincèrement par les attentions qu'il me portait. Il ferait surement un bon père.

Alice nous rejoignis en courant alors qu'Edward démarrait la Volvo. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de mon Adonis, il avait enfin battu sa sœur… Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de lui tenir tête mais se laissait toujours avoir par les regards malheureux et le jeu d'actrice de ce petit lutin à pointes.

- Ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé la raison. _Plaisanta Edward._

- Aller tais-toi et roule !

Alice n'était pas ravie, et je ne pus retenir un fou rire. Elle voyait ici ce que je subissais lors de ses séances de tortures où elle m'entraînait. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, Alice boudait, pendant qu'Edward et moi nous retenions tant bien que mal de rire.

A la villa, une moto garée devant le porche m'inquiéta. Je savais qui en était le propriétaire, et sa présence dans cette maison était aussi étrange qu'inquiétante…

* * *

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis? S'il vous plait!!_


	23. Détermination

_Salut à toutes, je sais qu'il est tard, mais je voulais essayer de me tenir au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine minimum. Ce chapitre est assez court. _

_On approche inéxorablement de la fin. Encore un chapitre ou 2 et je vous reverais avec une autre histoire j'espère. _

_Je ne parlemente pas plus, et vous laisse à votre lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Détermination.**

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis mon retour au sein de la famille Cullen. Charlie avait beaucoup de mal avec le fait que je me rapproche autant d'Edward. Pourtant, notre relation n'avait pas énormément évoluée : nous n'étions pas redevenus un couple a proprement parlé. Cette situation était trop compliquée, je croyais en la sincérité des propos de mon Apollon, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que la raison majeur qui le poussait à rester avec moi était ma grossesse.

De ce côté non plus, les choses n'avaient pas évoluées. Les Cullen avaient réussi à convaincre Alice de « se contenter » de vider le grenier et de l'aménager pour le bébé. Contre toute attente, Rosalie l'avait rejoint dans cette entreprise, mais cette dernière ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas réellement.

Etrangement, depuis le jour où j'avais retrouvé Jacob chez les Cullen, celui-ci m'accompagnait à la villa régulièrement, se contentant de simples banalités avec les habitants. Il m'incitait à y aller plus souvent, prétextant que je serai plus à l'aise là-bas, avec un médecin compétant. Je ne comprenais pas d'où lui venait cette subite prise de conscience, et je me contentai de l'écouter, car j'aimais passer du temps avec eux. Jasper se contrôlait de mieux en mieux, Esmée était à mes petits soins, Carlisle continuait ses recherches, Emmett se retenait tant bien que mal de faire des blagues vaseuses, et Edward, eh bien, il s'autorisait quelques gestes tendre, mais n'osait rien de plus que des câlins ou prendre ma main. Malgré mes peurs, plus le temps passait, plus mes envies évoluaient, et j'en voulais plus de lui, de nous.

Pourtant, je ne disais rien. Je laissai le temps faire son œuvre, et nous réunir si cela devait en être ainsi. Je ne voulais pas forcer les choses, même si cela me tuait de ne pas être plus proche encore d'Edward. Je ne savais pas, même s'il avait dit m'aimer, s'il était sincère ou s'il restait par sens du devoir. Il avait beau être de plus en plus présent, je n'étais plus sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance les yeux fermés. Mon cœur me disait que oui, mais ma raison s'y opposait.

Certains jours, une tension étrange était palpable dans la villa, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y arrêter, car tout été mis en place pour m'occuper et me distraire. Alors je ne disais rien, et continuais de partager mon temps entre d'un côté Charlie, la maison et Jacob, et de l'autre côté, les Cullen. Plus la grossesse avançait, et moins je pouvais me consacrer aux tâches ménagères. Je me considérai plus comme une baleine échouée que comme une femme enceinte. C'était en tout cas ce que je ressentais face à mon reflet au cours de mon septième mois.

Je passais de plus en plus de temps assise ou allongée. Charlie ne s'en plaignait pas, mais je savais qu'il avait du mal à retrouver ses habitudes de ménage. Et si je n'avais pas été enceinte, son alimentation aurait été, en grande partie, composée de pizzas. Je m'étais donc fait un devoir de lui apprendre à cuire des œufs, des pâtes, du riz et tout tas d'autres choses relativement facile. Les premières tentatives avaient été laborieuses, mais mon père y été parvenu à force d'acharnement et de bonne volonté, et il était très fière de lui. Mon père essayait régulièrement de me surprendre et de me faire plaisir en essayant d'expérimenter des choses que je ne lui avais pas apprises. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il réussissait et prenait confiance en lui dans le domaine culinaire. Ca n'était pas extraordinaire, mais c'était bon, et il était déjà heureux de parvenir à cela.

Un soir, qu'Edward était venu me chercher pour aller passer la nuit à la villa, il m'interdit de marcher une fois que nous serions arrivé chez lui. Ma dignité me poussait à rechigner, mais l'idée d'être dans ses bras avait rapidement mit fin à mes protestions. Et une fois chez les Cullen, je ne bougeai pas de mon siège, arrachant un sourire victorieux à mon Adonis. Sa peau froide n'était pas un problème pour moi. Dès qu'il me touchait, une décharge électrique me parcourait, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une sensation de chaleur enivrante. Les précautions d'Edward me paraissaient inutiles, mais ce soir, il semblait moins méticuleux et quelque peu tendu.

Les Cullen avaient insistés pour que je passe la majeure partie de mon week-end chez eux. Charlie n'était pas fan de l'idée, mais il était ravi d'avoir du temps avec Sue sans avoir à se préoccuper de moi, et il faisait confiance à Carlisle qui avait juré de veiller sur moi.

La maison était étrangement calme. Edward me déposa sur le canapé du salon tandis qu'il allait me cuisiner mon dîner. Je le laissai me déposer délicatement, et profitai de ses gestes tendres comme me recouvrir d'une couverture et caresser ma joue. Chaque contact physique m'obligeait à retenir des soupirs de contentement. C'est à contre cœur que je le laissai s'éloigner de moi, je restai toujours sur cette réserve qui s'était instaurée entre nous.

Avant que je me sois aperçu que nous n'étions pas seuls, Rosalie était prêt du canapé et me regardait en paraissant craintive. Son expression m'inquiéta un peu et mon pouls accéléra en pensant à ce qui pouvait provoquer la chute de son masque de froideur. Alors que je n'avais jamais parlé avec elle, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Je peux te tenir compagnie ? J'ai besoin de te parler…. _Commença-t-elle timidement._

- Tu es chez toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demande une permission. _Répondis-je, la voix rendue sèche par l'appréhension._

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait, mais dans mon esprit, ça ne pouvait pas pour me faire un brin de causette entre vieilles amies. Malgré ma sécheresse, Rosalie ne bougea pas, elle grimaça un peu et reprit.

- Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi, et je comprends ta réaction. Mais je voudrais te parler de quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment…

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? _Demandai-je en me calmant._

- J'ignore par quoi commencer… _Dit-elle gênée._

- Par le début devrait être une bonne chose._ L'encourageai-je._

- Ca devrait être long dans ce cas… _Sourit-elle._ Je voulais m'excuser avant tout. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'apprendre à te connaître, je te considérai comme une menace, pour ma famille, pour notre secret, pour mon frère… J'étais jalouse qu'il s'intéresse à une humaine parmi tant d'autre alors qu'il repoussait les avance de toutes mes amies vampires. Ne te vexe pas, tu es très jolie, mais tu n'es pas comme nous…

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait choisie moi et pas une autre… _L'interrompis-je._

Elle sourit puis sembla se concentrer sur quelque chose de lointain. Peut-être pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ce qu'elle ressentait, ou pour chercher comment exprimer ce qu'elle souhaitait me dire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration –qui ne lui servait à rien- et continua.

- C'est gentil à toi de passer l'éponge aussi facilement, je sais qu'à ta place je ne l'aurais surement pas fait. Toujours est-il que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour toi, et que quand nous sommes revenus je t'ai accusée de choses dont tu n'étais en rien responsable. J'ai souvent été injuste avec toi, et je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser pour cela…

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, la femme de qui j'avais toujours craint les réactions était en train de mettre son égo de côté pour me parler à cœur ouvert, sans non-dits et sans blablater. Je ne vis qu'une chose à faire et je l'interrompis une fois de plus en me relevant. Je ne voyais plus mes pieds, mais ça m'était bien égal. Je m'avançais vers elle.

- Bella, que fais-tu ? Rallonge-toi. Tu dois faire attention.

En plus, elle se préoccupait de moi. Sans réfléchir plus, je me penchai vers son fauteuil et la serrait dans mes bras. Ma réaction lui fit retenir sa respiration et se figer, mais rapidement elle répondit à mon étreinte et se détendit. Je savais que tout n'était pas régler entre nous, mais ce simple geste signifiait beaucoup. Nous n'étions pas amies, mais peut-être pourrions-nous le devenir un jour…

Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restées ainsi, peut-être quelques secondes, peut-être des minutes entières. Toujours est-il qu'en rentrant dans le salon, Edward s'arrêta et nous observa un moment. Il était ravi, je savais qu'il nous avait laissé autant d'intimité que possible, il avait surement entendu les pensées de sa sœur et son ouïe lui avait probablement permit de suivre toute notre conversation. Mais il était heureux, et pour seller notre paix, il vint prêt de nous et nous enlaça à son tour.

Nous restâmes encore un moment ainsi, malheureusement, ma condition d'humaine se manifesta par des gargouillements très clairs sur mes envies. Edward se recula en couvant un rire, et en moins d'une seconde, une large assiette fumante m'était présentée. L'odeur était si alléchante que je ne me fis pas prier. Je retournais aussi vite que me le permettait mon corps (ce qui s'avérait être très lent) m'installer sur le canapé. Edward me rejoignis et me tendit le plateau où reposait mon dîner. Je m'en emparais et m'y attaquais avec empressement, ce qui fit rire Rosalie, mi-amusée, mi-dégoutée. Son frère lui, comme à son habitude, ne me lâchât pas des yeux.

Je mangeais rapidement, et la fatigue se fit sentir. Rose et allièrent leurs efforts pour me faire me rallonger, je cédais très vite, en ayant envie. Puis, une question vint me trotter dans la tête. Que faisait le reste de la famille ? Je n'avais ni vu, ni entendu personne depuis mon arrivée.

- Où sont les autres ? _M'enquis-je._

Edward sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se tendit. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Rosalie s'empressa de répondre à sa place.

- Ils sont partis chasser. Edward et moi iront plus tard dans la nuit.

Cela n'expliquait pas les réactions et le comportement étrange d'Edward, mais, que la famille Cullen fasse une partie de chasse n'était pas une chose extraordinaire. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de se nourrir après tout.

J'essayais de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Edward, mais il prenait un soin exagéré à ne pas croiser mon regard. Ce que commençait réellement à m'agacer. Ma frustration fut tout de même interrompue, par celui-là même qui en était la cause.

- Bella, m'autoriserais-tu à toucher ton ventre ?

Cette question me déstabilisa. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande une autorisation pour cela, tout le monde le faisait, sans plus rien me demander depuis un bon moment. Pourtant, j'étais ravie au plus haut point d'apprendre qu'il en avait envie. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter, je mourrais d'envie qu'il le fasse depuis un certain temps, et c'était aussi son enfant.

- Bien sûre que tu le peux ! Pas besoin d'autorisation. _Dis-je gênée._

Je me redressai un peu, pour pouvoir l'observer. D'un geste exagérément lent et doux, il posa une main sur le côté de mon ventre. Ce contact était aussi doux que de la soie sur la peau. Je retins un petit sourire attendrie.

- Edward, tu ne risque pas de me percer ou de faire quoi que ce soit de mal de cette façon.

Ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas quittés mon abdomen, croisèrent mon regarde, et j'y lisais tellement d'émotions, bonheur, amour, peur, que ça me coupa le souffle. Pendant un instant, je fus incapable de bouger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Edward me caressa la joue que je revins au moment présent. Il soutint mon regard encore quelques secondes, puis se re-concentra sur mon ventre. Son toucher était légèrement plus appuyé, et il déplaça très lentement sa main jusqu'au sommet de ma montagne. Il la laissa au niveau de mon nombril et entreprit le même chemin avec son autre main. Lorsque ses deux mains furent à la même hauteur, Edward tourna sa tête vers moi. Il était magnifique, ses yeux pétillaient, et ses mains traçaient de doux mouvements sur mon ventre. Je ne pouvais plus quitter son regard des yeux. Et lorsqu'il vint placer son oreille entre ses mains, tout en continuant de soutenir mon regard, je ne pus retenir une larme de joie.

Ce moment étais si parfait et intense. Aucune ombre ne venait obscurcir ce merveilleux tableau. Je passais alors ma main dans ses cheveux dans ses splendides cheveux ambrés. Ce contact le fit fermer les yeux, et il émit un son de satisfaction proche du grognement. Je n'avais pas ressenti un bonheur aussi fort depuis une éternité Edward et moi n'avions pas eu de gestes aussi intimes depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés.

J'essayais de profiter au maximum de cet instant si fort en émotions. Edward déplaça l'une de ses mains, caressant ma peau sur son passage. Alors qu'il arrêtait son mouvement, je tressaillis. Un coup, assez fort, venait de m'être donné à l'endroit exact où se situait sa main. Edward se figea, et je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise.

- Aïe ! _Me plaignis-je._

Edward me tenait la main entre les siennes, et je les serrais. Rosalie, qui avait dut sortir pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, apparut aussitôt. De ma main libre, je massai la zone où le coup avait été porté.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où as-tu mal ? _S'inquiétèrent les deux Cullen._

Je me repositionnai le plus confortablement possible dans les coussins sur lesquels j'étais adossée avant de répondre.

- Rien. C'est rien. Je pense que le bébé a remué. Je ne l'avais jamais sentit avant cela. _Dis-je au bord des larmes._

Je ne pus retenir une grimace en me renfonçant dans les coussins. La sensation était plutôt surprenante, et j'avais été prise de court, mais je ne souffrais pas. Ca n'était pas douloureux, du moins, ça ne me paraissait pas l'être. J'avais connu bien pire, et ce que je ressentais était plus proche de la satisfaction de sentir mon bébé bouger à l'intérieur de moi que de chercher une quelconque douleur en ressortir.

Sans que j'aie demandé quoi que ce soit, Edward reposa nos mains liées sur mon ventre. Je m'accrochais avidement à sa main. Elle était ce pourquoi j'avais attendu si longtemps, je ne voulais plus le laisser partir, et je commençai à accepter l'idée qu'il voulait rester. Pas seulement par devoir en tout cas. Mais j'avais encore du chemin à parcourir pour y croire inconditionnellement.

Edward sembla se concentrer sur autre chose un instant, puis il fixa son regard dans le mien. Son air était sérieux, et j'arrivais à deviner qu'il voulait rester près de moi. Cependant, il se releva doucement du sol près du canapé là où il était assis, embrassa ma main et la lâcha, se tournant vers Rosalie. Celle-ci s'avança pour prendre la place de son frère et s'assit à son tour, la tête basse.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dis tout à l'heure… L'autre raison qui fait que je ne pouvais pas te supporter est que tu as tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé. Je t'explique, ton cœur bat, le mien non, tu peux donner vie, moi pas… D'aussi loin que je me rappel, j'ai été superficielle, me contentant de ce que mon statut social et mes moyens me permettaient d'avoir. Je ne supportai pas de ne pas retenir l'attention de tous les hommes que je croisai, et toi, sans t'en rendre compte, tu as gagné le cœur du seul qui m'ai toujours résisté. Du moins, avant que je ne rencontre Emmett et ne le sauve. Sans jamais t'en apercevoir, tu as eu tout ce dont je rêvai depuis ma transformation : la vie et les possibilités d'en profiter…

- Rose, je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas… Désolée de m'être montrée si froide envers toi, si j'avais su je ne me serais pas autant montrée ici.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. _Me coupa-t-elle rapidement. _Je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à toi ! Je me rends compte à présent combien j'avais tort. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas toi qui a forcé Carlisle à me transformer. Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est que tu ne me rejette pas. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais j'ai envie, pour_ notre_ famille, d'apprendre à être plus proche de toi. Je sais que tu le mérite, tes choix me prouvent que tu en vaux la peine. A ta place, peu de personnes auraient gardé cet enfant… Mais toi, tu n'as pas pensé à te petite personne, et tu as accepté de te mettre en danger pour un enfant dont tu ne peux pas cerner la nature. Jet'en serai toujours reconnaissante, un bébé est une chose extraordinaire, et, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais être une vraie tata pour votre enfant à Edward et toi. Je voudrai prendre soin de lui, et t'aider quand tu en auras besoin.

Elle était émue, et j'étais au bord des larmes. Pour toute réponse, je l'attirais à moi pour un nouveau câlin. Cette fois-ci, Rosalie n'eut pas besoin de temps d'adaptation et répondit immédiatement à mon étreinte. Nos barrières étaient tombées ce soir, et même si nous n'étions pas les meilleures amies du monde, je savais que l'entente serait plus simple à présent. L'abcès avait été percé et il ne nous restait plus qu'à construire une relation plus solide sur des bases saines.

Lorsque je me mis à bailler, Rosalie se recula en souriant. Edward fut à nos côtés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et me prit dans ses bras pour m'emmener à sa chambre. Rose me souhaita une bonne nuit et alla dans sa chambre.

Je me retrouvai rapidement sur le lit d'Edward, et l'attirai près de moi. A ce stade de ma grossesse, je voulais que nous soyons réunis. Sans attendre d'avantage, je calais ma tête sur son torse et fermais les yeux. Il hésita une fois de plus, puis appuya son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne, et passa son bras autour de ma taille, prenant soin au-préalable de m'entourer de la couverture. Je sombrais très vite, emportée par un sommeil lourd et paisible, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

.

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous réserve toujours une surprise. A voir si vous voudrez toujours me supporter pour cela ^^._

_Bisous à vous, et s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas les review._

_A la semaine prochaine si je n'arrive pas à poster plus tôt._


	24. Arrivée imminente

_Voila, j'essaye de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine. Mais la dernière a été forte en émotion, et je m'excuse de poser aussi tard, quoi qu'il est loin d'être minuit lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est un chapitre de transition, mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le finir, la fin est proche et le combat va être dur à écrire._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Arrivée imminente.**

Mon sommeil avait été de plomb. Je e me rappelais pas avoir rêvé, seul me restait la sensation d'être complète, dans les bras d'Edward et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Je commençai à nous imaginer Edward et moi, prenant notre fille (qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la fillette de mes rêves), rayonnants de joie et profitant de ce que nous avions.

Une agitation inhabituelle me tira des bras de Morphée. J'entendais (ce qui, en soi, était déjà inhabituelle) des allers et venus incessants dans le couloir. A peine étais-je éveillée, que le manque de la présence d'Edward se fit cruellement ressentir. J'avais beau m'être endormie dans sur lui, à présent, le lit était vide. Je ne comprenais pas, même ces derniers mois, pourtant ambiguë, il n'était jamais parti en cour de nuit. Que pouvait-il bien se passer encore ? Puis, la conversation avec Rosalie me revint. Elle et son frère devaient aller chasser. Cela expliquait surement le fait qu'Edward soit absent à mon réveil et je me rassurai ainsi.

L'agitation ne connaissait aucune accalmie, et c'est ce qui me poussa à me lever. Poussée par la curiosité, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. La maison Cullen n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante.

Je venais juste de poser un pied à terre qu'Alice débarqua comme une furie. Elle déposa un tas de vêtements dans la salle de bain et revint vers moi. Je venais de me relever péniblement, et elle était face à moi.

- Va t'habiller. Je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner.

Alice semblait anxieuse, et je devinai que son manque de loquacité en était le résultat. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi auparavant, et même si l'envie me démangeait de réagir, je me doutai que rajouter à son anxiété ne jouerai surement pas en ma faveur. Je fis donc ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant de descendre. Mais Emmett était là, et, avant que je ne proteste, il m'avait prise dans ses bras et descendue à la cuisine.

Pour une fois, j'étais sidérée par les choix vestimentaire d'Alice. Peut-être avait-elle peur que je ne prenne froid et avait fait passer l'aspect pratique avant l'aspect visuel, ce qui m'étonnais fortement, mais qui pouvait savoir avec elle ? Toujours est-il, que j'étais habillée d'un pull de sport d'Emmett, et d'une jupe en jean savamment délavée qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Je ne me plaignais pas, ça aurait pu être pire.

Alice me présenta une assiette de bacon fumé et une omelette, ainsi que du jus d'orange. Visiblement, j'allais avoir besoin de force. Je ne rechignai pas, et dévorai le contenu de mon assiette sous le regard appréciateur d'Alice, et dégouté d'Emmett.

Le temps fila rapidement. Alice essayait de me convaincre de la laisser observer mon futur pour pouvoir connaître le sexe de mon enfant. Je refusai catégoriquement une fois de plus, mais avec le sourire. Ce petit lutin était hors d'elle, elle n'avait pas pu faire les achats qu'elle aurait souhaités, et, d'après elle, la chambre du bébé était trop neutre. La connaissant, ça n'était qu'un prétexte de plus pour tenter de m'apitoyer.

Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que j'étais levée, et je m'inquiétai de son absence. Dès que j'essayai d'aborder le sujet, Alice me détournai avec une autre de ses supplications. Il était à présent onze heures, et je ne tenais plus. Personne n'était revenu, et cela était plus qu'étrange.

- […] un enfant doit arriver dans les meilleures conditions. Comment veux-tu que ça soit le cas si je ne vois rien de […]

- Ca suffit maintenant ! _L'interrompis-je avec force._ Où sont Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée ? Tu as intérêt de me répondre, sinon je me lève de ce pas et je pars à leur recherche ! Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux pour m'en empêcher, je dirais à Edward que j'ai marché, et je suis sûre qu'il n'appréciera pas !

Je ne voulais pas attirer de problème à Alice, mais j'en avais assez de leurs cachoteries, et je voulais vraiment savoir où le reste des Cullen était. Ca n'était pas normal que seulement deux membres de la famille soient à la villa et surtout qu'Esmée en soit absente aussi longtemps.

Mon ami sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle acquiesça. Je savais qu'elle cédait, et qu'elle le fasse aussi vite m'étonnais. Je ne voulais pas y croire temps qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dit clairement. Elle se releva.

- Emmet ! Ramène ta fraise. Tu vas porter Bella. Je dois prendre quelques trucs avant de partir.

Aussitôt l'avait-elle appelé qu'il était face à nous. Alice disparut un instant et revint avec un sac qui semblait particulièrement chargé et lourd. De quoi avait-elle besoin ? Où allions nous ? Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de choses ? Je n'en savais rien, et n'osais poser aucune question. Sans dire un mot, elle alla vers la baie vitrée, Emmett me prit dans ses bras musclés et suivit sa sœur. La tension était palpable, aucun d'entre nous n'ouvrait la bouche. Un pressentiment horrible se saisit de moi. Je commençais à paniquer sérieusement.

Nous étions dans la forêt. La course des Cullen était d'un rythme effarant. Cette situation était très inconfortable pour moi. Je ne savais rien, et me perdais dans les méandres de mon imagination. J'avais besoin de sécurité, que l'on me rassure. Je me blottis contre le torse d'Emmett et y appuyais ma tête. Physiquement, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger, car il raffermit sa prise autour de mon corps, comme s'il avait comprit ce dont j'avais besoin.

Après plusieurs minutes, le rythme se fit moins effréné, me signalant la fin proche de se périple dans les bois. Je redressai un peu la tête pour tenter de nous situer. Je reconnu très vite le champ où les Cullen disputaient leurs matchs de base-ball. Que faisions-nous ici ?

Pour toute réponse, nous nous retrouvâmes entourés du reste de la famille Cullen. Emmett me fit m'asseoir sur une sorte de gigantesque rocher. Esmée et Carlisle vinrent me serrer dans leurs bras, Alice et Emmett retrouvèrent leurs moitiés tandis qu'Edward venait me passer une légère couverture, probablement prise par Alice, autour des épaules.

- Comment l'as-tu convaincu de venir ici ?

- Je l'ai menacée de marcher ou bien de te dire que je l'avais fait. _Révélai-je gênée._

Tout le monde éclata de rire, excepté Alice. La pauvre faisait une tête qui aurait valut une photo. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle était gênée de s'être laisser avoir, amusée de l'avoir été et déçue de ne pas avoir compris mon manège plus tôt. J'en souris. J'étais ravie d'être arrivée à mes fins. Mais rapidement une question refit surface : que faisions-nous ici ? Je me reprenais et regardai Edward.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? _Demandai-je sérieuse._

- Garde ton calme s'il te plait. _Dit Edward après s'être éclaircit la gorge -inutilement. _Nous avons un petit problème. Jacob et les autres vont venir pour nous seconder.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que venait faire Jacob dans cette histoire, et je commençai à sérieusement à ne plus pouvoir me contrôler et mon stress monta en flèche, accélérant mon pouls et mon rythme cardiaque, ce qui était loin de tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd dans les parages. Un regard d'Edward à Jasper suffit à m'envoyer une bouffée de calme. Je remerciai mon sauveur d'un petit sourire.

- Edward, avec qui Jacob doit venir ? Explique-moi !

Je le suppliai du regard, et le temps d'un instant je vis une lueur d'hésitation traverser ses yeux. Je n'aurais pas su définir ce que je venais de voir passer dans ses hypnotisant yeux verts. Tout ce mystère autour de la présence à venir de Jacob, et encore pire, de _notre_ présence sur ce champ me rendait fébrile. Aucune explication plausible ne me venait à l'esprit et mon cœur redémarra sa course folle.

- Bella, il faut que tu te calme. Je ne te dirai rien temps que tu seras dans cet état.

Edward prit mon visage dans ses mains et vrilla son regard au mien. Ses pupilles ambrées ne voulaient plus relâcher les miennes, et je cherchai désespérément dans son regard ce qu'il pouvait me cacher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa sa main sur mon front pour en dégager tendrement des mèches de cheveux que je rompais le contact. Je fermais les paupières, profitant de ce contact tendre entre nous. Même si les gestes de ce genre étaient plus nombreux depuis quelques temps, notre relation n'évoluait pas pour autant. Je soupirai d'aise.

En rouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus que j'étais le centre de l'attention de chacun. Esmée, Carlisle et Alice nous observaient attendris, tandis qu'Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie retenaient un fou rire. Mon Adonis avait laissé sa main sur mon visage, et lorsque mon regard croisa à nouveau le sien, il tenta de retirer sa main de ma joue. Je l'en empêchai en plaçant les deux miennes par-dessus la sienne, savourant le léger picotement qui engourdissait doucement ma joue sous ses doigts. Mon cœur avait peu à peu retrouvé un rythme à peu près normal.

- Alice a eu une vision. _Expliqua-t-il tout doucement._ Victoria va revenir…aujourd'hui. Elle te cherche et n'est pas seule. Jacob a surprit une conversation téléphonique et j'ai dû lui expliquer la situation. C'est pour cela que la meute nous rejoint. Nous ne savons as exactement combien sont les autres, mais nous ne voulons te faire courir aucun risque. J'ai peur que ta présence ici ne soit donc pas une bonne idée…

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Ma famille et mes amis seront là, il est hors de question que je m'en aille ! _Déclarai-je, catégorique._

- Ca n'est pas si simple… Si un combat vient prendre effet ici, ce qui est quasiment certain, tu risque d'être blessée. Il ya des risques que nous ne puissions pas rester à tes côtés pour te protéger.

- Raison de plus pour que je reste ici. Si je suis seule à la villa, Victoria viendra me chercher, il est hors de question que certains d'entre vous jouent les baby Sitter chez vous pendant que les autres se battront. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne sais pas combien ils seront, toutes vos forces doivent donc être concentrées ici pour intervenir au besoin. Je reste avec vous. _M'entêtai-je. _

- Bella a raison. _Intervint Jasper. _Nous ne devons pas nous séparer, et la seule solution sûre est qu'elle reste avec nous. Nous trouverons un moyen de la protéger, j'en suis certain. Tout est possible après tout, le nombre de ses acolytes est incertain, et les loups feront effet de filtre jusqu'à nous. Nous pouvons la protéger Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne la laissera se faire attaquer tu le sais !

Je me tournais vers Edward après avoir envoyé toute ma reconnaissance à Jasper. Qu'il me soutienne dans cette proposition jouait en ma faveur. Pourtant, tout n'était pas gagné, Edward était très têtu, et je savais que s'il s'obstinait, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour m'éloigner, au péril de ses propres intérêts et de ceux de sa famille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Les Cullen comptaient bien trop pour moi. Pour tenter de le convaincre, je posai ma main sur son avant bras et le suppliai du regard. Il sembla hésiter, puis il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en signe d'abandon. J'étais en pleine ébullition, heureuse d'être arrivée à mes fins, et Edward ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- C'est d'accord, tu reste. Mais je veux que tu reste entourée d'Alice et Esmée au minimum. Les autres, nous formeront une barrière autour d'elles. Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre eux puisse approcher de Bella.

Chacun acquiesça simplement, ne trouvant surement rien à rajouter. Il était clair qu'Edward s'en prendrait au premier qui refuserait. Mais je voyais au regard de chaque membre de la famille Cullen qu'ils se préoccupaient tout autant de moi que le faisait Edward. Ils semblaient tous déterminés.

- Alice, essaye de voir encore une fois combien ils sont et dans combien de temps ils vont arriver. Les loups arrivent, je les entends…

Edward s'était relevé rapidement et était venu se placer devant moi, comme s'il voulait déjà me protéger. Ce que je trouvai complètement futile, vis-à-vis de Jacob et les autres membres de la meute. Je les connaissais tous, et il était clair qu'ils ne me feraient aucun mal, Seth me protègerait tout autant que Jacob, simplement parce qu'il était désormais comme mon frère. Sam ne laisserait jamais une humaine être blessée, je n'avais donc aucun souci à me faire quant au reste de la meute, seul Leah laissait une ombre au tableau, mais elle ne désobéirait jamais à l'Alpha.

C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que je regardai dans la même direction qu'Edward, à l'orée de la forêt. Cependant, le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me fit prendre pleinement conscience de la situation et des risques qu'encouraient toutes les personnes qui prendraient ma défense. Et soudain, la carrure gigantesque des loups fit repartir mon cœur à mille à l'heure.

Je me tournai vers Alice l'air désespérée. Elle vint aussitôt me rejoindre et me serra dans ses bras. Caressant mes cheveux pour me calmer. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. S'il y avait un combat et que l'un de mes amis était blessé ?!!! Pire, si Edward ou un autre Cullen était blessé ! Qu'allais-je faire ?? Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec cela. Je ne trouvai plus le moyen de respirer, mes poumons refusaient de faire leur travail, je suffoquai.

Tout le monde était autour de moi, tandis que les loups se rapprochaient lentement. Alice caressait mon visage et je cherchai de l'aide du regard. Carlisle était devant moi et il se mit à me parler :

- Bella, respire. Il faut que tu te calme, c'est important pour toi comme pour le bébé ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Les Cullen me regardaient, inquiets, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre, tant à cause du manque d'air que par manque de réponse. J'essayai de me reprendre, mes des images horribles ne cessaient de me passer sous les yeux. Je voyais mes amis, ma famille blessés, gisants sur le sol tandis que les autres se battaient, et je restais là, à les observer sans réagir.

Je sentis deux bras musclés passer autour de ma poitrine et me serrer contre un torse de marbre. Je savais qui m'avais prit dans un étreinte qui se voulait apaisante, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes fonctions élémentaires. Ce n'est que quand Edward posa son menton sur mon épaule et caressa délicatement mon abdomen, et je fermais les yeux pour regrouper ce qu'il me restait de concentration.

Les mains d'Edward sur moi m'aidèrent à lentement recouvrer mes moyens. Seul lui avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Je plaçais mes mains au dessus des siennes, tentant progressivement de respirer normalement. Quand je relevai la tête, ma respiration était encore chaotique, mais tout de même plus régulière, et je constatai une fois de plus que j'étais au cœur de l'attention générale. Je rougissais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissai les yeux sur mes mains, toujours posées sur celles d'Edward.

Fort heureusement, mon meilleur ami me vint en aide. Jacob, sous sa forme humaine, s'approcha et s'accroupi devant moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes genoux, s'attirant les grognements de Rosalie, qu'Esmée fit vite taire. Son regard vrillé au mien, combiné aux mains d'Edward sur moi finit de me calmer.

Quand j'eus retrouvé une respiration normale, Jacob se releva et s'éloigna derrière quelques arbres. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait et m'inquiétais de son départ. Edward raffermit sa prise autour de moi pour m'apaiser. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et pour éviter de trop y penser, j'essayai de découvrir qui se cachait sous chaque loup.

Avant que j'en sois arrivée au troisième, un loup brun-roux rejoignit les autres. Personne ne parlait. Et l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Doucement, Edward retira ses mains des miennes et se releva pour aller se placer face aux loups. Rosalie et Alice m'entourèrent aussitôt.

Je ne cessais de regarder tout le monde. Les Cullen étaient devant moi et me cachaient à la vue des loups. Edward permettait à Carlisle de parler avec Sam, en traduisant les pensées de ce dernier. Ils parlèrent beaucoup tactique mais mon attention fut piquée lorsque j'interceptai un mouvement de tête du loup que j'identifiai comme étant Sam vers moi. J'écoutai alors leur conversation.

- […] Elle reste avec nous. _Carlisle._

- _Nous nous mettons en première ligne. Nous filtrerons au maximum, occupez-vous d'Isabella._

Je grimaçais en entendant mon prénom complet dans la bouche d'Edward, même s'il ne faisait que transmettre les pensées de Sam. Alice et Rosalie rirent en me voyant plisser le nez. Emmett et Jasper restèrent plus discrets, mais ne purent retenir un sourire. Je leur tirai puérilement la langue.

- C'est parfait. Nous resterons donc ici. Alice, par où vont-ils arriver, en sais-tu plus sur le nombre ? _Demanda Carlisle._

- J'ai vu environ douze vampires. Et ils arriveront par-là. _Répondit la brunette en pointant un point à l'opposé du champ. _

Le stress monta encore d'un cran, je me sentais me crisper. Jasper atténua rapidement cela, et je lui souriais pour le remercier, il me fit un simple mouvement de la tête, mais resta concentré sur la fin de conversation.

Carlisle et Edward saluèrent les loups d'un signe de tête, et ceux-là partirent dans la direction indiquée par Alice. C'était vraiment impressionnant, une meute de 6 loups hors normes. Je n'arrivais pas à les quitter du regard. Lorsqu'Edward prit la place de Rosalie, je me jetais à son cou et le serrait aussi fort que possible. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, ni lui ni aucune autre personne présente sur ce champ. Il plaça une main rassurante dans mon dos et inspira profondément.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. En nous séparant, je notai que chacun des couples ici présent était en pleine exposions de leurs sentiments, dans des étreintes plus ou moins osées. Malgré l'aide de Jasper, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et effaça délicatement les perles dorées qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Dans combien de temps ? _Sanglotai-je._

- A peine quelques minutes. Il faut nous mettre en place. _Répondit doucement Edward._

Il m'aida doucement à me relever, puis il me prit dans ses bras alors que tous les Cullen se regroupaient autour de nous. Alice et Esmée prirent aussitôt place de chaque côté de moi après un dernier baiser échangé avec leurs moitiés. Je me sentais mal, lourde et gourde, plus que jamais auparavant. Lorsqu'Edward me reposa à terre, je savais que l'arrivée était imminente…

* * *

_Je tiens à vous remercier de votre fidélité. Merci de reviewer et m'encourager dans l'écriture._

_Encore une petite review pour la suite? Sinon j'écris pas la fin! lol_

_Je pense faire encore un chapitre et peut-être un épilogue. A voir dans les semaines à venir._

_Bisous_

* * *


	25. Luttes

**_Ne me tuez pas! Je suis désolée, je sais que 2 semaines et demi pour poster un chapitre c'est énorme, mais j'ai eu un mal incroyable à l'écrire. Et je ne suis pas convaincue de certaines choses. Des scènes comme celles décrites ici ne sont pas des choses que je fais quotidienement et je sais que ça ne colle pas vraiment à la réalite._**

**_Enfin, je m'excuse, c'est extrêmement long pour un chapitre d'une taille moyenne, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Nous ne formions plus qu'un cercle fermé dont j'étais le centre. Je voyais les lèvres des Cullen bouger, mais je n'entendais aucun son, et cela était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne souhaitai pas rajouter à mon stress. Comme me l'avait dit Carlisle un peu plus tôt, ça n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Et je devais absolument trouver le moyen qu'il ne soit pas attint par tout cela. Je me saisi de la main de ma deuxième mère et de ma sœur. Je sentais un courant intense m'animer au fur et à mesure que mon stress augmentait de manière incontrôlable. Jasper était concentré, se préparant au combat à venir, et il ne pouvait donc pas me venir en aide.

Je pris alors conscience que j'étais la seule responsable de la mise en danger des Cullen et de mes amis. Si je n'avais pas été là, jamais rien ne serait arrivé, ni la traque de James, ni l'attaque de Laurent, et encore moins la vengeance de Victoria. Tout était de ma faute, et cette pensée me donna la nausée. Je tremblai légèrement, Esmée caressa doucement mon bras pour me montrer son soutien. Et bien que je ne le méritais pas, je la remerciai en nouant mes doigts aux siens.

Mon moment d'inattention fut vite interrompu par les hurlements de plusieurs loups ; rapidement suivi par un bruit assourdissant, à mi-chemin entre le crissement et le métal arraché, qui me glaça le sang. Instantanément, tous les Cullen prirent une position défensive. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Carlisle s'avancèrent, s'orientant dans différentes directions. Edward se retourna vers moi, il s'approcha et me prit timidement dans ses bras. Je lâchais la main d'Esmée et passai mes bras autour de la taille d'Edward, je me serrai contre lui, autant que mon ventre me le permettait. Ce moment était intensément douloureux.

Trop tôt à mon goût, Edward se recula. Je le tenais toujours fermement, mais il défit habilement mon étreinte. Il posa son front contre le mien puis ferma les yeux. Ses deux mains étaient sur moi ; l'une sur ma joue, et l'autre sur mon abdomen. Après une minute, il redressa la tête et déposa un long baiser sur mon front. Je le laissai s'en aller à contrecœur. Sa main gauche toujours sur ma joue, il vrilla son regard au mien.

- Je reviens, je te le promets. Prends-soin de notre enfant. Je t'aime…

Je ne saisi la portée de ses mots qu'une fois qu'il avait disparu dans les bois face à nous. Avant que je ne cède sous le poids des émotions, Esmée me serra dans ses bras tandis qu'Alice restait tendue et quelque peu absente. Elle se concentrait sur le futur et je le savais. L'étreinte d'Esmée était rassurante, mais je ne pouvais pas la lui retourner. J'étais trop hagarde, comme anesthésiée… Je n'entendais plus rien.

Ses trois derniers mots étaient ceux que j'attendais depuis des mois. Edward venait, en une phrase, de faire tomber les dernières barrières que je m'étais bâties. Le moment était le pire et le meilleur possible. Pire parce que j'attendais ça depuis des mois et qu'il me le disait seulement maintenant, mais le meilleur parce que grâce à ça, je savais qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Je me devais de faire attention et de ne pas être blessée. Ni moi, ni le bébé. Cela me donnait espoir.

Je relevais la tête, complètement déterminée, et serrai fermement les mains d'Esmée et Alice. Elles échangèrent un bref regard et hochèrent la tête. Je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire, et je ne voulais pas savoir. J'entendais les bruts stridents se rapprocher du champ, et je voyais quelques vampires essayer de s'y aventurer.

Je ne distinguai que des ombres, mais je savais que la bataille était rude, même si ça allait trop vite pour mes yeux. La rage s'empara de moi lorsqu'Edward fut plaqué au sol par un des opposants. Je sentis un tiraillement étrange, mais non-gênant dans mon ventre, je l'ignorai, et laisser ma colère et l'envie de les vaincre se propager en moi. Le tiraillement sembla moins présent mais plus intense. Je ne cherchai pas d'explication.

Une hargne sans précédent me coupa le souffle lorsque le loup, que j'avais reconnu comme étant Seth, se fit lâchement attaqué par l'un des compagnons de Victoria tandis qu'il était occupé à morceler l'un des corps. Cet amour de garçon poussa un hurlement à fendre le cœur, et si Esmée et Alice ne m'avait pas retenue, j'aurais essayé de botter les fesses à se trouillard. Je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur, et il me sembla percevoir la présence de Rosalie près de moi. Etonnamment, son assaillant lui tourna le dos à ce moment précis, et elle en profita pour le mettre en pièces.

Cette petite victoire ne fit que renforcer mon désire de les voir tomber un à un. Chacune de leurs attaques contre les Cullen et les loups ne faisaient que renforcer l'intensité en moi. Il me s emblait devenir de plus en plus forte, invincible au fur et à mesure qu'un film rouge, dut à la colère, s'étalait devant mes yeux. J'étais sûre qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, mais je désespérai de voir et d'entendre la bataille faire rage.

Un hurlement dans la forêt me désempara, l'un des loups venait d'être férocement percuter, et deux autre vinrent à son secours, délaissant leurs adversaires, qui rentrèrent sur le champ. Esmée et Alice se mirent en position défensive et grognèrent. Si je n'avais pas été de leur côté, mon sang se serait glacé d'effroi, mais dans le cas présent, ma haine explosa. Edward et Emmett poursuivirent les deux échappés et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Mes grades du corps ne bougèrent pas, observant attentivement la bagarre. Je fulminai, la rage prenait le dessus et sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, les opposants furent projetés au loin, à l'orée de la forêt.

Esmée, Alice et moi échangeâmes des regards incrédules tandis qu'après un instant de perplexité, Emmett et Edward fonçaient sur leurs adversaires. Tout ce qui se passe ensuite semblait irréel. Les Cullen étaient regroupés en une ligne défensive me tournant le dos à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, les loups étaient face à eux, et, coincés entre eux, huit autres vampires, ainsi que Victoria.

Les loups et les Cullen réajustèrent leurs positions, pour encercler les vampires. Je tremblai de la tête aux pieds, et j'avais la sensation que mon bébé aussi. J'espérai étrangement qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui se passait devant mes yeux si faibles. Je voyais certains corps morcelés au sol, et soudain, ils se mirent à bouger. Comme s'ils cherchaient à reconstituer l'être auquel ils appartenaient. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux…

Alice s'écarta précipitamment de moi. Je ne compris d'abord pas ce qu'elle faisait, en regroupant des branches. Mais que le feu les embrasa, des souvenirs me frappèrent. Pour anéantir un vampire, il fallait brûler son corps. Cependant, je fus surprise de la vitesse à laquelle le feu s'intensifia et se transforma en une épaisse fumée noirâtre asphyxiante. Esmée passa un bras maternel autour de mes épaules, et, automatiquement, je me réfugiais contre elle. Je n'étais pas choquée de voir faire Alice, mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'un jour, l'un de ceux que j'aimais ne se retrouve à la place des sangsues qui avaient déjà péris aujourd'hui.

Le feu capta l'attention des assaillants et leur inattention fut fatale à trois d'entre eux. Les vampires restants étaient tous passablement inquiets. Tous, excepté Victoria. Un sourire sadique éclairait son visage félin. La voir satisfaite d'observer ses compatriotes tomber me fit frissonner. Cette fille était le mal personnifié.

Esmée remarqua mon trouble et suivit mon regard. Elle semblait percevoir la même chose que moi, car elle caressa doucement mon bras dans un geste tendre et rassurant. En cet instant plus que jamais, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était ma mère. Renée n'aurait jamais compris ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. Même si elle avait été au courant de la nature vampirique des Cullen, elle n'aurait pas su se montrer affective et rassurante, ce qu'Esmée, elle, faisait parfaitement. Je l'aimais, elle et toute sa famille. Et s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, j'étais actuellement capable de m'attaquer à celui qui les aurait touchés. Drôle de retournement de situation, quand on pense que les Cullen étaient en train de se battre pour me défendre et me protéger.

Une poussée d'adrénaline pure me travers de part en part lorsqu'une de ces vipères tenta de sauter sur Carlisle. Je me sentais trembler de rage alors que l'ignoble créature était projetée dans les airs, ce qui permit à deux loups de l'achever. Ils n'étaient plus que sept contre treize. Je ne me réjouissais aucunement. Même si les probabilités nous laissaient penser que nous nous en sortirions probablement tous indemnes, je préférai me méfier de Victoria et ses coups sournois.

Esmée me sortit de mes pensées et me forçât un instant à ne plus tuer Victoria du regard. Elle attrapa mon bras, me tourna face à elle et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle planta son regard dans le mien.

- Bella ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais continue ainsi. J'en parlerai à Carlisle plus tard, mais je suis persuader que c'est grâce à toi que ces vampires volent de tous les côtés.

J'étais choquée.

- Comment ? Comment pourrai-je être à l'origine de cela ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre ma chérie. Mais chaque fois que ton corps a une réaction, n'importe laquelle, on voit l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux s'envoler. Continue, ne te déconcentre pas.

J'étais complètement désorientée, comment moi, pauvre et faible humaine, je pourrai envoyer voler des vampires ? Ca me paraissait être complètement impossible. C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas être responsable de tout ça, quoi que puisse en dire Esmée. Surtout que je n'avais absolument pas bougé, c'était totalement improbable.

____

Incompréhensible, certes, mais cela me redonnait espoir. Toute mon attention fut alors re-concentrée sur ce qui ce passai face à moi. Si Esmée avait raison, je ne devais pas me laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Il fallait absolument que je ne rate aucun élément, pour pouvoir tenter d'intervenir si je le pouvais réellement. Et je le fis immédiatement, me concentrant sur les Cullen et mes amis.

Leur situation semblait plutôt bonne, mais Victoria arborait toujours un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite des évènements. J'étais sur le qui-vive, essayant de ne rient manquer. Ce qui n'étais pas facile vu la vitesse de déplacement des êtres face à moi. La pression s'accumulait en moi, au fur et à mesure que je voyais les tentatives que faisaient les autres vampires pour tenter de s'échapper du piège mis en place par les Cullen et les Quileutes.

Je savais que mes amis ne risquaient pas grand chose venant des autres vampires, c'est pourquoi je me concentrai totalement sur Victoria. Sa cruauté n'avait d'égal que sa beauté, et je le savais bien. Il était hors de question qu'elle puisse toucher un cheveu d'un seul des Cullen ou un poil des loups. Je ne la laisserai pas faire –Esmée m'avait convaincu finalement. Les questionnements viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant, le plus important était que tous ceux que j'aimais s'en sorte indemnes.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus je sentais la tension s'accumuler en moi. Je n'étais absolument pas maîtresse des soubresauts qui animaient mon abdomen, et je n'essayai pas de les contrôler. C'était comme si cette activité en moi venait compléter et renforcer mes actions, et je n'allais pas me priver de cette aide.

Lorsque le regard rapace de Victoria s'arrêta sur moi, je compris que j'étais sa prochaine cible. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, et elle fut accueillie par un concert de grognements réprobateurs. Son sourire satisfait en tomba. Elle tourna la tête, regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle avait oubliée qu'elle été encerclée et que la réalité venait de la rattraper.

Cette fois-ci, je souriais. Son masque de confiance était ébréché et mes amis, ma famille, allaient enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de cette menace. Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment me tenaillait. Je savais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre sans tenter quoi que ce soit.

Les acolytes de cette hyène furent distraits quand cette dernière ricana nerveusement. Cette seconde d'inattention leur fut, pour la plupart, fatale. Les loups ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie les prirent à revers et en éliminèrent 5.

Il ne restait plus que Victoria et un autre vampire (**j'ai pensé à Riley).**

Cette folle profita du fait que les loups étaient occupés à démembrer les autres créatures pour sauter sur Edward et le mordre à la base du cou.

-Non ! _M'époumonai-je alors qu'une vague de rage jamais connue me fit m'affaler au sol._

J'entendis seulement un cri perçant et plusieurs craquements assourdissants avant de me mettre à crier. J'avais l'impression que la bataille se déroulait à présent en moi, je me sentais convulser sous l'effet de spasmes émanant de mon ventre. Soudain, deux mains que j'aurais reconnues entre toutes m'immobilisèrent doucement mais fermement.

Je relevais les yeux et croisai ses prunelles mordorées dans lesquelles j'aurai pu me noyer de plein gré, elles me reflétaient que de l'inquiétude et de l'amour me semblait-il, et ce simple contact visuel parut m'apaiser un instant. Le temps pour moi de constater que Victoria s'était écrasée contre un arbre, déracinant celui-ci et le faisant s'affaisser sur 2 autres de ses congénères. Jasper et Carlisle s'occupaient d'elle, tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie se chargeaient du dernier vampire. Les loups rapportaient tous les morceaux pour les jeter au feu.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et Jacob, sous forme humaine, fut à nos côtés en quelques secondes. Je ne lâchai pas la main d'Esmée alors que celle-ci appelait son mari qui laissa Jasper en finir avec le corps inerte de Victoria.

Sans que je les entende je vis que les Cullen conversaient, grâce à leurs lèvres qui remuaient sans que j'entendisse un son, et Edward se mit à courir vers la forêt, me forçant à me séparer d'Esmée qui nous suivait.

Je serrai les poings, et me mordais fortement la lèvre pour contenir les cris de peur et de douleur qui naissaient au fond de ma gorge. Mon ventre me faisait atrocement mal et je craignais pour mon bébé. Soudain, l'inquiétude et la surprise traversèrent les traits d'Edward qui avait parut concentré 2 secondes plus tôt. Je ne savais plus quoi croire, je savais seulement que j'allais donner naissance à un enfant, celui d'Edward.

Ce dernier renforça son allure après son changement d'expression, il ne parlait pas et semblait traverser la forêt tel un boulet de canon. Je n'osai pas demander quoi que ce soit ayant trop peur de plus pouvoir retenir mes cris. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à son bras lorsqu'une contraction me frappait. La douleur me faisait complètement perdre toute pensée, la seule chose que j'espérais était que le bébé aille bien. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il avait quoi que ce soit, ce serait ma faute et personne ne pourrait me contredire. Je l'avais porté et j'étais la seule responsable s'il n'en sortait pas en pleine santé. **(Désolée, j'ai jamais été enceinte et je raconte surement du grand n'importe quoi.)**

Nous arrivâmes à la villa en moins de temps que ce que nous avait prit l'allé. Edward rentra, j'étais toujours dans ses bras, et se précipita dans le bureau de Carlisle qui avait été agencé en une sorte de cabinet médical depuis déjà 2 mois. Aussitôt il m'allongea sur la table d'osculation et pris mes mains entre les siennes.

Carlisle entra peu de temps après, Esmée sur les talons, un air à la fois ravie et inquiete sur le visage. Son mari semblait très sérieux et concentré, je commençai à m'inquiéter, et j'étais sûre qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre mon rythme cardiaque accélérer. Ce qui ne tarda pas à être confirmer lorsque Carlisle s'approcha de moi, me caressant doucement les cheveux et me demandant de me calmer.

Je m'exécutais tant bien que mal, respirant profondément et tâchant de ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Carlisle tendait littéralement l'oreille. Et lorsqu'Esmée poussa un petit cri et mit ses mains sur sa bouche, je sus que quelque chose n'était pas prévu.

- Carlisle, parlez moi. Dites moi ce qui se passe. _M'inquiétai-je._

Il releva la tête et me regarda tendrement.

- Rien de grave ma chérie, c'est juste que nous allons avoir un invité surprise… _Répondit-il en souriant._

* * *

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'risque de prendre des tomates la prochaine fois que je sors de chez moi ou pas?_**

**_Review?_**


	26. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Salut à toutes, ceci n'est pas un chapitre désolée. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je bloque complètement et j'aurais besoin que vous me donniez des idées de prénoms en rapport avec les Cullen. Garçon ou fille comme vous préférez (je ne sais toujours pas ce que va donner cet accouchement, enfin je sais mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise^^). Merci beaucoup pour celles qui répondront, et encore désolée pour la fausse joie.

Bisous à toutes.

Marjo'


	27. Chapter 26

**_Salut à toutes! Voici le dernier chapitre, je sais c'est triste. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas. Je vais faire un épilogue, mais je ne sais pas du tout quand il arrivera, si j'y arrive avant ce week end tant mieux, sinon il faudra attendre un petit moment, vu que mon emploi du temps est très chargé. Sur ce, Enjoy._**

**_Bisous_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 26 : Une vie en cache une autre.

Oh mon Dieu qu'es-ce que ça peut faire mal, pensai-je en serrant les dents alors qu'une autre contraction me foudroyait. Comment un si petit être pouv- … Attendez ! Quoi ?! De quoi parlait-il ? S'il pensait m'apprendre que j'accouchai il était temps que Carlisle ouvre les yeux. Eh oh ! Qui a perdu les eaux dans les bras d'Edward alors que celui-ci cavalait dans la forêt ?!

Remarquant surement mon air dubitatif et énervé, Carlisle et Edward échangèrent un regard. J'hésitai actuellement entre : mordre la main du père de ma souffrance, ce premier arborant un sourire satisfait alors qu'il dégageait mon visage de mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur, et attraper la chemise de mon médecin pour le forcer à m'expliquer clairement ce qui se passait plus bas. Carlisle s'approcha de mon visage et sourit encore. Je lui aurais d'ailleurs volontiers fait ravaler son sourire.

- Es-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce à quoi vous faites allusion et que tout le monde semble savoir excepté moi ?! _M'emportai-je en fusillant Carlisle du regard._

Il eut un bref petit rire mais se reprit vite en croisant mes yeux. Il parut soudain repentant.

- Je suis navré que tu n'ais pas compris. Je pensai avoir été clair il y a quelques instants.

Carlisle rit à nouveau et je commençai à perdre patience. Il ne savait surement pas ce que cela faisait d'être secoué par des contractions douloureuses de plus en plus souvent sans savoir ce qui arrivait et si le fruit de mes entrailles allait bien. Saleté d'hommes et leurs privilèges !

- Non vous ne l'avez pas été ! Et si ça ne vous dérange pas je voudrai comprendre ce qui se passe. _Sifflai-je entre mes dents. _

Carlisle sembla alors réaliser que je n'avais pas envie de rire. Son visage devint rapidement sérieux. Je savais que je regretterai la manière dont je lui avais parlé, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis en cet instant. Ce ne fut pas lui qui reprit la parole.

- J'ai été performant. _Dit fièrement Edward, récoltant les rires d'Esmée et Carlisle. _Nous allons voir double…

Satané vampires à langage codé. Es-ce que c'est le moment de jouer aux devinettes franchement ?! C'est pas croyable !! Nom de Dieu, je vais les étran-… Une minute ! DOUBLE ? Oh c'est pas possible ! A croire que je ne fais jamais rien à moitié ! Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter à un comme tout le monde ?

- C'est bon ? T'es content ? Tu les fais sortir maintenant que tu les as mis là ? _M'énervai-je pour lui rappeler la situation actuelle au cas où il l'aurait oublié._

Je n'étais plus en état d'être gentille, et même si je n'étais pas de nature violente, je ne supportai pas de le voir se lancer des fleurs alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose : que les contractions s'arrêtent.

J'étais incapable de me rendre compte de ce que tout cela impliquait. Deux bébés ne seraient surement pas un problème pour sept vampires, mais étais-je capable de m'en occuper, de les élever correctement ? Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que mes bébés étaient. Apparemment ils avaient des cœurs étant donné que c'était grâce à leurs rythmes cardiaques que les Cullen avaient découverts que je ne portais pas un, mais deux enfants.

Carlisle s'afféra à me préparer. Il plaça une sorte de drap bleu en papier au-dessus de la partie inférieure de mon corps, puis il retira délicatement ma jupe et mon sous-vêtement, hors d'usage après ce qu'il avait subit. En temps normal, j'aurais rougit. Mais ça n'était pas le moment d'être gênée. La seule chose qui comptait était que j'arrive à accoucher, et vite. Je ne me sentais pas la force de le supporter encore longtemps.

N'ayant pas tout le matériel nécessaire pour reproduire une salle d'accouchement, Carlisle me fit m'installer au bout du lit. Edward se plaça derrière moi, me permettant ainsi de m'appuyer sur lui, il était en quelque sorte mon dossier. Il glissa ses mains dans mes paumes et je m'empressai de les serrer lors d'une énième contraction.

J'avais le souffle court, je me sentais bouillonner de l'intérieur. Si seulement j'étais en mesure de les faire sortir rapidement et que la douleur s'arrête. Retenir chaque cri me demandait des efforts énormes. Mais je savais que chacun de ceux qui m'échappaient ne faisaient qu'entacher un peu plus les souvenirs qu'aurait Edward. Je voulais qu'au moins lui ne se rende pas compte que cela faisait.

Me coupant dans mes réflexions, Carlisle, l'heureux futur grand-père, m'annonça que tout était en ordre et qu'il fallait désormais que je pousse à chacune des contractions au lieu de les encaisser. Je me dépêchai d'exécuter ce qu'il m'avait dit, espérant rapidement leur donner vie, et oubliant parfois de respirer.

Esmée m'épongeait le front avec une serviette humide à chaque moment calme pendant que je reprenais mon souffle entre deux contractions. Edward ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire et se contentait de me souffler des mots d'encouragements au creux de l'oreille, et de soutenir tout mon poids contre son torse. Le froid de ce dernier était plus que bienvenu et apaisant dans la situation actuelle, je me rendais alors compte que ma place était là, contre ce torse, dans ces bras, avec Edward et nos enfants. Qu'importe ce qu'ils étaient, je les aimais autant que leur père.

Après environ une dizaine de poussées, Carlisle affirma qu'encire une et mon fils, notre fils, serait sorti. Un fils ? Qu'en était-il de la magnifique petite fille de mes rêves ? Malgré tout, une part de moi avait toujours su pour ce garçon, et peut-être était-ce lui la présence presque floue que j'avais vu derrière la petite fille, au milieu de ce champ. Pourtant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus, même si j'espérai que le second bébé soit cette petite fille, les contractions me rappelèrent où j'étais et ce qu'il fallait que je fasse si je voulais être fixée.

Carlisle coupa le cordon ombilical et après une rapide auscultation, confia mon fils (à qui il faudrait trouver un prénom) à Esmée. Je voulais le voir, savoir s'il nous ressemblait à Edward et moi, mais je devais de nouveau pousser. Derrière moi, Edward continuait de me rassurer sur notre fils, mais je l'entendais à peine en raison du sang qui me sifflait dans les oreilles. Je n'étais plus sûre d'avoir encore la force, mais il fallait que je la trouve rapidement.

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, sur l'épaule d'Edward. J'avais besoin de reprendre un tant soit peu mon souffle avant de repartir à l'assaut des contractions. Carlisle le comprit et me regarda intensément, son visage reflétait joie et fierté. Edward embrassa ma tempe et secoua légèrement nos mains jointes pour m'encourager. Ne souhaitant plus faire attendre mon enfant, j'hochais légèrement la tête vers Carlisle qui comprit immédiatement le signal et reprit sa place précédente. Une fois de plus, la gêne n'était pas de mise.

Le travail n'ayant jamais cessé, j'attendis la contraction suivante pour me remettre à pousser. J'entendais Edward et Carlisle me parler, ils semblaient encourageants, mais je ne les entendais pas. Toute mon attention était concentrée sur les sensations qui s'infiltraient en moi. C'était un mélange mystérieux de libération et de vide, renforcés par chacune de mes poussées, qui rapprochait, chaque fois un peu plus, mon bébé de la liberté. Après quelques instants, toute sensation avait quittée mon corps et mon esprit me paraissait être à présent d'une lenteur infinie.

Je pris doucement conscience que tout était fini, mes enfants n'étaient plus en moi. Etrangement, cette sensation m'attrista, mais le corps d'Edward contre mon dos et les pleurs des bébés me firent automatiquement sortir de ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais tellement envie de les serrer dans mes bras, de les embrasser, constater que tout cela n'était pas un rêve… Je relevais la tête lentement vers Edward et nos regards se captèrent.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu plus beau, il rayonnait de fierté et de joie, alors que je devais surement ressembler à un zombie. Pourtant, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses prunelles mordorées.

- Esmée, Carlisle. _Appela-t-il simplement._

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes grands-parents furent près de nous, portant chacun un bébé. Edward nous remonta sur le lit et me couvrit avec le drap. Avant que je ne réalise bien tout, j'étais allongée sur Edward, et lui encadrait mon corps de ses jambes.

Alors que je prenais délicatement mes bébés dans mes bras, les autres Cullen entrèrent. Pourtant, je les remarquai à peine, tant Alice qui vint en sautillant que Rosalie dont le sourire était éblouissant… Toute mon attention était captée par mes enfants…

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais complètement ébahie. Nous étions 4 sur le lit, et nous ne formions qu'un. Nous nous complétions les uns les autres, et je sentais que l'arrivée de notre fils et de notre fille venait décupler notre force.

J'étais totalement éblouie et hypnotisée par les yeux, du même brun chocolat que les miens, de mon fils, et ceux verts émeraudes de ma fille. J'étais complète. La situation semblait juste. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à leur trouver des prénoms. Je voulais rendre hommage aux nouveaux oncles et tantes, et le prénom de ma fille m'apparut instinctivement. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers Edward qui se pencha. Je le consultai du regard.

- Lily-Rose ?

L'heureux papa me fit un sourire époustouflant alors qu'Alice et Rose poussaient de petits cris aigus de joie de chaque côté du lit. Edward hocha doucement la tête et caressa délicatement la joue de notre si petite Lily-Rose. Esmé frappa doucement dans ses mains tandis que les hommes nous regardaient, attendris. Je devinais facilement à la tête d'Emmett qu'il se retenait de faire l'une de ses légendaires remarques. Je le regardai sans vraiment le voir en réfléchissant alors que lui me fixai, perplexe.

- Emmie, _dis-je en me moquant. _Jasper,_ continuai-je plus neutre._ Voici Jammie.

Aussitôt le prénom échappé de mes lèvres je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas consulté Edward. Je me retournai vers lui, inquiète. Il se contenta de me faire un petit sourire tendre et d'embrasser mon front. Puis il se pencha et serra la petite main de notre fils dans la sienne.

- Bonjour Jammie Carle Cullen. _Fit-il de sa voix de velours, rendue suave par l'émotion._

Je m'interrogeai sur l'origine de ce deuxième prénom, même si le rapport était prononcé, je ne pouvais pas être sûre. Edward comprit pourquoi mon regard était aussi interrogatif.

- C'est un lien de plus entre nos deux famille. Carle est très proche de Charles qui ressemble à Charlie, mais c'est aussi très approchant de Carlisle. _Expliqua-t-il._

Je souris et réfléchis au deuxième prénom de Lily-Rose. Je me retournai pour me blottir à nouveau contre Edward, nos minuscules et magnifiques enfants dans les bras. Alors qu'Alice et Rose s'extasiaient devant les nouveaux membres de leur famille, l'idée me vint. Ma grand-mère maternelle s'appelait Annabelle, et le deuxième prénom d'Esmé était Anne.

- Tu n'as pas salué Lily-Rose, Anne Cullen. _Dis-je à Edward en souriant._

Il hocha la tête contre mon épaule et caressa d'un doigt le visage de notre fille, de la tempe au menton. Je proposai à Edward de prendre l'un de nos enfants, et les Cullen en profitèrent pour s'excuser et sortir, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent fait, le jeune papa prit sa fille. Je me décalais et il se leva pour marcher en berçant la petite.

A un moment, il s'arrêta, et fit jouer le bout de son nez contre celui, riquiqui, de notre fille. Je cru m'étrangler de joie. J'embrassai le front de Jammie et fis signe à Edward de venir s'asseoir près de moi. Il le fit.

- Je voulais te parler d'une chose que tu as dite avant le combat…

J'avais rassemblé tout mon courage pour lui dire ce qui me préoccupait tant. A peine avais-je finis ma phrase qu'un éclair de compréhension traversa ses splendides yeux dorés. Il se tortilla, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je… _Il semblait hésitant et gêné. Je l'interrompis._

- C'est réciproque Edward. Je n'avais qu'une peur pendant tout ce temps, c'était que tu m'abandonne et je sombre à nouveau. Je ne me serai pas remise de ça…

Je ne pouvais pas poursuivre. Les larmes se précipitaient au bord de mes yeux, et je sentais la peur et l'insécurité m'étouffer. Je resserrai ma prise autour du petit corps de Jammie, m'y raccrochant comme à une bouée de secours.

Je sentis le lit bouger sous moi, mais je n'osai plus relever la tête. Je fixai désespérément le visage poupin du splendide être que j'avais porté pendant plus de sept mois. Edward m'obligea à relever la tête en me passant un doigt sous le menton. Je gardai les yeux vers le bas, incapable de soutenir son regard. Cela ne sembla pas le satisfaire.

- Bella, je suis là, je ne repartirai pas, je n'en serai pas capable…. _Affirma-t-il fermement._

- Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper d'eux seule. _Continuai-je, ignorant ce qu'Edward me disait, et caressant les quelques cheveux de mon fils. _

- Bella regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. C'était tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces. Les mots semblaient eux-aussi coincés au fond de ma gorge. Je me sentais idiote de réagir ainsi, mais c'était la seule réaction que je pouvais avoir. Edward ne lâcha pourtant pas.

- Cette séparation m'a fait beaucoup de mal aussi tu sais…

Sa voix était emplie d'une tristesse qui ne laissait pas de doute sur la véracité de ses propos. Mais je ne pouvais pas me redresser franchement. Ma seule réaction fut de le regarder timidement de sous mes cils. La sincérité de son regard me brûla. Pouvais-je surmonter et oublier toutes mes douleurs ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. Tout me rappelait cette épreuve. Tout sauf mes enfants, _nos_ enfants. Peut-être m'offraient-ils l'opportunité d'un nouveau départ… Etait-ce possible ? Je serrais mon fils endormie contre mon cœur, me focalisant sur sa si petite respiration rassurante.

Il était réel. Ils étaient réels. Cette occasion ne pouvait pas être le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer cette minuscule main posée contre mon sein, ni se souffle chaud qui faisait se hérisser doucement ma peau. Mon imagination n'était pas assez créative pour ça…

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire : ravaler et faire taire mes peurs et me laisser porter par mes envies. Et ce dont j'avais envie était de vivre heureuse auprès de celui que j'aimais, de nos enfants et de ma famille.

- Je t'aime Edward. _Soufflai-je._

Ces paroles étaient sorties de leur propre chef, mais je ne les regrettais pas. Surtout pas après le baiser passionné et langoureux que nous échangeâmes après cela, seulement séparés par nos enfants entre nous. Rien ne semblait plus juste que ce moment, nous 4 réunis et unis, peu importe ce qui nous attendait, j'étais prête à l'affronter pour eux, pour nous…

Edward et moi reposâmes nos fronts l'un contre l'autre un moment, reprenant nos respirations saccadées. Puis les petits se mirent à remuer un peu dans nos bras.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et je crois que nos petits monstres ont faim.

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire en coin, et j'hochais simplement la tête. Il me redonna habilement notre fille et alla préparer deux biberons. Quand il revint, il m'en tendit un et prit son fils. Je fis boire Lily-Rose pendant que lui nourrissait Jammie, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Tout était parfait…

* * *

**_Une petite review s'il vous plait?_**

**_=D_**

**_Bisous_**


	28. Epilogue

**_Bonjour à toutes =D. Ou bonsoir, ou bonne nuit, c'est vous qui voyez lol._**

**_Alors voilà, j'ai mis du temps, et je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite, mais voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic._**

**_C'est bizarre de l'arrêter, mais l'inspiration commençait à me manquer cruellement. Désolée pour les incohérences, ou les gens qui seront déçus, mais je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**6 mois plus tard.**

J'avais emménagé chez les Cullen après la naissance des petits. Mon père ainsi que Jacob et Seth passaient souvent nous rendre visite. Jake était complètement gaga devant mes enfants et je le charriai beaucoup avec ça, ce qui faisait énormément rire notre public dans ces moments là.

Alice et Rose ne cessaient de réagencer la chambre des jumeaux au grenier, même s'ils n'y étaient quasiment jamais, vu qu'il y avait toujours un Cullen ou un visiteur pour les descendre au salon. Edward et moi étions rarement seuls pour profiter de nos enfants calmement.

Jasper avait fait un gros travail sur lui pour pouvoir se contrôler en toute sécurité en présence des bébés, et je lui faisais confiance. Quand il sentait qu'il y avait un risque, il le signalait et s'écartait prudemment des petits. Une sorte de routine paisible s'était installée dans la villa.

Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de la bataille qui avait précédé l'accouchement, et de ce qui s'était produit pendant cette bataille, surtout en ce qui me concernait, non plus. Mais j'étais certaine que les heures que Carlisle passait enfermé dans son bureau n'y étaient pas totalement étrangères… Esmé avait promit de lui en toucher un mot, et je savais qu'elle n'avait surement pas oublié cela.

Nos jumeaux grandissaient à vu d'œil. Lily-Rose avait même déjà une petite quenotte. Et son frère n'était pas en reste, sa première petite dent le faisait beaucoup pleurer. J'avais mal de les voir pleurer à tour de rôle ou bien en concert. Je savais qu'ils ne souffraient pas énormément, mais le simple fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour accélérer la sortie de ces saletés de dents m'était difficile.

Ceci ajouté au fait que je vieillissais toujours et qu'Edward, lui, ne le faisait pas, m'était très dur à supporter. Mon attitude déboussolait mon homme, malheureusement je ne pouvais empêcher la peur m'envahir à l'idée de vieillir sans eux.

Nous avions appris qu'un autre vampire mi-humain existait et Emmett et Jasper étaient allés le rencontrer pour en apprendre plus sur sa nature. Nahuel nous avait appris que sa nature différait étrangement de celle d'un vampire normal. Il ne se nourrissait pas uniquement de sang et avait besoin de sommeil comme nos enfants. Qui en écrasaient beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Nous n'avions encore jamais essayé de les faire boire du sang, et je m'y opposais fermement vu qu'ils n'avaient l'air de ne manquer de rien et que la nourriture standard pour bébé leur suffisait. L'idée de les regarder boire cela me répugnait au plus au point, et les Cullen l'acceptaient, surtout que Rosalie me soutenait solidement, voulant que ces petits êtres soient « aussi normaux que possible ». Je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Elle était devenue un soutien essentiel pour moi.

Depuis la naissance des petits, tous les Cullen avaient été d'une grande aide. Ils étaient tous complètement gaga des nouveaux membres de leur famille. D'ailleurs Lily-Rose et Jammie ne supportaient pas d'être éloigné l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. Si cela avait le malheur d'arriver, ils se mettaient à chouiner et pleurer, et seuls Edward et moi pouvions alors les calmer. J'aimai ces moments où, en quelque sorte, ils nous réclamaient. Je crois qu'ils aimaient faire courir les Cullen après nous.

Leurs corps évoluaient un peu plus vite que la normal. Ce qui expliquait en partie que la grossesse n'ai durée que sept mois, et qu'ils soient nés comme s'ils étaient à terme. Cependant, leurs activité cérébrale était apparemment bien plus développée que celle d'enfants parfaitement humains du même âge. A cinq ans, leurs gazouillis se rapprochaient fortement de la formation de mots. On avait l'impression que ces deux amours s'encourageaient mutuellement.

Edward refusait de me dire ce à quoi les petits pensaient. Mais je savais qu'ils les entendaient. Cela se voyait à ses réactions et à cette manie qu'il avait d'attendre leurs envies pour bouger le petit doigt alors que je m'affolai. Cela m'agaçait parfois, mais c'était en fait très utile. J'étais peut-être simplement jalouse, je ne sais pas.

Noël été passé depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi, et les enfants avaient été complètement gâtés. Les Cullen avaient vu tout ça en grand. La maison était illuminée de partout, pas une petite parcelle de la maison, intérieure comme extérieure, n'était pas décoré ou illuminée. Alice s'était démenée toute une nuit, mais le résultat était parfait. Le regard de Charlie avait pétillés lorsqu'ils étaient venus, lui, Sue et Seth passer l'après-midi du 25 chez les Cullen.

L'ambiance avec les loups s'était nettement améliorée. Mais Leah refusait toujours catégoriquement de nous approcher, les Cullen, les enfants et moi. Pourtant, je m'en moquai. J'étais heureuse, et son opinion m'importait peu.

L'unique chose qui ne me convenait pas totalement était ma relation avec Edward. Nous étions proches, mais une sécurité s'était installée. Même s'il s'allongeait régulièrement près de mois lorsque je dormais, nos attouchements se limitaient à quelques rares caresses timides, des câlins, et de petits baisers.

Peut-être en demandai-je trop, peut-être que mes faibles hormones d'humaine me poussaient à désirer quelque chose d'inaccessible. Je n'en savais rien, et cette situation était hautement frustrante.

Un après-midi où la maison était quasiment vide, mon esprit divagua encore vers Edward, qui était parti chasser avec Jasper. Nous n'étions que 4 à la villa : Alice, les bébés et moi. Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Esmé en quête d'une maison à rénover et Rose et Em' en lune de miel.

J'étais assise sur le rocking chair de mon ancienne chambre, installé dans celle de mes enfants, Jammie dans les bras, quand Alice m'interpella :

- Bella ? Es-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle semblait sincèrement intriguée. Elle recoucha Lily-Rose et resta près du berceau pour la bercer doucement – celle-ci ne s'endormait jamais sans l'être – alors qu'elle me fixait attentivement. Alice me sembla alors être la meilleure personne à qui me confier et demander conseil. C'était le moment ou jamais…

- Je ne sais pas en fait. _Déclarai-je de but en blanc._ Es-ce que tu pense que ton frère est toujours attiré par moi ?

Une brusque chaleur inonda mes joues alors que ma meilleure amie me souriait tendrement.

- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? _Sourit-elle. _

- Peut-être parce que j'ai pris du poids pendant la grossesse, que je n'arrive pas à perdre mon ventre, ou encore parce que je ne l'intéresse plus, tout simplement…

J'étais triste, et il ne fallait pas longtemps à Alice pour le savoir. Elle voulut s'approcher de moi, mais, à peine avait-elle lâché le berceau que Lily-Rose se mit à pleurer. Alice reprit aussitôt sa place et s'excusa. Moi, je pressai un peu plus Jammie contre mon sein gauche. Il aimait cette position et s'endormait souvent dans mes bras.

- Bella… Je suis certaine que tu te fais des idées, il t'aime. Il ne reste pas par sens du devoir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il vous aime et ne vous quitterait pour rien au monde, je le sais. Les choses ne sont pas simples pour lui… Tu le connais, toujours à se poser 110 000 questions à la seconde, ne profitant jamais de rien pleinement. Edward ne veut pas te brusquer, j'en suis sûre, et il ne doit pas savoir doser.

Les dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec un petit sourire complice que me faisait clairement comprendre que c'était là une habitude tenace pour lui. Et Alice n'avait pas tort. Mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant, sur le plan physique du moins… J'étais une femme, avec des besoins, et ils restaient inassouvis…

- Tu as peut-être raison…

J'essayai de rester calme en berçant Jammie, mais soudain, tout s'accéléra. Je vis Alice se raidir, alors que mon fils se mettait à bailler. Alice cria, et je sentis une sorte de piqure au-dessus de mon sein gauche. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux, et j ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

- Oh c'est pas vrai !!! Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tout va bien se passer, je vais appeler Edward, il va rentrer vite.

Pourquoi parlait-elle d'Edward ? Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de m'interroger et me retira Jammie des bras. Je voulu protester, mais mon esprit n'arriva pas à commander ma bouche. Je me sentais engourdie, m'alourdissant à chaque seconde un peu plus. Je voyais Alice, mais sa voix me semblait lointaine, comme étouffée et atténuée. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le berceau que partageaient mes enfants alors que la fièvre me prenait.

Je ne voyais plus que très trouble, et la peine qui émanait de ma tête pour se rependre dans tout mon corps, se décuplant à chaque millimètre parcouru, me poussant à agripper les accoudoirs du rocking chair.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, c'était si violent, virulent et inattendu… J'essayai de me concentrer, fermant les yeux alors que le sang battait à mes tempes et qu'un sifflement suraigu me rendait sourde.

J'avais peur, j'étais complètement tétanisée. Allai-je revoir mes enfants ou leur père ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Ne pourrai-je jamais voir mes bébés grandir ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter cela ?

J'essayai désespérément de garde les yeux ouverts, mais la chaleur, semblable à une brûlure, m'obligea à me concentrer si fort pour ne pas crier, que mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants m'entendent, et il fallait que je surmonte cela coûte que coûte. Je le devais. Pour eux, et pour ma famille, aussi bien réelle que sentimentale.

Je serrai les dents, tentant d'encaisser la douleur. Je sentais la brûlure s'intensifier dans les moindres recoins de mon corps, se transformant lentement en un brasier qui consumait tout sur son passage avec une lenteur exagérée.

Après ce qui me semblait être plusieurs jours de cette lente torture, je sentis vaguement une paume fraîche se saisir de mon poing, déliant mes doigts doucement, pour prendre ma paume. J'étais convaincue que c'était Edward. Sa présence me redonna l'espoir, et je collectai toute ma force et ma volonté encore présente en moi pour endurer et surmonter cette épreuve. Pour les rejoindre… Rejoindre notre famille, celle que nous avions solidement bâtie alors que l'avenir était incertain.

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, même si j'en avais une vague petite idée. Pourtant, j'étais prête à tout supporter pour revoir les êtres chers à mon cœur. Même si celui-ci battait sans arrêt à un rythme effréné depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Je voulais, plus que tout au monde, les serrer tous dans mes bras et imprimer les moindres détails d'eux dans ma mémoire. Les y encrer à jamais.

La seule chose qui me permettait de tenir le coup était la petite lueur d'espoir que j'apercevais au fil des contractions douloureuses de mon cœur. Même s'il était frénétique et horriblement douloureux, il était comblé des visages de mes proches. Edward, nos enfants, les Cullen, Charlie, Jacob, Seth, Renée, Sue… Ils étaient ma bouée de sauvetage. Et je me faisais un devoir de m'y raccrocher. Ils m'aimaient et me l'avaient prouvé de bien des façons, et je les aimais aussi. Si je ne luttai pas pour moi, je devais le faire pour eux.

Je tenais fermement cette main, tout d'abord fraîche, puis de plus en plus chaude, elle était quasiment de la même température que moi. Peut-être était-ce le feu ardant qui me consumais qui la réchauffait. J'espérai simplement que je ne le blesserai pas en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

La moindre parcelle ou cellule de mon corps paraissait se consumer d'elle-même tandis que mon esprit restait en éveil constant, à l'affut d'une accalmie ou d'un changement quelconque. Je tentai désespérément de trouver quelque chose pour savoir combien de temps je devrais encore endurer cette torture.

Mes mâchoires n'avaient pas bougées depuis le début, et étaient fermement serrées, ne laissant aucun son s'échapper. J'avais l'impression que mes poings avaient fondue et qu'ils étaient à présent fixés dans cette position. Je ne sentais plus du tout mes doigts, ni même la main d'Edward, et cela me faisait peur.

Et si je restai ainsi ? Et si je ne les revoyais plus jamais ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Plus important encore : qu'allait-il _leur _arriver ? A cette idée, mon cœur redoubla d'intensité ? Je ne savais même pas comme c'était encore possible. Il courait un marathon depuis déjà un moment infini, et j'avais le pressentiment que ça n'était pas fini…

Alors que je me remémorai la naissance de Jammie et Lily-Rose, tout s'accéléra à nouveau. L'instant d'avant, j'essayai de me calmer, et ensuite, tout m'échappai. Mes poumons parurent exploser en moi, et mon corps s'en arque bouta. La sensation était si brutale et inattendue que j'avais peur d'être passée de l'autre côté, pour aller rejoindre grand-mère Swan.

Mon cœur ne battait plus. Il n'émettait plus qu'un seul et unique vrombissement sourd et ininterrompu. Et soudain, tout s'arrêta. L'incendie achevait sa torture alors que mon palpitant ne palpitait plus, et je recouvrai lentement mes sens.

D'abord, ce fut le toucher, avec les mains d'Edward. L'une caressant ma joue et l'autre tenant fermement ma main. Puis l'ouïe : tout était silencieux, seuls deux battement rapide ainsi que 2 légères respirations étaient audibles dans la maison. S'en suivit ensuite l'odorat, qui m'informa des différents parfums subtils et enivrants qui m'entouraient.

Je me concentrai là-dessus, m'apaisant avec ces fragrances familières que je redécouvrais sous un jour plus intense et défini. Les sensations me revenaient peu à peu, alors que le feu reculait de certaines parties de mon corps pour se concentrer dans mon cœur et mes poumons.

Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas, si je le faisais, je ne pourrai plus me maîtriser. Et je n'avais pas enduré tout ça pour le gâcher alors que le feu ralentissait sa course à travers moi. C'était impossible. _Je_ devais remporter cette bataille, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Alors que j'étais motivée au possible, des pleurs se firent entendre. Je mourrai d'envie de me relever et aller étreindre mes enfants, leur dire que je les aimai, que maman était avec eux et ne les quitteraient plus jamais. Tout ce que je réussi à faire fus d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

Grossière erreur. Ce geste insignifiant fit céder presque toutes mes barrières. Mon corps fut secoué de spasmes violents. La seule chose que je réussi à faire fut de maintenir ma bouche fermement close pour retenir mes cris.

Le visage inquiets et aux traits tirés d'Edward apparurent alors dans mon champ de vision. Son regard sembla s'éclairer en captant le mien. Toutes les peines du monde, et même celles que j'endurai actuellement, valaient la peine d'être vécues si c'était pour voir ce sourire ensuite.

Il était à couper le souffle. Et c'est ce qui m'arriva alors que mes poumons semblaient s'épaissir et stopper l'incendie en eux. Edward était magnifique. Un véritable ange tombé du ciel. Son visage et son corps étaient encore plus beaux que ce dont ma mémoire se rappelait.

- Bella, mon amour. Je suis là. Tiens le coup je t'en supplie. C'est bientôt fini… Je t'aime.

Sa voix, aux sonorités hypnotisante, résonna, et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour trouver le courage nécessaire pour arriver à bout de cette épreuve. Ces mots doux m'y encourageaient aussi fortement.

Au bout de ce qui me parut des heures, mon cœur s'apaisa lentement. Et je fus enfin capable de lever une main et frôler tendrement la joue de mon ange. La sensation était si douce… J'avais l'impression de la redécouvrir.

Mais en fait, peut-être était-ce cela. Après tout, je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais devenue. Si ce n'était ma peau qui était éclatante, je ne constatai rien de flagrant. Mais comment savoir ?

Mon amour dû comprendre ce à quoi je pensai car il m'aida à me redresse. Je remarquai au passage que je n'étais plus sur mon rocking chair, ni dans la chambre de mes enfants, ni même à la villa. Je m'inquiétai subitement et ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir qu'Edward m'attirait à lui et me serrait de toutes ses forces. Je me laissai calmer par son odeur et sa proximité réconfortante. Puis il recula et m'observa, comme pour me jauger. Ce qu'il vit dû le satisfaire.

- Ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ? Es-ce que tu te rappel de quelque chose ?

J'étais en train de réfléchir, mon regard dans le sien, quand mon cœur ralenti. Je me concentrai sur ce nouveau rythme qui diminua encore, jusqu'à disparaître. Immédiatement, je fus paniquée.

- Chut. Ne t'en fais pas ma Bella. Je suis là, avec toi. Tout va bien. S'il te plait, réponds-moi.

J'inspirai profondément, ce qui fut inutile, et ma confusion ne fit que s'accroître. Je fixai ses yeux, il était d'un brun foncé, très proche du noir, et il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

- Edward ? Je suis quoi ?

Il me sourit tendrement et caressa encore mes cheveux.

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûr. Tu semble être quelque peu différente.

Ca ne m'aidait absolument pas à comprendre, et je fronçai les sourcils. Il sourit encore et reprit.

- Jammie t'as mordu. _Il grimaça et je portai ma main là où j'avais senti cette piqûre. Edward hocha la tête._ Tu t'es transformé mon amour. Mais tu semble être différente de nous.

La brûlure était bien ce que j'avais soupçonné. Mais cette histoire de différence me restait très vague. Comment pouvais-je être différente ? A quoi cela se voyait-il ?

- Bella, _Edward posa doucement ses mains sur mes épaules,_ Carlisle pense que si certaines choses n'ont pas changées, c'est parce que tu as été transformé par un vampire mi-humain. Tu as gardé certaines particularités humaines. Tes yeux par exemple : ils sont toujours de ce chocolat-brun attirant. Et, apparemment, ta peau luit mais ne scintille pas au soleil. Nous ne savons pas s'il y a autre chose. Ta transformation a été longue…

Oh mon Dieu ! Que d'informations d'un seul coup ! Jammie était le vampire qui m'avait engendré… Quelle situation ironique ! Je lui avais donné la vie, et lui m'en avait offert une nouvelle…

Puis, un détail éveilla mon attention… Une transformation très longue dure combien de temps ? J'avais visiblement réussi à garder ma souffrance pour moi, comment demander sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

- Combien de temps ça a duré ?

Le plus court était le plus simple et le moins risqué… Et je semblai m'en être bien sortie : aucun sourcil froncé, aucune tête de chien battu… Edward plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien, alors que ce dernier avait dérivé pendant mes réflexions…

- 5 jours. _Fut la seule réponse. _

J'étais abasourdie. En général, le processus ne prenait que 3 jours, Alice me l'avait dit à Phoenix. Mais ce temps de surplus expliquait peut-être les différences…

Une part de moi était soulagée de savoir que j'avais gardé certaines spécificités se mon ancienne vie, mais une autre s'inquiétait.

- Où sont les enfants ? Qu'as-tu dis à Charlie ? Es-ce que quelqu'un est au courant ?

Edward caressa mon visage, de la tempe au menton.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Charlie, il ne soupçonne rien. Les loups sont au courant. Jacob et Seth sont à la villa. Et les enfants sont dans la pièce à côté.

Je m'écartai soudain de lui. J'avais envie, non, j'avais besoin de voir Lily-Rose et Jammie. Je me mis à marcher vers la porte, alors que je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais. Edward me rattrapa par le bras et m'immobilisa.

- Que fais-tu ? Je veux voir les petits. _Je fis une pause._ Et où sommes-nous ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Il sembla gêné. Je ne comprenais pas, il n'y avait aucune question piège là-dedans. Et il devait surement comprendre mon envie d'aller voir nos enfants. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il sembla mal à l'aise et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bella, ça ne serait pas…sûr, d'aller les voir maintenant. Et l'endroit où nous sommes est un cadeau de ma famille… Ne te vexe pas. Cette maison est pour nous 4. Et nous ne sommes pas loin de la villa. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule d'accord ?

La question avait été posée avec un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre. La maison n'était pas un problème, nous en avions besoin et les Cullen avaient largement les moyens de nous l'offrir, même si je n'avais vu que la chambre où nous étions actuellement, je devinai facilement qu'ils n'avaient pas fait dans la démesure. Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward refusait que je voie les bébés.

- Qu'es-ce qui ne serait pas sûr explique-moi. Je suis leur mère, je ne les ai pas vu depuis 5 longues journées, je les aime, je veux les voir. Et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher !

J'étais énervée qu'il me refuse cela. De quel droit osait-il après tout ?

Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent, et je regrettai aussitôt mon emportement. Je me jetai dans ses bras, lui demandant de m'excuser. Il passa une main timide dans mes cheveux, et je relevais la tête vers son visage, les yeux pleins d'excuses. Il m'offrit un pauvre sourire et je culpabilisai au possible.

- S'il te plait…J'ai besoin de les voir… _Implorai-je._

Edward sonda mon regard, cherchant une chose que je ne comprenais pas. La réponse qu'il trouva dû le satisfaire car il me prit par la main, m'entraina dans un couloir et s'arrêta devant une autre porte en bois.

- Bella, tu dois me promettre de faire attention. Et je vais te tenir pour éviter tout incident.

Non mais j'étais quoi ? Un chien ? Il devait me tenir en laisse pour ne pas risquer que je fasse pipi sur le mur ? Je le regardai, complètement perdue.

- Tu es vampire Bella. Et les nouveaux nés sont en général assoiffés. Les enfants sont à moitié humains et du sang coule dans leurs veines…

J'étais abasourdie. Je risquai de faire du mal à mes propres enfants ?... Non, c'était impossible ! D'après ce que je savais, d'après ce que les Cullen m'avaient raconté, cette sensation de soif n'était pas présente en moi. Pour le moment du moins… Je préférai me concentrer et faire attention plutôt que de risque la vie de mes enfants. Je fermai les yeux et tendais mes bras à Edward. La sécurité de mes enfants était tout ce qui comptait. Mon ange comprit, et attrapa mes bras, les serrant sans pour autant me faire mal.

Il poussa la porte, et nous pénétrâmes précautionneusement dans la petite chambre claire et lumineuse au parquet de bois. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un gigantesque berceau, je déduisis donc que mes enfants étaient à l'intérieur. Carlisle se tenait dans un coin, nous observant attentivement.

J'avais beau cherché, aucune odeur ne m'attirait, ma gorge ne me brûlait même pas. Je m'avançai encore, Edward sur les talons, et pu enfin observer mes anges dormir. Ils semblaient si paisibles et innocents. Je soupirai de bonheur en les voyants. Lily-Rose était allongée sur le côté, collée contre son frère. Le tableau était adorable.

J'étais au dessus du berceau quand ma fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle me fixa et se mit à sourire. Elle m'éblouissait totalement, et mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Elle m'avait reconnu. Je fis un pas de plus, pour aller la prendre dans mes bras, mais les mains d'Edward me tenant toujours m'en empêchèrent.

- Tu crois réellement que je risquerai de faire quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre en danger après tout ce que j'ai traversé pour eux ? Lâche-moi s'il te plait. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne lui ferais pas mal. Je n'ai même pas soif.

Ma dernière phrase sembla le laisser pantois, et il me lâcha. Je ne m'attardais pas, et prit Lily-Rose qui me tendait ses petits bras. J'étais comblée….

J'allais m'asseoir dans le rocking chair, face à leur berceau pendant que Carlisle et Edward avait un échange silencieux. Je les ignorai, trop concentrée sur ma magnifique fille et son frère.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, mais Lily-Rose s'était endormie et Carlisle était parti préparer des biberons. Edward me couvait du regard, une lueur de fierté et de je ne sais quoi d'autre était détectable.

Un moment passa encore et Carlisle s'excusa, visiblement rassuré sur mon état. Si je n'en avais pas été la cible, j'aurais rit de toutes leurs précautions inutiles. Edward le raccompagna, puis il vient près de moi, prit Lily-Rose et la remit avec Jammie. Je me levais et le suivais, m'installant de l'autre côté du berceau, face à Edward.

Nous les regardions se faire des sourires et gazouiller. Ils étaient si beaux et attendrissants… Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de les observer…

Alors que je relevais les yeux, Edward les captura dans son regard intense et remplis d'émotions.

- Bella… Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Sa demande inattendue me coupa le souffle. Je me précipitai de faire le tour du berceau et de le rejoindre. Et, ne sachant pas quoi dire, je l'embrassai… Je lui transmettais toute ma passion et mon amour. Il avait sa réponse, et les jumeaux se mirent à nous faire des sourires resplendissants. J'attrapai Jammie, et Edward attrapa Lily-Rose. Je les regardai à tour de rôles.

- Et vous, vous serez nos enfants d'honneurs. _Lançai-je joyeusement._

Edward vint une fois de plus m'embrasser, mais son téléphone sonna…

Alice ne changerait jamais…

* * *

**_J'espère malgré tout que ma fic vous aura plu et vous aura fait passé un petit moment de détente._**

**_Une review pour le travail quand même investi?_**

**_Ps: je n'abandonne pas l'écriture, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction. J'essaye de prendre un peu d'avance et ensuite je la posterai. Si vous voulez en être alerté, mettez moi dans vos author alert. En revanche, les personnages seront tous humains.. Les relations avec les vampires ne sont pas vraiment mon fort^^._**

**_Bisous_**

* * *

* * *


End file.
